Bleach Redux: Atonement
by Koltiras Rip
Summary: Sequel to Das Tier in Mir. Fifteen years have passed since Ichigo was exorcised, but questions remain as to whether Ochigi still exists within him. Reunited with his nakama, he is forced to explain himself...and an evil broods in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: A New World

"Sometimes I truly wonder if people really pay attention to the tiny details. Things that we take for granted or overlook because, at the moment, they didn't seem particularilly important. People, places, smells, experiences...all these things, so easily forgotten. It happened to me, quite a lot actually, before everything went wrong."

Darkness, the air was still, the ground was hard and the space was quite tight. It felt like an isolation room, built all around, no exit to be known.

"I took a risk once, a long time ago, and it cost the lives of countless innocent people. I just kept going. I have blood on my hands that I can't wash away. I feel seperate from the person...the people...that are closest to me. Have I simply alienated them or is it me that's just different? I don't even remember anymore. I didn't pay enough attention back then. I really don't recall what things were like back then, when no one's life hinged on my actions and the biggest worry I had was whether I'd be back in time for class this time or not. After that, I just tried keeping it all on my shoulders, hoping that if anyone would get hurt, it would be me and no one else."

A small glimmering light suspended in the air, directly out front. It shimmered, pulsating like a slow strobe light.

"I couldn't accept that people would take risks for me, I didn't feel worthwhile enough. Maybe that's why I was so quick to doing things for them that others had no interest in...because if I failed and died, it wouldn't change anything. No one would be hurt, no one would mourne for me. We called each other friends...no, we said we meant enough to one another that we would put our lives on the line for each other...and I believed in that, but only so far as my own actions. I could never be sure the others were so serious."

Horrible pain, enough so that even the tips of hairs felt as if they were burning.

"Maybe I just had a complex where I thought I was the only one who was truly aware...that the others were merely images of my imagination and that my limited expectations of them were only natural. What could imaginary friends do, anyway? What would it matter to them if I suddenly disappeared from the dream? I could never know, it was impossible after all. I shunned so many for that reason, keeping to myself and pushing away everyone else. I could only exist at arm's length. I felt like I was just playing a game after a while, and that people's reactions were just a result of some game mechanic that I had limited control over."

Skin felt like dry paper being pulled too tightly, ready to rip and tear. Eyes pulsated painfully to the sound of the heartbeat, reverberatting in the ears.

"At least...it all felt like that after mom died. I saw someone by the river and wanted to save him before he drowned. Maybe it was a girl. I don't remember. All I know now is the sound of my mom being killed right in front of me by something I couldn't see, something I could only sense with my soul. It felt empty, desperate, hungry...but most of all, it felt...so very Hollow. Something made the feeling go away, and the next thing I remember is waking up at home, feeling just as empty as the thing that killed my mother. I felt numb towards everyone and everything after that. Yeah...that's when it started. I wasn't willing to lose anyone again, so I made it so that there would never be anyone close to me again. However, I couldn't stand that void inside me, festering, eating away at me for months and years after. That feeling still lingers even now, but maybe something about it made me finally reach out to someone. I stretched out my hand as far as I could, desperately hoping someone would catch it and hold on. No one did...so I started to run."

Screaming did no use to stop the agony. Millions of ants biting every inch of skin, pulling pieces away and biting again. Fire spread as that parched skin finally ripped apart, starting at the fingernails and growing inwards up the arms.

"I ran from every moving thing. It's all I could think about for a long time...avoiding everything that might try to get to me. I just didn't want to bother anymore. Why reach out to a world that won't reach back? All my prior assumptions were validated and I felt as though I didn't owe anyone anything. I would make my own way and just stay alone until the world finally released me to peaceful oblivion. I tried to hasten things to that end on more than one occasion, but every time I was about to, someone called out my name and my arms started shaking. Sometimes it was a woman, sometimes it was a man. I could never be sure who they were or what they wanted."

People were staring now, people that were dressed in white and black. Their eyes looked at everything, dissecting every part, criticizing and making presumptions about something they didn't know. One person's eyes were only in shock. They were critical eyes, but not the hateful kind. It was as though those eyes had been betrayed and the realization was starting to sink in.

"The man's voice sounded the closest, but I could never see his face. I remember him telling me that ending my own life was a weakness warriors must overcome, that it was dishonorable and pathetic. The woman simply cried out that I should stop being so selfish. I think once...she even told me that I was a disgrace in the name of the power she'd given me...but her words were faint and I don't remember the rest. I cursed them to leave me alone but they were persistant, like they were part of me. I spent fifteen years hearing their voices, unable to know who they were or why they were so persistant."

Death was all around, fire and destruction rained. People were screaming, others were dying. It all faded to black, that same blackness from the beginning. This time, there was no pain, just the seering blind light of the sun far above.

"Their voices changed over time, so I don't remember what they were like in the beginning...just that they were different. The last time I attempted ending this lingering boredom of my own pointless existence, I was under a fading light surrounded by empty buildings. I didn't really remember anything from the before the darkness, but I knew facts about the place I was in and the place I wanted to go to. I knew the only way to get there was through death...and so I thrust my sword through my chest. I expected pain and felt none. I wanted the void and recieved nothing. I looked to where the sword should've been and saw that somehow, I had indeed thrust it through myself, but it didn't hurt. I heard footsteps and removed the blade, again without pain, and in my frustration I ran. The footsteps followed, and someone's voice called after me, but I wanted solitude and didn't listen."

The staircase was annoying, it kept going upwards in a square spiral. It felt as though there was no end, but then, that blinding yellow light again.

"I ran as far across that roof as I could until I reached the edge and couldn't continue. That bastard had followed me all the way there, unrelenting, like it was fun to toy with me. I presented it my blade and it stopped approaching. Its words were pointless so I ignored them outright...but then something changed. My guard fell for a moment and I could hear its voice. In my head, I could see someone's hand come straight for me, desperate for a connection. I reached out for it and grabbed on. When I could see through my eyes again, I was holding someone in my arms. My whole body was shaking and images flooded my mind. I was overflowing with gratitude and happiness...it was so intense, I could barely describe it now. I felt like that Hollowness inside me was gone, and I was finally whole again."

Desperation...that's all there was. For acceptance, longing, desire...a connection.

"The voices in my head from before were clear now. The man's voice was from within me, the character of my soul, the mind and will of my sword...it was Zangetsu. And the woman's voice...was Kuchiki Rukia...the person who rescued me from myself."

"Then let's go...back to Soul Society."

"I was full of apprehention. I wanted to go back with her, but at the same time, the idea filled me with dread. The memory of what happened when I'd last seen her was fresh in my mind again. I looked at my arms as they were wrapped around her and expected my skin to suddenly turn ghostly white. I let go of her, then pushed her away, shaking my head as though telling her to stay away, but she just looked at me with shock in her eyes. I couldn't form words to tell her what was going through my head. She didn't seem to know what to say either. I shook my head, expecting there to be no one before me when I looked again...I almost wished it was a bad dream that I would just wake up from. I couldn't handle seeing her sad face again when I looked back."

Screaming from fear.

"It was real...she was still there...I couldn't make it go away. I would finally have to confront the past and truly explain myself. I would have to face their unforgiving eyes and be judged for something they couldn't possibly understand. I couldn't run away anymore. The dream was over and the nightmare was about to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

The rush through 'the world between' was quick. There was no strangely ill-timed "clearner" chasing them at the exact moment they entered the dark corridor. There was no delay either...entering and exiting to the other side in mere seconds. The two shinigami were obviously stronger than they had been the first time Ichigo went to Soul Society. Rukia was sure to have the exit appear somewhere inconspicuous on the other side. The last thing, she was sure Soul Society needed, was for its destroyer and savior to appear unannounced.

On the other side, they emerged in an evening forest. Mount Koifushi was high above them, signifying their entrance to the 3rd District, west of Rukongai: Hokutan.

Ichigo picked up that Rukia had been to this place before, watching her look back and forth for potential spies.

"What is this place?"

"It's where I was first trained as a Shinigami. It's a safe place...for the most part." She decided it was indeed safe for the moment by returning to where Ichigo still stood, finding no other people around with reiatsu worth mentioning. What few there were, were so far off that they probably wouldn't hear or see anything. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here instead of the Court of Pure Souls."

"A little, but I'm not about to tell you otherwise." He said, sitting on the grass, "I need a minute to think." He looked tired, slumping over his crossed legs with a huff.

Rukia watched him intently, but didn't say anything. Instead, she sat a few feet away from him, waiting. Minutes went by without a sound from either of the shinigami, but finally Ichigo looked up a little.

"I can sense that a lot has changed since back then." He said, "But maybe my memory is just bad from all this time."

"No, it has changed. A great deal." Rukia answered, "It's part of why I brought you here first."

"It's already overwhelming. What's happened?"

"Aizen and Ichimaru failed in attempting to enter the King's Realm." She explained, "They never made any noticable actions to our world or the living one, and at this point we've come to the conclusion that their key opened the door to someplace else. The Espada that were following them, that fought against former Commander-General Yamamoto, they all died the moment Aizen appeared to have left our world. Their...your lives must have been tied to the Hougyoku, and it was presumably on his person when he opened the doorway. Since it's been gone, we haven't encountered a single Arrancar. Hollow activity returned to the way it used to be.

"The former thirteen Court Divisions were condensed to almost half that. Captain Ukitake was put into Yamamoto's position as Commander-General. He gave each new Division a specific task or responsibility since then...it's really a different place now. Rukongai isn't a lawless place anymore...shinigami now actively help to maintain peace in the farther districts and people feel safer. There's more shinigami than ever because of it, though most are only as strong as I used to be, and most of them will probably remain that way because there isn't much to do to require intense training. It's been very peaceful since Aizen disappeared."

"Then why do you sound so disappointed?" Ichigo asked, looking at her.

Rukia lifted her head, then looked down again, "I'm not...it's really nice now. I feel better telling Plus' about the place I'm sending them to, because Soul Society really is a paradise now. Hollow activity is practically negligable because of how seldome they appear and how quickly they're dispatched. I've been able to focus on the things I wanted to do without worrying about anyone or anything in particular."

"What's that?"

"Searching for you." She looked at him rather seriously, "I've devoted everything to it. Renji has helped me, but he's on another assignment right now, which is why I was in Karakura alone. I'm just...having a hard time believing it's really you..."

Ichigo blinked at her, speechless, and he turned away again.

"There's so many variables...so many differences between you and other souls...you're a wild-card that I don't know what to do with. I don't think anyone would."

"Are you afraid of me?" He looked neutral, as though he wasn't surprised...or rather, wouldn't be, if she said yes. She looked at him though and shook her head. "So then what is it? You're hiding something."

Rukia stayed quiet for a moment, to Ichigo's mild irritation, but she finally spoke, figiting, "I'm scared I've become weaker because of you."

He glared at her.

"Maybe I've just become bitter," She said instead, "Big Brother used Konso on you and I haven't wanted to be around people since then. Hah...as childish as it sounds...it's as though I can't bear to be around anyone without you there too." She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, "It hurt to be reminded that you were gone. I'd grown so used to you always being there...that I'd become dependant on you. I could only look Renji in the face and not feel empty. Even though I used to tell you not to worry about me, that it was an insult to despair over the life of another warrior, I felt better because you still did. Then...you were gone, in a flash, and that feeling went with it."

The trees rustled in a quiet breeze, blowing leaves about that descended to the pair far below.

"I gave you my strength so you could protect your family, and then you used it in turn to try to protect me. I didn't want you to worry back then because I hated being reminded of how weak I'd become. I didn't want you to come after me because it made me mad to think someone would risk their life to save one as pathetic and worthless as mine. But then you did anyway...and even though you walked right past me on the tower bridge, I somehow felt like I meant something. That I was worth saving. I've wanted to repay you for that ever since...but you've gotten so strong...much stronger than I ever could."

"We're even, Rukia." Ichigo said, "You saved my family and I saved you. Everything since then has been for someone else. You don't have to worry about something like that."

"It's more than that," Rukia grumbled, "Despite the fact that I gave you my power so you could kill that Hollow in the beginning...you could've just stopped there. You could've renounced your new power and gone back to a normal life. Yet you didn't...you, in your own way, chose to help me. You gave me a place to stay while I tried to recover, and took on my duties as best you could. You put yourself in my service when we didn't even know one another." She stood up, energy rising through her body, "You stood alone to face every single Shinigami in Soul Society just to save my worthless skin!"

"My family means that much to me, I guess." Ichigo muttered, looking away from the exhuberant girl, "You're looking into it too far. That, and Chad, Ishida and Orihime came with me to save you. Did you forget about them?"

Rukia growled, "No, but all things considered, they didn't face off against my brother...in the end, they hardly had anything to do with your goal at the time. Ichigo, truly, why did you risk so much to come after me?"

"To pay you back, that's all."

"Stop saying that!" Her fists were clenched, "One pathetic Hollow can't possibly be grounds for facing the Captains of Seireitei. Your perception is so messed up if you think that's fair!"

"That's what the circumstances were. What would you want instead, a thank you card? I did what I thought was necessary and then we went our seperate ways. It's why I said I was glad you decided to stay in Soul Society after it was all said and done. We were even. I didn't owe you anymore."

"So you were willing to just let that be the end then?" She seemed a bit disappointed, "Even after eveything you went through along the way? Sorry for reading into it so far, but you're the one who mauled me earlier."

"You're still as annoying as you were back then," Ichigo grumbled, "Only thing missing now is a sketchbook full of your horrible dr--mrphpgp!"

Rukia had shoved him onto his back with one hand on his mouth, the other other hand on her hip. It was as much of a 'shut your dirty mouth' as any she could think of short of kicking him.

"You'd think spending fifteen years alone would teach you the ways of silence!" She barked, a sarcastic and rather ill-tempered look on her face, "You should be more appreciative of the fact that I brought you back here! I could've left your ass in Karakura when you ran away, you know!"

"Mprhophbrbphs!" He couldn't speak through her hand, though his eyes squinted deviously, and all of a sudden she was jumping into the air, making a lot of noise, then rubbing her hand on her hakama in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You wouldn't let go of my FACE!" Ichigo said, pointing at her and laughing mockingly, then standing up and continuing, "What were you expecting!?"

"That was disgusting!"

"AND effective!"

"You're just as big of a jerk as you ever were!"

"I just haven't lost my touch, that's all."

"You never learned any humility." Rukia muttered, crossing her arms, "Still arrogant."

"Not so much as Ochigi." He stepped over to where Rukia stood and pushed her hair away from her neck, spying the scar his Arrancar had left there. Rukia hid it under her hand with shame written all over her face, slightly embarassed all the same. "What's the look for?"

"You should know what your other half did to me if you remembered the scar it left." She pushed his prying hand away and took a step back, "But I can't say I didn't deserve it."

"There's nothing you did. He just wanted to humiliate you." Ichigo explained, "I was fighting with him...the entire time he was doing that to you. It wasn't right. But he wouldn't relent...it's like he wanted to do more, but I broke free of the restraints he'd put on me in my own mind. It's why he tried to suddenly kill you, he probably guessed I would get loose at that moment. Youd've probably learned Bankai and killed us both if you knew what he wanted to do next...hah!" A nervous sweat ran down the back of his neck.

"Really." She poked him in the gut again where she'd known the Hollow hole to be in him before, "From what I've heard, that's quite the opposite of you."

He swatted her probing finger away and grimmaced, "And what might you have possibly heard?"

"The name "Yoruichi" should be enough to tell you everything." She laughed manically, "wa hah hah" style.

Ichigo pointed at her with a shaky arm, wide-eyed, the "YOU" look clear on his face as he continued pointing in her direction. Still, she laughed at him.

"Such a tough guy, crying at the sight of a woman!"

"Wait, she said I CRIED?" Ichigo was gaunt, "That lying bitch!"

Ichigo fumed to himself, cursing and barking swears worse than ever. It was an afront to his pride! Rukia just watched him grumbling to himself, shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't laughed so hard since returning to Soul Society the first time.

"What else did she tell you!?"

"I actually didn't hear anything...but her reputation preceeds her and it was easy to assume." She huffed another laugh, still trying to regain her composure, "Heh...I needed that. It's been a long time."

"That was uncalled for." Ichigo leered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "I liked it better without all this torment." He heard a rustle and immediately looked to where he heard it...however, the rustle was followed by a quiet thud as the small shinigami collapsed there before him. "Rukia!" He was by her side in an instant, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her slightly above the ground, hoping to revive her, "Rukia, Rukia! Wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes slowly opened again, but she couldn't see clearly. It was obviously past sunset by now...so a few hours had gone by since she collapsed, but it was impossible to tell how long it had really been. Her back was cold and her mind felt like it was swimming, but despite it, she knew somehow she was moving. She felt limp, but it was clear she was securely held onto whatever it was she'd noticed she was leaning against.

"Mn...uhn..."

It had become horribly cold since the earlier parts of the day, and the warmth she felt against her front was accented by the bitter icey wind at her face. Trying to regain her focus, she looked around, her head bobbing like she'd just woken from anethesia. Looking straight up, she could see the huge white blur in the sky denoting the moon, and millions of much smaller dots floating all around. She couldn't comprehend where she was. All she knew was that it was cold, dark, and something under her was moving.

"..You're awake?"

"Mnnh.."

"Guess not."

It all faded to black again.

Her eyes opened once more when the sun was out. It was mid morning, there was a thin layer of ice on the grass, making it crunch underfoot. The movement had stopped; Rukia noticed she was quite a bit closer to the ground than she had been before. Her head felt significantly better though and it was only a moment before she felt strong enough to push herself to a sit. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, having no earthly idea where she was. All she could see in every direction were trees and rocks.

"These must be the mountains beyond Mount Koifushi," She said, "We're really far west. Ichigo?" She looked around for him, finding him collapsed in the snow behind her. What perplexed her was where his haori and under kimono were...and then she realized they were drapped over her own shoulders. Frantic, she pulled them off and tossed them over the obviously chilled shinigami, "Oh you idiot! It's too cold out here for you to try to be nice. How-the-Hell far did you take me!?"

"...Th-threeeee days.." He said, shivering, "F-fffollowing...a h-high reeiatsu.."

"A high reiatsu, all the way out here?" She forced the orange haired shinigami to sit up, brushing the ice off him as she did so, "You must be dreaming still. These mountains haven't been inhabited for centuries. We need to get back to Rukongai before you freeze to death."

"M-me??" Always trying to play the tough-guy, "I c-can handle th-this bett-ter thannn you can!"

"I told you already not to be stupid! My zanpakuto is an ice type, the cold doesn't affect me as much as it does others. Now put your clothes back on and let's get moving!" She tossed his haori over his head and stood back, looking out towards the snow rifts. The mention of a high level reiatsu came to her thoughts again, wondering how there could possibly be such a thing this far out in the middle of no where. Surely it was just a figment of Ichigo's imagination? She didn't want to waste time on it, and once he'd gotten ready again, started heading east down the mountain. She supposed the first order of business would be to find some sort of shelter. It would be easier to use shunpo after a day's rest than it would be to stumble through the frozen forest for a week.

They walked in silence for about an hour before Ichigo's teeth stopped chattering long enough for him to speak coherently.

"Wh-what the Hell was that before anyway?" He grumbled, "Passing out like some twit who doesn't know to bend their knees while standing still?"

"I don't know." She said matter of factly, "Last thing I remember is laughing at your antics and then feeling really dizzy. It doesn't matter. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, you say that now."

"And I mean it." Rukia's tone was firm, "Right now my biggest priority is getting you out of those rags and back into a uniform befitting of a shinigami. You look pitiful."

"So would you."

"I wouldn't have given up trying to make contact. I'm not the first person to go to Karakura...far from it."

"I never saw the others, if there really were any."

"You must be joking." She said, turning to look at him with her arms crossed and a brow raised, "There were numerous time that Captain Kurotsuchi's scientists went out there to investigate various things. You had to have been knowingly avoiding them."

"Like I told you, there wasn't word or whisper from anyone the entire time I was out there before you showed up. I'm not so petty that I'd stop trying to get someone's attention when I know there's people around." There was silence again for another hour or two before Ichigo spoke again, "Did anyone ever find Orihime?"

Rukia slowed her pace, and eventually stopped, still looking ahead, "No. There's been no trace. I'll assume she's not in Karakura given that you're asking."

"No.."

"You still carry that guilt on your conscience, but it really wasn't your fault."

Ichigo bit his tongue before replying, then shook his head lightly, "Nevermind."

"Look there, on the other side of the valley. There's a famous cave there, it was once used by traveling shinigami who were going between Rukongai and the western cities."

"There's more than just Seireitei?"

"Oh sure, there's lots of other cities out there. Soul Society is made up of countless cities with an equally countless number of souls living in them. Seireitei is the capital of this region, surrounded by the numerous Rukongai districts that your Hollow destroyed. If you had kept going west like you were, you would've possibly, eventually, gotten to see the city of Midian."

"Midian...isn't that.."

"It's not quite like the Midian described in your world. The Midian here is just a place with few shinigami. Instead, their version of our Court of Pure Souls is made up of a society of ancient people who've chosen to remain in Soul Society instead of being reborn. Generally speaking, most of them are a couple thousand years old, with younger souls living further from the center. Captain Kurotsuchi wants to go there one day when, as he claims, he gets bored of studying for the Protection Squads."

"Being reborn.."

"Oh, you don't know?" She turned back to him and let him catch up by the paces that seperated them, "When a soul either dies or choses to cease existing here, they are reborn in the new world as a blank slate. They live a new life, their soul basically recycled, and eventually make it back to Soul Society after their living existence ends. It's a big cycle."

"So peoples souls come to here as infants too?"

"They can, if they die in the living world at that age. Everyone comes here representing the appearance of their soul at the time of their death. They age much slower here than they do in the living world, hence why ages upwards of two thousand aren't entirely unheard of."

"Given how young you look, and yet your claim to be over two hundred..."

Rukia lowered her eyes to the ground, "I don't know anything about my life before Soul Society. My sister, Hisana, abandoned me as a baby in Rukongai and I grew up with Renji instead. She apparently was taken as my big brother's wife.."

"Huh?"

"Not that it's really important, but I was adopted into the Kuchiki family. According to big brother, my sister asked him to find me shortly before she died, and to watch out for me. He did so, finding me while I was going through the Shinigami Academy. So to that end, Byakuya isn't really my brother..."

Ichigo just glared in disgust at the prior assumption.

"I call him that out of respect for my sister. That's all I can really say." She started walking again to try and remove the awkward silence coming from her companion, "But since we're prying, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You told me once, long ago, that your mother was killed...and then we found out it was the Hollow Grand Fisher."

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Your sisters don't look anything like your mother's poster or your father."

"Yuzu and Karin are fraternal twins." He started, "So they don't look the same. But, they look more like my mom's family." It dawned on Ichigo at that moment that he never realized his father had never mentioned his own family. "AAAHHHHH. I'm so stupid! How couldn't I have noticed that!?"

"Huh?"

"My idiot father...never once did he ever speak about his own parents or any brothers or sisters. I should've noticed something was weird about that." He grumbled to himself, "Feh..."

"Did you still keep in contact with your mom's family after she died?"

"No. We weren't particularilly close to any of them, and when mom died, we just drifted further apart. They're all probably dead by now anyway."

"That's grim."

"Eh." He plodded along through the crisp foliage, "Wasn't worth the effort."

"Your father keeps a poster of your mother still. That was always weird, whenever he'd talk to it.."

"He does that." Ichigo muttered, "Karin always makes him stop though. Yuzu just complains from the background; most of the time no one hears her."

"Apparently you do." Rukia looked back at him through the corner of her eye, though he said nothing, "There's no reason to be modest. It doesn't take a scientist to know you care about your family."

"I think the disconnection was best." He said flatly. "They probably think I'm dead. All the better. I've given them nothing but stress since becoming a Shinigami. Now that I'm gone, they can focus on their own lives and make something of themselves."

"Don't say that, Ichigo. Your sisters were worried about you, but that didn't stop them from doing the things they liked. They had faith in your ability to solve your own problems, even if they didn't know what they were. I saw it written all over their faces every time they snuck into your room and fell asleep by your bed while you were healing from some injury or another."

Saying as such just made Ichigo feel rather guilty, though he didn't show it.

"I visited your family once, a long time ago, after they had reestablished their clinic in another city. Your father told me that he'd gotten the girls to believe you had simply run off somewhere and couldn't be found. I think, deep down, they still believe you're alive out there. Mr Kurosaki never once told them that you might be dead. Maybe you should visit them one day."

"Tsh, yeah...after fifteen years, with what body?"

"Oh...I suppose I should mention that...Kon has been existing in your body since we brought him and it to Seireitei."

Ichigo was dumbfounded, "He's been living in my body for fifteen years!? That bastard! He's probably completely ruined my image!"

"You have none in Soul Society, Ichigo. For the most part, only members of the Protection Squads know anything about you, and they're all well aware of the circumstances surrounding that mod soul. The only thing that's changed, actually..." She paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain it, "..Well, let's just say Kon's been existing in your body for fifteen years after your purification. Your human body doesn't stop aging just because you're soul isn't inside it. It's continued aging all this time."

"...So...my body looks like...I'm thirty?"

"It's part of why it was difficult to recognize you in Karakura right away, I suppose." She nodded to herself, "You look quite a bit like your father."

"This is horrible!" Ichigo whined, "I'm thirty years old now! I should've been through university and had a girlfriend and everything by now!"

"You don't seem the type to care about such things, why does that bother you?"

"Oh I don't know, because I've been stuck as a ragged ghost for all this time with no hopes of a future probably."

"Ichigo, please try not to forget what I explained before."

"I get it I get it, believe me. Still...wouldn't you be upset if you found out YOUR BODY was twice as old as you last remember it? I haven't exactly had a mirror to look in. As a shinigami, I can't see a reflection in anything in Karakura. It's still creepy."

"Well, if it bothers you that much, you can visit Yuzu and Karin in a gigai made to look like you used to." Rukia shrugged, "It's not as though that's beyond our power."

They'd finally reached the entrance to the traveler's cave, and Rukia ducked into it, the mouth of the cave significantly more narrow than the inside.

"No...if Yuzu and Karin have aged fifteen years then it's expected that I have too. I may still look like I did when the Winter War took place, but my real body...it shows me for who I really am." Ichigo sat on the rocks, which were mercifully warmer than the ground outside, "I'd have to use it to go to the real world."

"What would you tell them?" Rukia asked, removing her haori to make a softer place to sit, leaving the hakam and underkimono where they were, "Where have you been these years?"

"I'll just say it's not important."

"Would you stay with them?"

"I..." Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know. I could try to pick up my life where it starts for a guy that old, but Kon's been here instead of out there studying for me. My body's worthless as far as that goes."

"..Maybe...you could stay here then." She suggested, "Your sisters claim they can see spirits, you could visit them as such. You wouldn't have to come up with much to explain yourself..."

"No.." Ichigo mumbled, laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, looking at the ceiling of the cave, decorated in centuries of pictographs, "I'll think of something. Maybe I'll just explain to them what really happened...there's no way I can just start a new life from where I left off. Even if it was in a gigai that looked like I was still as old as I feel, I'd have no history, no records, nothing to validate my very existence in the living world...and if I used my body, I'd have nothing to show for my education. Ah...why am I ranting about this to you..." He turned to his side, his back facing the rest of the cavern, "I don't need to explain myself."

Rukia watched him for a moment, resting her chin on her knees, "Maybe it's time to say goodbye then."

He didn't answer. He'd probably fallen asleep already, exhausted from their long run through the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

"BAN..KAI..!!"

An echo, two voices speaking in unison. Flashes of light, white and black, strong torrential winds and then suddenly nothing.

"When...did you learn Bankai!?"

"The same time you did. Every single thing you know, I know. I know your strengths and your hopeless weaknesses. I exist as the beast inside you, the caged animal that wants to fight and battle for all time. Let me out, Ichigo...let me out!"

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly, "I've beaten you countless times by now...if you still think your wild fury can serve as an advantage to me then you'd better step up and prove you can at least get a victory!"

"Funny, that's what I've been thinking...only the other way around. How many times have I saved your life now? How many opponants do you honestly think you truly could've beaten if not for me, huh?" Psychotic laughter, mocking him, "You haven't won a fight fairly since you regained your shinigami powers and woke me up!"

"Don't try to patronize me, Hollow. Your interferences were only ever just that."

"You can't deny it forever, Ichigo. You're nothing without me."

"Nothing..." Ichigo lay there on the cave floor, bitter and vindictive in the dry winter air. "NOTHING!" He jerked up in a nervous sweat, his clothes soaked. He must've been having a nightmare. Pulling off the damp robes, he tossed them aside, then lay back down without another word. He heard a rustling not far from him, and a few feet away, he saw Rukia's back facing towards him. Unsure whether or not she was awake, he decided to get back up to his feet and approached the cave exit.

Unbeknowest to him, Rukia was watching him, not saying a word. On his back, she could see what looked like a large circular scar, right in the middle where his ribs met his abdomen. She supposed it must be the result of konso used on an Arrancar. She wondered if Ichigo himself was aware of the mark left on him.

Of course, that didn't stop him from practically jumping out of his skin when he felt her mercilessly cold hand press up against his back. He yelped and jumped forward, his heart racing from the sudden surprise.

"What the Hell was that for!?"

"Unintentional...but I guess it's an accidental play on revenge for you licking my hand before." She pointed at him, "But honestly, have you noticed the circle on your back?"

"How can I? I can't see it." He paused, "Wait, what mark?"

"The one that looks like your Hollow hole, just healed over like a big scar."

"There's none on my chest though, why would there be one on my back? Those things go all the way through."

"What can I say, you're a freak? Nothing about you ever plays out normally." She huffed, "We've had enough rest. We should be able to make it to Rukongai now very quickly. By the afternoon you should be all cleaned up again."

Using shunpo, she disappeared from sight, heading directly east. Ichigo huffed and then followed, leaving the tattered remains of his haori and underkimono behind. It only took about an hour at their high speeds to return to the vestiges of civilization, but Rukia paused a short distance from the outer gates. Ichigo stopped next to her, "What's the hold up?"

"It's possible the Captains might have something to say about your return." She answered, "I should tell you to be prepared for that."

"There isn't anything they can ask that I can't shove the blame for onto my Hollow." Ichigo stated, "I had nothing personally to do with what happened back then."

"That's just the thing..." She looked back at him, "Your Hollow might have a seperate identity and personality from yours, but it's still a part of YOUR soul. Hollows were all once normal spirits that were angry, vengeful or couldn't pass on. Bottom line is that they were still entirely responsible for what they did AS Hollows."

"Then so be it." Ichigo grumbled, "If they're going to judge me for what that maniac did while in control of my body, then that's their own perogative. I'm not a part of the Protection Squads so they have no juristiction over me."

"My brother killed an Espada once, a long time ago, Ichigo. Not because of his duties as a shinigami...but because that Espada threatened to kill me. That's all. They don't need to act on their duties if they feel you're a threat to the peace. Any one of them could say they were acting on instinct."

"Then I'll just stay out here. I know what went on back then and I can't apologize enough for what Ochigi did, but I'm not about to fight every Captain in Soul Society to prove the point. It'll just be easier to avoid them outright if that's the case."

"Then I'll go ahead and bring Captain Ukitake back with me. Alone, he'll be able to decide for himself what to do." She stepped forward, about to head into the city, "You just stay here for a little while. I'll be back as soon as I can." At that point, she was gone again, leaving Ichigo alone on the outskirts of District three.

And there he waited.

...and waited.

...and waited more.

"Ahh this is so boring...what the Hell is taking her so long." He grumbled, sitting on a fallen tree trunk. The sounds and smells of the city before him were clear on the wind, but they didn't tempt him to move from where he sat. However, one thing very much did...the presence of that high reiatsu again. It egged at Ichigo's nerves until he finally stood up and yelled into the woods. "Whatever you are, show yourself! Stop following me around, you're not good at hiding!" He paused a moment, waiting for an answer, though none came. "Its reiatsu leaks out worse than mine does...you'd think it would realize that..."

He decided, against Rukia's orders, to venture off. He left quickly, but not before leaving two large cuts in the tree that he'd been near, signifying his prior presence to whomever might come by later. With that, he took off, Zangetsu on his back. Twenty minutes passed when Rukia and her Captain arrived.

"Where'd he go? I told him to stay put.." She muttered, searching the area quickly.

"Rukia, look here." Ukitake pointed up at the gashes in the tree bark. "It looks like an arrow. It's pointing...that way." He gestured with his hand and the pair took off in that direction, hoping to find the shinigami. When they found him, he was standing perfectly still in the middle of a large clearning. Before him was a large rock and a small mound. He seemed mesmerized by it.

"Kurosaki..?" Ukitake said quietly, standing about twenty paces from the shirtless shinigami. "Are you okay?"

"Ichigo."

"This grave...why is it unmarked? I followed a high reiatsu to this spot. It was gone when I saw the stone." Ichigo explained, "Something's not right..."

"It's where Neliel was put after Ichimaru killed her." Rukia explained. "Your father insisted she be allowed a place in Soul Society."

"Nell...I couldn't save her either..." He crouched down and put his hand on the round stone, "I told you so many times to get away...and now, because of me..."

The three remained silent for a while, broken only by when Ichigo stood and turned his back to the grave.

"Rukia explained a lot to me already, Kurosaki," The Commander-General said, "But there are still many things to discuss."

"Ask whatever you want. I don't care."

The white-haired man could easily tell Ichigo wasn't in a particularilly good mood anymore, it was even possible he had only just learned Nell had been killed. Despite that, things needed to be known, and as soldiers, they all knew there were ample opportunities to mourn later.

"The Captains have known for a long time that you had a Hollow within you," He explained, "Captain Kuchiki mentioned how it even took over your battle with him before Aizen's betrayal. Captain Zaraki mentioned how the figure of a Hollow's mask appeared in the wind around you during your first battle with him as well. Hanatarou from 4th Squad said you had a mask on your person after fighting Lieutenant Abarai Renji. Yet, you were never a Hollow yourself, obviously. How did you come into possession of one?"

"I trained with Urahara." Ichigo said, "Rukia had been taken back to Soul Society and my Shinigami powers were stripped from me. Urahara came and offered me a chance to regain them on my own. I took up his offer, because I owed Rukia." He didn't bother looking at her, knowing her face was written over with disappointment, "He cut my Soul Chain and threw me into a deep hole, and my arms were bound, yet he told me that if I could climb out, I'd regain my power. I could never make it more than half way up before I fell again. The chain ate itself and then it went dark for a moment...when I opened my eyes, I was looking through a Hollow's mask, but wearing a Shinigami's uniform. I tossed the mask aside, thinking it was just a shell left behind because I had nearly become a Hollow moments before escaping the shaft, and thought nothing of it after that for a long time."

The two listened intently.

"The mask kept showing up on me during battles, but I didn't notice until after, when broken pieces of it fell out of my robe. Once, a whole mask was there, and Hanatarou threw it into the sewers beneath Seireitei, saying it was bad luck. The mask changed though...over time..."

"How so?"

Ichigo looked away, feeling exposed again, "Every time it manifested, a red stripe appeared on the right side of its face. There were nine stripes on it by the time I learned to control it."

"You could command your Hollow's power at will?"

"I trained with the Vizard," Ichigo said, "My inner Hollow was out of control. It came close to killing my opponants every time he surfaced, and he was getting more difficult to supress every time. I don't like to admit it but I needed help back then. They told me I had to fight and defeat my inner Hollow, to master him, and then I'd be able to use his power to my own benifit."

"The Vizard...they're former shinigami wh-"

"Yeah, I know who they are and where they come from. It's been said enough times by now. But I'm not like them."

"How so? You are both shinigami with Hollow powers."

"My Hollow manifested inside my living soul and was awakened at the exact same time as my Shinigami powers. During my training with them, one of them vaguely explained that they got their Hollows from Urahara's distortion sphere. The Vizard are the counterparts to the Arrancar that Aizen made. Originally shinigami or Hollows, but tainted with the Hougyoku. If the Espada fell when Aizen opened the door to the King's Realm, then it's possible the Vizard did too. Their lives must have been connected to that ball. The only reason I'm still here is because I'm not like them. It's even possible I would've overcome my fate without Byakuya's konso."

"Can you still summon your Hollow powers now?"

Ichigo remained silent, then shook his head and shrugged, "I never bothered trying. Ochigi hasn't spoken to me since konso. I assume he's gone, and if he is, then I'm just a shinigami supstitute again."

"Would you be willing to see if you can manifest your mask? Clearly you'd been fighting with the Hollow's power and none of his influence, even for a short while." Ukitake said, watching Ichigo and waiting.

"Is that such a good idea, Captain?" Rukia asked, a bit nervous, "If Ochigi hasn't made himself known, but still exists, then having Ichigo don his mask could just serve to make the Hollow angry.."

Ichigo had the same feeling. He felt bad enjoying the strength the Hollow gave him, but the price it came with was heavy. He didn't want to resume the struggle for dominance with himself again.

"I'd rather not." He finally said, "If Ochigi's at least become dormant, then I don't want to wake his ass up again."

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot risk the stability to Rukongai based on a hope. It's taken a long time to rebuild and reestablish ourselves since you destroyed it all, Ichigo. I need to make sure."

Ichigo clenched his fist and teeth, but there didn't seem to be any way around it. He'd be stuck like in Karakura if he didn't try to move forward. He had to take the chance. With that, he lifted a stiff hand upwards towards his face in that telltale way...and shifted it across.


	5. Chapter 5

There were once ten total Espada under Aizen's command in Los Noches. Among them, a few had been replaced, maybe multiple times, and others had been defeated. Of those who remained were Halibel, Stark, Ulquoirra, and an elderly looking man who never uttered his name. The others had been killed outright by someone or another. Aizen had been doing something of great interest for a few days though, disappearing from sight during that time, as if overseeing every step personally. Ichimaru came and went, but he never said anything, he just grinned that snake-like grin as always.

Orihime had lost interest in what everyone was doing once she restored the Hougyoku. All she wanted to do was spend time with Ichigo, and what better to do now anyway? It's not like Halibel would play Mahjong with her or anything. Ichigo was her only connection now, and she preferred it that way.

"I'm so glad you came, Ichigo." She would say.

"I am too." He'd answer.

"I'm still a little surprised you changed your mind. Tell me again?"

"Because Soul Society is corrupt and Aizen is the only one willing to change that."

Aizen's illusion of the girl's one weakness was so convincing that it made her putty in the former Shinigami's hands. She would do anything if 'Ichigo' asked her to. It was far too easy, especially since the real Ichigo was lost. There was no one left that could make Orihime doubt the authenticity of that figment. It was even easier on her now because the fake Ichigo didn't pry into why she'd so willingly abandoned them. Of course, their conversations were entirely of a girlish sort most of the time since Aizen was WELL aware of what Orihime felt. Still, making the illusion of Ichigo so caring towards that silly girl was only a game to the sinister Key Seeker.

And now that she had rejuvinated the Hougyoku, it was only a matter of time before he decided to be rid of her. She was of no further use, and in fact, could only prove to be a liability if left unwatched once Aizen revealed his pride and joy.

There he was, the pasty white Espada that could destroy every Captain all at once. He rose from the pit that Aizen had created specifically for the purpose of creating his altered Arrancar, and took a moment to look around. Bits of the shell he'd emerged from were still breaking off, but all in all, the Arrancar looked quite a bit different from the others. In fact, the only other Espada who looked similar was Ulquoirra, and only to the extent of his white skin.

"The hunger is gone.." He said to himself quietly, looking at his hands. Seeing their new apperance, recognizing them as FINALLY being his own, he started laughing. It didn't bother him that Aizen was standing right behind him, and in fact, he turned and pointed at the former Shinigami, "You still think you're stronger than me now!?"

Aizen shrugged nonchalantly, "Truly, at this point, strength between us is irrelevant. I don't fear you. I can defeat you in an instant if I so chose."

"Try it then!" The newly born Espada laughed again, then charged his creator, feeling rather overconfident. Of course, Aizen's figure merely disappeared from sight, leaving Ochigi to nearly hit the wall beyond him. He saw Aizen again on the other side, then again on the far right, then...everywhere. Ochigi was overwhelmed, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the unreleased Zangetsu from his back, swinging it out forward and releasing it at the same time as a wide Getsuga Tenshou flew from its edge.

The images all faded, and Ochigi felt a sharp point suddenly press up against his back, his head yanked harshly backwards and his knees were kicked in, forcing him to kneel. Aizen appeared directly in front and ever so slightly pulled the blade from its sheath, pressing it quickly against the Espada's exposed throat within half a second of the prior assault. Ochigi wasn't even sure who had him pinned from behind at this rate. Aizen simply smiled.

"You have determination, and it's admirable, but you're fighting a losing battle if you continue, and I'd rather not kill you."

Black and gold eyes stared hatefully back at the man, but there was truly nothing he could do at that moment.

"Shall we have tea while we discuss a few things?" Aizen asked, looking rather amiable again, "Even a battle-starved being such as yourself should stop and enjoy a glass once in a while."

Ichigo's hand drew across his face and both Rukia and Ukitake's hearts skipped a beat as they watched and waited, time moving in slow motion, hoping the mask wouldn't appear. However, Ichigo paused mid pull, and shook his head.

"I'm not willing to do this." He said matter of factly, "I've been alone to my thoughts long enough to appreciate not having to listen to that bastard's antatonizing remarks. If he's asleep, then I'm going to keep it that way. I'd rather risk having him dormant than to rattle his cage hoping he's not there at all."

"I-Ichigo!"

Ukitake sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"Well, what do we do then?" Rukia asked, "I don't think anyone would be willing to let Ichigo into Seireitei unless he tries to pull that mask on."

"Well..." Ukitake rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, then nodded to himself, "Under one circumstance, I will allow you access to the Court of Pure Souls, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The two younger spirits listened intently.

"I will tell the other Captains that I believed your Hollow was gone for good. To that end, you'll be free to do as you please like before. However, I'll need you to guarantee me two things."

"What's that?"

"If there is even a single moment where your Hollow's presence suggests itself to you, in any way, I want you to first come to me about it. Then, I want you to leave the Court of Pure Souls and never return. You must leave everything behind."

"Captain, that's too harsh!" Rukia protested, standing between him and Ichigo, protecting her friend, "We all have difficulties we need to overcome, we can deal with this too! Have Captain Kurotsuchi create some kind of nullification serum or have Captian Kenpachi beat the Hollow out of him...but don't threaten to excommunicate him from the afterlife just because of this.." She tried to go on, but Ichigo's hands on her shoulders made her go hesitantly silent.

"Believe in me, Rukia." He said, "I know Ochigi is gone. We shouldn't have to worry about the repercussions...there won't be any."

"Ichigo.."

He looked at her, then smiled slightly and nodded, changing his glance to Ukitake behind her, "Then let's go. I've kinda missed being chased around by Zaraki."


	6. Chapter 6

The gateway opened rather ceremoniously to allow the three passage into the innermost part of the Court of Pure Souls. Beyond Jidanbo's doors awaited the other Captains, lined up on opposite sides of the walkway, their lieutenants behind them. Of course, the only one grinning evilly at the orange-haired oncommer was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru clinging to his shoulder. Besides that, Shunsui was casual as always, SoiFon was mostly indifferent, and Byakuya...strangest of all, actually nodded briefly Ichigo's way as he passed.

Lead by Ukitake into a large courtyard, the Captains followed and the gate was closed, leaving the lesser parts of Rukongai behind it. Ichigo felt a bit out of place, even despite his being the only one other than Rukia present that wasn't a Captain...though mostly because he was in incredibly ragged shape. Regardless of the fact that the only remnant of his Shinigami uniform left was his hakama, he was pretty dirty, having several unattented wounds from prior battles of unknown circumstance, and looking as though his feet hadn't seen a sandal or even a shoe in a long time. That, and in the uncomfortable silence, his stomach growled.

He laughed nervously, and Ukitake paused, looking a bit embarassed, "Ah, my apologies...I've become rather absent minded in these last few years. Everyone, we'll continue later. You're dismissed until tonight. Ichigo, Rukia...I'll take you two to the Captain's bathhouse. You both look a bit under the weather. When you're done, we'll celebrate Ichigo's return properly." With that, the Commander-General gestured towards a long, flat building far to the right of where they were standing, "Everything will be taken care of."

Rukia bowed low to her commander, thanking him appropriately, then allowing herself to be in complete awe at the fact that she was being allowed into the Captain's bathhouse. Not only was it entirely unheard of for such a low-ranking Shinigami like herself to be allowed near it, but now she was given permission to enter without even a single official Shinigami Captain or Lieutenant to escort her! She almost completely forgot that Ichigo too was allowed in, and was already halfway there when she paused and turned to look for him.

"What are you waiting for! Come on!"

Ichigo looked up, as if he'd been distracted by something more important for a second, then quickly shook the thought away and started heading her direction.

"Sorry, blanked for a minute."

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing." He casually strolled past her and continued towards the bathhouse, his bare feet against the stone walkway sounding unusual compared to the quiet hash-hash sounds of Waraji. Rukia's eyes glanced at them for a brief moment, as one might normally do when something strange gets one's attention, and noticed there were several fresh cuts.

"...What happened to you?" She asked, obviously conserned.

"What?"

"Your feet are all cut up."

He looked down, wiggling his toes some, "Sure enough."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"I'm bare-foot. You don't expect that?"

"...Nevermind."

"You're acting weird." Ichigo muttered.

"You wouldn't understand." Rukia answered, watching the ground as she walked, "No one does."

"Aw don't give me that trip, Rukia. You look as miserable as the day Byakuya and Renji first made you go back to Soul Society."

"I already told you. You won't understand. Renji doesn't, Ikkaku doesn't, not even my big brother gets it...and if he does, he doesn't show it. Leave it alone."

They made it to the entrance to the bathhouse and Rukia took a sharp right inside without so much as a glance or another word. Ichigo watched her go with a perplexed but neutral look on his face, going the opposite direction. Tattered, dirty clothes were discarded with eagerness and the softness of a simple white bathrobe was heaven to the once-lost Shinigami. The richness of the fabric was like silk against rough skin...though Ichigo wasn't so foolish as to think it was impossible that the Captains would be accustomed to such things on a day to day basis and it really was silk rather than plain cotton. Whatever the case, it was clean, and felt a damn sight better than the ripped up haori he'd woren the last fifteen years. It was difficult to describe wearing one thing for that long. Needless to say, he felt like a hobo.

On the opposite side of the small and resort-like changing room, he could smell the salts of the hotsprings outside. He'd seen things like it on television a long time ago, but had never been to one himself. No reason to, back then. Showers were good enough anyway. Hotsprings were for people who were super rich or super vain. Ichigo was neither of these things. It was awkward, to say the least.

Mercifully, there was no one else at the men's side when he got out into the open. Last thing he wanted to do was explain why he was there to someone he probably didn't know...or even worse, someone he'd beaten up ages back that still held a grudge. Either way, he took a good look around. Steam was all over the place, shrouding the water's surface with a fine layer of thick mist, rolling like waves over dry ice. Strange plants decorated the edge of the spring and soft, but slightly textured stone adorned the floors in a mozaic pattern unlike anything Ichigo knew of in Japan. There were standing showers not far, and he went to them first.

On the opposite side, Rukia was already in the hot, steaming water. It was a major load-off to finally get to relax in such a protected place as this. Unlike the men's side, however, Rukia wasn't alone...at least not for very long. She'd maybe two minutes of solitude before none other than the famously buxom Matsumoto appeared. She greeted the much underranked Shinigami and took a place not too far away, sighing merilly as she sunk into the soft water.

"This place is such a drag lately!" She said, "Captain Hitsugaya's even more boring than ever."

"M-Miss Matsumoto..." Rukia said, feeling rather out of place.

"Enough with the formalities! Have you forgotten everything we helped you guys with back before the Winter War? Ahh...if Orihime were still here, she'd tell you all about it!" Matsumoto laughed, bringing a bit of much-needed merriment to the otherwise dull and stressful sanctuary. "How's that going anyway?"

"E-er...well...that is..." Rukia was fumbling for words. It was true Matsumoto had helped secure Karakura Town back in the day, but Rukia herself had never done much in the way of helping them. In fact, she'd spent most of that time either helping train Orihime before her disappearance, or training herself. It was difficult to be in such a casual situation with someone of such established rank compared to herself. "All we have to go on is a rumor of someone in the Shinigami Academy with astounding healing capabilities. We haven't looked much into it yet."

"Where's Abarai Renji anyway?"

"I suppose he might be over there right now...he was sent on a different mission than I was and we had to part."

They were already speaking rather quietly when Matsumoto heard the sound of rushing water being started on the other side of the bamboo wall. She slid over towards Rukia and coyly whispered at her, "So, what about him?"

"Ehhhhh??" Rukia was already bright red, "What are you implying!?"

Matsumoto winked, as was her way, nudging Rukia's arm, "C'mon, you can tell me! What was it like? How did you find him? What did he do?"

Rukia sunk a bit in the water, completely flustered, "W-well...I...I didn't even realize it was him at first...I thought he was a normal Plus that was scared of me like they usually are. So...I chased him. He got to the top of a building, and I managed to corner him on the roof. I told him who I was and he stepped out of the light...I could see him clearly, and then we both realized who the other was."

Matsumoto was on the proverbial edge of her seat, enthralled, as though hearing the climax of some childish TV drama, "Yes, and, and!"

"..and we were reunited. That's all."

"Oohhh you liar!" The woman hollered, easily heard by their subject. "That can't be all!"

"Shhhhh he'll hear you!" Rukia protested, wanting to put her hand over the woman's mouth but too intimidated by her rank, "Shhh!"

"So what happened next, Kuchiki? Hmm?"

"Ehh! What else happens when you meet with someone you haven't seen in a long time!"

"What, no hugging? No tears of joy? No heartfelt explosion of emotions that had been pent up inside for the last several years? You two are boring!"

"Oh...you mean like that..." She thought a moment, trying to pick her words carefully, "Well, we did hug, as friends do...I told him I'd take him back to Soul Society, and I did. I told Captain Ukitake about it and he came with me to meet him. Then we came back here."

"Am I going to have to go ask HIM what happened?" Matsumoto winked, much to Rukia's uproar as the woman stood completely out of the water and headed towards the wall.

"What are you doing!? Get back here! You can't go asking him that stuff!"

"Why not?" She looked back at the tiny black-haired girl, then, as unceremoniously as possible, stood on her toes to look over the edge of the wall. "I-chigooooooooo!"

Rukia could only watch and listen in horror as she heard a shrill scream and a sudden uproar of laughter.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She heard Ichigo barking, "THAT WALL IS THERE FOR A REASON!'

"Afraid of something?" Matsumoto laughed, crossing her arms over the wall and continuing to look, Ichigo having barely managed to snatch his bathrobe seconds before the intrusion.

"I'm not scared of you!" He growled, pointing angrilly, "You shouldn't be gawking like that!"

"My my, such strong words to speak at a Lieutenant!"

"I don't care about your rank, woman!" Ichigo continued, "Stop oogling me!"

"What's the matter, you should be flattered!" Matsumoto noted, interrupted from what she was going to say next by Rukia grabbing her by the top of her head and pulling her back down. She yelled at the woman to stop in whispered protests, inaudible to Ichigo on the other side.

"What in the world are they going on about now?" He muttered to himself, an eyebrow twitching.

"This isn't time to be so crazy!" Rukia explained, "You should let him heal first before you berrate him with questions!"

"Defending him? That's so sweet."

"It's not like that! It's common sense and respect!"

Matsumoto patted the inexperienced girl on the head and moved to slouch over the wall again, this time finding Ichigo eyes deep in the water, "Ohh, you're no fun. Even Captain Hitsugaya would at least humor me."

Ichigo lifted his head high enough to remark back, "I'm not your weanie little Captain! I'll do what I want."

Rukia nearly had a heart attack at the thought of what might've happened if that 'weanie little Captain' was in earshot at that moment. She couldn't take it anymore and jumped up to grab hold of the wall's edge, "Both of you have to stop! This isn't a place to fight!"

"I'm not fighting." Matsumoto said, winking at the man before turning away again, leaving his sight. By the time Rukia was done apologizing, she noticed Matsumoto had already left.

"That was strange." She muttered. Finally, she managed to find it quiet enough to relax again and took a seat at the rim with a huff. Of course, the awkward silence finally lifted and Rukia made her way closer to the wall again. It was traditional, from what she'd heard during the Shinigami Women's Association meetings (which ones Byakuya didn't have to go to in her place) there was a distinguished, and yet very unnoticable peep-hole located secretly within the wall where many Shinigami photographers took candid pictures of the month's 'favorite boy toy,' which had been Byakuya himself for a long time. Last Rukia had checked, they were going back to Hitsugaya again. She'd taken a reprieve from the meetings when the other woman kept bugging her to get pictures of her older brother for them, since she could see him almost whenever she wanted.

A little hesitant, but inwardly actually conserned, she looked through the hole. It still bothered her how many cuts Ichigo had sustained so recently, and hadn't a single thing to say about any of them. She wondered if they were just superficial or if she should anonymously call someone from Fourth Squad to meet him later. Her original intent was put on the backburners as she saw her friend leaning against the edge of the spring with his back to her. There were a number of scars, many she could say were from as far back as Ichigo's attempt to stop her execution, and others she suspected were from Hueco Mundo...injuries sustained once again for the sake of saving someone he knew. The one that unsettled her the most was still the circular shaped one in the middle of his back. The others were impossible to see under all the dirt and dried blood from before. It gave her a rather deep pit of guilt now. She would never be able to forgive herself for how many marks he now had for her sake, and she turned away from the wall, placing her back against it.

She breathed deep, then sighed again. "I'm sorry," She whispered, thinking he wouldn't be able to hear.

"You keep saying that,"

Rukia jumped a bit, startled, but then looked through the hole again to see a rather large brown eye staring right back at her. She yelped and backed off to the side again, her heart racing.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows about this hole, Rukia." Ichigo said flatly, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice it."

"Then don't look!" She barked, flushed with embarassement.

"Not like I saw anything, calm down."

She heard the water moving again, then a thud, right against the wall right behind her. She wasn't sure if Ichigo knew she was directly opposite him or not, but it was strange either way. She turned slightly, her shoulder against the bamboo, resting her head against the wall. She could imagine Ichigo sitting there before her, despite the wall being there...she wished she could take his scars away.

"You haven't seemed to be that happy to have me back since we got into Soul Society." He said, returning Rukia to the present, "I'm sorry I got us lost and all, but I didn't know where we were."

"Don't think about it anymore," She said, "It was my fault for blanking out."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I don't know." She said low, "I just felt really heavy all of a sudden, then it all went black. I don't even remember the moment before that, when I could still see normally. I just remember seeing your reaction to my remark about Yoruichi and then I felt cold. You said it was three days before I woke up...I'm ashamed I burdened you like that."

"Forget it. It was nothing. I was more conserned with making sure you didn't freeze to death while unconscious. It's why I wandered off trying to find that high reiatsu...I thought it might've been a group of people."

"No, there hasn't been anyone living in those mountains for a long time.." Rukia explained, "At least none with a noticable reiatsu. No one's been out that far since..." She paused...the memory was fresh again, so was the rememberance of her encounter with the Espada. "Kaien..."

"Huh?"

"Kaien Shiba."

"Wait, Shiba? Isn't that like.."

"Kukaku and Ganju, yes. Kaien is related to them...and I killed him."

There was another odd silence.

"I traied with Kaien when I first became a Shinigami." Rukia explained slowly, "He was kind to me, and I looked up to him. His wife was inspirational too, and I admired her strength. Kaien helped me find a place in Division 13 before the squads were consolidated...he was the last Lieutenant under Ukitake. But one day, a Hollow came by and possessed his wife...she killed many soldiers before retreating into the woods. Kaien was forced to follow...and in the end, Kaien was possessed by the Hollow as well, and in a ditch effort to do something before the Hollow succeesed, he pulled my zanpakuto into his body and died on my blade. I never forgave myself for it, and it took me a long time to even gather the strength to apologize to his remaining family for it."

"I see.."

"What's worse is that the Hollow that devoured him managed to retreat to Hueco Mundo, taking Kaien with it...and that Hollow was eaten by one that would later become an Espada. He found me in Los Noches and used Kaien's memories to trick me into believing it was Kaien himself. I feel like a fool, I believed him...it was only when he asked me to use my connection to you to kill everyone on his behalf that I realized it wasn't really him. I killed that Espada and avenged Kaien's spirit...but I was mortally injured from the battle. If not for my big brother..."

Ichigo could hear the lingering sadness on her voice, and kept his thoughts to himself.

"I'm sorry I brought this up...the only reason I did was because...Kaien Shiba looked just like you."

Ichigo's brows furrowed, Rukia's words seeming rather deep suddenly.

"He had black hair instead of orange...but bit for bit, you and he are almost carbon copies. Whenever I'm around you...I feel like I can forgive myself a little bit for what happened back then, because I see him in your eyes. I see you smile and I can see him smile too...and when you're hurt, it's like I see Kaien dying again."

"Sounds like you liked him a lot."

"I looked up to him. He taught me how to belong and how to be a good Shinigami. He made me feel...good about myself, you know? Like I could do really well, and not just be the girl that needs to be bailed out of bad situations all the time."

Of course, Ichigo felt a bit guilty at that remark.

"Every time someone saves me, I feel less and less helpful. I can't stand being that vulnerable."

"Sometimes being vulnerable yourself can make others feel like they're making a difference." Ichigo retorted.

Rukia fell silent, unsure how to respond.

"We've probably been here too long by now." The water rustled again as Ichigo moved towards the edge. She could hear him getting out and walking away, but she couldn't move for the moment.

"..making..a difference.."


	7. Chapter 7

In the end, it really wasn't so much a "celebration" as it was a "hearing" where all the Captains gathered together again and questioned everything Ichigo had seen and done since being overcome by his Hollow. By the end of it all, though, it was really just a case of Ukitake trying to get Kurotsuchi to find out if there was any lingering Vizard-like effects that he could dissertain from Ichigo's personality. Rukia had been told to retire for the night and the other Captains made sure she left the inner core of Seireitei before retiring themselves, leaving Ichigo and the freakshow Captain to their own devices.

Ichigo wasn't oblivious to what was going on and begrudgeningly answered the Captain's questions as they came.

The one thing he wasn't expecting to hear though was something that set his skin cold like ice.

"Bankai."

Ichigo backed off quickly as the massive caterpillar-bodied baby-headed halo-topped creature manifested, coughing gouts of noxious poison all over the place. Instead of fighting, Ichigo took off as fast as he could, hoping to avoid the gases he'd heard plenty about from Ishida back then.

"Is he crazy!? He'll poison the whole city being so careless!"

"Don't be stupid, Kurosaki." Mayuri's voice caught up with him quickly, "The entire city had been given the antidote long ago, in case an attack came here and I had to use Bankai. That leaves only you without it."

"You bastard!"

The Bankai creature flew forward, faster even than Zabimaru, crushing Ichigo in the process as its mouth enclosed over him and sent him deep into a wall. The gases came out again, and Ichigo had no way to block them. The best he could do was attack the monsterous demon and push it away from himself, dropping the short distance to the ground, clutching at his shoulder with his free hand, hoping to stop the bleeding. He hadn't fought anything this powerful in almost two decades and yet now, his very life depended on him fine tuning his skill in mere moments.

Zangetsu felt weak in his hands; he'd lost his connection to that spirit ages ago. In its sealed form, it looked pathetic and weak, regardless of its size. It shook, just as Ichigo himself did, brittle and frail in the grasp of that massive hellspawn. It charged for him again, mouth open wide for another crushing strike, but much like the Hollow that had attacked him in the very beginning, Ichigo planted the edge of his blade between the demon's front teeth and resisted its bite radius. It pulled back and Mayuri flew threw, his image initially hidden by the cloud of purple gas floating all around. Ichigo's block missed, his sword slightly pulled away by the Bankai. Blood sprayed against the tall white wall in a gruesome manner.

Ichigo desperately tried to regain his footing, but he'd already been injured too badly. Zangetsu's tip dropped to the ground, then Ichigo fell to his knees, panting heavilly, the two gaping slashes in his flesh oozing thick blood that coursed down his body. Mayuri finally relented, the experiment finished. As Ichigo collapsed fully, he felt something liquid enter his mouth, then his eyes, and then all went black.

When he awoke, he was at Division 4 headquarters, his torso and left shoulder wrapped in stiff bandages. He felt better, but the pain still lingered. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone familiar; Isane. He dared not speak, knowing what he had unwittingly done to her so long ago. It must still haunt her. It would explain why no living being was standing within a ten foot radius of where he lay. However, one image finally did appear, one wearing white.

"Ichigo," She said, "You're awake?"

"I'd rather not be.." He answered sullenly, "What happened..?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi gave you the antidote to his Bankai's poison and then called for 4th Squad to gather you up to heal your other injuries."

"Sounds pretty planned out."

"To a degree, it was." Unohana pulled a chair to Ichigo's bedside and sat down, "We are not without our doubts. Captain Ukitake has been in declining health for many many years. Recently, especially, he has become forgetful and overlooks important matters. We remaining Captains act as a failsafe system for him, at his request from as far back as when he was appointed Commander-General. Please do not be conserned though. All of our precautions are for the wellbeing of Soul Society. Your history has us reasonably conserned."

"Did you get the answer you were looking for? Or should I worry about having Captain FreakyPants jumping me again at random?"

"For the moment you shouldn't need to worry about being attacked. We only hope you get better."

"I can't say I'm enjoying my return here..."

"I apologize," Unohana stood again, placing a motherly hand on Ichigo's face as a sign of reassurance, "You are safe here. We may or may not attempt another test when you recall how to release your zanpakuto to shikai form." She then walked away, returning the chair from whence it came, and disappearing into the mass of 4th Squad trainees."

Ichigo returned to staring at the cieling, the Captain's words having a heavier effect than she probably anticipated. Ichigo couldn't get Zangetsu to change forms. It was stuck in its unreleased form, just the same as it started way back in the beginning. There was a sudden commossion in the front area of the building, and a quick exodus of several 4th squad regulars. People were calling out names, and then the entire building was empty, save for a few shinigami who were told to remain in care of those who were already admitted.

"What the..?"

He sat up in his bed despite his better judgement and grabbed Zangetsu from where it was laying on a table nearby. The small room he'd been placed in faced the way to the entrance, and that's the direction he headed. One or two Shinigami insisted he go lay back down, blood seeping to the surface of his bandages, but he pushed them away trying to get to the exit. When he found his way out, he saw several people nearby that had collapsed.

"What happened?"

"Don't know..." Someone answered, "They all just suddenly fell down. It wasn't this bad last time.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo glared at the source of the voice, seeing a rather lanky, tired-looking, black-haired boy there.

"It was just one or two people last time. That collapsed, I mean."

"Hanatarou!?"

"Uwaahh!"

"How long have you been here!?"

"...I've always been here..." He looked utterly and hopelessly clueless. "Ahhhh...hold one one second.." He turned away from Ichigo and focused for some time. When he returned to his...albeit strange, usual self, he looked up again and made a note, "Lieutenant Isane tells me that the people affected extend beyond Shinigami and has gone so far as to the outskirts of Rukongai. This is baaddd..."

"It's just like before.."

"Huh?"

"Hana, I don't know what you guys experienced before, but Rukia collapsed once, too. She was out cold for three days and then woke up without any issues. If it's gone so far as to afflict this many people..."

"...it's possible there might be an unusual source for it." Came a voice. Ichigo twisted his head sharply towards it, "Long time no see, Ichigo."

"Renji!" Their greeting was brief, clasping their hands together tightly as they had in the past, "Where the Hell have YOU been?"

"On assignment. You?"

"Stuck at home. It's a long story, I'll tell you later. I need your help for a minute though."

"..Oohh?"

In a flash, Ichigo was sailing towards the sky on the skull of a massive snake's skull. It stretched its reiatsu-linked coils as far as it could go, giving Ichigo a bird's eye view of the entire city, and a greater sense of clarity in order to focus. He closed his eyes and listened carefully to the wind as he lept away from the highest point Zabimaru could launch him from. What he felt was weak, distant..persistant. That same feeling he had followed through the mountains and again at Nell's gravestone. That strong reiatsu.

"Could it be...that thing?" He asked himself, "What is it?" He reached the pinnacle of his leap and then slowly started to descend again, bragging Zabimaru's mane tightly to avoid falling off as the massive bone-snake returned him to the ground.

"So?"

"We need to go west, towards the mountain Rukia took me to before. That's where I first felt it...the same reiatsu I could sense from the sky."

"Looking at you, I don't think you're really in for something like that.." Renji muttered, making quick note of the bloody bandages and unreleased Zangetsu.

"Shut up and run, you idiot!" Ichigo was already off, trying not to pay mind to the main running through his body. Renji dissolved his Bankai and took on after him, muttering something to the extent of 'this is going to suck.'


	8. Chapter 8

The air got colder and that reiatsu grew stronger. Ichigo relentlessly pushed forward despite the rather obvious trail he left behind. Renji had given up trying to convince him to turn around and instead decided to at least attempt staying in the lead. They made it to the farthest gates on the west side of Rukongai and stopped, using shunpo to get to the highest part of the gate-tower. They looked out into the wilderness with a sense of dubious caution.

"It keeps fluctuating." Ichigo grumbled, "How annoying."

"It's definatly not a normal spiritual energy." Renji agreed, "Cant' say I've ever felt something like it..if there's anything at all."

"Not Shinigami, not a Plus, not even a Hollow."

"Am I the only one noticing that no one else is chasing this thing?" Renji looked back towards the city, seeing no one trailing behind them. "Maybe you're crazy, Ichigo."

"I thought you said you could sense it too?"

"Yeah, I said that...but then I added that there might not be anything at all because I 'hadn't felt NOTHING' before." Renji had Zabimaru sitting across his shoulder casually, "I'm only willing to trail smoke and dust for so long."

"Well then at least come a bit further. I can tell we're closer. This way!" He jumped down from the wall and made for the forest edge, Renji trailing close behind. Trees whipped by as they darted between, passing the unmarked grave from before and ascending higher into the mountains. Ichigo took the lead now, feeling a sense of urgency, then then just as quickly as he increased his speed, he stopped dead in his tracks. Renji stopped further ahead, then made a B-line back.

"What?"

"It stopped..." Ichigo looked confused and disappointed, "I know it's around here somewhere..." He looked back and forth, checking behind trees and in bushes like a determinned blood-hound. "Show yourself!!" He finally yelled, frustrated. As one might say, ask and you shall recieve, Ichigo's call was replied to...but in the form of Ichigo suddenly falling to one knee. Renji wasn't clueless to what had happened and had Zabimaru at the ready in an instant.

"Ichigo!"

"There's...something here..." Ichigo growled, resisting the pressure to be sunk lower to the ground, "...It's...pushing me down..."

"Howl...Zabimaru!!" The chain-linked sword flew forward in a dazzling display of whip-like swordsmanship, slicing thrice at the space directly above Ichigo. The coils retracted and no change could be seen, save the collateral damage to nearby trees. "This is crazy!"

He rushed for Ichigo's side and attempted to help him get back to his feet, feeling strangely unaffected by the reiatsu that was pushing his friend closer to the ground. There was nothing he could do though, Ichigo's shoulders felt hard like rock and cold like ice to the touch. There was a distortion in his vision that barely caught his eye before Ichigo was launched into the air. Renji wasted no time, jumping up after him and slinging the hapless Shinigami over his shoulder, taking off through the trees as fast as his feet would carry him. Curiously, he could sense something immense and angry trying to give chase, but stopping short of the wood's edge as though pulled back by a chain.

Ichigo remained completely still, head and arms dangling behind Renji's back. Unbeknowest to Renji, Ichigo had started bleeding from the eyes and ears, droplets falling to the ground where he stood in awe of what had happened.

"Looks like your were right, Ichigo." Renji grumbled, "But it'll he hard to explain this to the higher ups.."

He heard the telltale 'shiff' noise made by another Shinigami coming out of shunpo not far away. Turning, he saw Byakuya Kuchiki there, watching the forest intently, "Captain!"

"It seems you've found something," Byakuya said calmly, "I'll confront it from here. Return to Seireitei."

"...Yessir.."

Renji had no choice but to follow orders, turning around to go back to the inner city, looking only to watch Byakuya disappear into the forest. How did Kuchiki know about that strange reiatsu? Did others feel it after all? A hundred questions raced through Renji's head, but he'd have to wait for answers until later. He took off quickly, heading straight back to the building he'd found Ichigo at in the first place. They were unsurprised to see the broken body returned to them and made quick work of preparing for his second recovery. This time, they made sure his room was sealed with a form of Binding kidou, so 4th squad could get in and Ichigo couldn't get out. To Renji's surprise, no one asked what happened. He brushed it off as being the usual 'not surprised' reaction they had to when injured Shinigami attempted something...well, stupid.

The following day, those who had collapsed were slowly starting to recover. Those with a much lower reiatsu took the longest to come out of it, taking upwards of a week. No injuries or malicious effects could be noted on any of them.

"It's a marvel he's even still alive at this point," Renji heard people say, "The damage his body has sustained could only be healed by Captain Unohana's zanpakuto.."

"I hope he learned something at least." Renji grumbled, leaning against the outside wall of the building to meet Ichigo upon his final release. Of course, when the sollemn looking Shinigami finally came outside, he said nothing and just continued forward, "Hey!"

Renji caught up to him quickly and muttered something grumpilly, but Ichigo ignored him. Renji continued on about something or another, probably just trying to make smalltalk and remove the awkward air surrounding them, but failed. It was a while before Renji bothered looking at Ichigo, albeit with a brow raised, "Would you say something?"

Ichigo took a moment and glanced back, more like glaring, and Renji quickly took note of how one eye was splattered with black, as though some kind of ickor was trying to crawl its way across. Renji grimmaced, wondering what it could mean.

"So where are you going anyway?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Ichigo answered.

"Wheeeeh?? Seriosuly? What could you want with him?"

"People keep telling me he's a master of unconventional treatments. Captain Unohana couldn't make my eye look normal again, maybe Kurotsuchi can."

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?"

"I don't know. It was there when I woke up. They said it was red before."

"Whatever that thing in the forest was, it sure beat the Hell out of you. Why didn't you use Zangetsu? The Ichigo I used to know would've royalled whooped on that thing."

"I can't get Zangetsu to release." Ichigo admitted, putting one hand on the dull, light brown belt that held the zanpakuto to his back. "It's been stuck in this form since I can remember."

"Have you talked to Zangetsu since then?"

"I've heard his voice." Ichigo shrugged, "But that's it. I haven't seen him."

"What's he been telling you?"

"The usual condescending crap people usually tell me. "Stop being weak, think about others, stop making stupid mistakes, wake up.." You know the like."

"Hah, not even Zabimaru talks to me like that." They were already at the former Division 12 HeadQuarters, too quickly for Renji's tastes. The place gave him the creeps as far back as he could remember. "You sure about this?"

"It's either this or I leave Seireitei forever. I need to be able to stay...in case I decide to retake my old body from Kon. My sisters still think I'm alive out there."

"Bah, you could always just be an outcast renegade like Urahara. He can make you a gigai that'll suck out your Shinigami power and leave you as human as you wanna be!"

"Stop sounding so optimistic. There's more at stake than this."

"Ah Hell, I doubt there's anything that interesting going on in the living world anyway. I envy your options."

Ichigo was at the doorway, about to go in when he turned back to Renji for a moment, "If you had everything you have now, and it was suddenly taken away from you...and then something happened and the only reason you couldn't save someone was because you didn't have your former strength. Wouldn't that be a bit unsettling?"

"You sound like your father." Renji said, shrugging, "He said pretty much the same thing back in the day. Don't think I'm completely clueless, Kurosaki. I know how your mom was killed and how you turned into a cynical jackass because of it, but you're putting too much emphasis on being a Shinigami. Millions of people spend their whole lives not even knowing we exist. I can't say it wouldn't be so bad to be able to give this all up sometimes for a simpler life."

"..If I was just a Shinigami, this wouldn't be an issue, Renji."


	9. Chapter 9

Data was already extensive as far as the Vizard went. It was impossible to know how Kurotsuchi came into such information, but like the thousands of specimens he managed to find for his Quincy research, he must have had at least a few Vizards as well at some point or another.

Or perhaps it was Urahara's past research. Kurotsuchi wasn't interested in devulging that sort of information.

What he WAS interested in was having such a willing subject to poke and prod all he liked. Ichigo was hardly thrilled about it, but at this point, knowing the blackness was in his eyes again was enough of a reason to endure anything the Research Division wanted to try. It did bother him slightly, however, to know Kurotsuchi already had so much information logged about him.

"Perhaps your Quincy friend never mentioned it to you, but I infected him with a strain of bacteria that double as transmitters. I could see everything he saw. Information sent back by the bacteria was limitless, so please don't insult me by trying to tell me something. I already know everything about you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Then find a way to get this thing out of me."

"Unfortunately for you, that's mostly impossible." The Captain said frankly, "To do something like that would be akin to ripping your soul in half. You can't exist with only half a soul."

"Then find a way to subdue the Hollow part of it." Ichigo insisted, "Prove you're worth the stories people tell!"

"I don't care about what people say." Mayuri said flatly, shrugging, "Whether they like it or not, everything is an experiment, everything is a test subject, even myself. I can dissect you a hundred times and put you back together again in perfect condition. You're not getting the fact of the matter through your head. If I were to destroy your Hollow, it would be akin to destroying your zanpakuto outright. It would kill you. However, if death is what you seek, you can find numerous interesting ways to die here, I can assure you of that."

"Stop toying with me!" Ichigo barked, "You can exorcize and purify Hollows and make them Pluses again, you can put souls into fake bodies, you can manifest a person's zanpakuto spirit outside of their bearer's soul and yet you can't seperate a malicious entity from within one!? What do you take me for, some kind of idiot!?" He drew the blade from its sheath on his back, "GET. HIM. OUT. NOW."

"Stop yelling, you're boring me." Mayuri grumbled, "You have no place nor right to be making demands of me anyway. What you're asking is impossible...it's as pointless an endevor as trying to raise the dead. You can fake it, but you'll never truly succeed."

"Then tell me how I can fake it. I'll deal with my Hollow on my own if I have to. I just need everyone else to believe he's gone."

"Don't try to assume the other Captains won't know about this. You've sealed your own fate by coming here, openly admitting that Hollow still exists. You might as well start running now."

It was a lost cause. There was no way Ichigo could convince Kurotsuchi to help him in any way at this point. He angrilly took his leave and headed back the way he came. Upon opening the door though, he saw something he didn't quite expect.

Despite how strange things were occurring in Rukongai lately, Shinigami activities continued as normally as they could. Rukia's attendance to the Shinigami Women's Association had been restored since after her threatened execution years back, but it didn't interest her as much as it used to. In this case, she went only for the hope that other women there might be able to restore her wits after being amongst the many who had collapsed in the last outbreak.

"Captain Kuchiki has daringly taken to the western Mountains!" The leader of the Association announced, pulling up pictures of the noble figure rushing through the streets on his way to the western gate. Rukia was aware of that much. He had left orders for her to stay out of trouble when she woke up. How kind of him, she'd thought. "What he seeks, no one knows! However, we must push on and endure...to this month's favorite Shinigami!"

Typically, the Shinigami Women's Association would fawn after a particular Captain or Lieutenant for a week or month at a time, depending on how active that person was at the time. Byakuya was a constant crowd-pleaser, much to Rukia's disinterest given that she was in his family. It mostly annoyed her how the women would attempt to have her take candid pictures of her brother for their sake, much like Matsumoto had done when they were on their Hitsugaya fix. They were especially fond of photos of him while in his gigai in Karakura. They'd often go on about how cute he was, and so forth.

"This time, it's a strange, new case!"

Rukia was halfway interested suddenly, watching the headmaster of the Association dramatically introducing this new subject. It wasn't beyond even Rukia to enjoy looking at the pictures with a coy grin, so long as they weren't of her brother anyway.

"Someone we haven't seen before on our humble projector!"

She waited intently, much like the rest of the crowd. The projector screen flared on, a bright white light flashing towards the screen in front of them all.

"It's a shame we overlooked him for so long, but Lieutenant Matsumoto made it possible to get some wonderful new pictures, a testament to her galleries of Captain Hitsugaya!"

Cheering from the crowd, they were getting excited. Rukia could only wonder who they could've possibly picked. Thinking on it, she couldn't recall Renji ever being up there...and even she had to admit he wasn't half bad looking.

"Show us! Tell us!"

"Very well!" The annoucer said with a smile, "Here we go!"

First, pictures that lacked a face. They loved to tease the crowd with glamorous shots before actually revealing who it was.

These pictures were taken from a distance, then focused on in another way, so the image was slightly blurry. The crowd was eating it up, demanding clearer shots of their new boytoy. Rukia could hardly contain her laughter at that moment as she recalled how Byakuya had taken her place at these meetings in the past. She looked back to the pictures again, feeling slightly better about everything that had been going on lately. The next set included photos taken of the Shinigami Captain's bath-house, and it was clear that the figure wasn't a complete adult yet. Rukia was sure it was Renji by now and rolled her eyes with a slight huffed laugh. She supposed it was about time that poor schlep got some recognition.

She stood up, about to leave, feeling good enough now that she could partake of her usual local duties before checking in with her Captain for her '1st of the month' report. Besides that, she didn't want to look at such alluring images of her friend...it didn't feel right. Such things were only good to gawk at when you didn't have to worry about imagining it while in person with them later.

"Who is he! Who is he!" The crowd continued, Rukia nearly to the doors.

"This month's handsom specimen is none other than the Shinigami substitute underdog, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Rukia's body froze, her eyes wide. The 'woo!'ing from the crowd drowned out and silenced by her petrification. She didn't even notice as several other Shinigami came by to joke with her about how once again, someone she knew was up on their screens. Others were asking if she could help them meet him, but she couldn't hear. All she knew was that it was probably a good idea not to turn around...she knew that whatever was on screen would probably make it difficult not to be bright red in the face whenever she'd see Ichigo next. The Shinigami Women's Association was VERY adept at getting some VERY revealing photos of their beloved men.

Of course, she couldn't stop the others around her from pulling her around, eventually putting her out in front of them all. The announcer started speaking again, "My my, Rukia Kuchiki, how could you keep him a secret for so long? Tell us, what's he REALLY like?"

All ears were on her suddenly and she felt tiny, "I--..I...er..."

"Is he ever going to become an official Shinigami!?"

"What do you think of him!?"

"What was it like to live with him for those months!?"

"Is he nice!?"

A hundred questions all at once. Rukia knew there was only one way to answer them all.

From behind her back, she whipped out a drawing pad...and in her hand appeared a pen. From imagination to application, she drew an "organized and descriptive" account of what it was like being associated with Ichigo.

"As you can see here, Ichigo is an angry, brooding, emo-kid!" She started, pointing at a teddy-bear's face with mostly black hair and a tear in one eye, "Constantly trying to save people he doesn't need to!" She pointed to the next picture, a bunny-face with her own hair-style drawn on it, "When you're near him, you want to hit him over the head constantly for thinking the way he does!"

The crowd was quiet. Rukia was oblivious to the fact that it was because her pictures were so horrible.

"Living with Ichigo was awful! So cranky all the time, a total waste!" She finalized, hoping that would take their attention off of him for a while, if not forever.

Appropriately enough, a picture of a rather solemn-looking Ichigo was shown next on the screen behind her. Attention was diverted from her awful sketches to the sad look on his face, as though his thoughts permiated throughout the room.

"What's the matter with him?" Someone asked, conserned. "He always has a frown...but there..."

Rukia couldn't stop herself now and she looked up behind her, expecting some ridiculously horrible picture of him mocking her from some time ago. Instead, she saw him from the bath house the other day, his back against the bamboo wall where they had spoken last. She'd never seen him with such a look before. He really looked upset, as though all the wind had been taken out from under his wings in one fowl gust. Moreover, he looked guilty too.

She wanted to pictures to go away, but they just continued like they always had, the women around starting to coo at the photos as though they could magically make his expression more light-hearted.

"Stop it..." She whispered.

Another slide appeared, this time Ichigo's hand was at his eyes. Rukia couldn't tell what he was trying to do, had he been so upset at what she said that he cried? No, that wasn't in his character. He must've been frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was hard to tell because of his hair being in the way. It didn't make her feel any better though, knowing she was behind the wall at that moment, being the reason he looked so...out of the ordinary.

Someone pulled her from the front of the room and back into the crowd, whispering into her ear, "You're his focus. Without you, he's nothing. What you did to him that day was cruel."

"Huh? What?" She couldn't see who was there.

"Of everyone he's tried to save, you're the only one he succeeded at helping. You should be kinder to him. Stop pushing him away."

"I don't..."

"You're the only one he has left."

"But I.."

The voice faded and her shoulders were released, allowing her to look around again. The crowd was too massive to know who could've been the one that spoke to her, and the person's voice so hushed in their whisper that their voice was impossible to recognize. She pushed her way through them, ignoring their change of tone from comforting back to cheering. Maybe she could catch the person heading for the door? It was a thin possibility...that person could've just blended into the crwod in another part of it before Rukia could react. Still, now that she was at the exit, she felt again that it was appropriate to take her leave. She opened the door, slipped through it and closed it again, leaving the exhuberant crowd to their candid pictures.

Heading for the building entrance, she retrieved her decorative umbrella, the night air slightly misty. Leaving and stepping into the streets, she started heading back towards her Squad's headquarters, hoping to turn in for the night. The farther she walked, the more she realized there were few people in the streets alongside her. Wondering where they'd all gone, she took a detour up a long flight of steep steps that often gave her a good look at the major part of the city. Indeed, there in the distance by the south gate, she could see a gathering of lights and people. It wasn't too far away, and in proper Shinigami fashion, used quick jumps to leave from roof to roof to get to the crowd faster.

She could hear them faintly now, something obviously having them in an uproar. They weren't cheering either. They sounded angry. People were yelling and she could see them throwing things towards the center. Leaping down to the crowd's edge, she pushed her tiny self between them to get to where she could see what was going on. To her surprise, there was Ichigo, standing at the mercy of three different low-ranking Shinigami who were -somehow- holding the advantage over him.

"What on earth?"

She saw he was only using one hand on his zanpakuto, the other covering his left eye.

"Did he pick a fight with some drunk again? Pretty big crowd for something like this.."

"We welcomed you!" She heard someone yell, "And yet you bring your MONSTER back to us!"

"Get out of here!"

"Leave Rukongai forever, and take your abomination with you!"

"Beat it, you liar!"

"Stop it!" Rukia yelled, shoving past the last few people who were in her way. She blocked one attack from one of the low-ranking Shinigami in the center and put her back towards Ichigo, trying to keep herself between him and his attackers. "He hasn't done anything! Go away!"

"YOU! You brought him back here!"

"I've been looking for him since he SAVED US." She yelled back, her sword still ready for another onslaught, "Don't you remember!? He gave up EVERYTHING for us! Show some gratitude and let him rest! He's been lost for a long time!"

"He betrayed us to go to Aizen! He probably betrayed Aizen too in a bid to get his power for himself!"

"CAPTAIN KUCHIKI USED KONSO ON HIM!" Rukia screamed, finally getting the crowd to quiet down, "Don't you dare insult my brother's actions like this! Attacking Ichigo is as disrespectful as attacking Captain Kuchiki himself! Shame on all of you!"

"Rukia, you don't.."

"Ichigo, shut up! Right now, all of YOUR opinions are rejected! The rescuee doesn't get a say, remember?" She looked back at him intently, but then focused on the mob surrounding them again, "You insult the entire Kuchiki clan with your actions tonight! Leave, return home, before you're all punished for such a grave assault on my family name."

Disrespecting the name or pride of any of the four Noble Houses of Soul Society was a sure-fire way of never being promoted again within the ranks of the Squads. It showed a rebelliousness in the Shinigami in question and a lack of respect for superiors. Rukia's threats were as real as the edge of her blade. Many present were already starting to duck away, hoping she hadn't seen their faces to report them later.

"We can't have someone with a Hollow here." Someone said, "It's against the laws of Soul Society. Vizards are traitors and criminals!"

"He's not a Vizard!" Rukia barked, "He's nothing like them! Those cowards wouldn't even help save their own base city when Aizen attacked Karakura, yet Ichigo gave his life and soul to try to save it! He single-handedly fought all of Aizen's Espada, trying to stop him from getting to use the key! How many of you can claim that!?"

"That doesn't make him any less of a criminal!"

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELVES!"

The mob started getting into an uproar again, those most vehement about their opinions getting the rest excited again. They threw rocks and other debris, knocking Rukia in the head and wrists a few times rather painfully. The pelting stopped as Ichigo stood in front of her, blocking their assault, taking it himself.

"Get out of here, Rukia...there's nothing you can do anymore." He said, his hand still over her eye, "Because they're right...I did bring a monster back..." He blocked a few sword-strikes with his unreleased zanpakuto. "Just go, while you can!"

"Ichigo!"

He was forced to use both hands for a moment to block two strikes at once, and then turned back to Rukia while he held them off, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

She saw immediately what was causing everyone to be so angry. His entire left eye had become completely black, leaving only that telltale golden circle in stark contrast for all to see. Her mouth opened a little in surprise, daring to deny what she saw before her, "No...it's not possible...you can't be..."

The look on her face was too much to bear now, and Ichigo shoved the three attacking Shinigami away, quickly saying he was sorry and then flash stepping away, entirely out of sight in an instant.

Rukia fell to her knees in disbelief, leaning over as her hands clenched in the light dust at her knees. "Ichigo...no...why..." He had abandoned her outright, and the feeling made her chest feel as though it was being crushed. It was bad enough, the guilt of knowing now how he actually reacted to what she'd told him in the bath house...and now this. She wept there, the mob yelling and cursing all around her, "_**ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!!**_"


	10. Chapter 10

It took three Lieutenants to get Rukia back to her Division headquarters. Her hysterics and fury were unlike anything any of them had ever seen, or expected, from the tiny shinigami. She cursed Soul Society and the bureaucracy of the Captains'. She was in such an uproar that she even blindly kicked Renji in the jaw in one bid to escape, caught quickly however and restrained again. Her screams for Ichigo to come back were met with silence, none willing to mention him. Unfortunately, just as Rukia had finally been placed in a solitary room, Binding Kidou #1: Restraint being used on her, SoiFon's forces arrived to take Renji himself into custody. Angered by the insult, he had no choice but to go with them, leaving the other two Lieutenants behind to decide what of their lower Seats would be charged with guarding the room.

"You, Abarai Renji, are hereby charged with knowingly bringing a Vizard into Rukongai."

It would seem that Commander-General Ukitake's prior order had been suddenly and swiftly rescinded. SoiFon had been the first to suggest immediate action when her Special Spy Forces had informed her of Ichigo's appeal for help from Captain Kurotsuchi. Ukitake had no real choice but to agree with her, and she instantly set out to personally 'escort' Ichigo from the city. They were already on his tail when he's used shunpo to escape the angry mob. It was bad enough that Captain Kuchiki hadn't returned from his trek into the western woods, too. Everyone was walking on eggshells and it was easy to blame Ichigo for it all. He'd become the scape-goat of all of Soul Society.

Like Rukia, Renji was placed in his own holding cell and Restraint kidou was placed upon him. He had no interest in escaping at this point, thinking instead that maybe someone out there would tell them that there was nothing Renji could've done to know Ichigo's Hollow was still present. After all, if Ichigo had half a mind to release it, he wouldn't have had his ass handed to him by the entity in the forest. Even Captain Unohana was willing to admit the eye-problem started as a red color, and Kurotsuchi had no data to suggest the eyes of a Hollow-tainted Shinigami had ever been anything but black and gold. Many of the Captains were torn in their opinions...favoring Ichigo as an individual and an ally, but keeping in mind that he did possess a very well known and very dangerous monster inside himself. They had no way of guaranteeing Ichigo would always be in control...and it was THAT fact that drove them to unanimously agreeing he, at VERY least, had to be exiled. They were still deciding whether or not lethal action was necessary. Their decision would have to be held off until Captain Kuchiki was found. A unanimous vote from all Captains was required for the allowance of a powerful Shinigami's execution...even if it wasn't done so officially.

SoiFon's forces chased Ichigo's reiatsu for two days before they were finally ordered to return to Seireitei. Ichigo's exhaustion was unparalelled, and when he could sense that they had FINALLY turned around, his descent from prepetual flash-step was accompanied by an unceremonious tumble several yards across the forest floor, ending with an uncomfortable crunch against an old, moss covered rock. Covered in dead leaves, mud and bits of sticks, Ichigo spent several minutes trying to catch his breath, coming down from a rather tall adrenaline rush. He couldn't believe they'd been after him non-stop for that entire time. What's more is he couldn't believe he'd actually been able to escape them in the end.

His limbs shook horrendously for a long time, his muscles worn out, and he lay there paralyzed for a number of hours. When he awoke from the shock-induced torpor, the sun was shining down on his face through the canopy of the trees. His body ached terribly, but he was able to move again, and he rolled over to get onto his hands and knees.

"Now...what the Hell am I supposed to do?" He growled angrilly into the dirt at his fists, "I can't go back...they'll annihilate me...I can't fight them like this..." The black and gold in his left eye persisted, but he couldn't be sure, as he had nothing to check his reflection in. "I don't understand...how could this happen when he hasn't even tried speaking to me in all these years? How can I still have this blasted Hollow's eye when he's not even there!? Damn it!" He hit the ground with his right fist, only managing to splatter himself in more mud...which wasn't helping much.

He reached for Zangetsu, its battered sheath a few feet from where Ichigo had previously crash landed.

"And YOU..." He unsheathed it and threw the scabbard a small distance in anger, "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN!?" He lashed at things around him, slashing and cutting whatever was within reach. He flung the sword high into the air above him and brought it down in a wide sweep, "Getsuga...TENSHHOUUU!!!" He expected a huge burst of light to fly forward like a scythe's blade, but the only thing that came was a short static burst and piffled out rather pathetically. Ichigo threw the zanpakuto into the ravine nearby and punched a tree with all his might...the pain accented only by the sound of the sword hitting the water at the bottom. He finally fell to his knees, his forehead against the tree, the throbbing in his fist egging at his nerves. He just couldn't believe it.

"This is finally it...I've lost everything..." He hit the tree again despite the pain, "My life, my friends, my family, my strength...and the one thing I thought I could still protect...Damn it, why! What the Hell did I do to deserve this!?"

Ichigo's fury kept him from noticing the excess carnage that had been caused in the area before his arrivial. His eventual decision to retrieve Zangetsu from the ravine was the only reason he finally clued in. Upon reaching the water's edge, he looked around, noting the fact that numerous trees were shattered and there were large gashes in the dirt. It was also strangely quiet. Something truly epic must've just taken place not too long ago. Not knowing what it could've been, Ichigo dives into the water, the bitter cold water helping him regain his composure. He saw Zangetsu sticking hilt-down in the sediment, and just as he pried it from the sticky mud, something in the distance caught his eye. He swam to the surface with a splash, then looked far towards the opposite bank where the unusual thing had grabbed his attention. There, to his surprise, was the mangled body of Captain Kuchiki, his left foot and hand dipped in the water.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo swam as quickly as he could, hoping for Byakuya to still be alive. He reached the shore in a few seconds, the ravine's water-way being only a dozen or two feet across, and he rushed to the downed Captain's side. He was barely breathing, but there was something else unusual. A kidou had been used on him, one that Ichigo eventually noticed had kept him behind a sort of invisible glass barrier. Ichigo knocked on it, hoping to rouse the Captain from his strange state, and indeed one of those dark eyes did open.

"...Ku...rosak..i.."

"Byakuya, lower the barrier, you need help!" Ichigo could feel the wall dissolve, and he immediately moved the Captain from the riverbank. He thought about taking him back to Rukingai, but the thought quickly left him with the realization that Byakuya might be considered a victim of his Hollow's brutality, only making his own situation much worse. It was up to him to try to get Kuchiki better. Byakuya was heavier than he looked, but Ichigo managed to pull him all the way up the edge of the ravine wall and into open sunlight. His experience in his father's clinic made it easier to figure out what to do, but it had still been a number of years since he'd practiced anything. He could see several obvious gaping wounds, and with no medical kit to work with...he set to ripping apart the long white cloak that decorated the Captain's shoulders.

"Sorry, Kuchiki...but I need this." The tearing of strips commensed, and within the hour, Byakuya's wounds were at least bound. There was nothing more Ichigo could do now without real supplies.

"K-kidou..." Byakuya muttered weakly, "...Hea...healing kidou..."

"Huh? Healing kidou...I don't know any..."

"Fool.."

"Don't patronize me, you're in no position." Ichigo crossed his arms, but then thought back on the spiritual energy training he'd recieved from Kukaku back while he was still trying to invade Soul Society. "Though, come to mention it, the Shibas did show me a few tricks..."

It was worth a shot, and he cupped his hands over the injured Shinigami's body, much like Orihime had done to himself in the past. He focused, closing his eyes, imagining the waves of reiatsu that surrounded them, and the reiatsu that manifested the physical body of a Shinigami. His attempts to bind the torn particles together again seemed to be working, as he himself felt slightly weaker. When he opened his eyes, Byakuya's broken right hand looked significantly better.

"Hey, it worked!" He felt much better in his own right now that he'd managed to do some good. Of course, it would take much more to complete the healing process, but at least he had some hope. However, the very fact that Byakuya had been so horribly injured lead Ichigo to one question, "...You found the demon in the woods, didn't you?"

Byakuya didn't answer, both of his eyes closed again, looking rather serene despite his injuries. Perhaps he was focusing on ignoring the pain for the moment and didn't hear Ichigo's question. Either way, they would need to find shelter soon. Ichigo was willing to admit he couldn't finish his work before nightfall. He recalled a darkened area in the rocks near where he'd crashed before and decided to try taking the Captain that way. He hefted the man's form over his shoulder and slowly started heading back towards the ravine. From there, he used what strength he had regained to jump over in one leap, landing with an uncomfortable thud on the other side, not far from where he'd discarded Zangetsu's sheath. Sure enough, there was a cave a bit farther up the hill, spotted easily enough through the mangled trees. He drew closer to it, picking up the sheath on the way, and looked inside for potential danger. Finding nothing more threatening than a damp cave floor, Ichigo set Byakuya down again, laying him flat against the dryest spot he could find.

It was another few hours, Ichigo toiling away to bring in some sort of bedding for the cave floor so certain injured parties wouldn't be hurt more by the hardness of the stone. That's when he realized something he hadn't thought about before...Byakuya's zanpakuto was missing. He dared not say anything, mostly for fear that Byakuya wasn't already aware and it would stress him and slow his healing. But, upon moving the ailing Shinigami to where he'd lain a long bed of reeds, Ichigo returned to attempting his newfound healing kidou. He continued relentlessly throughout the dark night, stopping only due to his own exhaustion, toppling over backwards and remaining there.

He awoke again with a bit of a startle, lurching upwards as if from out of another nightmare. Seeing Byakuya was gone, he fell back again.

"He probably went back to Seireitei and has a legion of Shinigami preparing to come after me...thankless bastard..."

"Do not insult me." Came a voice, "I know what happened in the Court, but I have certain obligations of my own."

Ichigo looked to the side, seeing the Captain standing there in the entrance-way, looking just as ragged as he himself had looked when Rukia found him in Karakura, though still with only one eye open, "So then what do you plan to do? Kill me yourself?"

"I wouldn't fight you if you asked me to. You're in such a weak and pathetic state, it would be a dishonor to both of us."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way..." Ichigo grumbled, sitting up again and glaring, "Then what are you REALLY going to do?"

"Find and defeat that entity. Is that not what you plan to do yourself?"

"I would..." Ichigo reached for Zangetsu and looked at it pathetically, "But I'd be of no use."

"Your disharmony with your zanpakuto causes you to damage one another." Byakuya said simply, "How long have you been in this state?"

The Captain was unusually talkative, as far as Ichigo was conserned, but perhaps he knew something Kurotsuchi wasn't willing to mention, "Since I woke up in Karakura. I've heard Zangetsu's voice once or twice, but that's it. I can't even get the sword to release or use its power."

"Then there must be something blocking your ears," Byakuya said, "Listen more closely."

Ichigo looked from the dark-haired man back to his sword. He held it across his lap, his hands gently placed on its blade, and there he focused. What he saw in his mind was nothingness where he once saw strangely horizontally standing buildings and upwards moving clouds. Old Man Zangetsu was no where, neither was Ochigi. It was empty.

Byakuya watched, strangely compelled to the young Shinigami before him. Perhaps it was Rukia's influence that gave him a small insentive to help him. He had a sneaking suspicion it would be simple to find out the reason Ichigo's ability to fight had been so dangerously compromised.

"Focus."

"Zangetsu.."

"Find resolve."

"Where are you?"

"Find your purpose."

"Are you even still there?"

"FIND YOUR REASON TO FIGHT."

Ichigo's eyes flared open, "To protect.."

"TO PROTECT WHOM?"

"Myself...my family...my friends..."

"FOCUS."

"...those that are still left after everything I've let happen..."

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO."

"I want...to protect..."

"WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING?"

The blade's edge glowed a dim blue light, growing brighter, Ichigo finding himself up on his feet with the blade positioned tightly in his hands, "Who am I protecting...when I've killed or abandoned everything...alienated the rest..? WHO IS LEFT?"

Byakuya jumped back from the cave entance-way, believing rather firmly that he'd managed to unblock Ichigo's ego as easily as he thought. Perhaps it was necessary for the younger Shinigami to hear it from someone other than his own mind...someone who could convince him he was right...convince him it was okay.

"RUUUKIIAAAAAAA!!"

Black and red energy burst forth from the cave like a massive spout, deminishing just as quickly. Byakuya gave a wry grin, out of sight, as he heard the telltale words that harconned the coming of regained power, one that could prove infinately more useful than the broken and shattered soul from before. Finally, after moments that seemed to last for eternity emerged a new figure, one that hadn't been seen in almost two decades. In its hand was a long, blade-bladed sword, accented by a broken chain at the end of its hilt. Flaring beside it was the tattered black, red-lined, white-trimmed coat many had come to dread. And above it all was the confidant face of the bearer of this new found power...the true Ichigo Kurosaki.

"It's about time you admitted something worthwhile." Byakuya chided, "Now what will you do?"

Black and red energy still swirled about the Shinigami, rather ominous-looking. Ichigo looked to the sky, feeling a regained sense of things, a long desired obligation that gave him the resolve to do whatever it took to win. The same resolve that gave him the drive to challenge all of Soul Society just to accomplish one single task. The regained position of his namesake, He who Protects One. Ichi-Go.

"My resolve..." He said, "I'll do whatever it takes...to keep her from ever falling again."

"And so we meet again, just as I said. Welcome back."


	11. Chapter 11

"She's still trying to get free from the Binding spell?"

"Sounds pretty determinned anyway."

"She picked the wrong guy to be friends with. It's her own fault."

"Don't say that, we can't know what a person's like before we get to know them. Circumstances are against her at this point. It's not her fault."

"She'd better stop trying to break free before she hurts herself though."

"Yeah really..."

Rukia was indeed rather determinned to break the kidou locking her in place. She couldn't think rationally anymore, everything she knew and loved taken within hours of each other. Her brother missing, Ichigo exiled, Renji put into prison...everyone else gone. She was alone against Soul Society. It was hard not to be hysterical. She was at the mercy of her superiors and even her own Captain seemed to be against her now.

"LET ME GO!"

Another hour went by before she finally stopped struggling, laying there chest-down on the bed, her arms bound behind her back painfully. She had cramps in muscles she didn't even know existed and it wasn't getting better because of her lack of free motion.

"How foolish was I to think this could be easy for him...I was stupid to believe his attitude reflected what he really felt..." She sunk her face into the pillow, "So stupid..."

She had failed to protect Ichigo. She couldn't know what had happened to her brother. Renji had been sacrificed because of his mere connection to them all...and for what? Because of Soul Society's biggotry and arrogance. It frustrated her to tears and rage. Fear of Ichigo's Hollow was impossibly fresh in everyone's minds and the black in his eye didn't help his defense. But how...how could it have changed when Ochigi was gone? No one knew what had happened in the woods. No one...save Renji.

SoiFon entered the room adjacent to his cell. The long wall of bars seperated them, as did an invisible kidou barrier. She glared at him coldly, but he didn't return it.

"You say you didn't notice the blackness in his eyes." She started.

"Save it, princess. Even Captain Unohana said his eyes were red beforehand. The black could've been an aftereffect and completely unrelated to his Hollow. He said it's gone and I believe him."

"People lie." SoiFon corrected, "I want to know what happened in the woods."

"You'll just deflect it as another lie."

"That depends on how convincing you are."

"Fine." Renji glared angrilly at her, "Ichigo said he sensed a strong, but distant reiatsu. I followed him to the western gate despite not feeling anything myself. When we went into the forest below Mount Koifushi, we ran into something. It attacked Ichigo immediately, pushing him towards the ground, like a huge Hollow was stepping on him. He tried to push it away but he couldn't release his zanpakuto and ended up being thrown and kicked around like a doll. He was airborn for a second and I grabbed him and ran. When we got back to the gates, Captain Kuchiki told me to leave it to him, and he took off in the direction we'd just come. I brought Ichigo to Squad Four."

"And what of his sudden desire to see Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Look, he probably already told you why he went there."

"Yes, but your answer may differ from his obviously. What did Ichigo tell you?"

Renji growled and gritted his teeth, wanting to hit the puny ninja for her arrogance, "He said Unohana couldn't make the black in his eye go away, and he hoped Captain Mayuri could. Apparently THAT didn't go according to plan, cuz a little while after I left, I heard a mob gathering outside the Research Building. Somehow, they'd found out about Ichigo's eye and accused him of harboring his Hollow despite his claims to the contrary. By the time I got there, Ichigo was already gone and Rukia was left in his place. Then you guys showed up. Good job."

SoiFon's cold stare served only to irritate the confined warrior, but he turned away from her as she replied, "Very well, then."

"What, that's it?"

"For now."

"Don't you think it's strange that Captain Kuchiki followed us all the way out to the woods and then went into them when no one other than Ichigo could sense anything?"

"It's none of your consern now." She left the room and the door closed heavilly behind her.

"Fuckin bitch-ninja..." Renji muttered.

"Seems things are rather chaotic here, no?"

"GWAH." Renji banged his head against the wall behind him, looking for the voice. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Don't be so excited." The voice said again, followed by the patter of tiny feet on the floor, "You'll make them want to come back."

"What..." Renji glared dubiously at the slender black cat that had entered the room. "...What?"

"I forget if you've ever seen me in this form, but regardless, we need to get you out of here." The cat spoke, "For Ichigo's sake." It trailed over to the cell door and did something Renji couldn't quite see. However, regardless, the door slid quietly open. He stood up and stuck his head out the door, seeing that same cat there on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"Opened the door."

"Well yeah, but.."

"Nevermind, it's simple but takes too long to explain. We need to go."

"And how do you suppose I get out of here?"

"I loosened the bolts on the far window before I came in. All we have to do is get out of this room and sneak through the hall."

"Easier said than done, this place is swarming with SoiFon's ninjas."

"Don't think so low of me, Abarai Renji." The cat said, "You're speaking to the one and only Shihouin Yoruichi."

The Captains, other than SoiFon, were entirely unable to reach a conclusion about what they should do.

"There's no way to know for sure if the Hollow is back or if the eye thing was a result of the attack in the woods." Shunsui said flatly.

"We can't be too careful. His Hollow possesses incredible strength. I won't have it that we destroy all of Rukongai trying to stop him again." Hitsugaya countered.

"This is pointless. The six of us can't possibly agree on what to do." Kurotsuchi muttered, "This is ridiculous."

"Mayuri is right," Unohana interjected, "We're arguing like children over the fate of one boy. How can we be so heartless to him when he's done so much?"

"Attack Soul Society? Injure Lieutenants and Captains, some near to death? Keeping his Hollow a secret? Then taking Aizen's side, just like his dead friend?" SoiFon noted, "He has been against us in some way from the very beginning. The fact that he did any good at all was purely a side-effect of something else he was trying to do. He's truly done nothing but act on his own accord, ignorant of the consequences. He should be executed with all due thoroughness."

"You'll never be able to kill him, kid." Zaraki finally said, having mostly stayed out of the talks since the problems began, "Try as you might, you couldn't even beat your former mentor. You think you'll be able to beat Ichigo? Think again. You're nothing compared to him."

"Don't insult me," SoiFon growled, "You of all of us has no right to say who can defeat whom. You're a barbarian with no thought to the consequences either. You only fight for fun. What use are you?"

"And you try to uphold the law through smoke and mirrors, desception and spying. You're a cheat and play unfair. At least I bare everything to my opponant instead of using tricks and ruses. You're nothing but a snake."

"CHALLENGE ME THEN."

"GLADLY."

"CALM DOWN."

All eyes were on Ukitake, who sat at the head of the room, looking rather haggard, "This is not the time or place for squabbling. The last time we pitted ourselves against one another, we nearly destroyed ourselves. For all the people we've sworn to protect, we must coexist and cooperate civilly."

"We need to help him." Shunsui agreed, "He obviously had control of his Hollow until the moment of his would-be death. In a state that weak, it's no small wonder his Hollow took control. Ichigo's been able to keep it under his thumb on every occasion before then though."

"Don't you remember Kuchiki's notes? Kurosaki lost control and his Hollow manifested on the Executioner's Hill."

"And don't you remember his later account of what happened in Hueco Mundo? Before he was fatally injured by the Espada, Ichigo was fully capable of taking advantage of his Hollow's power, just like the Vizards. It's pretty likely that they trained him, and as much as I know we all hate to say it, they know better about their situation than any of us do. We should have faith in their once being Shinigami enough to know that they would've trained Ichigo well." Shunsui finished, "Give the kid some credit where it's due. For having something so terrible inside his soul, he's done very well containing it."

"That doesn't dismiss the fact that it's still there, despite Kuchiki's use of Konso. You can only cure a Hollow of it's malediction by destroying its mask. Only then will it return to being a Plus." SoiFon refuted, "Obviously Konso alone can't purify his soul enough."

"So then we destroy his mask. That's easy. Ichigo can control his own strength and I'm sure would welcome something like that." He argued, "Would that deflect your thirst for his blood? Or are you just out to kill him out of jealousy for being trained by Yoruichi?"

"Take that back!" She was ready to draw her sword for that remark, but she held herself back.

"We must look at all possibilities."

"Shunsui is right." Ukitake nodded, "If we can prove without a shadow of a doubt that his Hollow has returned, then we must destroy it the traditional way and spare Ichigo's soul from any further torments."

"You can't just strip him of everything he knows." Zaraki said, coming to his 'friend's' defense, "He's a warrior like any of us, and like us, has his own demons to take care of. SoiFon earns to be accepted again by her mentor, Hitsugaya fights against the curse of his small stature, Ukitake has his illness and ShunSui is too vain to be able to do his job. We all have our faults, some of us have died for them, but we ALWAYS give each other the chance to resolve them on our own BEFORE doing so for them."

"You didn't bother mentioning yourself, you oaf." Hitsugaya grumbled, rather annoyed at the comment.

"I have a crappy sense of direction." He seemed amused by it though, "And I seek out battles. That doesn't make me blind though."

"Either way...at this point, we have a new problem on our hands." Ukitake said, "We have a Captain missing and a reiatsu only Ichigo, and apparently said Captain, can sense. We must find both Captain Kuchiki and the source of this reiatsu and hopefully put an end to this plague of induced unconsciousness."

"Given the pattern, it's likely the reiatsu has an adverse affect on those with low spiritual energy." Kurostuchi mentioned, "We are all aware of how we can use our own reiatsu to put pressure on those around us, even so much as to force them to their knees."

"That's always been funny to do to people.."

"Shh, Zaraki."

"Either way...knowing this, it's likely that this 'entity' has the ability to use its reiatsu to such an extent that low ranking Shinigami and non-Shinigami can be adversely affected by it, such as in their random, short-lived comas. Kurosaki's ability to sense the entity is possibly related to his hightened sense of things as a result of his Hollow, but Captain Kuchiki's sense is worth investigating. The most likely three possibilities are that, one...Kurosaki is the only one who could actually sense the being and Kuchiki merely followed instinct, not knowing what he was looking for; two, that they have a unique connection that extends to allowing them both to know where the reiatsu's source is, or; three, the entity can only be sensed by those it reveals itself to, and for reasons only it can know, it did so to them."

"So then what's the plan?" Hitsugaya inquired, "We're chasing ghosts by this."

Ichigo's sudden burst into Bankai from his lowest strength level surprised even him, and out of instinct, reverted back to what he considered 'normal' for his strength...leaving Zangetsu in shikai form. He was still inwardly paranoid about how long this strength would last, simply due to the fact that despite being able to ACCESS Bankai, he still couldn't converse with his zanpakuto's spirit. A part of him was worried Ochigi had some kind of negative influence and was preventing him from speaking inwardly, but it gave him hope to know he could at least tap into his normal strength again. It was still frustrating to not know for sure what was going on inside his own soul.

"So where did it go?"

"North. Into the lowlands."

"Then we'll go that way too."

"I did notice something that you may find valuable to know, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, "The demon can be seen momentarilly through not directly looking at it. Fight it with your eyes on the ground or the sky, anything but the vile thing itself."

"So you can see it too then." Ichigo repeated, "But then why can't anyone else? Renji complained that he sensed nothing."

"That can't be known for sure. This is the first time this thing has been encountered by Seireitei."

They darted off in the aforementioned direction. Ichigo felt confidant in their cooperation being enough to destroy the creature for good, but it was still surreal to be working alongside the very man he had to defeat to save Rukia. He was a little uncomfortable with what Byakuya's opinion on the matter might be, but the fact that he himself brought the words forth made it seem a little easier to deal with. If Byakuya was that disapproving of what had been decided, Ichigo was sure the man would've said something by now. It was a simple matter though. Ichigo had felt a sense of obligation to ensuring Rukia's safety ever since she'd so willingly jumped into the Hollow's mouth to save his life. It was vaguer back then, but the feeling was still strong...to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Even now, despite Rukia regaining her Shinigami powers and clearly being no pushover, he still felt that obligation to keep her safe. It just set him off kelter a little to hear her tell him that it just made her feel pathetic to need a defender.

"So why is Rukia such a low rank in her Squad?" He dared to ask.

Byakuya glanced at him cooly, then ahead again, "You are not the only person who seeks to keep her safe."

"So then...it's because of you?"

"I made a promise once to protect her. I do not break promises. That's all."

"She can hold her own, she'd do well in a higher rank."

"Then what would she need you for?"

Ichigo immediately shut up, giving a sort of 'touche' look back at the Captain. "I know she doesn't need my help."

"Then that's why you became weak." Kuchiki retorted, "Believing no one needs you is the easiest way to lose sight of what you're meant to do."

"What do you feel your duty is? Obviously it's not so superficial as being a Shinigami Captain."

"My duty is to protect the members of my House and to defend the pride and honor of those who bear its name, and to uphold the laws that maintain order."

"Yeah..." Ichigo recalled Byakuya saying something similar at the conclusion of their battle, stating how Rukia's execution was a direct violation of his promise to protect her, and yet he had to allow it because of the laws that required it. It must have been difficult to finally go against one of his most closely-held morals in order to save Rukia's life at the end of it all. "I remember."

"A warrior's greatest strength comes from knowing that what he does has a direct result on the wellbeing of those closest to him. Failure to do so can cripple him. In the end, that sort of strength therefore also becomes his greatest weakness. Knowing what you are fighting for is essencial to being successful in battle. Being without cause lends to being nothing but a berserker." Byakuya explained, "Such as Hollows."

"...Ochigi said something like that once." Ichigo said, "That he was merely an extension of my desire to fight for the sake of fighting...to harm for the sake that I could, and take life simply because I was able to. That's all I knew when he was in control. I think I only woke up when he threatened Rukia. It violated everything I stood for."

"Standing on the precipice of defeat can awaken a warrior." Byakuya added, "I don't trust you, Kurosaki, but know that as long as you vow to protect Rukia, I will be your ally. The second that wavers, we will become enemies...and at that time, I will kill you."

Ichigo nodded, "...I understand."

There was a shimmering in the distance that caught Ichigo's eye. It looked familiar...and as they got closer, he could tell why. Millions of sakura-petals were slicing at something incoporeal.

"I didn't know your zanpakuto could chase something beyond your line of sight."

"Hmh.."

They approached cautiously, and the relentless attacks of the blades continued. Ichigo looked at the ground directly below where it seemed the creature stood, but it was hard to see anything through the pass of whirling blades.

"Do you think it's weakening?" He asked, seeing that it was still moving forward.

"It's difficult to tell." Byakuya said, holding his hand out, "We'll see in a moment." He reached into his haori and withdrew the surprisingly well-hidden hilt of his zanpakuto, holding it out in front of him. The hilt pulsed, and suddenly the whirlwind of cherry blossoms began returning to their source. For an instant, Ichigo caught a glimpse of the creature's shape, discerning a mass with two long tentrils poking out the 'front' of it like necks or tails. Byakuya's blade completely reformed, then solidified into its sealed form, but Byakuya dared not sheath it yet.

"I don't think it's hurt..." Ichigo said nervously, seeing that it was coming towards them, "Will you be able to fight it like this?"

Byakuya nodded, finally opening the previously closed eye, "I'll obliterate it."

Ichigo's own eyes went wide as he caught sight of what Byakuya had been hiding under that closed lid...a gold eye surrounded by red.


	12. Chapter 12

Another wave of unconsciousness poured through Rukongai, afflicting many more people now than were previously known. Many, however, were said to have just been unreported in previous assaults, so Mayuri's prediction of its power only affecting those of low personal reiatsu was looking to be more and more correct.

Rukia's eyes were glazed over as the comatosed state set in, leaving her with no mind to even slightly resist the Restraint kidou anymore. Soul Society prepared for the next three day span of silence.

Ichigo and Byakuya were chased straight back into the woods by the demon, trees splintering under its shape as though only toothpicks. It was significantly slower than the two Shinigami were so it wasn't hard to evade it...what made their battle difficult already was the fact that no physical attack seemed to do anything to it. Sword strikes and kicks meant nothing. Even a blast from Getsuga Tenshou didn't seem to slow it down for more than a few seconds. That fact alone made them readilly aware that their Bankai were both, unfortunately, rather useless. Both were physically-based with enhancement from their reiatsu. It was beginning to frustrate them both to know they couldn't stop it using conventional means.

"There has to be something missing here..." Ichigo growled, "Nothing is changing!"

"It's movement is limited, perhaps it can be trapped." Byakuya noted, "My Lieutenant said it ceased its chase on you two when it hit the forest's edge."

"Then maybe it can't leave the forest at all?"

"Possible, but there would be a reason for such a thing."

"Maybe that's the key to beating it then!" Ichigo dodged a wide, though slow sweep from the being. "We need to find its source and beat that, then the bastard thing itself will disappear."

They arced above it and stood in the sky, looking down at its pathetic self far down below. It did seem trapped there...or at least incredibly limited in where it could go.

"This is stupid...how the Hell did that thing beat the shit out of us so bad when it can't even reach us up here?" Ichigo growled.

"It's changed." Byakuya noted, "It was able to rise above the canopy when I fought it earlier."

"Then it's weaker, we should be able to destroy it!" Ichigo shot forward, readying Zangetsu above his head for a powerful forward thrust. Stupidly, he ignored the tentrils floating around it and instead of slicing the creature, ended up being caught in its grip. "Damn it!"

"Stupid boy..." Byakuya dropped to the ground and held his sword out in front of him, letting the blade fall into the earth, "Bankai."

Sword-blades of massive size rose up in lines behind him, shooting forward to engulf the area, beast included. They diverged into four long rows of smaller broad-sword-looking weapons, each turning in a wide circle in the opposite direction of the row above and below it. Ichigo thrashed in the creature's grip but it wasn't easily letting him go, instead swiping at Byakuya as well. Kuchiki dodged with flash-step, but then readied the sword-rows for one massive attack. Massive, glowing white wings and a large halo appeared behind him and the blades converged into one, immensely powerful sword, raised above Byakuya's head and ready for the attack.

"Are you crazy, you'll hit me too!" Ichigo protested, but his words fell on deaf ears. Byakuya looked indifferent, like he always did, but now even moreso, the golden left eye seeming to shimmer slightly. Byakuya swept his right arm down, and the enormous sword quickly flew forward. It drove itself deep within the creature...and then straight out the other side, descending into the earth beneath it and carving a sizeable hole into it. The creature's surprise must have distracted it from its grasp on Ichigo and he freed himself without a moment's thought. A horrible sound attacked their ears as the beast descended into the hole, falling far from earshot in a few seconds. The Bankai effect faded, and the two Shinigami looked into the earth, seeing nothing but darkness far below.

"Sheesh, how far down does this shaft go?"

"A ways."

"Typical." Ichigo put his hands on his hips, "Guess I was wrong then. Whatever this...THING is attached to must be the only thing that can harm it."

"We'll cover more ground if we go seperately."

Ichigo nodded and darted off opposite of Byakuya, heading back south. Byakuya himself headed further north, but not before using Senbonzakura to displace the earth around the hole and covered it in case the entity within tried to crawl out. He glowered at his reflection in the sword, ill impressed by the change in his left eye. It was just as Ichigo's had started, the only difference now being that Ichigo's was black like his Hollow's. Byakuya's eye remained red. It was impossible to know what the difference, or significance, the change meant yet. He grunted low and sheathed the blade, ignoring the situation for the moment and heading off to search for whatever might've given the demon its strength.

Ichigo's mind was on the eye as well, though the difference gave him a light chill. It was good that Byakuya's eye was still red, but his own going black left him with little hope that his Hollow was gone. Even despite the mob and Kurotsuchi's reactions, he still retained a glimmer of it and the blackness was just a result of the demon, though now it was all but gone. Still, it made him wonder. If Byakuya's eye would remain red or turn black later? Was his own eye black now because of his Hollow's presence still lingering despite Konso, or was it simply a different curse on him? Was Ochigi in fact protecting him against something that Byakuya would be affected by later? If a Hollow's strength could ward off whatever was infecting his system, then what would Byakuya face? Ichigo suddenly worried after the older man...pitying the possibility that he would be left to the fate of whatever the demon had afflicted them with, and having no inner Hollow to protect him (even if only out of need to protect itself in turn.)

He shook his head and returned to the issue at hand, wanting to return to the gravemarker where he noticed the reiatsu before it started attacking. He saw it there in the clearing, just where he'd left it, and approached with caution. He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. The entire area looked just as it had before. He sighed, stepping up to the unmarked stone.

Renji and Yoruichi had managed to easily escape the prison. It would likely be another three hours before Renji's disappearance would be noticed. Yoruichi and he had effectively taken out the few guards that were in the immediate hallway rather quietly, and no others were expected to take their place until after that aforementioned time period. They retrieved Renji's zanpakuto and fled through the unbarred window.

"So why'd you come find me of all people?" Renji asked, following the speedy cat in as much secrecy as was possible.

"You're the only other person who's seen the wraith in the woods, right?"

"You know about that?"

"You're as oblivious as they say..." Yoruichi mused, her voice dark and misleading in cat-form, "Yes, I know about a lot of what's been going on. It wasn't difficult to come across information regarding how bad Ichigo looked when you took him back to Fourth Squad. They've said Byakuya has been missing since then, too."

"Yeah.."

"I'm going to insist that Ichigo had gotten himself into a mess he won't easily be able to crawl out of. He'll need help. Other than me, you're the only one strong enough to be of any use. Anyone else would be getting in the way." They made it to a division wall and leapt across it silently, sneaking along the base on the other side and into another alley. "For now, we'll track down Ichigo. I sensed the use of his Bankai not too long ago in the western forest where you two were before."

"His...he used his Bankai!? That twerp couldn't even get Zangetsu to release!"

"He must have learned something while away, then."

"Feh...from zero to Bankai in a few hours..." Renji was irritably jealous, "After all that fuss."

"He's been through tough times. Give him a break." Yoruichi paused at the corner of a small building, "This is it. From here we won't have to worry too much about SoiFon's forces following us."

"Didn't I hear something about how you and her were on good terms or something?"

"She's still needing a few lumps. Those lessons can only be learned through experience. Unfortunately, at this point, I'll end up looking like the badguy to her again...but I'm sure she'll come around again later."

Renji watched the dark colored critter disappear into the dark night, and after a hesitant moment, followed suit. He didn't like being in this position again, but it seemed he had no choice. People were governed by their fear to such an extent that even something simple can get them excited and pointing fingers. He had to agree to at least as much as the fact that Ichigo was sure taking the brunt of the blame, mostly unfairly at that. Still, he felt a little bit overwhelmed at what he was embarking on.

"So this is what it felt like to him back then." He said to himself, "Taking on all of Soul Society because of one belief."

"Sometimes a person's goals, while seemingly insignificant or forgettable, can be worth more to them than the risks they'd face going through with it." Yoruichi said, her voice different, giving Renji a bit of a start. She emerged from behind a nearby tree, pulling on the last bit of the clothing she'd left there in advance, "At this point, I have to be sure you're willing to help me with this mission. We may encounter impossible enemies and situations...but I need you to be resolved to press on regardless."

Renji nodded, "You have my word. I may not like what's going on, or even understand half of it, but Ichigo is my nakama...a brother in arms. It would be shameful to both my pride as a warrior and my own personal honor to abandon him."

"Good then. Let's get moving. We'll start the search for him under Mount Koifushi, where I last sensed his reiatsu."

"Mount Koifushi..."

Ichigo approached the small grey stone slowly, cautiously. "...I'm sorry, Nell." He whispered, "I let you down." He kept an ear out for movement, but noticed nothing. "I had all the power in the world to save you and then overlooked the danger you faced at the last second...it's my fault you were killed...I was arrogant and stupid, power-thirsty, thinking more about the thrill of fighting Aizen one on one than I was about the people around me."

Thinking himself safe for the moment, he sighed and crouched down in front of the stone, then sitting, his legs crossed.

"I don't know if Hollows like you can still hear me after dying in the afterlife...but if you can, please know that I'm still working on making things right." He put his hand on the stone, smiling at it as though Nell's child-form was there before him again, and his hand was on her silly-looking cartoony skull helmet, "I'll do whatever it takes to avenge you...I'll find where Aizen and Gin ended up and take from them what they took from you. I'll make my own King's Key if I have t-.."

His brow furrowed and he shook his head, "Where did that come from? I'd never say something like that..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to shake the thought away, "What I mean to say...is I'll find a way to make it even. I'm going to set it right for Inoue, too. I'm so sorry you both suffered so much for my mistakes.."

He desperately wanted Nell's voice to tell him that it was okay, but nothing came. He dared to miss even the obnoxious infantile squawking she used to do. Thinking about what that Privarron had told him shortly after the Hueco Mundo group split up, to leave his chocolate behind and become a demon, he nodded and stood again. He held out Zangetsu, "Sorry again Nell...I have to make one more mistake before I can make it better..."

The blade rose into the air and then descended in a blink, carving a wedge into the ground where the grave once was. There, to Ichigo's surprise...was nothing but dirt and rock. No sign of some spiritual aggressor that could've spawned the wraith, no artifact, and stranger still...no remains. Not even pieces of Nell's skull-mask were there to be seen.

"...A blank grave marker and an empty grave? What are they trying to pull?"

He shook his head and sighed again, "All for nothing. This is a wild goose chase."

"Ichigo!" He heard in the distance.

"Huh?"

"Ichigo, don't move!"

It was Renji's voice, and Ichigo looked to see him coming. He stanced though, wary of anyone who might be following him...or worse yet, to ward of Renji himself if necessary.

"Whoa whoa...relax...we're here to help you out."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Yoruichi soon appeared as well, flash-stepping not far behind the magenta-haired Shinigami. "We're going to help you regain your good name...and save your butt."

"Mostly to save your butt." Renji added.

"How thoughtful." Ichigo answered, his head slightly tilted and a bemused expression on his face, "I haven't seen YOU in a long time, Yoruichi. Where'd you go?"

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you some day. You'll have to earn it though."

"Then I guess I'd better get started. You know the situation?"

"Indeed."

"We have no time to waste then. Byakuya and I sealed off an invisible demon up the mountain a ways, on a small plain. We couldn't land a single blow against it physically or with our reiatsu...so we're looking for something that might be responsible for it..some kind of anchor it might be teathered to."

"Your eye looks worse, Ichigo." Renji interrupted, "That a problem?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Hasn't been so far. Byakuya has a similar issue now."

"Huh?" Both of Ichigo's new teammates looked confused.

"I found him nearly dead by a river. His left eye is gold and red now. Renji, your eyes are still fine...what gives?"

"Well, if your eye got messed up because that thing attacked you, and it attacked Captain Kuchiki too, then it's possible it only affects people who've been touched by it. I escaped without a mark on me when we came before."

"Could you see it? Even slightly?"

"No, not a thing. Just what it did to its surroundings."

"...Maybe that's what the eye thing is about, then, because Byakuya and I can sort of see it through our peripheral vision." Ichigo pondered, scratching his head lightly, "Only question now is why mine is black and his isn't."

"We should go find him. Where did Byakuya-boy go? Or did you leave him for dead somewhere?" Yoruichi asked, looking amused.

"He went further north from where, like I said, we sealed the demon off. I came south to see if the anchor point was closer to Rukongai. I've had no luck so fa--...wait...did you feel that?"

"A ping?" Renji asked, noticing the blip as well.

"That's Byakuya, all right." Yoruichi nodded to herself, "He must have found something. As weak as his signal is here, it won't reach much farther. He must be a long distance away from us."

"Then we'll need to move quickly. Let's go!"

Ichigo decided that, for the moment, he would leave the question of Nell's empty grave for later. If Rukia was confidant enough to believe what she'd said before, then it was possible Renji was lead to believe the same as her. The unsettling part, now, was what had really happened to Nell's body after Gin had killed her? Ichigo dismissed the thought of Kurotsuchi having her corpse stuck in a fluid-filled cylinder somewhere, the very IDEA giving him a sickening feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoruichi scouted far ahead, being the fastest amongst their group, only returning some time later to inform them of what she'd seen. Unfortunately, it didn't seem good.

"He's just standing there." She said, "Like a statue."

"That's weird...was there something else there?" Ichigo asked, the three of them standing in the branches of a rather huge tree.

"No, nothing that was unusual anyway." She shook her head and crossed her arms, "The only thing strange was the look on his face. I dared not get too close, but I could see his left eye was bleeding, and he wasn't blinking. It's literally like he was frozen solid right there."

"There's just no end to this, is there?" Renji growled. "What can we do?"

"We have to see if we can wake up Kuchiki," Ichigo said, nodding, "I'll go ahead. You two stay back here just in case something appears that I don't know about."

"Let me go, Ichigo." Yoruichi said, "I'm still much faster than you."

"I can't risk something happening to anyone that's not already infected." Ichigo pointed towards his eye, "I can move pretty damn fast anyway while in Bankai. I'll just go out there with it already activated."

"We'll be close, then." She said, "Be ready to bail, with or without Kuchiki."

"Right." He descended from the tree, calling out Bankai as he fell, then taking off for where Byakuya stood before he even touched the ground.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Renji asked, "If they couldn't hurt that ghost with their zanpakuto or even kidou...what else can be done?"

"Well, they did say the ghost was trapped somewhere. What we need to know is what got to Kuchiki after he sent out that signal. Obviously he saw something, otherwise he wouldn't have done anything." Yoruichi answered, keeping an intentful eye on the much younger Shinigami. Smart as he may be, Ichigo was still notorious for making poor decisions in the heat of the moment. "Hopefully we'll be able to see whatever they do."

"If there is anything, Ichigo should be able to avoid it. He's slower than you are but he's definately faster than Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, feeling anxious, "This still sucks!"

"Shh...he's getting in proximity."

The two fell quiet as Ichigo cautiously approached Byakuya from behind. One step at a time brought him closer to the Captain's side, and as he circled to his front, he made sure to keep an eye out for any disturbance in the grasses or stones, in case something new was there. He wryly turned his head to glance as Kuchiki, and sure enough, his left eye was bleeding, both eyes opened wide as though in shock. His stance was casual though, as if he were just standing there for no good reason. His eyes were unsettling. Ichigo dared approach, looking back and forth as he stepped even closer still, though nothing happened.

"Byakuya...can you hear me?"

No answer.

Ichigo continued to step forward, now only two paces from the man.

"Don't get cocky, Ichigo.." Renji growled, wanting desperately to go down there himself.

"Kuchiki..." Ichigo said again, "Can you hear me? Is this a trap?"

The Captain twitched suddenly, his good eye closing slightly before opening again. To Ichigo's surprise and horror, the Captain grinned widely suddenly, a look he'd only ever seen on Ochigi's face...and one other's.

"Byakuya!"

"Oohhh you're still alive!" The Captain said, his voice FAR from what it normally sounded like, and rather creepy at that, "What a lovely thing to know. How have you been!"

"...What's going on? Who are you? The thing that chased us?"

"Flattering, but no." The Captain's head tilted impossibly far to the left side, looking as though it were about to break off, "We've seen better days! You look different."

"From when?"

"The good times, of course! Back then, at the peak of our power...you looked so good back then! Now you don't fit at all. The only thing RIGHT about you is your eye!" He laughed, sommething akin to an imp, high-pitched and something like 'Eeeeheeheehee!' The fact that it was Byakuya's figure there just made it even more unbearable to look at. In fact, it somehow reminded Ichigo of when Kon first took off in his own body, ruining his image whereever he went.

...Stupid little bastard.

"What do you want?"

"To open the door. Open it for us, Ichigo, open for us will you!?" Byakuya's arm rose up, as though pulled by strings, completely limp otherwise. Behind Ichigo, something immense came to his senses. He couldn't immediately see it, daring not take his eyes off the possessed man, but it was no small joke. He could barely see the stupedified looks on Renji and Yoruichi's faces far in the trees. Something behind him was definately not good.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" A chill ran down his spine as he realized the possible implications of what had been said. "Where are you from?"

"HELL."

Byakuya's body fell to the ground that moment, unconscious but free of his possession.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo went straight for him, trying to wake him up without success. "Shit, no time to waste, we gotta get the Hell outta here." He hefted the Captain over his shoulder, and as he stood, he finally noticed what had been looming over him for the last few seconds. Just as the demon had just said...it was Hell. The doorway was chained shut, held closed too by the massive torsos of two skeletons. Something horrible banged on it from behind the massive panels...screaming and torment beyond imagination.

"Kurosaki, go go go!" Yoruichi called, waving for them to all get out of there. He was still a bit stunned by the sight of the door so up close, but he shook his head and took off quickly. Still, retreating only made the voices in his head go away. The impact of what had just been said to him lingered.

Yoruichi lead them to Soukyoko Hill, the same place Ichigo had done his Bankai training. It took them uncomfortably close to Rukongai but Yoruichi was gifted with infiltrating places unnoticed, and they entered the underground play-space without incident. It felt empty, despite the obvious reasons, perhaps because it seemed darker than before. The walls were painted to look like the sky, but it was obvious that the space hadn't seen activity in ages and was covered with dust because of it. Yoruichi set to work fixing the lights as the other two remained on the ground to figure out what to do with Byakuya. Renji had already noticed the Captain's coat had been shredded for use as bandages, which were still wrapped around limbs and their injuries.

A few moments passed, but then the underground facility was as bright as if in actual daylight. The dunes were all the same, the wall-paintings in tact, only a bit dirty looking. Ichigo felt safe there, knowing it was impervious to being located by any who didn't already know where it was. They could thank Urahara for that, should they ever encounter him again.

"So what was that all about?" Renji asked, putting a rolled-up Haori under Byakuya's head, where Ichigo laid the man down. "We couldn't hear anything from where we were."

"Kuchiki was talking, but it wasn't his voice. It was like he'd been posessed or something." Ichigo answered, standing for a moment to disperse his Bankai and return to his normal appearance. "Whoever was talking through him seemed to know me...he said he was in Hell."

"That explains the doors that appeared." Renji answered.

"Yeah...but what I don't get is who it could've been. I didn't personally know anyone who went to Hell. I'd only seen a few Hollows go that way before first coming to Soul Society at any rate." He sat down opposite Renji with a bit of a huff. "He said I looked different, that only my eye was right."

"Well, any of the Arrancar we fought probably might say that." Renji suggested, "But none of them have shown up in Soul Society that I know of...the Gates to Hell never opened up in Hueco Mundo either."

"You think it's possible for a Hollow to even go to Soul Society from there? Religions from the living world say that souls trapped in purgatory are never able to go to Heaven or Hell."

"Got me, then." Renji shrugged, "It's a rare event that any Shinigami goes to Hueco Mundo anyway. It's possible that their bodies might've just been reduced to spirit particles upon death."

"...That might be why she.." Ichigo's words trailed off, but he stopped.

"Why what?"

"Huh?"

"She?"

"Oh.." Ichigo grimmaced, "When you guys caught up to me, I had just cut a whole into the space Rukia had told me Nell was burried after her death. I didn't find any remains though, not even her mask."

"Don't know, honestly." Renji leaned back on his hands, "We were all told she'd been put there after Gin got her. It was a secret thing though. Your dad said he wanted to deal with it alone."

"My father..." Ichigo repeated, remembering how he'd saved Nell when Ochigi was still an Adjucas. "Maybe it's high time I went back."

"Yeah, your pop would know what really happened."

"Maybe.."

Yoruichi reappeared not far from them and then walked up, crouching by Byakuya's head, "I haven't seen him in a way like this in over a century." She said, looking rather cocky, "Little Byakuya."

"You keep saying that...did you know him before?" Ichigo asked.

"In a manner of speaking." She sat with her legs and arms crossed, "He was still just a kid back then. Funny to think of him that young though looking at him now."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a trip.." Ichigo agreed, "How did you know him?"

"I used to be part of one of the Four Noble Houses of Soul Society, just like him. Back before SoiFon took command of the Special Forces, it was my job, so I trained a lot of people. Byakuya happens to be one of my pupils."

"Well, can't say I saw that coming." Renji said with a smirk.

"Much of his knowlege and skill in shunpo comes from me, though I doubt he'd ever admit that much. Such a pity...if he were any other man, I'd assume he'd react to seeing me just like SoiFon had."

"You must've pissed off a lot of people when you helped Urahara escape." Renji said.

"Kisuke's a very good friend, I owed it to him to help him get out. I didn't, and still don't care what happened to my reputation after that. It's been over a hundred years now." Yoruichi shrugged, "It's their problem if they still hold a grudge."

"Yoruichi...I think I'm going to need to go back to the living world soon." Ichigo started, "Is Urahara still out there somewhere?"

"Yeah, he's relocated though. You'll be needing a gigai?"

"I'm not sure." Ichigo said, "Kon has my real body, but it's aged...I don't think I'd feel right in it anymore. At the same time..Karin can see spirits. Maybe I'll just see her in this form."

"You're lucky Urahara is as premeditated as he is." Yoruichi said, "Other than certain Captains like Byakuya, none save SoiFon's special forces are skilled enough at using the demon magics to open a gateway."

"...Rukia was able to open a doorway though..." Ichigo muttered, "What about her?"

"Rukia has become incredibly skilled at kidou. I think she'd been secretly training with her brother for some time. It's possible she's either learned how to open the doorway herself, or she'd been given a special artifact to activate one artificially."

"No, you were right." Renji said, "She's become eerilly good with kidou in the last fifteen years. Even before then, she was way more skilled than most...she could even recite two different incantations at the same time to perform multiple attacks at once. She used the gateway to allow her and myself to go between worlds at will in search of Ichigo and Inoue."

"Can Urahara's doorway still be opened after all this time?" Ichigo asked, "Does it need a special power to activate it like the door to Hueco Mundo did?"

"No, travel to the living world is commonplace so it's gateway has been stabalized for a long time. Hueco Mundo was a special occcurance...most of the time, if Soul Society went there, it was through gateways the Hollows had opened themselves." Yoruichi answered, "When do you want to go? How long will you be gone?"

"I just need to find an answer to something...and to see how my family's been doing. I know it isn't the best time to go on my own little side quest, but I need to know. The sooner the better."

"I'll go set up the gateway then." Yoruichi stood up and dusted herself off, "Renji, I guess you stay here with Little Byakuya for a while. I'll be right back, then we can work on waking him up."

"Right."

"Ichigo, this way."


	14. Chapter 14

He followed Yoruichi's instructions precicely. The gateway opened and the vaccum of the space between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society pulled him within. He lept through without complications and flew out into the open sky above a new city far below. He wasn't sure yet which city it was, but he had time to find that out later. He descended in the darkness and landed atop an electrical post, pausing there to gain his bearings. He felt strangely disconnected with the living world, moreso than he'd ever noticed before, like he truly had no place there anymore. He focused, closing his eyes, hoping he could do what he was told without any on-hand guidance. He pictured Yuzu and Karin, as well as his father, in his mind...hoping that the memory of them from fifteen years ago was enough to find them now. He felt something weak to the southeast and turned to face that direction.

"They must have a new clinic there." He said to himself, taking off along the rooftops. It was winter there and snow was all around. People were in the streets, playing and running, going to stores and laughing happilly. Ichigo couldn't remember what it was like to be with them. All he knew now was Soul Society and life as a Shinigami. He got closer to the reiatsu he'd been drawn to, and paused in the streets before a large building. A hospital. A really BIG hospital.

He looked up, reading the huge kanji that titled the establishment.

"Ishida-Kurosaki New Kyoto Hospital." He was perplexed, "Kyoto huh? They sure went far."

He heard people approaching from behind, but knowing they couldn't see him, he barely turned to watch them pass. Instead, he jumped to a light-post nearby, then up to a veranda on the fourth floor. From there, he entered, seeing a wave of bright light and breathing in that long-known smell of antiseptic. It was all incredibly nostalgic to him, but he pressed on, perhaps finding his father first. There were a lot of people going through the halls, nurses and other doctors alike, looking at charts and disccussing other things amongst themselves. Not a soul was aware he was there.

Moving forward, he looked at a map near a stairwell, checking for offices. There, on the 8th floor, he saw "Office of Kurosaki Isshin" and a large purple block to show what it looked like in respect to the other rooms on that floor. He let ouf a nervous sigh and made for the next four floors, darting up the stairwell relatively quickly. To his disappointment, the entire floor was dark, no one working there.

"...Why did I sense a reiatsu if there's no one up here?" He heard a shuffle behind him, and a half-moment later he found himself with his chin on the floor and his legs pinned above his head, "Wh-what the Hell!?"

"ICHIGO!" Someone yelled above him, the man pinning him to the ground obviously.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You let your gaurd down! Didn't you learn anything!?"

"Dad!?"

He got a smack to the top of his head before Isshin let him go, a rather painful one at that. Ichigo couldn't be mad though, he was far too shocked for it anyway. He found his feet and rubbed the lump starting to form, gleaning one eye at the man that had so easily eluded his senses.

"...You got me again, even after all this time.."

"And you still leak reiatsu like an over-full bucket." Isshin answered, "You'll bring Hollows from all over the country if you don't learn to control it."

"Sorry.."

"So you finally managed to come back after all these years." Isshin said calmly, looking mostly the same as Ichigo remembered save the addition of some grey to his hair, "Where have you been?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, the situation still a little overwhelming to him, "I've been stuck in Karakura. Rukia only found me there a week or two ago. It's been madness since then..."

"People are terrified to go there." Isshin said, "Karakura, that is. Since Aizen used the people to make his key.."

"I know, dad...believe me. I was alone there the entire time."

"Hah, what a subject to get on after we haven't spoken in over a decade. I should be asking a hundred other things...but there's one question that stands out above all...what brought you here?"

"I need to know something. Apparently only you know the answer."

"It's about Neliel, isn't it?" Isshin had a smile on his face, "Relax."

"So you do know! What happened!?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Isshin said, "Let's at least sit down for it."

They found themselves on the roof of the hospital, sitting over the far northern ledge to look at the city. Ichigo remained standing.

"You were still an Espada when it happened." Isshin started, "I was still a distance away, but I saw Ichimaru show up south of Aizen. He just stood there for a while, then Aizen spoke. Yamamoto was killed instantly, and then Nell tried to attack...Gin got her next. Unlike Shinigami though, Hollows are capable of a few tricks."

"You don't mean to say she's still alive!?"

"Let me finish." He shook a finger at his 'dead' son, "She was killed on the spot by apperances. Ichimaru ignored her after that. The other Espada started fighting you and the two exCaptains went down into the core of Seireitei. I rushed to Nell's side while the coast was clear and took off with her, in case the place was destroyed by you guys. I couldn't let her disappear like I let Masaki..."

They were both silent for a moment, the memory of that much-loved woman still in their minds. It was a hard thing to get past even though the Grand Fisher had been killed.

"I took her to where I knew she might be safe, leaving the others behind. She bled pretty badly from where Ichimaru's zanpakuto struck, but to my surprise, she seemed to be alive still. I had hope that if I got far enough away, I'd be able to help her recover, so I stopped in a big clearing and set her on the ground. The entire left side of her mask had been smashed apart and the wound from Ichimaru's blade was deep. By all accounts, she should've been dead...she took a direct hit to her head like Yamamoto did. I have to credit her being an Arrancar for her ability to survive. I used every trick I knew to try to help her, desperate to save her if not anyone else. But...she went quiet after a while. I thought I had failed."

Ichigo finally sat, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the roof like his father's.

"I kept watch for hours, waiting for some sign that she was quietly healing, seeing none. That's when she came..."

"She?"

"Yoruichi."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Really!? She must've.."

"She told me the only way to help her anymore was to anchor her spirit to something tangible. In other words...for her to live, she would have to die."

"I don't think I.."

"I used my zanpakuto for the last time that day. At the same time, Yoruichi used some sort of device, and it gathered all of her spiritual particles into a tiny sphere. Hah, that clever lady managed to fit all of Nell's departed spirit into a Soul Candy ball. I'd never seen something like that in person before, but I had to give them credit where it was due. It explained Kon at any rate. Where is he anyway?"

"Not important right now. What happened after that?"

"Oh...well, Yoruichi gave me the little ball and told me to take care of it. She said it was Urahara's way of saying he was sorry. I never understood what she meant by it, but just as quickly as she had arrived, she disappeared again, just like the wind. I was left there with nothing but a bit of Soul Candy and a couple rocks. So I did the only thing I knew to do that could explain what had happened to Nell without drawing negative attention. I dug a fake grave and put a large, unmarked stone at the head of it. I feel bad lying about it, but I didn't want anyone to come after her. I couldn't risk losing someone again. Maybe it's my nature as a doctor or maybe it was just my way of trying to forgive myself after you'd yelled at me...but I was determinned to make sure Nell was safe from then on."

"What did you do then?"

"I went back to Seireitei. The fight had been over and you were gone when I arrived. They said Captain Kuchiki had used Konso on you, and that the other Espada were all dead, having dropped like birds from the sky, shriveling into tiny husks, shadows of their former selves. I hoped that you would be reborn somewhere better in the living world, or that maybe you would wander Soul Society as a blank slate that someone might find someday. Konso has never done anything but brought peace to a lost spirit. I had faith in it."

"So much for that idea." Ichigo muttered, leaning forward, his elbows propped on his knees, "All it did was send me back to that empty, dead city, hardly remembering anything or anyone I'd known before. It took years for me to recall anything, and then when no one ever came, I just stopped caring. I couldn't even hurt myself with my own zanpakuto, and as pathetic as it sounds, I really wanted to after a while. But then Rukia came..."

"Why for? Obviously no one else was there."

"That's just it...like you said, people were scared of the place. Rukia said she'd been sent there as a first-time scout to look for any lost spirits that might've accumulated there over the years. I don't know why she didn't decline. But there she was, and as soon as she noticed me, she hunted me down. Heh, she thought I was some other spirit. We didn't recognize each other for a while."

"It must've been overwhelming to reunite like that, at each other's sword-points."

"It served to remind me why Plus' from back in the day were so scared of Shinigami. Without knowing that the hilt would be used, it'd be easy to think they might be cut down instead. I honestly thought she was crazy! Coming at me like that...and yet, despite how miserable I was before, I didn't want to end my life by someone else's blade. I couldn't believe it when I realized it was her. After all my hopes of being found had left me, and everything else feeling numb and empty...there she was."

"It's hard to accept something so drastic." Isshin said, "I'm still thinking I fell asleep on my desk and this is a dream. I can't believe you're really back."

"It's more of a nightmare to me." Ichigo said, "You've probably noticed my eye by now."

"I have." His father answered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Everyone's pointing fingers, saying my Hollow is returning to take me over again and destroy Soul Society. I just can't accept it, no matter how much it looks like it, because Ochigi hasn't said a word in the fifteen years he's had the opportunity. Not even Zangetsu talks to me. I think he's tried but I couldn't ever really hear him."

"It's a strange situation, for sure." Isshin nodded, "Maybe Nell can tell you more?"

"You used the Soul Candy?"

"Obviously." Isshin laughed, "It'd be pretty heartless of me to keep someone's soul trapped in a candy dispenser, right?"

"Well, yeah...but I mean...where is she then?"

"At home." Isshin explained, "It took a little while to track him down, but when I did, Urahara agreed to make a gigai to put Nell's soul into. He made it look more like a regular human kid, so she wouldn't get picked on for having green hair or anything. I don't know if you would recognize her now."

"Maybe not." Ichigo stood up, "Where do you live now?"

Isshin searched around in his long white labcoat for a moment, then pulled out a business card, "I trust you can still find a place in the living world?"

"I should." He took the card and looked it over, seeing the address marked on the bottom of the reverse side, "I guess I'll see you again later on?"

"If you stay at the house for a while, probably. I have a few things left to do here. Not going to say hi to Uryuu while you're here?"

"Maybe later. Right now I still need to find some answers. Soul Society's in a bit of a cluster right now and knowing what I might be in for may be critical to stopping this problem...and maybe saving Byakuya's life." Ichigo nodded, then pushed off the edge of the building, going into a free-fall before pushing off from the vertical wall and disappearing into the night again. Isshin watched him go, but then turned back to the building. He was still having trouble believing he'd just experienced the last few minutes. He suddenly paused, then ran to the edge of the roof.

"BE CAREFUL, YUZU AND KARIN ARE THERREEEE!!"

He wasn't sure if Ichigo had heard him or not.


	15. Chapter 15

The snow fell slowly all around, no breeze to speak of. Ichigo stood before the house listed on the card, but his lack of footprints further added to his feeling of disassociation. He hopped up to the second story and peered in, seeing a lazy leg drapped over the edge of a small couch within. Probably Karin. Being just a spirit, he set his hands through the glass doorway that lead onto the veranda, then pressed further on through. The inside was slight warmer than out, but the difference was negligable. For a Shinigami, the temperatures of the living world meant little. He swollowed, nervous, but then approached the couch where that leg lay sprawled out. However, he saw someone with Yuzu's hair color laying there, a book on her stomach and the portable TV behind her still on.

"I feel like I'm in a stranger's house." He whispered to himself. "Nothing's the same. Not even the people."

He stepped past Yuzu and went on to the bedrooms. All the lights in the house were off and the air was quiet, everyone obviously fast asleep. Much like his sisters had done for him though, he dared to enter Karin's room after a brief inspection for the safety of that idea. Darkess met him there too, so he entered, seeing a lump there on the bed, hearing the soft breaths of whomever lay there.

"Karin.."

Unlike Rukia's first and rather impolite burst into his own room, Ichigo tried to stay quiet and inconspicuous. Stepping up to the bed, he saw a woman there with dark black hair, still cut to the shoulders like it always had. He was tempted to reach over and try to rouse his sibling, but he pulled his hand back instead and sat on the floor a few feet away.

"What would I say...after all this time?" He asked himself, "Would either of them forgive me for taking off? What would I even say I'd been doing all this time? They don't know about my being a Shinigami..."

He thumped his head against his sister's dresser, then again in frustration.

"What a bad situation."

He wasn't aware that Karin was already awake, listening to him, being the only one of the two sisters that was spiritually aware. She moved her eyes to attempt looking at him, but didn't move an inch otherwise. Ichigo was entirely unaware.

"What do I do...?"

"Not come into a girl's room at two in the morning would be a good place to start." Karin finally said, turning her head slightly. Ichigo looked up at her, but didn't seem overly surprised...but then he realized she was talking to him as a Shinigami.

"Y-you can hear me!?"

"Quiet down you idiot." She grumbled, rolling over and sitting up, "I've been able to see you for a long time."

Ichigo was pointing at her in disbelief, his finger worbling in her general direction, "How, when, what...why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to." She answered, yawning and scratching her head casually, tugging slightly at the over-large jersey she wore for pajamas, "But I didn't want to worry you with it. I knew when you took off too because whatever you left behind to cover for you was pretty excentric...and he didn't frown as often as you do."

"Kon."

"Huh?"

"Kon, that was his name, the spirit I left to take care of my body." Ichigo explained, standing up, "He made a mockery of me, but it was safer to leave a modified soul in my place than to leave my body just laying around. Even as crazy as he was, he never let my body get hurt while I was away."

"Didn't stop you from spending days at a time in bed wrapped head to toe in bandages. Don't think I didn't see through your excuses, either...I know you wouldn't get your ass kicked by a bunch of thugs. Only Karin was fooled."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"You never gave me enough credit." Karin said with a shrug, "I let you think what you wanted. As long as you came back, I was okay with it. I just never understood why you took so much responsibility for whatever you were doing when you left. It's like you blamed yourself for a lot."

"A lot of it WAS my fault, that's why." Ichigo answered, crossing his arms, "It's hard to explain."

"So don't waste your breath trying. Just tell me...why didn't you come back till now?"

Ichigo looked at her rather seriously, seeing that same expression on his sister's face, "I couldn't."

"Right."

"I got caught up in something I couldn't control or get out of. When it was over, I was trapped...I had been stuck ever since, till about a week or so ago." Ichigo shrugged, "To tell you the truth, it was Rukia who found me."

"Yeah, that was weird when she was living in your closet. I can't imagine the weird crap you two did."

"Eehhh!! It's not like that!" He shook his hands in protest, but his sister just kept on, much to his chagrin.

"Oh come on, you barely had any friends back then, and yet suddenly, out of the blue, you let a girl your age live in your room? Spend all your time with her? Do everything with her? Give me a break. I bet what aqquaintences you had at school probably gave you two shit for it too."

"Actually...no one knew what was going on." Ichigo said matter-of-factly, "She told them she was a transfer student and never mentioned where she lived, so I didn't say anything either."

"And yet for all that time you boasted about being a 'healthy male highschool student,' you never made a pass at her? Good Lord...you must be wired funny."

"Maybe YOU are." He growled, "If I hear about this issue one more time though..."

"No...no, I can assure you that I'm not. I can understand why she might've stuck to herself, but YOU have no excuses."

"Then what's hers?"

"She's a Shinigami too."

"...Yeah."

"And I'm gonna guess she's either taken by some other swave dude that's MUCH cooler than you, she's really damn old despite her apperance and therefore has no interest, or, more likely than the rest, she was waiting for you to make the first move."

"Ahaha...Renji, a swave dude...don't make me laugh. Shinigami he may be...but Rukia better have better taste than him."

"Dad is a Shinigami too." Karin added, returning to the original subject.

Ichigo paused, regaining his focus, "How long have you known?"

"He took off one night, right before you disappeared. He thought we were asleep but I saw him leave wearing the same outfit as you, but with something white tied around his arm. When did YOU find out?"

"Probably not till a while after that." He sighed and looked to the floor, crossing his arms again, "There's too many secrets here."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm really sorry about all of it. I didn't want you guys suffering for whatever I did."

"It's good to see you back, Ichi, but I have a feeling you won't be here for long." She looked at him seriously again, "Your eye tells me you have a bigger problem than you can handle right now. Is that why you came back? To say goodbye while you had the chance?"

"It's not like that..." He answered, feeling a bit defensive, "I spoke to dad at the hospital a little while ago. He said someone I knew was here, and might be able to help me out with my eye."

"Oh, you must been Nell Tu?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, actually. I guess you're all pretty well aqquainted by now."

"Something of the sort. We're supposed to pretend she's our stepmom even though her and dad aren't like that."

"Really? Where is she?"

"Probably listening in from behind the door."

Ichigo jumped with a start, not expecting to have so many listening ears all at once. He tilted his head to look through the crack in the slightly open door, seeing nothing and assuming Nell must be standing almost directly behind him on the other side.

"You can come in..." Karin muttered, yawning, as though uninterested...a trait she shared with her brother to many peoples' annoyance.

Yet there, starting to come into sight, was a pale, grown-woman's hand, followed by a familiar tall figure. Ichigo retained his serious expression, even as the new woman stepped inside. She had long, wavy hair like he remembered Neliel had, but instead of seafoam green, it was dark brown. She had no pink smudge across her face, nor a scar coming down her forehead, and so far as he could tell, she had no strangely-missing teeth in her front lower jaw. For all intensive purposes, she looked just like he'd expect her to if she were human.

"Ichigo..." She said, her voice still the same, "It's...been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Nell.."

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help back then. Looks like I just got in the way in the end."

"No, no...you helped a lot, don't you dare tell yourself otherwise." He told her, as though an order, "You'd probably laugh if I told you how much -I- was apologizing at your grave in Soul Society..."

"I heard about it." She answered, still looking a bit sheepish, "About the grave, I mean. No one's come asking about me so I guess they all believed it. I miss the others too."

"I'm sure they miss you too."

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry though, Nell...I'm a little short on time these days...I came to ask you something important..." Ichigo turned to face her fully, putting his hand just under his black and golden eye, "There's a demon running around Soul Society that no one can see unless they've been touched by it. It's causing people with low reiatsu to fall unconscious for days at a time. It made my eye turn red before it turned black...and it did the same thing to a Captain. Do you know what's going on? Did Aizen ever say anything that you might know about?"

"Shirosaki is protecting you." Nell answered, much to Ichigo's intense disappointment, "Don't be afraid of him, though."

"He's been quiet...I had hoped he was gone for good after this same Captain had used Konso on me to try and get rid of him."

"Don't be silly, Ichigo. Your Hollow may seem to be a seperate entity within you, but much like your zanpakuto, it's in fact as much a part of you as your hand or hair. Unlike your physical body though, you can't just cut off pieces of your soul and hope the problem goes with it. Your Hollow, and Zangetsu, ARE you, just represented seperately."

"So I'll never be rid of him then..."

"He will die when you die, it's as simple as that. You should thank him though when you get the chance. I know you don't like to admit it, but there are numerous ways you probably should've been dead before now, but are still alive because of him."

Ichigo looked down again, remembering vividly when the mask appeared on his person to block deadly attacks, or during his fight with Byakuya on the Executioner's Hill.

"You'll only ever be able to fo fully feel rid of him...when you accept that you're actually him. You don't have to act like him or think like him, but recognize the fact that he represents a part of you that you can't just stop dealing with. He's as necessary to your existence as your heart and mind are."

"I was afraid of that.." Ichigo growled, "But then what does this mean for Byakuya? He doesn't have a Hollow to protect him...what will this wraith's taint do to him?"

"I don't know. When something strange would appear in Hueco Mundo, it would either be eaten by the Menos or annihilated in a wave of Cero blasts. I've never heard of one showing up in Soul Society."

"No on there has either. They don't have a clue. Did the thing in Hueco Mundo ever affect Hollows in any way?"

"I can't be sure. Hollows under the level of an Adjucas generally don't think coherently. Only rare few are ever aware of themselves. By that note, what I know only comes from what I heard from other Gillians or Adjucas' that were conscious, and then only if they too became Arrancar."

"Do you know if there's any other way than a Cero to beat them?"

"Unfortunately, no...there are so many Hollows in Hueco Mundo, and the wraiths showed up so rarely, record of them is almost non-existant. How they manifested and where they came from is a mystery."

"We think they come from Hell." Ichigo said. Even Karin in the background was a bit unsettled by that idea. Having spent all her life denying ghosts despite being able to see them, and now having her own brother's spirit verifying the fact that Hell existed...it made her skin crawl and ever hair stand on end. "A doorway to it appeared. Byakuya seemed to be posessed by something at that time, too. I think someone from Hell might be trying to get out, using Byakuya as a means to mock us. Whoever it was seemed to know me."

"Ichigo...you don't know who it is?" Nell seemed disappointed.

"No..why? Who is it?"

"Who in Hell could possibly know you as a Shinigami powerful enough to be associated with a Captain?"

"I have no earthly idea what you're getting at."

"There's a reason the King's Throne has been vacant for so long." She explained, "And further, a reason why nothing in Soul Society has changed since the Doorway to the King's Realm was opened."

"Wait...no, you're not saying..!?"

"I realized this after noticing there were no changes in the spirit realms after Aizen disappeared. He took to Hougyoku with him, and all the afflicted Arrancar that were tied to it died because of it's absolute severance from that plane...it may have even been utterly destroyed at that moment, since we've known Arrancar to invade the Living world, seperate from Hueco Mundo without incident. Ichigo, what I'm trying to say is that there are no Gods above us; we are dieties unto ourselves, with no governing force beyond us to unfairly decide where we go when our physical bodies die. Aizen was trying to attain something that didn't actually exist. The "King's Realm" is only another name for the Fifth plane of Existance...and it's true name is Hell."

"Five Planes...?" Karin asked, her interested piqued.

"The living world, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell...and the space in between them all. If your wraith posessed another soul and opened up the Gates, then no doubt...given what it's done and said, it must be either Aizen or Ichimaru."

"Those bastards again!?" Ichigo was furious, but it all made sense. The grin that the wraith put on Byakuya's face was fox-like, just as Ichimaru had always looked. At least at that moment, it must have been Gin speaking. "But how could they still be alive now!? Hell is supposed to be absolute! Nothing can get back from it!"

"Don't be so naive." Karin muttered, getting both his and Nell's attention, "I know you never watched TV back in the day, but really, you can't have lived without hearing about people being posessed by demons and the like? Don Kanonji's old show was almost entirely about that sort of thing...a few of us knew it was really just Hollows, everyone else probably thought it was Hell spawns or something. There's too many movies to count that deal with demons coming to the living world, trying to take people back to Hell with them..."

"We have to find a way to keep that gateway from opening for them. Who knows what sort of taint they've been affected with while in there. Hell must be entirely unlike what I've always thought of it."

"It's the antithesis of Soul Society." Nell said, "Where the Court of Pure Souls is governed by Shinigami and good-hearted people in general...Hell is entirely the opposite. From there, people can't reincarnate though. They would have to escape in order to do that..."

"It makes sense..." Ichigo nodded, "Now to find out how to get rid of whatever that wraith put into Byakuya and me. It Ochigi is preventing its full affect from taking hold on me, then Byakuya will need help. Damn, I should get back and warn Renji and Yoruichi...!"

He was about to take off, heat of the moment decisions again, but Nell grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, "Ichigo, stop for a moment."

"..Nell..?"

"You disappeared for fifteen years and only stay for a minute." She started, "At least make me one promise...one you can't break, unless you die."

"...What is it?"

"You. Will. Come. Back."

He paused, looking a bit surprised, but then nodded, "I swear."

"One more thing, since we're on that note." Karin added, pointing at her brother, "When you get done dealing with your Hell problem...make sure you remind yourself about what I told you before. Don't be an idiot, either. I had money riding on it back then."

"YOU WERE BETTING ON ME!?" He was halfway out the window when she said that, "How could you!?"

"I was betting against you actually." She explained, "I told Hitsugaya and his friends how you'd never manage to pull your head outta your butt long enough to realize you like Rukia. The big and busty lady bet me six thousand yen that I was wrong."

"I can't believe you..." Ichigo growled, "You're a horrible sister!"

"Well hey, at least I didn't ditch the family without saying goodbye first."

"...I hate you, so much."

"Then get me back by making me go broke." Karin grinned and crossed her arms, "Six K yen is still riding on this one. I'll tell Yuzu you were here, at any rate. She'll be expecting you to come back. You better bring Rukia back with you to say hi."

"I'll be coming back all right, but I'll just be kicking your ASS when it happens. Forget your money, get your pillows ready, you won't be able to sit for a month when I'm done with you!" He turned and darted out the window then, flash-stepping out of sight without any hope of being tracked.

Nell looked at Karin and huffed a bemused laugh, "Me thinks the youth doth protest too much."

"You watch too much TV."


	16. Chapter 16

"Captain! Captain SoiFon!" Guards were calling out, "The Lieutenant escaped!"

SoiFon looked at them, pausing in the middle of a small training session, the others around her stopping as well, bowing and then sitting. She approached the guard that had burst in, "That took him long enough. How long has it been?"

"At most, three hours." He replied, "Those who were stationed there at the time have yet to regain consciousness."

"We'll have to send a search party, then." SoiFon nodded, "Where we find Abarai Renji, we'll likely find Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Right away, Captain."

She watched him vanish beyond the doors he'd come through, then turning her attention to a figure that appeared in the corner of her eye.

"You're really determined to kill him."

"Yes." She answered, "Such a vile, disgusting creature such as him deserves no shelter in Soul Society."

"Your old mentor seems to have taking enough of a liking to him to train him on numerous occasions. Would you abandon her for that?"

"Yoruichi has done many things that she shouldn't have. I have forgiven her for all of it. However, at this point, I believe she is being mislead by that so-called Shinigami Substitute. He must be eliminated before he brings death back on us all."

"Pity," The figure answered, stepping out into the brighter areas of the small dojo, "Most of the other Captains believe that while Kurosaki may indeed be a bringer of destruction, he is also the only one capable of subduing the Hollow within him."

"That boy has little experience dealing with anything other than sword-weilding oafs. All he knows is how to fight large, bulky samurai. When my Secret Forces find him, we will crush him underfoot easily, Hollow or not." She turned and began walking away, a few of her hand-servants coming up behind her with her Captain's coat, "If you don't wish to meet the same fate as him, then I recommend you don't try to help him."

"You would do best to keep in mind that there are many more supporters than antagonists, Captain SoiFon." The figure returned, "Whether you like it or not, secretly going around trying to kill him will only net you more trouble than it's worth. I offer a friendly warning to call off your troops and let Kurosaki figure this out on his own."

"He's already lied to us about his Hollow. Who are we to believe him again? He can't be proven innocent until his dead corpse is brought before us. Then, and ONLY then will we be sure that the Hollow is gone."

"You wouldn't be interested in what benifit it might bring instead? If it's true his Hollow became a Vasto Lorde before Aizen turned him into an Arrancar, then the fact that Ichigo is in control now can mean a great deal. It is wiser to be friends with those more powerful than you, than to make them enemies. Doing as such with him is akin to a chick squawking in the face of a lion. If you provoke him then your entire squad may face a fate worse than death."

"And you support such a venemous monster?"

"I trust Ichigo to know what he's doing. He always put others before himself, even when he was told to stand down and let them die. He has a strong sense of conviction. What Aizen did to him should be forgiven, there's no way Ichigo would've willingly gone ahead with something that caused so much damage. It's been fifteen years, don't you think if that Hollow were to regain control, it would've done so a long time ago?"

"Then what about his eye, hm? Just a coincidence?"

"Captain Unohana said it started red. It's possible that whatever attacked him caused it to change, and it's merely decaying to something else now. You should do the Squads a favor and send your men to try finding Captain Kuchiki instead. We've already sent as many Shinigami as we feel safe to send, but your soldiers are much faster and could cover more ground. I would truly hate to see you waste your efforts on something doomed to fail anyway."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Captain Shunsui, but at this point I don't feel that Kurosaki is capable of warding off my forces. Good luck finding Captain Kuchiki." She tied the yellow sash around her waist and stepped away, leaving the other Captain to his thoughts.

Ichigo was nearing the gateway back to Soul Society, leaping from lightpost to lightpost in the lonely moonlight. As long as he'd been a Shinigami, it still never quite settled with him that he'd become one. Such power was only ever told of in stories and legend...it never actually happened to regular people, and despite his rather aggrivating situation regarding his Hollow...having that power still made him feel like he could take on the entire world. Who else in the living world could jump as far as he could? Who else could manifest a massive sword like he could? Who else could walk on the sky? No one. He was a God of Death. A being powerful enough to both take life and prolong it.

And yet...no matter how powerful he felt in the living world, unaffected by everything regular people had to deal with...he knew of a place where his strength meant almost nothing. He felt helpless in the face of that fact and it made him constantly want to turn back and avoid that fate. Uncertainty was his greatest enemy, as was indecision. He paused on the last light-post, looking up at the portal not far above.

"To think...I could've prevented all of this." He rubbed his eyes a bit, a momentary reprieve from what he was returning to. "If I hadn't been so stupid, I wouldn't have been overwhelmed by that one Ulqoirra guy again. I have to stop being so cocky...take every opponant as seriously as the next. I wish I could go back...back to that moment."

-Ulquoirra's sword shot through his chest.-

"Back before even that..."

-The Spoon Espada's killing blow was stopped in a split second, a new defender appearing on the battlefield in just the nick of time. Ichigo looked on in shock and surprise, disbelieving the figure he saw before him. It was Nell...but grown up...a warrior hidden in the body of a child? How could this be? Ichigo could barely think rationally anymore, the intense shocking pain from his shattered arms making it difficult to even remain conscious. He could hear Orihime calling his name, but her voice was washed out by the ringing in his ears. He should have passed out at that moment. Maybe Nell would've won? No, Kenpachi would've shown up and saved everyone's lives. The other Captains would've shown up too.-

"She was so different back then." Ichigo muttered to himself, still crouching on that high light. "Why did she seem so uninterested when I showed up before?" He knew it was egotistical to think anyone would jump up for joy just to see him, but logically, anyone would at least be -surprised- to see ANYone again after such a long period of time. "Does she hate me for what happened back then? I let her die so easily...there's a HUNDRED things I could've done to prevent what Ichimaru did. I can't blame her for holding a grudge...I deserve every ounce of hate that everyone has against me. I let Ochigi get the reins for far too long...I let too many people suffer because I couldn't...WOULDN'T muster the strength to overtake him..."

-The pixel-like doorway opened before him and Orihime. They could see the city beneath them, especially close was the Executioner's Hill. He tormented the poor girl beside him before kicking her through. A huge dust-cloud appeared, rising from the ground after a sonic-boom effect resonated from his use of Sonido. Inoue barely had a second to slow her fall with her barrier power, but her actions were slow and undeliberate. It's as though, for a moment, she wished she had fallen from high enough up that the landing could've killed her. To end the pain she'd just been exposed to. She stood upright, the tears in her eyes unable to hold back any longer, and she cried out the name of the man she thought had loved her as much as she did him. She had only a moment to recall the look on that pale Espada's face before she'd realized the person next to her had been a lie from the beginning...and a half second later, she saw that very man's zanpakuto shoot straight through her body. Her hands trembled and then fell still, her body impaled by the huge sword, pinning her to that very spot like some oversized nail.-

"I couldn't even bring myself to stop him then...did I really think that little of her?" Ichigo questioned himself, "Am I worthy of trying to help anymore? All I do is screw up...maybe they'd be better off if I left it to the Captains?"

-He could smell her, and her fear. It was intoxicating. He wanted more of it. The blade of Zangetsu drew closer to her flesh, and as it drew blood, the smell whafted to his nostrils and filled him with the lusting for more. He'd devour her alive just like he had Tousen and countless other Hollows. Her neck was now bleeding, and he couldn't help himself anymore. It was OVERWHELMINGLY erotic. He couldn't help but lick the red fluid from her skin. 'Rukia...' He could see Byakuya's angry face not far away, barely contained behind that usual calm exterior. It made him want to go further, violate the girl even more, do whatever it took to finally break that man's resolve and have this helpless little Shinigami watch her only potential savior crumble to mindless rage right before her eyes.-

"...I enjoyed it..." Ichigo's hands were shaking, and looking at them, he only saw blood there again, "No! No, it's not right...I CAN'T enjoy that! She's suffering! Because of ME!"

-There was a change in the air, electricity was flying. Byakuya seemed at his wits end, ready and willing to strike even if it meant hurting his adopted sister. He would break the rules, his promise, one more time in a last ditch effort to save her life. That was the moment...Ochigi flipped her onto her back and got ready to drive his sword straight through her heart just like he'd done to Orihime. His hands were shaking from excitement, blood lust and the desire to kill. Ichigo could take no more. Rukia's eyes brought him back to his senses. The blade stopped millimeters from her flesh and he screamed bloody murder that his own rightful body obeyed him one last time.-

"The look in her eyes...she was terrified of me..." Ichigo shook his head and looked away from himself. "She hasn't looked at me the same way since...it's like she feels his eyes are on her too, ever since then. How can I ever protect her when I can't even get her to feel safe around me!? I'm as useless to her as I was to my mother...all I can do is stand there and watch as horrible things keep happening to them..." He had reached his end...his voice cracked and tears streamed from his eyes. "I can't do it. I can't save her. I'm going to kill her too if I try..."

It was hopeless there, sitting alone in the middle of the darkness with nothing but moonlight and a thousand tiny flakes of snow. Each one only served to remind him of ever soul he let Aizen take from the people of his home town. How many of his highschool friends died that day? How many would never know the afterlife, their souls destroyed by the power of the King's Key? How many would he never be able to apologize to for being such a bad friend those last few months?

He couldn't stand it anymore. His incompetance at dominating his inner Hollow was leading to the destruction of everything he ever cared for. His hands trembled still and finally, quickly, one shot up towards his black and gold eye.

"I'LL TEAR YOU FROM MY OWN FLESH IF IT MEANS BEING RID OF YOU!!"

"ICHIGO NO!"

His fingers dared to reach into that tainted socket, but he felt a hard impact against his back before he could do much more. He felt himself flying through the air and landed with a painful crack and thud on the concrete a dozen or more feet below. When his head stopped swimming, he lifted himself onto his right elbow, seeing not far from him, the figure of someone he hadn't really seen since back then. Green wavy hair accented by a partial skull mask, broken as it now was, and the pink smear across her face...it was Nell.

"Wh...why?"

She pushed herself up again, having landed rather painfully as well. She looked at him and frowned at the blood now trailing from his eye, afraid she hadn't been able to stop him in time.

"...I can't let you do this to yourself." She answered, "You're at war with who you are...I want you to be able to find peace."

"How can you understand!? You're entirely alone in your head...you don't have to worry about some monster taking control of you and destroying everything you ever wanted to save! You don't have to watch yourself kill everyone you love and threaten to ruin the rest! Nell...how can you still be so worried about me when I let you almost die!?" Blood trickled down his jaw and dripped to the snow from his chin, his eye still mostly in tact, though the lid partially closed from what damage he did manage to do, "You SHOULD be dead! If not for my father..."

"Ichigo, SHUT UP."

His breath stopped for a moment, not expecting to be yelled at.

"Just...honest to God, shut up." She glared at him, just like so many others had since he'd come back, "How do you honestly expect to even try protecting anyone when you can't even protect yourself? I've never known someone to be so self-loathing. Who are you now? An empty shell? The Ichigo I remember put himself before any possible danger, and refused to give up even if it meant he himself was killed trying to save someone else. Where did he go? Did Konso destroy him and leave only some hate-filled shadow behind? Wake up, Ichigo...you're not as bad off as you think you are."

She pushed herself to her feet, revealing a strange, though familiar white uniform. It must be her original Espada ensemble, reformed since returning to her original form. She had a zanpakuto at her side, held to her waist by a thick, black leather strap. She approached Ichigo and knelt there in front of him, as pathetic as he looked there laying in the snow.

"I admired your courage, back then. You were a guardian angel in a void where none were known to exist. I never felt bad around you, as much as I cried...I just knew deep down that you could pull through and win. Now though..." She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes before looking at him again, "I don't even believe it's really you. You look like Ichigo Kurosaki but you don't act like him. You're not the man I miss, not even slightly. You're just some scared little boy."

"Nell..." He was humiliated and looked away, unable to bear the look in her eyes. "You're right...I'm not who I used to be..."

"What happened? Even back then, despite the threat Ochigi posed, you still stood up to him, because HE was the one who needed to be afraid. Now you just live in his shadow."

"I don't know."

"You're giving him power over you that he doesn't have any right to. Ichigo, what right does a peon like him have to toy with you like this? You've let him ruin you, and yet he's a shrew in the face of a crocodile. Crush him underfoot and use what strength he has to YOUR advantage. His power is rightfully yours, and he has no room to say otherwise. He wouldn't exist if not for you, right? You're the King. You will always BE King. God over our own selves, remember? No one else."

"I can't even hear his voice anymore and yet I can feel every twisted condition of his streaming through my veins like a disease. I'm outcasted because of him, and even now, Byakuya is suffering because of it."

"You're letting him get too much credit. Seal him away. Make him bend to your will just like your zanpakuto. Ochigi is as much a part of your soul as Zangetsu is...what gives him any place to try to be anything more? He is a tool to be used. He has no right to an opinion."

"...You're right.."

"Then get up and show me." She ordered, her voice rather commanding, "Remind me why I had such faith in you. Make me believe you're really here, and not just some figment of my imagination that's let me down."

The Shinigami slowly lifted himself up, getting to his knees and then finally to his feet. He stood there silently for a moment, still shaking slightly. As though a jerk-reaction, his hand shot up towards his face again, but this time...in a manner more fitting his old self. He dared command that Hollow's mask to appear there, and as it did, his other eye slowly darkened. Just as the white and red manifested fully, the entire thing cracked and fell away again, leaving only the Hollow's eyes behind. Even so, the sight of it brought a smile to Nell's face, the first Ichigo had seen since meeting her in Hueco Mundo.

"Even with his power, you can still look at me like that..." She said, "You have your own look in your eyes. I can see past Ochigi and for once see the real you again. Ichigo Kurosaki...the bane of the Espada. The Shinigami who dares to strip the Hollow of their strength and use it for himself against them."

Ichigo looked at her, then stood fully upright, bearing that old pride again.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Nell said, "Forgive me?"

Ichigo shook his head, and while still for a moment, opened both of his eyes again fully, the brown and white of his former self reappearing there. He held his arm out towards the Privarron, "You reminded me of what I needed to do and who I needed to be. I think for everything I've done...I should be the one asking you that."

The Arrancar simply bypassed his gesture and mauled him, much the same as she had back then. "Ichigo! I'm so glad you're all right! It's really you, you're back!"

"This time, to stay. I promise I won't ever put you through that again."

"That's good." Came a voice, "Then maybe, we'll be able to put that prideful head back to good use and figure out how to solve your problem?"

"Huh?" Ichigo pulled himself free of Nell's loving grip, seeing a man of about thirty years of age standing there before him. "You can see us?"

"Don't be stupid, Ichigo Kurosaki." He man had dark hair, long black bangs framing his face, accented by the thin square rims of his glasses. He held out his hand and a small cross-shaped trinket floated below it on a small chain, and just as Ichigo recognized it, a massive, glowing white energy bow appeared in the man's grip, "I heard from your father that you were back and decided to track you down. After all, it would appear that you're in need of the services...of a Quincy."


	17. Chapter 17

Renji had almost fallen asleep and Yoruichi scared him with notice of Ichigo's return. The portal doorway opened wide again and the orange haired Shinigami descended through it, followed closely by the Quincy.

"I see you've returned with an ally?" Yoruichi mused, "Not a bad idea."

"I don't know if you've ever met him, but this is Uryuu Ishida, a Quincy." Ichigo said, pointing to him in turn. "I would've had one more, but she decided it would be best if she stayed behind. Uryuu should be plenty enough."

"Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"More than that." Ichigo nodded, a determinned smirk appearing, "This time, we can't lose."

"Good to hear. Lil' Byakuya still hasn't come out of it, it might be best to take him back."

"No, not yet." Ichigo shook his head, "It's possible that the person, or people, behind all of this are actually Aizen and Ichimaru themselves."

"What?" Renji's ears perked, his attention definately grabbed, "How can THAT be possible?"

"Their fabled King's Realm was a lie." Ichigo explained, "Doesn't it make sense? No life-creating God would allow something as horrific as that King's Key to be made, especially not considering how it TAKES the life from so many people to create it. Aizen and Ichimaru opened a doorway to Hell instead...I'm amazed I never thought that myself ages ago." He half-way annoyedly bumped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Honestly, it's so easy to piece together."

"So then that's why the Doors appeared before?" Renji asked, "Guess it adds up."

"Ichimaru must've been the one who took control of Kuchiki there for a minute. Thinking back on it, he had that same grin and tone of voice."

"So what do we do then? It's not like we can just jump into Hell, beat them up and expect to come back. That place is Final for a reason."

"Use their desire to get out to our advantage." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi huffed a laugh, "Lure them out and kill them here? I daresay it sounds like you want to set a trap for them."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. If they want out so badly then we'll let them. No one ever said they'd be here long." He looked back at Ishida, nodding, "Everyone here is up to date on what's been going on. The only question is how to provoke the other two to show themselves again."

"You sure it's such a good idea to be blabbing all of this while Byakuya's in earshot?" Uryuu asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose some, looking strikingly quite the same as he used to despite being nearly twice his former age, "If Gin was able to put himself in the Captain's body then there's no reason to say he's not listening in right now."

"Well, he hasn't moved since we got here..." Renji said with a shrug, "If him or Aizen are listening in right now then props to them for being able to keep quiet this long."

"Either way, I'd feel better about this if we put him somewhere that he can't possibly be able to hear us." Uryuu nodded, "It's been a while, but I'm certain Miss Shiba's kidou training can still be of use here." He approached the fallen Captain and then donned a serious look, pointing one hand towards him, "Way of Binding 61...Six Stave Light Prison!" An asterisk-shaped series of light-panels fixed themselves through Byakuya's body, anchoring him there to the ground. "From here, he won't be able to move a single millimeter until I take the kidou off of him myself. We'll be able to leave him alone safely."

"Damn, Uryuu...still have that touch." Ichigo wryly complimented, a bit sarcastic, "Been expecting to come back or something?"

"Quite the contrary." He answered, turning back, "I never expected to see Soul Society again until my own death. Since my father's death, I've focused everything on continuing what he had set to achieve, even taking up his profession as a way of personally reassuring those around me who couldn't possibly comprehend what lay beyond for them. It's in a Quincy's nature, I suppose, to focus on the life of a person rather than their soul. We'll leave that to you Death Gods." He explained, looking at the Quincy charm around his wrist, "But, I supposed that it was always possible you would pop up again, so I kept up my training."

"Oh, well, don't try to make it sound like I dragged you kicking and screaming, jeeze." Ichigo moaned off, dryly as ever. "You looked like you really WANTED to come!"

"I do." Uryuu brushed the hair from his face, "So let's get to work then. I didn't spend fifteen years waiting to come back for something exciting just to spend it stuck underground in one of Urahara's old relics."

"We can set up another camp a distance away. I know there's nothing down here that could bother Byakuya-boy so he'll be fine there by himself till we know what we can do with him." Yoruichi said, pointing off towards another set of stone pillars. The group started walking away, only Renji looking back out of consern. Even despite Ichigo's newfangled confidance and his strange plan, he still felt they were in way over their heads at this point. Hell was a realm Shinigami never had to deal with.

Two more days passed and the afflicted citizens of Rukongai were beginning to rouse again. Rukia's eyes slowly opened, the room rather blurry around her. She saw a familiar 'blob' in the corner, halfway bathed in light shining in through the windows. She saw it move, and her body slowly started to feel limp again, as though every tense muscle was given the chance to finally relax.

"...What...where.."

"You're in a safe place." He answered, standing up and approaching. "How are you feeling?"

"My head..."

"Mm..normal then."

She verified it was Ukitake as his hair came to full view, looking pristine white in the sunlight.

"Where...Ren.."

"One thing at a time, Miss Kuchiki," He said quietly, pulling the chair next to her bed, "Take your time to wake up. Nothing has chanced since you fell unconscious."

"So my brother..?"

"Unfortunately, hasn't been found yet. We are stilll searching for signs of him." He didn't want to disturb her with the mention of the tattered forest. Byakuya's lack of a findable corpse was both a good and bad sign...good, in the idea that perhaps he got away and is tracking the thing he had battled, and bad, that he'd been killed and dragged off. "Please don't worry yourself. Your big brother is a capable, powerful man. He'll turn up. It's likely he's taking this mission seriously and simply hasn't returned because his work isn't finished."

"Yeah.." She slowly pushed herself up, sitting on the bed, clutching at her head, feeling a rush of numbness and pain all at once, "Can I come out now? I promise I won't...overreact again."

"For the time being, you may go freely in the Court only. If people start falling again, we'll need to know you're safe. There's already too many people missing."

"And no one knows what's going on, do they?" She seemed more aware than was expected, "That monster is just a messenger."

"I'm sorry?"

"What?"

"A messenger?"

"Who is?"

"You just said..." Ukitake paused, "You don't remember? Just now."

"...no one knows what's going on?"

"No, after that."

"I didn't say anything, Captain."

"Curious.." He lenaed forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat in that large chair, "Forgive me for asking, but did you dream while you were 'asleep'?"

"Nothing, really...a few images that I can recall but nothing coherent. Do you think it's relevant?"

"Possibly. What flashes did you see?"

"Mostly Renji and Ichigo. Memories."

"Such as?"

"When we first met...when Renji and big brother brought me back. Scattered things like that. It's probably nothing."

"Are you sure you saw nothing else?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason." He stood up and smiled at her, "Just rest for now. You'll be brought some breakfast, then you will be free to do whatever you wish within Seireitei. Please try to stay close by, okay? Don't be foolish..." He put the chair back against the wall and then made his way towards the door. Going through it, he saw Shunsui not far off, and as he closed the door behind him, he heard a forlorn sigh from the woman in the room. Once out of earshot, he shook his head at his long-time friend, "I'm not sure, at this point. She says she only saw glimpses of old memories, and nothing more."

"She's either forgotten or doesn't want to say anything, then." The pink-coated man said, pulling the straw hat on his head forward a bit, "Everyone else we've been given reports on has mentioned it."

"But why would she hide something like that? I'm sure it's the first time that would come flying out of my own mouth if I experienced it."

"No telling," Shunsui replied with a shrug, "But you can ask her again later. Maybe, if she really did forget, she'll just remember after some time has passed. Sometimes dreams work like that."

"Yes, that's true."

They exited the tall building and emerged in the open sun, seeing scarce few Shinigami out there with them.

"You can almost sense the anxiety and fear looming in this city," Ukitake said, "I feel helpless."

"Don't. Your confidance can give them the same feeling. Let them believe it's all under control and they will feel better."

"Maybe you should've been put in my position instead, Shunsui. Perhaps I'm just not suited for the title of Commander-General."

"Noooo..." Shunsui laughed, "There are too many women to chase and too much sake to drink...I wouldn't have time for any of it if I were in your shoes. I'll just live vicariously through you and help you in whatever way I can."

"Once a lush, always a lush." Ukitake smirked and shrugged, "For now, I'll just do as you said though. What did you conclude from SoiFon though? I've been unable to track you down."

"She's determinned to find and kill that poor kid." He answered, "I don't think she'll change her orders unless you tell her to yourself. I wouldn't put it past her to try and sneak a squadron to do her real bidding in the shadows though."

"Special Forces should never have been put under the juristiction of the Protection Squads. They did better when they were still ruled by a Noble House.."

"Well, if you can convince Yoruichi to come back and to retake her title, maybe that'll happen?"

"That's not my decision, unfortunately. Her rank and title was stripped from her entirely when she helped Kisuke escape. Her own family won't take her back."

"You know, now that I think about it, the Special Forces really took a nose-dive after Yoruichi disappeared a hundred years back. Her family gave up rights to the Forces and withered away to a shadow of its former self. Maybe they mourn for their Princess? I think they might accept her back if she were willing to return. Maybe SoiFon will calm down too if things went back to the way they used to be."

"The way they used to be...I long for those days myself." Ukitake reminisced, "When we were Thirteen Divisions strong and had a much wiser leader than me. Now...while we've maintained peace and progressed so far, it's sad to know that in the background, there's really nothing here but a few men and boys in white coats calling ourselves responsible leaders. Captains. What a farce. We're nothing like what we used to be."

"Yeah, sure enough, Aizen and them did a number on us. It's been hard to regain some semblance of quiet since then. But really, Ukitake, look...while you may not have the military prowess of Commander-General Yamamoto, you've turned Rukongai into a paradise. One step at a time, y'know? Can you imagine what this place would be like if I were in your shoes? There'd be nothing but chaos here..or Kenpachi? Gladiators, all over the place! Nothing but bar fights! Or even SoiFon...a completely miserable military state? No freedom to be happy or anything. Her bitterness echoes throughout her Division. You should really approach her yourself and get her to call off her troops, even if only the official ones. I can ask Hitsugaya to manage the outlook for her secret forces. I bet Kurotsuchi wouldn't be hard-pressed to put out some kind of weird and crazy thing to experiment on locating hidden things. We've got a lot of allies still, remember that."

"Right. I'll go to the Special Forces command building then. Hopefully she'll be...easy to convince. I'm not feeling too well today...I don't want to argue."

"Take it easy, old friend."


	18. Chapter 18

"It's possible I won't be able to see it anymore." Ichigo warned, "My eye went back to normal. Remember that."

"Hard not to notice something like that." Renji pointed out, keeping a close second.

The group strode quietly through the mountain pass, cold air licking at their faces. Broken trees looked old and dead already, even though their damage was only caused a few days before. The ground started to freeze the farther they went, and soon they left footprints in the crunchy snow.

"Sure got cold in a hurry up here." Renji added, "Isn't this area normally more like the lower valley?"

"No telling." Yoruichi shrugged, tailing the group, Ishida only a few paces in front of her, "These mountains don't get many visitors."

"What's beyond them?" Ichigo asked, pausing to look back at everyone, "Rukia told me once that this place used to be used to travel to other cities."

"She must've been talking about the old road. That one leads to Midian."

"Yeah, she mentioned that...people not wanting to reincarnate go there." He turned and continued upwards.

"Something of the sort...there's more to it than just that." Yoruichi explained, "But more importantly, surrounding Rukongai are a series of city-states run by the four Noble Houses. These days there's only really three."

"Kuchiki, Shiba, and Shihouin." Ichigo repeated, "It's been said enough times. What about the fourth?"

"The name's been forgotten over time because its members all reincarnated at once." Yoruichi said, "That was over three hundred years ago though."

"So which state are we heading towards?" Ishida asked.

"Shiba." She answered, "It's been abandoned since Kukaku and Ganju are its only remaining members. You know how Kukaku likes to move around..."

Shivers went down the group's spine as (at least) Ichigo and Uryuu recalled the silly looking, albeit large house guarded by the two equally silly looking and large men. Yoruichi only laughed at them mockingly.

"Anyway...that's why this place is so overrun. Kuchiki and Shihouin are populated by lesser noble houses associated with their parent house. Most of the nobles live there because they think too highly of themselves to stay in Rukongai. Shiba lost everything and then sunk further when the third last of its members became a Shinigami and was killed." Yoruichi paused and looked at both Ichigo and Renji, who seemed sullen at her words, "What?"

"Kaien." They both said, then looking at each other in a bit of surprise, "You know about him?"

"Rukia told me." Ichigo said, "It must be why she was at the Shiba house after we rescued her before. She said she held a lot of guilt about that guy and only just recently had the guts to apologize."

"Don't make it sound like it was her fault." Renji said flatly, "You don't know what happened back then."

"I know enough," Ichigo answered, then quickly turned away. Renji peered back at Ishida and Yoruichi, who both shrugged, not sure what his sudden anger was for. They continued on in relative silence until they reached the battleground where Ichigo and Byakuya had trapped their enemy. The earth mound was still fresh, and looked mercifully undisturbed. Ichigo knealt down over it, putting one hand on the ground, trying to sense whatever was beneath, though feeling nothing.

Yoruichi stepped up next to him, looking over the area with detailing eyes, "No grace at all." She mused, "You both fought this thing here? What did it look like?"

"It was pretty big, more stout than tall so it wasn't as looming as a Menos. But, it was easily similar...just a tank rather than a skyscraper. It was really fast...though that might've just been a trick to our eyes since we couldn't see it too well." He stood up and dusted off his hands, claping them together, "At some point, it grabbed me with one of the two long tendrils that stuck out of it, and Byakuya decided to use his Bankai. He merged all the swords in it together and then plowed it into the ground, making this huge hole that the wraith fell into. We figured it wouldn't be able to get out since it wasn't able to chase us above the trees during our fight. That in itself was strange.."

"How come?"

"It seemed slower than when Renji and I first encountered it. I swear that thing was able to chase me into the air before...but this time, it stayed on the ground."

"So this hole..." Ishida asked, approaching them as well, "Does it go straight down or does it slant?"

"I think it goes straight down. I was busy trying not to get hit when Byakuya made it."

"We probably shouldn't be standing directly on top of it then." He was already back at the edge of the mound, "It would be embarassing if it collapsed under us, yes?"

"So what's the point of being here then?" Renji asked, grumbling as he'd been suddenly forgotten in the background, "We came all the way out here for a burried ghost we can't fight? Just leave it down there."

"I'm not planning on fighting it." Ichigo explained, "But I AM going to unearth it." The other three couldn't move quickly enough to stop Ichigo from slicing a huge Getsuga Tenshou into the earth. With a low, slow rumble, the ground started crumbling away, then outright caving in as the bottomless pit opened.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Ishida barked, jumping away from the edge of the hole, "Are you out of your mind!? Renji JUST reminded us of the fact that we can't HURT it!"

"Forget it! We're not here to fight it!" Another swipe, making the opening bigger. Yoruichi and Renji converged on the opposite side of the tunnel, both stunned at Ichigo's actions.

"What could he possibly be hoping to accomplish!?" Renji barked, "Letting it go free will just make it harder to kill it later!"

"He doesn't look right.." Yoruichi said quietly, evading a careless third Getsuga Tenshou that carved a long scar into the earth, trailing a number of paces behind her. "Renji! Uryuu!" She called. The two men glanced at her, and the look in her eyes gave them the immediate sense of what was going to have to happen. Yoruichi nodded, then disappeared, flying towards the ignorant Shinigami at blinding speeds. The Goddess of Flash grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his torso, pinning his hands at his sides with a strength he hadn't expected. "NOW!"

"What are you doing!?"

"HOWL, Zabimaru!"

"You asked for this, Ichigo!"

Blade and arrow flew his way, and a horrendous explosion rose from the earth. Rocks and debris flew in every direction, pelting the remaining two warriors. They watched anxiously for the dust to clear, not wanting to see the defeated and limp body of their so-called friend, yet also hoping he wasn't able to block in time. Yoruichi had yet to appear anywhere, and it made them nervous, pits of guilt growing in each of their guts. Sweat gleaned on Renji's face as he struggled to see through the brown mist, and to his and Ishida's horror, there stood a figure within. It was only one person, that much was clear, but it still didn't seem right.

Renji flung Zabimaru through again to help clear the obscuring cloud, and what they saw sent chills down their spin. Ichigo was no where to be found, in his place being Yoruichi herself, completely still and with a look of static neutrality on her face. Her eyes were glazed over, and just as quickly as they'd noticed her expression, both eyes suddenly burned dark red, the irises both bright gold.

"Where did Ichigo go!?" Ishida raged, holding his bow tightly and aiming it in different directions in case Ichigo came from behind to attack, "What the Hell is going on!?"

"Uryuu!" Renji barked, "Look!"

Yoruichi fell to her knees, her arms limp at her sides, and yet despite it, she tried standing again. It took a substantial struggle, but soon she made it, her eyes still red and now bleeding like Byakuya's had. She had no pain on her face...but then that grin returned.

"Oh...look, it's them." She said, her voice different, "Back for more?"

"Who are you!?" Ishida yelled, holding the bow straight for the woman, "Answer me!"

"Oh tisk tisk...such rudeness. I only just arrived." She answered, standing upright, looking like a ratted old marionette, "Do you have any tea, by chance? He's been anxious."

"What?" Both fighters looked perplexed, "Tea? What are you getting at!?"

"It's a simple reques--" A blade was at Yoruichi's throat, long, thin and black. A quiet chime sang out over the sudden silence, a broken chain wagging back and forth on the end of a red and black hilt. The edge was razor sharp, and a thin cut appeared on the woman's dark skin. "Oh."

"You asked something before." Ichigo growled, holding the blade deadly close, ready to twist at a moment's notice, "Now, how do I do it?"

That huge shadow appeared again, the skeletons and their chains heard by all. Renji and Ishida glowered at it dubiously and jumped back several paces, wary and hesitant to attack.

"Answer me." Ichigo repeated, "Ichimaru Gin."

"Ochigi!" Yoruichi's strange voice answered, "Where is he? You haven't seen him, have you? He was always such an entertaining guy."

"Shut up about that. You wanted something and if you don't answer then you'll never get it." The blade forced Yoruichi's head back a little, leaving Ichigo to only need to whisper, "How do I open those doors?"

"You really want to go to Hell that badly?" She asked, the grin widening in a creepy manner, her eyes wide and glaring, "You want to help me and I want your help. But...I'm in need of something first."

"You're in no position to be making any more requests, Gin." Ichigo reminded him sternly, shoving Yoruichi's head back a bit further with the blunt side of Tensa Zangetsu, "Now answer me! I won't give you the chance again!"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? Kill someone who's been particularilly wicked during their life. The doors will appear...you've seen them before, yes?"

"They're right behind me this very instant. There must be a way to open them here."

"Oh...sorry, that's not going to work." The voice said with a slight cackle, the posessor clearly a bit off kelter, "The doors appear because of me. They won't open though. They just serve as a reminder of the fact that I'm stuck behind them, even though I'm speaking out here."

"I can't just go kill someone to open them." Ichigo said, "What other way is there!?"

"Kill someone, Ichigo, kill someone!! Kill kill kill KILL!!" Yoruichi's strange voice howled with laughter, taunting and mocking him, then twisting away in a manner Ichigo couldn't expect possible given the human anatomy and how joints bend, reappearing before him like a mutilated doll, "Do it, Ichigo...do iiitttt!!" It laughed again, rather sadistically.

All three warriors grimmaced at the sound of it, unsure how to proceed.

"Better go quickly! Wouldn't want anyone to die when their soul won't summon the gates!"

Ichigo's line of sight shifted quickly from the derranged Yoruichi to the suddenly airborn Shinigami and Quincy beyond her. They were suspended high in the air by an unseen force, then slammed back down again painfully. Renji's yelling for Bankai was silenced as quickly as it was begun, his body laying crushed in a deep pit. Ishida was slightly more fortunate, being flung against a tree, as though only discarded by the uninterested assailant.

"That's not fair!" Ichigo barked, "Call your demon off!"

"Oh, it's nothing I cacn handle." Yoruichi's hysterical posessor said, calming out of its laugh for a moment, "I don't know what it is. It followed me!"

"So you came first!?"

"I have such great things to tell you, when Ochigi is back." She said, cackling under her breath, "Such POWER to be had here! The only problem is setting it free! Do it for us, Ichigo, let us out!"

"..Us...so Aizen IS with you!?" Ichigo demanded, Tensa Zangetsu glowing black and red, preparing a black wave, "It's really you bastards again...no doubt."

"We can tell you everything when you let us out!" She answered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her body abruptly collapsing. The doorway disolved into nothingness, and the woods were still once more.

Ishida groaned from the tree roots where he'd landed, seeing blood on his hand where it had pressed against the back of his head, "What...the Hell..."

Ichigo approached Yoruichi's downed form, holding his zanpakuto to her throat, ready to kill her if necessary, but she didn't move. Her lips trembled and her eyes closed half way, looking incredibly weak. He could hear the woman trying to say something but her words were intangible. He knelt next to her and rolled her onto her back unceremoniously and rather unkindly, "What?" He growled.

"...B...ku..." She whispered, her voice hoarse as it was quiet. Ichigo's brows furrowed, as though he understood what she'd said. He stood again and looked at Ishida angrilly, then at Renji, then back again. His incredible speeds in Bankai form made it impossible to see where he'd left...his image still remaining for a moment where he'd once stood. There, now, Ishida was left alone with the two downed fighters, he himself rather dizzy from his head injury. He struggled to his feet, his bow long gone, and he approached Yoruichi.

"...Are you okay?" He asked quietly, checking her forehead and examining her for any external obvious injuries. Finding none, he moved to check her eyes, pulling the lid back slightly on each before sighing heavilly, "...She's completely unconscious. Unharmed, but out cold. Renji.." He stood again, hobbling towards the Shinigami. It took a considerable effort to pull his body free from the hard earth he'd been burried in. Bones were obviously broken and blood was spilt, held off for the moment only by the mud covering him. Ishida groaned in displeasure, "This is impossible...how can this be happening already? I thought the nightmare ended years ago.."

"...I...ich..." Renji gasped for air, struggling to speak. Ishida quickly wiped the dirt from his face and moved the Shinigami to his back, despite the obvious pain it inflicted. Renji would obviously die sooner from suffocation than broken limbs. "..Th...bas..."

"He's a bastard, yes, I know." Ishida answered, "Try not to speak. I know it's been a long time, but maybe I can remember my healing kidou training. We'll track Ichigo down later. You're in no shape to move right now, let alone try to stick it to him."

Perhaps it wasn't obvious to Renji or Yoruichi what had just happened, but it was clear as day to the Quincy. Perhaps it was only because he'd just arrived on the scene and wasn't biased to any other information or events, but despite that, he knew in the core of his being that he was right. Ichigo had only brought them to the demon's grave as bait. He WANTED one of them to become posessed...and it really didn't matter to him who it was. He now had his mission and knew what to do. The only question would be whether he could go through with it.

"I have to get all of them back to Soul Society." Ishida told himself, "Even if it means carrying them one at a time...they all need help, much more than I can give alone."


	19. Chapter 19

Ukitake waited patiently. The fire in front of him burned brightly, illuminating the Captains' Meeting Hall with flickering light. He had been there for just under an hour when SoiFon arrived, and as she entered, he turned to her wordlessly.

"You called for me?"

"I did." He answered, motioning for her to sit opposite him at a small kotatsu. There was tea on top of it, kept warm by a hot stone. "There are matters of somewhat importance that I wish to go over with you, alone from the other Captains."

"Such as?" She watched with calm but ready eyes as two small cups were filled. They were no bigger than sake cups, colored blue with a few flower-like patterns painted around the outside. Ukitake set one before her and sipped at his own before setting it down again. "Commander-General?"

"Your determination to capture and kill Ichigo Kurosaki needs to come to an end." He said flatly, looking at the rippling clear oolong before him, "I understand why you would wish to continue, but his condition can't possibly be linked to what afflicts us now."

"Isn't it curious how it only started after he returned though?" She refuted, taking a cautious sip at her own drink, "Captain Kuchiki's adopted sister even admitted she first passed out minutes after she'd brought him back here."

"It's a coincidence," Ukitake said, toying with the tiny cup in his fingers, "Captain Kuchiki's disappearance despite Kurosaki's rehabilitation at Fourth Squad headquarters tells us this much. Ichigo has no allies in Soul Society other than our own Shinigami. He also has great respect for the missing Captain and it's unlikely that he would be responsible for his current situation."

"That doesn't mean it's impossible that Kurosaki's return couldn't have spawned something unholy in our midst. He may not be personally responsible, but he is connected. If removing him from this place destroys that thing that plagues us, then I see no reason to stop just because he helped us in the past."

"We would be dishonoring our traditions as Shinigami if we were to turn out backs so quickly and so coldly to an ally, especially when he needs our help more than our wrath." Ukitake said, reaching for the small pewter tea pot again and pouring some more silken oolong into his empty cup, "We stopped practicing like that after former Captain Urahara was exiled for his experiments. You yourself lost someone important to you because of that incident. Obviously Yoruichi felt it was more important to help him escape us than it was to turn on him. Would you follow in her same footsteps if Ichigo were a friend of yours as well, or would you give him the cold shoulder regardless?"

"He is no friend of mine, that question is irrelevant." SoiFon said pointedly, "His presence is causing the residents of Rukongai to fear leaving their homes. What Shinigami could we call ourselves if we didn't try to stop the problem? We know what it is...I just need more time to find him."

"Captain SoiFon...with all due respect, you will never find him if he wishes you not to." He mustered a smile, trying to disperse the harshness of what he'd said and the insulting implication it held, "He has been traineed by both your own Mentor and Urahara himself. He knows of more hiding places in Rukongai than we are all aware of. Urahara was no fool, his hideouts, what few we know of, we very well constructed. No doubt they were found ONLY because they were the first of several he'd created. The ones Ichigo knows about are likely never to be found unless Ichigo himself led you to them."

"He can't hide there forever. Chances are good he'll show himself again, and when he does, my forces will follow him like shadows to wherever he goes. He won't be able to stop us." Her fist landed on the table, making the tea ripple harshly for a moment. The fire glowed behind the white-haired man, making SoiFon look slightly more intimidating than he knew she really was. "Would you so carelessly ask me to stop hunting for him? Surely you know how dangerous he is given what he did to us back then."

"Don't insult me." Ukitake glared, this time himSELF looking rather serious, "And don't attempt to usurp my authority. A Captain you may be, but you still answer to ME. I am giving you formal orders to stop ALL operations, but public and secret, that regard hunting, capturing or harming Ichigo Kurosaki in any way."

"What!?" She was on her feet instantly, rocking the kotatsu and spilling liquid everywhere, "You're only helping him hurt the people we're supposed to protect!"

"Their safety means nothing to you!" Ukitake barked, standing up, looming over the smaller Captain, "You're only seeking to satisfy your own need to prove yourself better than him in Yoruichi's eyes. Stop this petty jealousy and call back your men. Don't leave a SINGLE one tracking him, or so help me I WILL disband your division and STRIP you of your rank."

SoiFon's eyes were wide, her teeth clenched together tightly. She felt weak under his authority and fell to one knee, trembling, "..Y...yessir..." She quickly took her leave, the door closing with a slam behind her as she took off like wind into the night. She couldn't have left sooner...Ukitake coughed a gout of blood into his hand, feeling weak himself after such a sudden excertion. His illness had clearly not gotten any better over the years. He took a few cautious breaths before daring to remove his hand, then looked at it in disgust and worry.

"I'm running out of time..."

Ichigo had long since returned to the underground safehaven. Byakuya was still laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious and bound by the Binding Art kidou just in case he wasn't. Ichigo made sure he wasn't in sight of the Captain anyway, making his way slowly to the still-active portal to the living world.

"Pretty careless of Yoruichi to leave this thing open after we got back." He said to himself, still retaining his Bankai. He held Tensa Zangetsu tightly, then darted through the gateway, flying through it so quickly that the half-second he spent in the place between wasn't even worth a second glance. It just served to amuse him, thinking back on what a cluster it was to come through it the first time and how there HAD to have been such a thing as a cleaner in a place like that anyway. Not to mention how it -happened- to be active at the very instant they needed it NOT to be. What a joke. Again he flew clear into the open night air, and snow had been falling, covering the city in a blanket of white ice.

He landed in the street below, taking care not to interact with any sort of bench or building that might be damaged when he hit the ground. If anything, causing damage to his surroundings was the only real way any living soul could notice his (or a Hollow's) presence. He often wondered how the local people managed to deal with and explain all the destruction caused by his antics, and by the Arrancar invasions. Surely someone had to come up with something? Maybe that Don Kanonji guy.

"So how do I go about searching for a soul that'll open the gates..." He asked himself, stepping out of the road, walking casually down the sidewalk as though he was amongst the people he passed. "I can't very well use my zanpakuto on a living person that I witness doing something bad, it'll just put my Shinigami powers into them and leave me weak...but to find an already dead person's soul..." He pondered for a long while, easily into the wee hours of the morning.

"Wouldn't they become Hollows right away?" He asked, "The one guy I remember...he was a Hollow when the gates opened..."

There were no Hollows to speak of at that moment. It had been very quiet since Aizen's fall from Los Noches.

Ichigo paused for a moment, his tight grip on the hilt of his sword loosening, "If I catch someone in an unforgivable act...and do something to the surroundings that causes their death...then use my zanpakuto on their spirit...?" It sounded like a worthwhile endevor, but finding someone doing something truly Hell-worthy would be challenging. Humans had relatively low reiatsu, and they all served to blend together into one mass of spiritual energy, making it hard to find any particular person in the way that made it easy to track down a Shinigami.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I initally thought." He smacked his forehead with his free hand and grumbled irritably, "Japan has such a low crime rate as it is...what could any regular person do to damn themselves anyway? What decides who's destined for eternal punishment? WHO decides it? Who has the right? It's so much easier just to use Konso and send someone to Soul Society...there should be a way to send them straight down to the burning pits...I'm a Death God, after all...there SHOULD be a way..."

He looked at his zanpakuto, seeing the chain blocking the end of the hilt and an unnaturally long blade sticking out the other end of it. Something caught his ear though; the chain on his blade hadn't moved and yet he heard one that did. Quiet again. He stood perfectly still, listening intently...there was only one other reason why he'd be able to hear a chain jingling. He narrowed his eyes and focused, hearing the chain chime again to his left. Instantly he was off, leaving only an after-image behind in his wake. He reappeared again in the exact spot the chain jingle came from, and yet saw nothing...not a chain, not even something that could've been carrying one. He heard it far off again, listened carefully and then darted for it straight again. No sign of it. Over and over, four or five more times, then he stopped chasing.

"Quit jerking me around!" He called out, "Who are you!?"

Someone skilled enough to evade his Bankai-enhanced shunpo was something he needed to know about. Frustrating as it was that someone was putting him off of his mission for the moment, it was still necessary to investigate. He heard the chime again, this time from the far left, and as he turned his head to look down a long alley, he saw slowly flashing lights and a figure pass before them. He ran towards them quickly, not taking his hands off of his zanpakuto, and as the alley opened up and the intensity of the lights faded, he found himself in a small open area, walled in by the backs of several nearby buildings. It was eerie, considering none of the walls facing this small property had any windows. Looking back down again, the lights were dimmed to a tolerable level, and the chain chimed again, this time closely nearby. Ichigo leered at the small establishment locked in the middle of this strange place, and his eyes went wide as he read the sign above the door.

"...Urahara...shop? No way.."

"It's been a long time, Kurosaki Ichigo." A familiar voice said. Ichigo turned his attention to the source, seeing none other than Urahara Kisuke himself stepped out from behind a large post holding up the front veranda. In his hand, he held a long chain.

"So you lead me here." Ichigo noted, "How did you know the chain would get my attention?"

"It's difficult not to know what's going on with you." He answered, "Sometimes it's best to keep your thoughts in your head. After all, when you open your mouth, anyone around you can listen in."

"What are you doing way out here?"

"Same reason anyone else is. Come inside, it's cold out here, you know?"

The shop looked the same as it ever did on the inside, old fashioned halls and walls and floors, and that same table in their old meeting room. There were far too numerous occasions to count where he'd been in that very spot talking about such old subjects...trying to think of ways to overcome seemingly impossible odds that now, he'd be able to deal with alone and without foreplanning.

"I followed your father out here," Urahara finally said, returning to that room with a cup of water, setting it on the table and taking a seat on the floor by it, "Just as he followed the Quincy."

"Do you know if anyone else made it out?"

"Your friend who was watching your sisters. Uryuu's father actually got them all out."

"So Tatsuki's okay..." Ichigo looked aside, thinking of how she'd react if he suddenly showed up again and still couldn't tell her what had befallen Orihime in the end.

"There were numerous others...anyone who had been associated with you eventually became spiritually aware. You still leak reiatsu like an overflowing bucket, Ichigo." Urahara fanned himself as he always did, looking casual and swave despite his not needing to, "Did any of them ever tell you that they knew you were keeping secrets from them?"

"What's it matter now, anyway? I have nothing to tell them. If they're alive then that's all that matters."

"Still trying to keep everyone at arm's length." He took a sip at his water, then set the cup down again with a delicate tap against the table-top, "Even after all these years? It's hard to picture that. People calm down after a while."

"People get hurt when they get to close." Ichigo said flatly, "What did you lure me here for? Small-talk isn't distracting me from what I need to be doing."

"It would be incredibly stupid to go around hoping to open the Gates to Hell." The blonde answered, looking rather serious suddenly, "What exactly do you intend to do when the gates appear, anyway? Let Aizen and Gin out? Try to beat them? Don't kid yourself. You got your ass handed to you by Aizen's right hand even at your peak. Do you -honestly- believe they'll be any weaker just because they've been in Hell?"

"How do you KNOW all of this!?" Ichigo was visibly frustrated, ready to tear his hair out, "You're never there! Most of us who WERE there don't know what happened to them! Moreover, how could you POSSIBLY know about what Aizen did to me back then, huh? I was in Hueco Mundo, with nothing but a desert as far as the eye could see."

"You're still as ignorant as you always were. Give me a little credit? I wasn't the former Head of the Department of Research for no good reason. Kurotsuchi is a welp compared to me."

"So what then? You put a transmitter chip into my soul and hide it there like you hid the Hougyoku in Rukia's gigai? What other innocent things have you perverted for your own sake?"

"Oh quite a great number of them, thanks for asking." Another sip at the water, looking his usual coy self again, "But that's not the point. Honestly, Gin alone could kick you from here till Hell won't have it. Aizen wouldn't even have to step in. Opening those gates and hollering at them to come out is a sure-fire way to get yourself, and everyone you pretend not to care about, killed. Is that truly what you want?"

"I can beat them. I know I can. It's impossible for a Shinigami to surpass a predestined level of strength. They probably capped out years ago."

"Do you -truly- believe that a man in posession of a device that can dissolve the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow would not use that device on himself? If Aizen was really that stupid then he wouldn't have been able to pull off his plan in Soul Society so perfectly."

"So what, even if he did use to Hougyoku on himself and Gin, they probably have the same problem dealing with their new buddy that I did."

"That's entirely untrue." Urahara snickered to himself for a moment, "Aizen was able to command the legions of Hueco Mundo's finest because HE...FEARED...NOTHING. Any Arrancar who didn't respect him for that fact was terrified of him for it. Do you really think an inner Hollow would stand a chance against a fearless monster like him? Gin is the only one who had any difficulty."

"Why's that?"

"Captain Kenpachi pointed it out a long time ago...Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen were the only Captains in all of Soul Society who were truly terrified of dying."

"So then why did Tousen so willingly give himse--..." Ichigo stopped mid-word, rather reluctant to mention that bloodbath. "Gin doesn't seem so scared now."

"What makes you think that?" Urahara hadn't lost interest in Ichigo's first statement, though humored the shift.

"He spoke through Byakuya and Yoruichi, posessing them both, taunting me to open the gates for him. He seemed happier than before."

"So you're going to do just as he asks? Do you still bow before Aizen? Still scared?"

"Stop it." Ichigo growled, "I'm doing it because I know they'll come out. They'll jump from those gates and get a face full of Zangetsu when they do."

"And for what? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Let them stay in Hell. They can't harm anyone from there."

"Then what about their messenger, the one that keeps putting everyone to sleep for days at a time and makes all of Rukongai helpless?"

"Soul Society's finest are unaffected by that. Didn't you notice? Maybe you've become as blind as the Captain you ate."

"TAKE THAT BACK." Ichigo had Tensa Zangetsu at the blond man's throat, the blade shaking ever so slightly and not to Urahara's disnotice. "Take...that...back...you don't know, you COULDN'T know..."

There was a quick movement that Ichigo couldn't follow. Before he knew it, he was chest-down on the ground with Zangetsu and another sword pointing inwards from both opposite sides of his throat. He felt weight on his back and couldn't move, his entire body paralyzed. His eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Stop being stupid, Ichigo." Urahara said, "There are things in this world and the next that you can't possibly understand, comprehend or even hope to control. You're nothing in the face of it all. None of us means anything. Each of our lives can so easily be snuffed out and we still parade about like we think we're all something special. Don't make me laugh...you're just lying to yourself if you think you can stand in defiance of perfect and utter death."

"...How..." Ichigo gritted his teeth, the implications too much to understand all at once, his head swimming, "How could you know...everything..."

Urahara finally took his feet off of Ichigo's back, stepping down and pulling Benihime from the floorboards, sheathing it again and sitting down. He let the overwhelmed Shinigami regain his bearing before he spoke again.

"Like I said, there are things going on in all planes that you can't possibly understand. To let Aizen and Gin out would be like begging the Devil himself to come out. You're just not strong enough to take them on...no one can."

"How is it that they can be that strong? Why can't I be the same? If they can do it, surely I can too...they're not Gods."

"No, but at this point, both of them are entirely unafraid. Of death, of Soul Society, of every Captain she posesses and most definately not of you. To Aizen, you're all just things he can play with." Urahara held the half-empty water cup between his hands, looking into the rippling liquid, "I don't know everything, not by a long shot. The only reason it seems I do is because of my influence over you and the people nearest to you."

"Influence...?"

"Every single time someone comes to my shop, they leave with something that lets me observe them in every possible way. Kurotsuchi did something similar to your friend Uryuu once, infecting him with bacteria that let him see and hear everything Uryuu did. It gave him a decicive advantage in his fight against the Espada Szayel Aporro Grantz. Uryuu may have never mentioned it, and unless you ask Abarai Renji, he probably won't say anything either...the fact remains, Mayuri probably still watches that Quincy, doing observational research on him because he's so strikingly different from any other Quincy he's ever encountered."

"So then you put bugs in us all too?"

"I'm afraid so." Urahara nodded, "Ever since the moment I peeled you off the street that first night we met, I've been watching you. I know what you're thinking, feeling, plotting...though that much I can see on your face every time you come by. Try as you might, you're not very good at hiding yourself."

"That's pretty sneaky, I have to admit." Ichigo finally relented and sat at the small table, "What do I do?"

"It's going to be difficult to take you off your war-path," Urahara noted, a sadistic glean appearing in his eyes, "But I can train you to become just as much of a demon as Aizen is."

"At what cost?"

"From a certain perspective, it won't cost you anything." He whipped out his fan again and flicked it open, "But to become a creature that truly fears nothing. Don't you think that might come with consequences?"

"Everything in life comes with consequences, what makes this any different?"

"Are you so willing to become that which you have sworn to defeat?"

Ichigo looked at the table's edge, thinking about those words with a strangely hightened sense of things. He shook his head, "I became a Shinigami and ended up fighting against other Shinigami. I've harbored a Hollow inside me and I've used its strength to kill other Hollows. I even used his strength, becoming a Vasto Lorde ranked Espada, in order to fight off other Espada. I'll become whatever Aizen's become if it means I can destroy him too...and if no one is willing to do the same then I guess I'll do it alone. He can't just be left down there. The only way he'll ever be stopped is if it's me standing at those gates when they open."

"Then it looks like you have the resolve to accept this training. It'll be the last thing I can teach you. After that...you really will be on your own."


	20. Chapter 20

"Knowing your enemy is achieved the most quickly by first knowing yourself." Urahara explained, standing a good thirty feet from his pupil, "To know your own weaknesses, strengths and everything in between. Know your values and interests...all the way down to how you like to sleep at night, it all compounds into the essence of who you are."

Surrounding Ichigo were three of the same types of dolls that Yoruichi had used to manifest Zangetsu during his Bankai training. They were slightly different this time, and one was covered with a tarp outright, being much smaller than the remaining two. Ichigo looked at them intently, unsure what Urahara was intending to use them for.

"Though I can't forgive what you did to Yoruichi so easily, I can't say I wouldn't have thought to do something similar were I in your shoes."

Ichigo huffed to himself, looking away for a moment. Definately not one of his proud moments.

"I'll expect you to apologize to her at some point. Either way...these three dummies here are going to serve a purpose." He stepped behind the one closest to him; it was taller than he, slightly greyish in color. "This one represents your strength." He moved on to the next one, the middle-heighth of the three, it was black and had two long white strips running parallel down its front, "This...is your weakness. You've encountered and been drowned by it numerous times before and yet still can't be bothered to get past it." Then, the tiniest of the three with the cloth overtop of it, covering what it might look like, "And this one...is your greatest fear. I keep it covered because I don't want it to distract you from the other two for now. It'll serve its purpose a little later on. Now then, if you'll be so kind...use your Zanpakuto on the first one."

Ichigo cautiously approached, but just as instructed, placed the tip of his blade into the dummy's chest. It immediately began to react and he pulled back again, leaving it to warp and twist itself as it saw fit. Urahara didn't seem nearly as surprised as Ichigo was, seeing how the dummy only took on a black liquid flame there floating a few inches above the ground.

"My greatest strength..?"

"You have bigger problems than you think if you can't even manifest Zangetsu again." The former Captain acknowleged with a shrug, but then pointed to the one on his right, "But let's carry on. The next one, if you please."

"Right.." Ichigo approached it and like the first, placed the tip of his sword within it. It did nothing for a moment, but then a ripple worked its way across the surface. From where the blade stabbed, black ickor spread out like fingers, grabbing and pulling itself further across the surface of the dummy. Ichigo jumped a step back in surprise, but kept his eyes on it, watching for whatever it might represent. There were so many things Ichigo was weak to, he couldn't even think of a single form they could all take.

"My weakness...the worst thing in me." He told himself, continuing to watch. It shrunk a bit, standing now about as tall as he did. Urahara had a strange smirk on his face; perhaps he already knew what the dummy would look like.

Finally, the ickor completely covered the entire fuax body, and slowly began absorbing inside of it, revealing black, white and...orange beneath it.

"What...?!" Ichigo looked at it in horror, having at least expected his inner Hollow to be there, and yet it wasn't. Instead, what looked back at him was himself. "...My greatest weakness...is myself?! What the Hell is this!?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, by now I had hoped you would understand that each of our worst and most debilitating weaknesses is our fear of failing. Our inability to do what we feel strongest about. Look again."

He turned back to the dummy figure, feeling rather hesitant given the look on Urahara's face. To his surprise though, the image there had changed quite drastically. What originally looked like a mirror image of himself as he stood there had become older, perhaps as old as his real body now looked; around 30. There was stuble on the man's face, making him look just like the spitting image of Isshin. Rukia wasn't kidding in that regard. It was still changing though, standing taller...and then finally, a smear of white appeared around his shoulders. It burst out of its back like water, but then settled as it took a more distinct shape.

"...How...what?"

Finally, it stopped changing. The white billowed around the figure serenely, and black almond and circular shapes emerged around the bottom. This figure was wearing a Captain's coat.

"This doesn't make any sense! How could an older version of me, not to mention a CAPTAIN, be my greatest weakness!?"

"It'll become clear later."

"So what about my greatest strength then? It won't even take a shape. All it's doing is floating there all miserably and...white?"

"Ohhh that's different!" Urahara clapped his hands together, looking as happy as ever, "For a minute I thought it was trying to create Zangetsu...looks like it's taken on the shape of a feeling instead."

"...A feeling?"

"Exactly!" He whipped out his fan again and patted it near his face as he always did, "Lesser warriors would say their most powerful strength is their zanpakuto, and as such, this psuedo-gigai would look like their inner souls. To be strong because of a feeling...an ideal...THAT is what seperates Captains from normal Shinigami."

"I'm no Captain. I wouldn't even want to be."

"Zaraki Kenpachi didn't want to be a Captain for the sake of it either when be defeated the former Captain." Urahara explained, "He did it only to prove he was the strongest swordsman in all of Rukongai. Defeating the Captain of the soldiers' squad was the easiest way to prove that to himself. He'd probably never tell you so, but he never became a Captain because he wanted to be a Shinigami. He wasn't EVEN a Shinigami when he took on that title. His origins are from the lawless former District 80; Zaraki. The title of Kenpachi means 'the strongest swordsman, he who has killed the most.' He took those names for himself because he had none in the beginning. Point being...just became has has an unsavory and completely uneducated history, he still became one of the single best Captains Division 11 ever had before the Squad consolidation after the Winter War. All he wanted, all he still wants, is to meet someone who can someday defeat him. His existance as a Captain is only secondary to that. A side effect."

"Even so, I don't fight for the next fight. I fight to protect those in danger. If it means prepetual and never-ending battles then so be it..."

"That's exactly why you've come so far." Urahara noted, clapping the fan back together and using it to point at his orange-haired student, "Your desire to place your blade on the battlefield on someone's behalf other than your own is precicely why no one has truly been able to beat you yet. However...that fortitude also spawns your greatest fear." He reached for the tarp covering the last and final dummy, pulling it away quickly and presenting that worst fear in the flesh.

"...That's not funny."

"No, it's not."

Standing before him was none other than Rukia...or, at least, a dummy that looked exactly like her. Difference being, however, is that not only was she completely beaten to Hell, but she retained the remnants of what looked like a Hollow's mask over her left eye and cheek, similar to Grimmjow's in its malicious design.

"What's your greatest fear, then, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, rather serious in tone again.

"I'm not sure how THAT represents it." He answered, looking tense, "I fear failing and everyone around me dying because of my mistakes."

"Then why did this dummy create a Vizard Rukia?"

"How the Hell should I know!?" He barked back, angry and frustrated. The truth of the matter though, was that he was intimately aware of why that fear manifested the way it did. Even though Nell had helped him accept his inner Hollow and made it a part of himself as much as Zangetsu was, he still harbored a deep and intense hatred for that part of himself. A large pit of self-loathing that he was terrified would spread to those he cares about. His greatest fear would be that not only did he fail to protect Rukia...but that she'd become like him; a monster.

"So now that we've identified the key elements of your personality, you need to find a way to make them all part of your strength. Use your weakness and fear to your advantage and you suddenly won't be afraid of anything anymore."

"I can't be like Aizen if it means giving up what I was born to do." Ichigo grunted, pointing at the Vizard form of Rukia, "My father told me I was always meant to be the hands of my namesake. To protect one. To be a guardian. If I have to stop that then what's the point? I'd be fighting for no reason at all, save fighting for the sake of fighting. I'd be no better than Kenpachi."

"Then you know why you can't beat Aizen. He gave up every care he had for everything. Every resource, every life...it's all just another tool to him. He would gladly throw someone else into the front lines. He would happily sacrifice any ally he had if it meant getting one that was stronger."

Ichigo looked visibly irrate at that comment, waiting impatiently for the coming mention of Tousen again. He couldn't avoid it this time.

"You already know that to be true enough. As much as you deny it, you've seen and experienced everything Ochigi did. You know the sacrifices Aizen willingly made to bring him into the fold. If you were just like him, you would sooner attempt to find the Hougyoku or make another one and turn everyone near to you into a Hollowified Shinigami just like you, and then try to take control of everything else. Power leads to corruption and it always ends in the desire to become a God over everything. If you don't have what it takes to become a God then you can't fight someone who practically is."

"There must be another way...no one is THAT indestructable." Ichigo argued, "Some kind of exception...Aizen and Gin MUST have some kind of weaknesses."

"Unfortunately, while it may seem like I have all the answers, I don't have one for this. I can only set you down the path...you must follow it through in your own way. If you make it to the end then we'll be there waiting for you."

"There's no victory to be had here..." Ichigo stabbed the earth with the point of his blade, then sat on the ground beside it, glaring at the Captain form of his older self, "I can't fight Aizen or Gin on equal terms. Even at the top of my game I wasn't able to sense Gin before he killed old man Yamamoto. It's like they had completely blinded everyone around them...their reiatsu was all over the place...the only way I could find them at any point even in Los Noches was if they told ME where they were. It was the same in Soul Society. If they didn't want anyone to know where they were, they simply sent everyone away and went on alone. I bet if Yamamoto wasn't waiting for them at that doorway, they could've snuck through the whole city without anyone noticing them."

"Oho! Sounds like you're on to something. Do tell."

"Do you know everything that happened in Soul Society before Aizen, Gin and Tousen went to Hueco Mundo?"

"Funny thing, I don't. If you or Yoruichi didn't see it, neither did I. My influences there were through you two...and Rukia."

"That's it! She probably knows more by now...she stayed behind after Aizen exposed himself."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I have a theory, and if what Rukia tells me verifies it, then I may be able to stop Aizen dead in his tracks." The flare of confidance appeared in his eyes again and he stood up quickly, yanking the sword from its place in the dirt, finally reverting to his usual shikai form and placing the blade on his back. "Urahara, I need safe passage to Soul Society."

"You still need my help getting there?"

"...Yeah?"

"Tsh...what a welp. Still can't use Garganta."

"Gargawhatnow?"

"Ah! That's right!" The blonde tapped his forehead in an exasperated manner, as if having a revelation of sorts, "I never told YOU about it!"

"About what?"

"Your friends Sado and Uryuu are aware, I forgot you weren't there at the time."

"Spit it out already!"

"I guess you didn't see it when I had you face down on the ground earlier...and I'm surprised you never questioned how I was able to most faster than you, even in Bankai."

"Well, it did bother me, but you are the former Research and Development guy. I figured you just distorted my ability to percieve things in your shop."

"Oh...well, I suppose that's part of it. Very observant! But not quite the entire answer. Let me show you."

The blonde lifted his right hand towards his face, his fingers curved about as though he were about to grab his nose (which made Ichigo quirk a brow for a moment before realizing just what was about to happen.) Black and red mist swirled about, and Urahara's hand moved, his fingers fanning out again as the mist shrouded his face. When it vanished, all that remained was the bone-white image of a mask. Ichigo's eyes went wide, and he pointed in shock at the man.

"Y--y-y--you...WHAT." He crossed his arms and looked incredibly embarassed, ready to protest what he'd just seen in the exact same manner as he'd argued with the Vizard about his borrowing certain pornography comics...which he hadn't. Damn them. "Figures."

"Oh, not surprised?" The double-voice gave Ichigo shivers down his spine, though he tried not to show it.

"It's hard not to be, but at the same time, I'm not. A little pissed you never mentioned it before. I could've learned a lot more a lot faster if you'd just have told me you were the same."

"Everyone has secrets that they feel necessary to keep, at all costs. You have yours, and I have mine. At times we must expose ourselves in order to achieve certain things...and at this point, I believe you're in a position where my secrets can be of use to you."

"What use could they have ever been to Uryuu and Chad though? Since you said they knew."

"The moment itself called for it." The mask remained, making the air colder and heavier around them both. It looked similar to a typical Hollow's mask, but it had large, curved horns sticking out from the top back of it, Smaller ones protruded from beneath the bigger ones, giving the whole mask a rather draconic design overall. "Back then, I told them about why Soul Society was so eager to be rid of me and my research. When I created the Hougyoku, I never intended it to have the abilities that it did...and it was by no purposeful use of mine that I found out what it's true power was. A horrible accident and a few witnesses later, all of Rukongai was in an uproar of a Shinigami that had acquired Hollow powers. I took the sphere and fled, Yoruichi helping me escape. A few Shinigami supporters followed me not long after...they eventually became the Vizard who taught you how to subdue your inner demon. I only allowed them to have their power because I was still in a rage at how quickly Soul Society turned on me...but then I started to think it would be best if the Hoygyoku could be destroyed."

"So that's why you put it into Rukia."

"Somewhat." Urahara explained, his expression unseen below the visage covering his face, "I tried many times to get rid of the sphere without success. I just didn't have the equipment to do it in the living world. All I had were a few tools and an idea. Years later...your father came to the living world. He'd been removed from his place as a Captain, though it seemed he had willingly allowed it. For some reason, he thought it necessary to come looking for me, thinking two outcasted souls might find some benifit in helping one another. He told me he was looking to retire, but wasn't yet interested in being reincarnated...so he asked what he could do in exchange for a gigai that could allow him to begin a new life."

"You hid the Hougyoku in him first?"

"Exactly so."

"But then...why Rukia? Why did you have to put her in harm's way?"

"I could feel something. Spiritual particles were practically vibrating with an ominous air. I knew something was going on that was beyond my ability to stop, and I knew, somehow, that it could come looking for power. I feared it would go looking for the Hougyoku...and that's when Rukia showed up. Your dad was completely unaware...but I removed the sphere from hsi gigai and placed it within a new one."

"Then why did Aizen have to use the Executioner's weapon to get it out of Rukia?"

"The Hougyoku was only imbedded in a gigai before, like the jelly in a donut. The trick to all of this was that I knew Rukia's situation would make her a criminal. I knew that eventually, someone would come get her and make her return to Soul Society. The second her faux body entered the Gates, and it was transformed into spiritual particles, it became one with her soul. I'm sorry to say, but her death was anyone's best hope for the Hougyoku being destroyed before anyone could get their hands on it. It was quite clever to use that very idea to his advantage and take the thing from her body the second it appeared."

"You're just like Aizen then, willing to toss aside lives for the sake of some 'higher calling.'"

"I'm quite unlike him, actually. Indeed, I'd gladly throw away life for something important...but the biggest difference of all is that I was only willing to sacrifice one...in order to save the rest."

"That's not justification. You can't just cast someone's entire existance aside for your own mistake. You should've taken the sphere yourself. You were already exiled, you think they wouldn't have taken you to that cliff too?"

"So willing to cast me aside now, hm?"

Ichigo growled, "Taking responsibility for your own actions is hardly my sacrifice. I would've done the same."

"Honorable to a fault." Urahara shook his head, shrugging, "I suppose the situation changes when people become attached to those afflicted. It's funny to watch from the outside...you say you keep people so far away, and yet that Shinigami has become the closest thing to you. You're so determinned just to protect her that you can't even see how smitten you are!"

"Knock it off! This is pointless...you said something about a Garganta, what is it?"

"Aha!" Urahara laughed, though it sounded rather evil and sadistic because of the Hollow's mask, even if it wasn't meant that way, "Don't try to change subjects!"

"It's none of your business anyway!"

"Ahhhhh!" He threw his arms into the air, his eyes revealing so much amusement, he was ready to burst, "Young people are so much fun!"

"URAHARA!!" Ichigo had his hand ready on Zangetsu's hilt, about to pull it from its wrapped place on his back out of sheer annoyance, "Prove your point all you want later. Right now, it doesn't do me any good to be sitting in your basement!"

"Yes...yes, that's true..." He had a hard time wiping the tears out of his eyes, still snickering a bit at all of it, "The Garganta...yes...ahem. It's an ability strong Arrancar and Vizard have. They can literally tear open a hole in the fabric of the world that divides it from the next. Arrancar can use it to move to and from Hueco Mundo, I'm sure you've seen it."

"Yeah but Tousen did it too."

"So then...that means what?"

"...Aizen turned them all into Vizards?"

"It took you THIS LONG? I thought you realized that before!"

"Don't patronize me! It's a lot to take in!"

"Kids these days..." He shook his head again, "Any spirit that's been infused with the power of their polar opposite can create a channel to the other side. Shinigami with Hollow powers, Hollows with Shinigami powers...it works the same. You have the power to create a Garganta and pass through it at will, even without a Hell Butterfly like the Shinigami need. The portal I originally made to send you all to Hueco Mundo was just an elaborate fake ceremony...I just created a Garganta in a way that looked special."

"Covering your ass much?"

"Always! Anyway...you only need to focus. Like everything else that's new, think hard about what you want, and then use your hands to literally tear a hole through those barrier particles. Eventually you'll be able to open the doors as easily as you attain Bankai. For now, it's okay that it takes effort. Do what you can...I expect you to be gone when I return!"

"That's not fair though!" Ichigo hollered, though the man was gone already, using Sonido of all things to disappear from sight. Show off. The three dummies returned to their original states as well. "I guess this is as good a time as any to see if I can't still use Ochigi's power...Sandal-hat can kiss my ass if I break his basement because of it."


	21. Chapter 21

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I totally disregarded Nell. Forget I mentioned she had come back with Ichigo before P I know I did XD I'll be changing Ch17 to accomodate this since she isn't mentioned after that. Sorry! Also, I won't be touching the Bount Arc, in case more than just the one reader is wondering. I watched like 10 episodes of it (got to where Ochigi pwned the spider-lady) and skipped to the Arrancar arc. No Bount love from me Filler is as filler does. I hated that arc...)_

Rukia struggled to see what was going on beyond the gates. She was being held back, at any rate, by the Commander-General, and couldn't see that Uryuu had dragged Byakuya back to the city. By this point, he'd already been relieved of his charge, and informed several of the first Shinigami where Renji and Yoruichi could be found. He wasn't quite aware that at least Renji was an escaped prisoner beforehand. Either way, he was sure he'd be better off as a prisoner in the hands of Fourth Squad than a dead one.

His reputation preceeded him and it took special permission for him to be allowed into the city. Given fresh clothing and a few moments to regain his witts, he was allowed an audience with Ukitake; he was the only one suited to gathering information other than Byakuya himself.

"I suppose it's strange to welcome you back after what's happened." He started, "But it is good to see you're doing well."

"My thanks, Commander-General." Uryuu replied, although a bit sullenly, "I'm not entirely certain what's truly been going on here, everyone seemed really nervous when I showed up."

"Well, you had Captain Kuchiki over your shoulder...that's a sight no one ever sees."

"I suppose." He was picking at the orange cupped in his hands, peeling it slowly, "Are they all going to be okay?"

"The Captain's wounds are gone. Someone did a good job healing him already. He must not have had time to remove his bandages. The other two will be okay after a time. No doubt you crossed paths with Ichigo, else you wouldn't be here."

"That's true." Uryuu pushed his glasses up a little bit, letting them settle higher on the bridge of his nose, "He came back to the living world for some reason or another. His father told me he'd been by and I decided to track him down. After fifteen years..."

"I understand. Why isn't he with you now?"

"He's partly the reason we're all so banged up. At the same time, from what I understand, he's also the reason Captain Kuchiki is doing as well as he is. Be careful what anyone says around him though, we've experienced a bit of a problem."

"Oh?"

"If I may be so frank...Byakuya was being used as a vessel through which former enemies of Soul Society spoke to Ichigo. We can't be certain whether they're still listening in on anything, but we do know at least that they can speak through anyone touched by the wraith in the woods."

"So there really is something out there.."

"Yes; it's very dangerous. It can't be hurt by conventional means, only trapped. Ichigo, that idiot, let it out of the cage Byakuya dropped it into before...I'm not sure what he was thinking, but he forced it to attack us. Miss Yoruichi was posessed the time that I was present for, and I believe it was Ichimaru Gin who spoke through her."

"I...Ichimaru..Gin!?"

"He taunted Ichigo, daring him to do things and lauding his former Hollow's strength. I believe Ichigo is attempting to release Gin and Aizen from their prisons."

"What are you saying!?" Ukitake was more than anxious...the mention of those two names sent chills down his spine. "They're still alive!?"

"As crazy as it sounds, it would appear that they've actually been trapped in Hell since the Winter War back then. They're taunting Ichigo to let them out again. Considering how easily Ichigo decided to sacrifice us in order to speak with them, I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to try to do as they say."

"...Is he on their side? How can this be...Ichigo, Aizen and Gin...whatever happened to Tousen?"

"No idea. Your guess is as good as mine."

"This could spell the end of us all if Ichigo is successful.."

"It's also possible that he has something else in mind." Uryuu pointed out, "Ichigo has his convictions. I don't like to admit this, but I'd like to think I know him well enough to say so on his behalf...he will sooner die than let any harm come to his friends. Last I checked, at least Rukia still is. He might have been willing to pit us against that demon, but I doubt he'd ever let harm come to her. From what I know, he wants to set a trap for them and then open the Gates. I just don't know if his plan involves killing all of us in the process or not anymore...he wasn't bothered by letting us get hurt by the wraith."

"I'd like to think he planned that though. If Captain Kuchiki hasn't been physically harmed by the posession then it's possible he presumed the same results in another person. He might've thought it was the only way..."

"I hope that's true. I have my pride as a Quincy...but I don't want to kill him."

"Do you know what he was going to do?"

"Ichimaru said that to manifest the doors in an opened state, a wickedly-lived soul would have to be destroyed. If Ichigo is as stupid as I think he is sometimes, he probably ran off to the living world and is hunting down a murderer or rapist. I hope he has a few more brain cells than that."

"I've seen the doors myself a few times, but I can't say I've ever seen anyone ever come through them from the other side. It's as though it's a one-way door. I'm not sure Aizen and Gin would be able to come back so easily...no doubt the gates have opened enough times since then and now to have given them ample opportunity."

"They may try to get Ichigo to attack the doors before they close. If he somehow manages to disrupt the passage-way..."

"...there's no telling what else might come pouring out of there." Ukitake brushed his hair out of his face, thinking nervously, "This is getting rather complicated...first mass comas, a demon in the woods that can't be harmed, Captain-class souls being used as puppets and now the Gates of Hell. He has to be stopped, there's no way he'd be able to fight off everything that might come out.."

"I don't think anyone is any condition to be trying to fend off all of Hell, even if all of Soul Society amassed against those doors...numbers would account for nothing and it would only be wave after wave of casualties. I agree, we need to find Ichigo and stop him before he finds a soul wicked enough to warrent those doors appearing. I'll be glad to go with whatever Shinigami you might send. The more of us there are, the better odds we have."

"Indeed. This time, I think SoiFon's forces might actually be best suited to this. I'm sure she'd be anxious to send them after Ichigo anyway. I'll send them notice right away. Once safe passage has been made for you, I'll send word for your to depart. Hopefully, your own eye won't be your downfall."

"Wait..what?"

Ukitake had already left the room when the realization hit. He should've realized it before...after all, he'd taken a direct thwack from the invisable behemoth.

"Damn.."

She'd finally managed to get through the throngs of subordinates that thronged around their fallen Captain. It was difficult to get him to Fourth Squad when so many Shinigami were trying to get a glimpse of that rare sight. The room was quiet now, only her and her big brother present.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but it's okay now." She said quietly, trying to sound strong, "You've been brought back to the Court; Captain Unohana is preparing to tend to you."

"You mustn't speak." He said flatly, much to Rukia's chagrin, "Don't think me so weak that I would lay here like this without reason."

"I...my apologies! Big brother!" She jumped up from her seat, wanting to rush at him but holding her ground, "Are you.."

"It's irrelevant. For now, I want you to leave. Pretend as though I have not spoken to you. Say nothing of it to anyone."

"But.."

"Trust me."

"...All right." She nodded, then turned to go towards the door. She wanted to say more, but she knew the man would simply tell her off. Words need not be said in a situation such as this, especially since he hadn't even bothered to open his eyes when he spoke to her. Perhaps she would be able to explain herself later.

By this point, it would be impossible to be able to see Renji, but it was fine with her to at least know he was in good hands and safe again. Instead, she supposed it might be possible to find Ishida and ask him what had been going on. Looking towards the western side of the Court, she began her ascent up the long narrow stairs that lead to the Captains' area. For her, access was still difficult, but she was under orders not to leave the area...that being the only reason she was given free reign of the normally unseen territory. Only Captains and their Lieutenants were allowed so high on that hill. Making her way steadilly up, she finally relented to her urges and simply used shunpo to get to the top more quickly, darting forward as fast as she could, eager for any news at all regarding what had been going on since Ichigo's exilement.

Reaching the top, she might as well have been made airborne as at least a hundred of SoiFon's highest ranking Special Forces soldiers were rushing her way. She narrowly escaped being trampled as they went en masse down those same stairs, heading for what appeared to be the Senkaimon.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" She asked herself, watching them go from atop a nearby wall. Dismissing it as some sort of Special Forces mission unrelated to what was going on now, she finished her ascent. Of course, landing at the top of the stairs once all of the dark-clad warriors had finished going by left her with a clear view of none other than Uryuu Ishida himself rushing her way too.

"Wait!" She protested, "Wait, Uryuu stop!"

"Huh, Rukia?" He nearly plowed her over too, unable to keep up with SoiFon's agents now that he'd been stopped, "I can't stay long, I'm in a hurry!"

"What's going on? You brought back my brother on the verge of death and you're trying to avoid me?"

"It's not like that! Honest!" He protested, "I really have to go, this is urgent!"

"Is it Ichigo!?"

"Something of the sort...really sorry, gotta run!" He felt horrible pushing past her, but his access to the gates was going to be withdrawn if he didn't go quickly. It was hard enough hiding the redness of his left eye, keeping it hidden under his dark bangs. If Rukia saw it, there was no chance she'd let him go. Still, he heard footsteps behind him, and looking back, there she was, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not letting you go alone if you can't even tell me what's going on!"

"Ahh this isn't good! This is a private mission!"

"Stop trying to protect me! I can hold my own!" She darted ahead of him, though he wouldn't be left at the back of the group so easily. He caught up with the Shinigami only moments before the gates to the Dangai closed lest he be stuck in Soul Society. She seemed to have discarded her Hell Butterfly for this passage, and it struck him awkward to say the least. She had no reason to go through the dangerous Dangai when a Hell Butterfly allowed her to pass through the much safer Shinigami Senkaimon gates. No time to ask, he disregarded it as her own reason and emerged out the other side without time to spare.

"Wh--..." Uryuu stopped dead in his tracks, having felt Ichigo's reiatsu for a blink of a moment before it just as suddenly disappeared. "How in the.."

SoiFon's forces were already scattering, disappearing into the night like the ghosts they'd been famed to represent. It was too late to explain to them that Ichigo was no longer in the living world. They'd have to figure that out on their own when they suddenly realize they're chasing a reiatsu that isn't there anymore. It might be a while since many of them weren't familiar with Ichigo's signature pressure.

Rukia appeared next to him, the usual -shff- sound catching his ear as she emerged from shunpo, "He left."

"Yeah..where would he go?"

"It would be easier to say if I knew what was going on. I know we have much to catch up on but I believe it's more necessary to catch me up on the present. Uryuu, PLEASE tell me what's going on...I've been kept entirely in the dark..."

"Rukia.." He couldn't help it, she was probably the only person who could find Ichigo at this point. She'd led Renji straight to him in Hueco Mundo, after all. He couldn't be sure why that was. "It's difficult.."

"Don't start with me!" She barked, "People have been beating around the bush since the mass comas started going around! I'm not about to endure these horrible nightmares another night longer without answers!"

"Nightmares?"

She growled, "I haven't said this to anyone, so keep your mouth shut. Those of us who pass out...experience horrible nightmares while we're unconscious. I've heard the general idea of what others see...but what I see is different. They see Hell. I see my memories twisted horribly. I've seen my friends die by my own hands, betrayed, and worse. I won't see another minute of my own blade striking Ichigo down during our first meeting. I need to know what you know."

"I don't know much." He said honestly, "I haven't been on board very long. What I do know is this; the comas are being caused by Aizen and Gin."

"...Ai...what?"

"When they disappeared from Soul Society back then, it wasn't because they went to the King's Realm. Aizen's key unlocked a doorway straight to Hell, and it must have pulled them both in. That's why they haven't been able to do anything."

"But then why are they doing all of this now? If they had the power, they could've easily attacked or influenced us long beforehand."

"We're still not sure what the situation is. From what I gather, this all started happening around the same time Ichigo returned to Soul Society. If anything, Aizen and Gin's actions are being provoked by him somehow, and now they're trying to coerce him into letting them back out. Captain SoiFon agreed to send her best units to track him down, not sure why she was so eager, but it's obvious Ichigo's not here anymore."

"How are Aizen and Gin coercing him, exactly?"

"Long story short, anyone touched by the wraith in the woods...like your brother...can both see it partially, and be used as a conduit for Aizen and Gin's words. They posess someone and speak to Ichigo through them. Yoruichi was used last time, and apparently, Byakuya was used the time before that. They tell him to open the gates and let them out. Gin actually instructed Ichigo to kill someone. Before that happened, Ichigo mentioned that he wanted to do that anyway, setting up a trap outside the gates beforehand and pick them off as they come out. I suppose he just needed Gin to tell him how, making it look like he was their willing servant like before."

"There's no way Ichigo would bow before Aizen in this state. He's free of his Hollow...isn't he?"

"Can't be so sure. When I found him, he was screaming about tearing it out of him, and he was only stopped when Nell tackled him."

"...Nell? But she's..."

"No, she's alive. She's been hiding in the living world all this time, just like Urahara did. She stopped Ichigo from tearing his own eyes out, and from what I heard, it sounded like she convinced him to accept his inner Hollow and be done with it. Whether it actually worked out that way, I can't be so sure...he seemed normal enough till he used Yoruichi to talk to Gin. He's never been willing to threaten peoples' lives before, for ANY reason."

"That is strange.." She thought a moment, "So if Gin told him to kill someone and open the gates...he would logically have come to the living world to find out. The Gates won't open in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, since souls there are already resigned to their fates. The fact that he's disappeared from the living world makes no sense though. Obviously nothing new is here...I've no doubt if either of those two came back out of Hell, they'd make it a no-brainer somehow."

"Do you think he...went IN?"

Rukia shook her head, "I don't think ANYone would be dumb enough to go through those gates. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are entirely different worlds from that place. It's nothing but hate and evil down there...not even Hueco Mundo is like that."

"He's gone back." Came a voice. The two looked a ways down the road, seeing a figure there. "To Soul Society, I mean."

"Who...?"

"Hirako Shinji." The voice answered, "An aquaintence of Ichigo's."

"You can...see us?" Rukia was having difficulty with the situation. Ishida could sense the cramp forming in her head.

"You must be one of the Vizard." He said, seeing the blond nod, "You helped train Ichigo to control his inner Hollow. Urahara told Sado and I about you and your group."

"Not many of us left, actually." Shinji admitted with a shrug, "I said I'd always stay out of the Shinigami's affairs, but this is a bit out of hand...and so nearby, I couldn't help but butt in."

"So he's gone back to Soul Society..." Rukia said, rubbing her forehead, "How do you know?"

"Your friend said as much...Urahara knows us. We keep in touch. He contacted Ichigo not long ago, and it seems he put him off the Hell-warpath."

A huge relief, the weight of worry and fear lifting from the pair's shoulders. They both sighed audibly.

"Ichigo went back looking for someone."

"Wait...aren't you that Vizard who...back then, I mean?" Rukia was still rubbing her head, "The Vizard that helped Ichigo and I when that Espada attacked us?"

Shinji grinned, "You know, I thought you looked familiar too."

"Ahhhh!!!" She pointed at him dramatically, "It is you! You could help us find him!"

"Sorry, I'm not about to go back to Soul Society for him."

"Figures. You didn't help during the Winter War either."

"Wasn't our fight."

"Then why did you help Ichigo?"

"Because he's like us. Birds of a feather and all that. His inner Hollow was a terrifying beast, he needed to tame it. You see...when you witness someone losing their soul to a Hollow, you can't help but feel proud when you help them overcome it. We Vizards are fairly close."

"You couldn't be bothered helping him fight the Espada before...or even try to find him after my brother used Konso on him. I don't understand."

"That was his fight and he chose to go it alone. We remained a neutral party. Even then, we lost most of the group to your monster. You think we'd want to go back to Karakura after everything that happened there? Whatever, I'm not about to sit here and explain myself to you, Shinigami. I told you what you wanted to know about your buddy, and only cuz Urahara asked me to. Go on your merry way." Shinji turned his back on the duo, then disappeared as quickly as he'd shown up.

"And he helped you before?" Uryuu was the one with the brain-cramp now.

"Sort of...an Arrancar named Grimmjow had Ichigo and I beaten. This Vizard, Shinji...he picked a fight with Grimmjow a second before a cero was about to take my head off. He beat the Arrancar up pretty bad, but didn't win completely. They all retreated back to Hueco Mundo a moment before Shinji could land the killing blow...that was when they captured Orihime."

"Orihime.." Ishida repeated, "I remember. I was training with my father still."

"We should get back through the gates before they close." Rukia said, "Quickly!"


	22. Chapter 22

"I certainly hope you know what you're asking." Shinji muttered, hands in his coat pockets as he watched Urahara from the opposite side of a small room at Urahara Shop. "It's unheard of."

"There's a high probability that I'm going to be right, though." He answered, his back to the Vizard, Ururu bringing him something quietly and setting it on the desk in front of him. "I wouldn't want to be completely unprepared for such a thing."

"Even still, I don't like it."

"Would you rather do this one task or risk losing everything again? I certainly don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"But helping Soul Society, when they exiled all of us because of such a simple thing as this? Yet they let Ichigo in for such a long time, knowing he was just like us."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"It's not jealously, old man." Shinji grumbled, pulling his beige cloth hat a bit further down his forehead, "It's the principle of the thing."

"I shouldn't need to remind you of why they treated the Vizards so ignorantly, Shinji." Urahara noted, taking another thing from Ururu as she'd returned, "Rocks don't roll down hill without being pushed first, after all."

"Those gutless bastards are ignorant, all right!" He pulled his hat off outright and crossed his arms rather bitterly, "I can't understand why you're so willing to help them out all the time."

"Same reason you wanted to induct Ichigo into your Vizard group. Shinigami they might all be, but it's never a good idea to make enemies of someone who need not be. You trained Ichigo to overcome his inner Hollow despite knowing he would never side against Soul Society." Urahara turned in his seat, holding a small black sphere in his hand. "This is for Hiyori. Tell her to be more careful next time."

"Ahh, yeah, you know how that goes."

Both men sighed, each with a spot or two on their heads where her sandal had landed on more than one occasion.

"Well, anyway, I'll be off."

Shinji took the small ball and pocketed it immediately, then took off into the winter night. It had been so long, but he, Hiyori and Hachigen were the only members of their group that remained. It struck a chord at the back of Shinji's mind every time he thought about how Ichigo was still alive despite the rest of the group being dead.

_"You idiot, get back here!" Hiyori barked, seeing Mashiro running off in hysterics. Karakura above was already starting to rumble; the presence of the Espada was easily felt. "Are you completely retarded!?"_

_"We'll never make it, if we stay down here!" The ditzy girl cried back, pulling her large and comical goggles down over her eyes. Her white bodysuit glowed yellow as light burst through the doorways that lead to the ground above._

_"...I...I can't hold the barrier much longer.." Hachigen muttered, trying his best to retain his focus. "The spiritual energy outside is too much strain...I have to condense the walls."_

_"You heard him, get back in here!" Hiyori yelled again, pulling off a sandal in a threatening manner._

_The dark-haired, school-uniform-wearing girl burst forth from behind Hiyori, moving as quickly as she could to the other girl's side. "Mashiro, we can't stay out here, Hachi can't keep Aizen out for much longer!"_

_"We'll all die down here!" Mashiro cried again, pulling free of Lisa's grip and making a break for the doors. She donned her Hollow mask and opened the doors, much to the protest of those behind her. Yellow ambiance fllooded the Vizard's training barracks, and its intensity blinded those behind her. Kensei darted forward with all possible speed as Love and Rose rushed forward as well, leaving Shinji, Hiyori and Hachi behind. They all yelled at one another to return to the safety of Hachi's barriers, but the light only grw more intense. Shinji grabbed Hiyori's wrist and yanked her back before she was stupid enough to jump into the light like the others, and Hachi immediately created a much smaller and potent barrier around them. Despite the former cries of fear and insistance to return, there was nothing but silence afterwards. The three remaining Vizards remained quiet, speaking not a single word for the hours the light remained._

_The glow eventually faded and that eerie silence only compounded on them. Hachi's barrier faded and the trio stood to survey their surroundings. Immediately, they took note of the bodies the remained of their comrads. Five Vizards had lost their souls to Aizen that day, only their empty husks left behind._

_"I'll kill him..." Hiyori said, biting her lip to the point of bleeding, "I'll kill him with my bare hands..!!"_

_"Don't be stupid." Shinji growled, "The light's gone, that means he's done here. He's probably starting his way to Soul Society as we speak."_

_"...I hate him...all Shinigami...how could they let this happen!?" She ran for the open doors and screamed into the sky, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"_

"All their fault..." Shinji repeated to himself. "No, it was our own for trying to bring that airhead back in. Fear is what we harbor at our cores. She must have had the most of all of us...her Hollow must have been pathetic. To be that scared?" He spat in disgust, "No wonder she retained her mask for so long the first try. Her Hollow probably didn't even WANT to fight back."

_"It might be worth your while." Urahara said calmly, "If you help Ichigo and Soul Society to defeat Aizen and his Arrancar, they may allow you to return. I know a few of you spit on the Shinigami name every time it's mentioned, but I suspect many of you miss home."_

_"Don't think so quickly, old man." Hiyori grumbled, fanning herself with her sandal, the end of summer feeling a bit hot. "Just cuz we're helpin' that spikey-headed idiot doesn't mean we're becoming sympathetic to his cause."_

_"He says he's just using us anyway." Shinji laughed, "Why should we help him when he doesn't even expect us to?"_

_"Because it's not just his soul he's trying to save, it's all of ours." Urahara pointed out seriously, "I think, if he'd been a Shinigami for a number of years before now, he might stand a chance alone...but now, there's no way. He'll need allies. Who better than the Vizard? Every one of you is clearly stronger than most of Soul Society's upper elite."_

_"Not all of us are fighters, old man." Hiyori said angrilly, "Hachi's no better at fighter than that idiot girl he's helping."_

_"Neither is anyone in 4th Squad, but you see how they aid in combat either way. Think about it at least. If Ichigo loses, the responsibility for defeating Aizen falls to us. Can you carry the guilt of knowing everything will be destroyed solely because you hate the Shinigami so much?"_

_"We have our pride. Let those clueless fools deal with their own demon. We weren't interested in Soul Society's problems when we offered a hand to Ichigo anyway. If you think he needs help that badly then YOU go." Hiyori turned her back on the former Captain, having enough of the chatter. "Let's go, Shinji."_

"We should have done more." He grumbled to himself, "We should have gone back, even then. The others might still be alive if we hadn't been so full of ourselves." He slowly descended from his walk in the clouds, the remaining Vizard having set up shop in the warehouse district like before. He entered quickly, closing the large metal doors behind him, then removing the tarp that hid yet another door. Beyond it, he found Hachi and Hiyori, who was in a less than appealing state.

"Shinji.." Hachi looked up at him, easily towering over the slender figure even though he was sitting down, "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah. Old man says to be more careful, but that's just preaching to the choir." He answered, pulling the small black orb from his pocket. He flicked it into the air, and it hit the dirt with a -tac- sound, then rolled to a slow stop. When it did, it burst open like an instantly-filled balloon, and there on the ground beside Hiyori was a gigai in her image. "I'm going to go help him."

"What!?" Hiyori was on her feet, already slapping him upside the head with her shoe, "Don't be stupid!"

Shinji dodged a final swipe and grabbed the smaller Vizard by the wrist, preventing another hit, "You can stay here and keep futilly practicing with your dummy gigai if you want. He doubts anyone but himself will ever be able to use it effectively anyway. I, however, want to do what we should've done fifteen years ago."

"Fine." Hiyori barked, "Get out then. Go play with those bastard Shinigami all you want. Don't come back."

"If it weren't for your stubborn pride, the others might still be here right now!"

"Don't blame me, it was THEM!"

"IT WAS YOU."

Both were ready to don their masks, but Hachi moved between them, "Please...don't fight..."

Shinji straightened his coat, then put his hat back on carefully, "Like I said, do what you want...I'm going to go fullfill an obligation years overdue."

"You're no better than them if you join them, Shinji!!" Her words fell on deaf ears already, the tall, slender Vizard already gone. Hachi felt a rather awkward silence ensue and snuck off to do other things while Hiyori fumed.

It sounded like an old record scratching; rectangular strips of the sky peeled apart. Beyond it, Ichigo looked down on Rukongai, uneasy and uncomfortable. He didn't at ALL like how he was able to use the ability he just had. It made sense though...his inner Hollow had ascended to the ranks of the Espada. It was no small surprise he himself could use the Espada's techniques if he wanted. Furthermore, having learned of the Garganta, another word...a technique...came to his mind. He already knew it; using it was only an admission of its memory.

"Pesquisa.."

He felt a little guilty that it was only through his Hollow's abilities that he could focus on finding a particular reiatsu. Even his training under Kukaku hadn't given him that much. The Espada form of it all...it was just easier. Made more sense. At this point, the only Shinigami trait he retained was shunpo. He stepped through the barrier and focused on the spiritual particles around him, forcing them to hold him there in the sky like he had so many times before.

"Rukia.." His sonar failed, finding no trace of that Shinigami. "...That's impossible, where would she be?"

A sound caught his attention...like fireworks, only louder and faster. Zangetsu was drawn immediately, blocking an unseen force Ichigo could only feel. He struggled under the pressure, but knocked it back and regained his bearings.

"...That thing again!? No time to waste...Getsuga...TENSHOU!!" White light brust forth from the edge of the blade, swinging it downard. He heard a strange noise, assuming he hit, then volleyed another. Smoke surrounded an object in the sky, then began to fall. Ichigo followed, bursts of Sonido flinging him faster towards it. "You won't get away again!" Straight into debris and earth, he wouldn't relent. It didn't occure to him that his zanpakuto was actually landing hits on the entity suddenly. He just knew he was winning!

Sooner thought than actually occuring, his sudden victory was swept out from under his feet as he found himself flying the opposite direction again, straight back into the sky. The wind was knocked clean out of him and he struggled for a moment to catch his breath, flipping back around to face the crash site. The smoke wavered, the wraith leaping out of it and careening straight for him again. Ichigo braced, being forced further up as the impact slammed against him. Sparks flashed from the edge of his blade against that demon he could no longer see.

"What..are you!?" He asked, gritting the sharp edge harder against it, "Just die already!"

The air before him distorted strangely, as if becomming darker somehow in the middle. Without time to react, everything around him went just as black, and sharp tendrils flung at him from all directions. Laughter sounded from all around, mockingly...tauntingly...belittling him in every way. He struggled against the strength of the things grabbing at him, but to no avail. Zangetsu was torn from his hands, disappearing outright.

"Damn it!" He yelled, tearing and clawing at everything. Every grip he undid from his body, two more latched on, pulling his hands away and tightening. He was quickly overwhelmed, helpless in this strange, dark void.

Rukia and Ishida emerged from the Dangai, thankful that there were no lingering Special Forces on the Soul Society side. Rukia looked to the side, seeing why, "Looks like they've all gone through. Their last men are closing the portal from the living world."

"I can sense something like Ichigo's reiatsu, but it's obstructed by something.."

"What's that smoke over there?"

"Smoke?" Ishida looked to their right, seeing far off glowing and fire. A familiar and unwanted sound caught both their ears, and red light flared out into the night from a pinpoint in the sky far above. Like the Garganta, it was as though a record was being started, though this sound was slightly different, being lower in tone and lacking the scratchy afterword. "A cero!?"

"In Rukongai!?" Rukia drew her blade instantly, "That's impossible...we have to go!"

"Wait, Rukia!"

She was already gone, shunpo-ing from building to building in a fast scramble to reach the Hollow before anyone could be harmed by it. She could only wonder who the creature was fighting, and why it was winning. She kept her eyes on it, suddenly seeing something falling from the source of the blast, trailing smoke as it headed straight for the Executioner's Hill. Ishida wasn't far behind, catching up with his Quincy _Hirenkyaku_ to quickly overtake her.

"Ishida, wait! Don't attack it!" She called from behind. Uryuu was very much an ally, but that didn't stop the fact that he was a Quincy, and that an arrow from the Quincy's bow was enough to obliterate a spirit rather than allowing it to be exorcized and returned to a Plus form. He was already out of earshot, much to her annoyance.

Ishida saw the falling figure as well and was heading straight for that tall cliff-face, ignoring the stairs and instead using the spirit particles under his feet to lift him straight into the air, as if actually flying. He hadn't used such a trick since his, Ichigo's and Chad's invasion of Hueco Mundo, but it felt as if it were yesterday. Reaching the edge of the cliff, he had his bow ready, glowing brightly. Drawing an arrow, he surveyed the landscape, quickly taking note of the spot far off where the figure had landed. It seemed strange that nothing was chasing after it already; who had the Cero been blasted at? The realization dawned on him that the figure might've been that very person fighting the Hollow and he rushed forward.

"Ishida, STOP." Rukia yelled from afar, making headway up the long and arduidous staircase that seperated her from the precipace of the cliff. He finally listened, holding his place there, moving forward only to land and meet her. "I can't allow you to use your arrow again, not unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Whatever that Hollow was fighting seems to have been what fell from the sky." He mentioned, "We should see if they're okay."

"Keep a sharp eye, the Hollow can be anywhere around."

They hurried for the fallen figure, uneasy about the abrupt silence. The only thing that graced their ears was the sound of Rukongai far below trying to put out the fires and organize themselves to tend to the attack. Messengers were being sent to the Court of Pure Souls in case the Captains and Lieutenants weren't already aware.

"Rukia, wait.." Ishida grabbed her quickly by the shoulder and held her back, "Look there.."

She looked from him to the direction he was pointing, her eyes going wide as none other than Zangetsu was sticking up partially out of the ground.

"That's...Ichigo!" She twisted free of Ishida's grip and rushed forward even faster than before. The smokey pit where the figure fell lay just before her, too enshrouded to see imediately what was inside it; however, sure that it was none other than the aforementioned Shinigami, she quickly stepped down into it. The hole was perhaps two feet deep, completely covered in soot and dirt and as difficult to see through as the pitchest black of coal-smoke. She felt around blindly, her hands roaming over what she quickly realized was a waraji-wearing foot. Ishida was next to the pit, cautiously keeping an eye to the sky in case the Hollow tried to attack while they were unprepared. It must be something truly powerful if Ichigo were to fall to easily to it.

"Ichigo...Ichigo, can you hear me!?" She pulled at the loosened dirt surrounding the downed fighter, unable to tell the difference between the ground he was burried in and the color of his skin. Finally finding something other than his leg to pull on, she shoved her arms under him and pulled him up from his shoulders. She dragged as hard as she could, struggling only because of how deep he'd been burried, then with one final tug, finally managing to free him. She coughed but then went straight back to him, trying to rub the moist earth off of him, "Wake up!" She ordered. Her hands, however, started moving slower as she noticed the figure's hair was white, rather than orange. His skin, too, was white. Everything but his clothing...was white. "What...on earth?"

"What is it? Rukia?" Ishida turned, shocked at the sight too, "It can't be.."

Rukia stood up immediately, backing away, "Not him again...anything but him." The memory of her torment was fresh again, and it only served to petrify her as the figure started to move.

He groaned in pain, rolling to his side, moving a pained arm towards his head in a vain attempt to make it stop throbbing, "...What...how.."

It was still his voice, that same tone.

"A cero...when did I..?"

"Ichigo?" Uryuu asked, his arrow pointing towards the white Shinigami now instead of the air, "So it was you?"

"Huh?" He fell to his back again, lifting a dirty arm to shroud his eyes from the intense light of the Quincy's bow, "Knock it off...that thing is still around!"

"No kidding." Uryuu answered, moving the bow ever so slightly, "Care to explain yourself?"

"You idiot, the thing from the woods!" Ichigo argued, taking a painful moment to sit up, then find his feet. It was obvious he hadn't yet noticed his complection, though he was rushing for his zanpakuto. "I was winning!"

"You left us all for dead back there!" Uryuu retorted, incredibly uncomfortable with Ichigo finding his weapon again, "I don't have time for this!"

"You think wanted to do that!?" Ichigo barked, tearing Zangetsu from its place in the dirt. No sooner did he rearm himself did a large crack appear in the cliffside, stretching across the ground like breaking ice. Ichigo looked from the splitting earth to the edge, realizing that the invisable demon had finally fell back down after his prior attack. Ichigo felt an instinct rise within him, the same that had just happened before, and he set Zangetsu at arms-length, horizontally in front of him. A sphere of red light started forming in the middle of it, then blasted forward with that same trademark noise.

"It...it was him...!?" Ishida quickly placed himself between Ichigo and Rukia, then rose his bow, firing off a series of bolts. Ichigo twisted his blade around and blocked with only a hair to split between defending and a direct hit.

"What the Hell are YOU doing!?" He yelled back, not thinking twice before charging at the Quincy. Bow and zanpakuto clashed in a brilliant display of sparks and blue energy, "You should be attacking the wratih, not me!"

"Stop being such a hypocrit, Ichigo!" Uryuu growled, pushing the pale Shinigami back, "You used us to talk to Gin! Who's side are YOU on!?"

Again, the two rivals locked weapons, bitterly attacking with everything they had, "The side that's trying to destroy Aizen and Gin once and for all!"

"You're so willing to use your own friends as bait!? What kind of warrior are you!? How can you call yourself a protector when you deliberately put people in direct line of fire!?"

"You still haven't figured it out!?" Ichigo yelled back, this time pushing the Quincy back instead of being pushed away himself, raising his blade high and bracing it towards the tip with his other hand, "For a supposed genius, you sure catch on slow!"

"What are you talking about!?" Uryuu demanded, bristling, "Don't insult me!" Another series of arrows flew forward, Ichigo managing to escape them easily enough. Even in shikai form he was still rather quick. "Answer me!!"

The two continued to fight, leaving Rukia to watch from the sidelines, completely unable and unwilling to raise her blade to either of them. They didn't notice her at any rate, too busy focusing on themselves, and apparently forgetting the original target. The woman clenched her fists, drawing her sword about a half inch before stopping and resheathing it, "KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!"

The fighting continued, though to Rukia's horror, the smoke between them parted like the splitting of the seas, something charging straight for her. She reached immediately for her zanpakuto but was hit hard before she could draw it. Instead, in its partially drawn state, it flew out the remaining way and landed a distance off. Rukia didn't see where it disappeared to, rolling fast and painfully across the rocky ground, slowing to a rough skid and then finally stopping. She was stunned for a brief moment, but then reached out her hand, her eyes blurring in and out of focus. Ichigo and Ishida finally noticed the sudden outburst, ceasing their own squabble for the moment and darting off towards where Rukia had been flung.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said to himself, having only just now realized she was even there, "Damn!" He could see the distortion in the air again and it was rushing straight for its new prey. He could only watch helplessly as a desperately unwanted sound rose into the air. Even Ishida stopped dead in his tracks as he heard it...two dry sticks breaking in half. Rukia agony-filled scream pierced the air like a knife, but her voice was silenced as her body was lifted high into the air, dropped quickly for momentum and then thrown straight into the sky. The wraith seemed to enjoy doing that to people..

"Ishida, KILL IT." Ichigo was off, disappearing from sight, heading after the broken Shinigami. Uryuu had a half second to react, raising his bow and firing a single powerful arrow straight for where he estimated the beast still stood. A direct hit! The arrow pierced the demon's hide and was visibly causing an unsavory reaction, dark blood and lightning shooting out from it. It uttered a gutteral howl, like a tainted Hollow's cry, then fell forward. Ishida backed away from it, his attention diverted from the defeated monster to the sound of several sonic booms echoing in the sky. There, he saw a number of ring-shaped clouds, a trademark of the Sonido technique. Ishida hadn't seen it since the time of the Espada, but he knew he was right.

Ichigo desperately climbed faster, making a slow gain on his quarry. Her ascent began to slow down as the inertia of her toss faded, and Ichigo quickly took note, slowing down himself before finally catching her. They tumbled back down through the sky again, Ichigo making no small discovery at the fact that both of Rukia's legs had been obviously broken. It struck him as odd, however, that it felt like he was being pushed away from the smaller Shinigami. He looked down at her, seeing fear in her eyes, and it was only then that he realized his apperance.

"...White...like him again.." He tightly clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head, and just as he'd done so many times before when removing the effects of his Mask, the white faded from his flesh and hair, leaving only the familiar figure behind. "It's okay! It's not him! It's me, Rukia!"

"..Ichi...go.." The light faded from her eyes, probably due to shock from her injuries. Determinned to make sure she doesn't get hurt again, Ichigo held the small figure close, making sure to land as softly as possible on the clifftop. That didn't, however, stop the convulsing wraith far below from attempting one last attack. Ichigo could see the black spout coming straight for them, but there was no way to avoid it. In a last ditch effort, he twisted himself around so his back would take the brunt of the blast. He and Rukia were engulfed, much to Ishida's despair.

"Damn it! How could it do that!?"

The spout finally ceased, leaving only the remanants of the black blood to ooze out of the distorted body like lava from the pitiful vents of a small volcano. Ishida dared to look at the former target, seeing both Ichigo and Rukia plumetting towards the ground, too far away for him to be able to do anything about it. Everything slowed to slow-motion as the pair hit the ground with a painful thud, bounding once before finally stopping. Ishida could do nothing, and his attempts to rush towards them was halted by a pair of hands reaching up at his shoulders. Behind him, none other than the imfamous Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

"..C...Captain.."

"You're done here." He answered, heading on past him with Yachiru on his shoulder, waving back at him. Following quickly behind was Captain Shunsui, then his own Lieutenant; Nanao. She bowed before the Quincy before speaking, "It's as Captain Kenpachi says. Please back down. We will handle things from here."

"Don't hurt him." Ishida ordered. "I know you think he's dangerous..."

"Speak no more. We've been watching." She hurried off to join her Captain, and following in her footsteps were Hanatarou and Isane from Fourth Squad. Hanatarou seemed to be the only lower-seat member of the whole squad who was unafraid to handle cases involving Ichigo these days. It was a cause he took up gladly.

For a moment though, she small healer paused and waved back at him, "It'll be okay!"

Shunsui and Kenpachi quickly reached the felled Shinigamis, finding it hard to force Ichigo's arms to relinquish the smaller figure between them.

"Let 'er go, kid." Kenpachi said, patting Ichigo's face like anyone would to get someone's attention, "You're in no danger here." Still, his arms seemed stiff as Shunsui finally managed to get them apart. They slid Rukia off of him and set her on her back nearby, letting Isane and Hanatarou tend to her quickly. It was a tall order to try and repair her legs on site.

"He took quite the hit." Shunsui said, turning from them to the oozing monstrosity behind him. "We should get Captain Kurotsuchi up here. We'll need to know as much as possible about this thing and its origins."

Kenpachi stood and looked on as well, feeling only the regret that he didn't have an opportunity to fight the thing himself, "I'll leave that to you. Not my thing."

Hanatarou snapped his fingers in front of Rukia's face, trying to get her attention, though she was far off and gone by then. He pulled a small capsul from the pouch on his back, broke it, and let the strong smell whaft below her nose. It was only a moment before it woke her up, the unforgivable agony of her legs greeting her without abandon. She struggled to get up, but felt crippled in more places than her wounds, falling back down in immeasureable pain. The only comfort she felt, even through Hanatarou telling her she'd be okay in a few days, was the warmth she felt around her right hand. She held it tightly, not sure what it was. Hanatarou finally stood and stepped away, his work there done, then moving to the next victim. Isane came to Rukia's side, nearer to her head, and told her to swollow a small capsul. Doing as instructed, the pain soon started to fade, leaving only the throbbing reminder of what had just happened.

"Where..." She asked, regaining her senses gradually.

Isane looked at her, then towards Hanatarou, then back again, "Kurosaki?" Rukia nodded, and Isane pointed.

Looking, Rukia saw that self-same Shinigami laying not far away, only a few feet. It was a relief to know he was still there...and then she realized her hand again. Struggling to move her cramped head and neck, she managed to finally see that it was Ichigo's own hand holding hers, and when their eyes met, she was certain he was aware of it too.

"You're...okay now?" He asked weakly. She nodded. "I...I'm glad.."


	23. Chapter 23

"Y..Yoruichi wasn't even really there!?" Ishida was stunned, but it was hard to deny the fact when it was Isane who told him about the body he'd brought back, "But...how!?"

"I can only assume it was a clone." She answered with a shrug, "But it deflated just recently."

Ishida's brows furrowed, a strange look crossing his face, "...It..deflated..?"

"Yes, like a balloon. It made the same noise and everything. Thankfully, whatever it was, it didn't go flying around the infirmary." She bowed and took her leave, letting Ishida try to collect his thoughts.

"_You still haven't figured it out!?" Ichigo yelled back, this time pushing the Quincy back instead of being pushed away himself, raising his blade high and bracing it towards the tip with his other hand, "For a supposed genius, you sure catch on slow!"_

"That would explain why he was so willing to cast her aside...why she was so willing to sacrifice herself for us to attack...and _definately_ why Ichigo actually managed to escape..." It was coming together for him, but it still didn't explain how or when they switched the real Yoruichi out for the fake, or where the real one was now. "Why couldn't he tell us what they were up to?"

"Probably because he needed us to react as though nothing had changed." Renji said, catching Ishida's attention quickly as he stood leaning against the doorframe to his room, "Yoruichi came to me the other night. She told me what had actually happened and to fogive Ichigo for lying to us."

"...But why?"

"Ichigo is still his usual self...he'd never put someone deliberately in harm's way for his own sake or benifit. Yoruichi apparently had some kind of portable gigai that Urahara gave her, and she offered to him to use it after he first revealed his little plan back where we all met up. It was all pretty sneaky, and I still don't like that they left us out, but Yoruichi insisted it was to keep Gin or whoever came through from noticing. They had a feeling he would only posess someone real, not a vessel, so they had to make her gigai look convincing. She didn't want anyone to be put out like Byakuya had."

"So where is she now? Where's she been all this time?"

"Watching over Rukia, actually." Renji said, looking up at the rafters, "Ichigo asked her to."

"Figures."

"Well, I need to go reestablish my good name. They only just let me out of the Shinigami's prison since you brought Byakuya back."

"You were imprisoned?"

"Yeah, Captain Bitchninja is determinned to put Ichigo out for good, and anyone who was his ally was just as much a threat as Ichigo himself. Now that even his own name has been cleared, they let me go too." Renji pushed off from the wall and stretched his back with a twist, "Soul Society is a strange place, its justice system based both on laws and honor. Ichigo proved himself by saving Rukia and killing the thing in the woods. Most Captains arer content to risk the possibility that his inner Hollow will surface again."

"So the fact that he was using Ceros and the Arrancar's form of shunpo, it doesn't bother anyone?"

"Hah, that's not even all of what he can do now." Renji laughed dryly, "According to Captain Kurotsuchi, the only way he could've entered into Soul Society without a Dangai was with the Arrancar's Garganta technique, and no one at the Research Department was made aware that any Dangai gates had been opened yesterday."

"He's using more and more of his Hollow's tricks again. I wonder if it'll have an adverse effect this time..?"

"Maybe not? And hey, did you notice your eye went back to normal?"

"I'd forgotten entirely about it. I guess it changed back when the wraith was destroyed."

"Yeah, pretty lucky. You can probably release the binding spell on Captain Kuchiki now too."

"Ahhh I totally forgot about that!" Ishida was up and out of bed immediately, rushing for his shoes by the door and his jacket hanging from it, "They still have him at the 4th Squad building right?"

"Yeah, I can show you a quick way to get there."

The clouds slowly moved across the sky, sinking vertically into the horizon far beyond. Ichigo raised his head, seeing the twisted buildings all around him, but unafraid of falling. He took a deep breath, unsure of what was taking place, or why only now of all times he could enter into his own inner world.

"Old man Zangetsu?" He looked around, seeing the pole the figure sometimes stood on, though it was barren. "Ochigi?"

He looked around the etherial realm, finding no sight of the two figures he normally encountered immediately.

"Well, if they're not here, why am I still able to use their strength?" That question had been bothering him since he had first returned to Soul Society, and even moreso when he was able to reaccess his shikai and Bankai states of release. "Stop hiding! Get out here!"

"So you've finally returned here." That low voice answered, accented by the ever-billowing sounds of his cloak, "Welcome back, Ichigo."

"Zangetsu!" He turned to see the figure, happy to see him but not outwardly showing it, "Why haven't you spoken to me?"

"I have." The older man answered neutrally, "You have been unable to hear me."

"Why though?" He shook his head, perhaps there was more to hearing his zanpakuto than he thought, "Where is Ochigi?"

"With us, always." Zangetsu answered, small bits of his cloak fluttering forward, creating something between the two of them. When it finished shaping, Ichigo was left only with a laugh on the tip of his tongue, seeing Ochigi there in typical _black_ shinigami attire, his arms bound behind his back, and a vacant look on his face.

"Bahaha!" He couldn't contain himself, "So that's why he's been so quiet!" He took some steps closer, poking at the bound Hollow, "Look at you now, huh? All mighty Ochigi, bound inside the soul of his Master. You're nothing now." It was exilerating to be able to toy with the once condescending figure and not get any sort of verbal backlash for it, "Looks like I'm King forever now. How do ya like that, huh?"

"Ichigo." Zangetsu interrupted, "It has been fifteen years since we properly spoke. You should be so much stronger now than you are."

"I don't know what happened. Old man, Zangetsu, what's been going on since Konso was used? You're the only one who can possibly know at this point."

"Konso is used on wayward spirits that still reside in the living world, and sends them to the other side. Using it while already inside Soul Society served only to do the opposite." The black-cloaked man answered, "Otherwise, all former symptoms of konso remain the same. Severe memory wipe, rebirth at your weakest possible point...for your sake, you were lucky to have been an Espada at the time, else you may not have been reborn as a weak Shinigami."

"So that jerk saved me again." Ichigo turned his attention back to Ochigi, "He wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so power-hungry."

"You had been blocked from us for a rather long time." Zangetsu mentioned, "You have been able to feed off our energies like before, but the weakness of Konso has left you deaf to us."

"So he's been trying to babble at me too?"

"Constantly. Without the ability to taunt you and make you weak, he has been unable to retake control."

"A double-edged sword." Ichigo answered, "But then why can't he talk now?"

Zangetsu gave a wry smirk, "Your willingness to use his strength over your Shinigami abilities has left him with no room to retake command. Without fear of his overtaking you, and yet still taking advantage of his abilities, he was overwhelmed and was therefore bound."

"Using his power without fear of him...but what about my skin turning white like his when I used the cero for the first time?"

"It was the same as donning your mask before he became an Espada. He is no longer truly a Hollow...but an Arrancar, and it reflects in what techniques of his you can take advantage of."

"So he wasn't weakened when konso was used."

"Because he wasn't in control when it happened. If he were, chances are good he would have been destroyed completely, leaving only you, as a normal Plus, behind. So long as you remain confidant in your use of his strength, then you will be able to weild him just as you weild me."

"I want to become stronger, Zangetsu." Ichigo started, "They say it takes ten years of training to attain Bankai, and I achieved that in three days. I doubt I've mastered all of your skills, or even know half of them. I'm pretty far behind."

"Such things cannot merely be taught to you by your zanpakuto, Ichigo." Zangetsu said, "Remember how you achieved your initial release. Focus. They will come to you in due time."

"Right.." His time in his inner world was at an end, and it faded to black, leaving Ichigo in a listless dream.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, still unwilling to try moving her legs. Looking at the cieling, recognizing the beams above. She wondered how her brother was doing now, as well as Renji. She turned to look at the window across from her bed, but something else got her attention. Sitting at her bedside was none other than the spikey-headed Shinigami, slumped over with his forehead barely resting on the wood-rimmed edge. Seems he had fallen asleep there at some point during the night or early morning.

"Ichigo.." It struck her as amusing, seeing him there, "Seems that even after all these years, you're still just the same as that random kid who wanted to save his family. And yet..." Her words trailed for a moment, thinking back on what has just happened, "...despite being two hundred years your senior, you've come so much farther. I'm sorry I keep doubting you." She hadn't noticed that he'd slightly moved his head and was watching her, "As dishonorable as it is to fear a Hollow, I just can't help but be reminded of him every time...I'm so weak compared to most everyone else. I couldn't do anything to fight back. I want to be stronger...like Renji, big brother...and you."

"Ahh...you're strong already, Rukia." He finally said, pushing himself away from the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead, "Don't let what happened back then tell you otherwise."

"You've been listening this whole time, haven't you?"

"Depends, where did you start?"

They exchanged glances and smiles then, just like they had in the very beginning. The same light of determination in their eyes. The same desire to fight and protect. To win.

"Doesn't matter, I guess." She said, "It's stupid anyway."

"I keep putting you in bad situations...I can't help but wonder if all of this isn't my fault too." He said, looking away again, "Knowing that the ghost is gone now finally though..."

"Shinigami are going to be completely worthless in the battle to come." Rukia said sternly, "That much is too obvious. Only your Cero and Ishida's arrows could harm it.."

"Heh, my cero.." He leaned back in his chair, "I spoke to Zangetsu finally. He said Ochigi has no chance of returning again."

"That's good." She convinced herself to try and sit, pushing up on her elbows. Ichigo took quick note and instinctively helped her, then sat back down again when he was sure she wasn't hurting because of it. "My big brother pulled me out of the Shinigami Academy a long time ago. He made a promise to my older sister that he would never let harm come to me, and because of it, I couldn't finish my training. I can't achieve a seat higher in my Division and I'll never see difficult missions because of his influence."

"I'd say you've seen far worse than most Shinigami." Ichigo pointed out, "Do you really think you couldn't kick anyone's butt these days?"

"There's still a substantial power difference between myself and those in higher ranks. Officially, I can't get any stronger, but I won't let myself be one of the weak ones who keep passing out." She clenched her fists, her tone determinned, "I'll train on my own if I have to."

"Then we'll help each other." Ichigo offered, "We can both get stronger."

"You still remind me so much of Kaien. But...you're the only you. Kurosaki Ichigo." She reached out her hand, an offering of a promise, and Ichigo took it, "We'll both get stronger and destroy Aizen and Gin once and for all."

"Yeah."

"So promise me you won't take off again to try and go it alone." She put her hand on his shoulder, as if a gesture that he better not walk out that very moment either. She looked at him with resolution, waiting for him to answer. Instead, he reached out and put his own hand on her shoulder as well.

"You have my word. We'll fight them side by side."

She nodded at him, both warriors in agreement. However, as he took back his arm, he felt her hand move behind his head. Unsure, he simply held still, even as her fingers laced through his hair. "Rukia..?"

It was a moment he had long unexpected, one everyone around him had been hounding at for as long as he could remember. It was slow motion, watching her lean towards him, gently pulling him forward, their lips meeting. His eyes went wide and his hand went to the edge of the bed to hold himself up, but despite the surprise...it felt right. Falling into it, his own eyes closed, and there they held for a few moments. They parted again, neither saying a word, simply having a mututal understanding. It would no longer be his personal mission to protect everyone around him, no...

They would protect each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Captain Kuchiki was allowed to leave 4th Squad's infirmary only an hour or so after Ishida returned to remove the binding spell he'd placed before. He had heard enough about the battle above the city to know there was no point waiting for Gin to posess him again, and abandoned that endevor. Redressing in uncut clothing and replacing his Captain's coat, he decided to go to the much nicer parts of 4th Squad's station, where recovering, but otherwise healthy Shinigami were allowed to stay and rest. It was no small secret that his adopted sister had been rather seriously injured in that same aforementioned fight. It was a slow walk to find her though, as his inability to move had prevented him outright from being able to fullfil his promise to his late wife.

He stepped through a long wooden hallway, beams of light pouring in through the numerous windows, illuminating him as he passed. Soon, he came to a large door, and two attendants waiting by them pulled the two large panes aside for him to step through, bowing and closing them again after he'd stepped over to the other side. He stood now in a large garden area, surrounded on its four sides by the same halls he'd just been walking through. It was a peaceful place with a rather large trio of cherry blossom trees growing on the outskirts of a decently sized coy pond. Much like Captain Ukitake used to do before becoming Commander-General, Byakuya simply took a seat on the grass, keeping slightly in the shade, but with a full view of the courtyard ahead of him. He was difficult to spot in that corner, concealed by beams of light on the pond and the shadows themselves, but there he waited. Meditated.

Before long, a doorway on the opposite side of the yard opened, a different pair of attendants waiting there to welcome those who entered from their gates. He didn't lift his eyes though; he could already sense the reiatsu he'd been waiting for. He decided that for now, he would only wait and listen.

The two panels clacked together and two feet shuffled across numerous circular stones, leading them towards a small dock on the pond. Beyond the veil of light that descended into the area, Byakuya would be able to see Ichigo carrying Rukia towards that pond. She only wore a white underkimono now, customary for recovering Shinigami, and her bare legs dangled over Ichigo's right arm. The sight of the bruising would put most people to sickened stomachs, but those present had seen enough injuries in their time...those bruises were nothing to cringe at anymore, even as bad as they looked. They reached the end of the small dock, and Ichigo set the smaller Shinigami down before sitting down next to her, crossing his legs whereas she let hers rest over the edge. Her toes could barely reach the water's surface, but it was good to let free air flow over her skin again anyway.

"I'll go later and find your zanpakuto." Ichigo said, "Then, when you can hold your own again, I'll show you how I sword-play."

"So what did you return to Soul Society for?" Rukia asked, watching the coy fish teasing her toes, "I'd heard you were in the living world to try and open Hell's doors."

"I came looking for you actually." He answered, "I spoke to Urahara for a little while when I was there, and I think you're the only person who knows the answers to my questions...or at least, the only person who'd tell me anything."

"Oh?"

"I know you were in the Tower for most of the ordeal, but it's worth a shot...Aizen's zanpakuto.."

"What about it?"

Ichigo leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "When Ochigi was in control back then, Aizen presented him to the other Espada after he'd managed to successfully turn him into an Arrancar. At the exact moment that he stepped into that room, I saw a figure that looked exactly like me standing next to Orihime. He was wearing an Arrancar-like uniform, just like she was...the trouble is that he turned to sand and vanished. Orihime was staring at me...at Ochigi, I mean...as though she couldn't believe her eyes. She was completely dumbstruck. For some reason, too, Aizen sealed his zanpakuto back in its sheath at that same moment."

"Ah...I see." Rukia answered, "I don't know exactly, but I'm told his initial release has the ability to create illusions. It's able to confuse all the senses for as long as he wishes. He succeeded in putting Soul Society into a major uproar before he finally revealed himself on the Executioner's Hill." She waggled her legs back and forth slowly, disturbing the water's surface with each pass, "Did anyone ever tell you that story?"

"Not really. All I heard about was stuff that related back to me or the others."

"Aizen was thought to be a caring Captain once, thoughtful to his subordinates and a good leader. He was murdured though, his body staked to the outside of a tall building. His Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, found him and initially blamed Ichimaru for it, though I don't blame her given that the man often leered in that particular way that he did. It felt like a snake's eyes. Anyway...she was imprisoned for attacking Ichimaru. Later, she recieved a letter that had apparently been written by Aizen shortly before his death, claiming he suspected he would die soon thereafter and that he believed it was Captain Histugaya who'd been plotting against him. She broke free of the prison and sought him out, finding Hitsugaya about to attack Ichimaru himself. Shortly thereafter, it was discovered by Captain Histugaya and Lieutenant Isane that the Central 46 councilmen had been slaughtered, despite how they'd supposedly been insisting my execution date be brought closer and closer. In the end, you yourself saw Aizen reveal himself, Gin and Tousen as defectors from Soul Society, being pulled into Hueco Mundo. Seems he'd had everyone fooled straight from the start...he even said the Aizen we knew never existed."

"It's possible he's not actually as strong as he lets us believe." Ichigo suggested, "Even back then, I suspected there was something different about him."

"Captain Unohana suspected something was wrong about Aizen's murdured body, too."

"Yeah...it's possible he's had an illusion up all this time to make us feel as though he'd stronger than anyone possibly could be. There just...it wasn't right how easily he knocked me to the ground after Ochigi achieved Vasto Lorde status. It was ludicrous." He pulled a falling cherry blossom from the air as it drifted by, looking at it, "There was no way he should've been able to knock me down like that...especially not when he said himself later that the Hougyoku can be activated at full strength when fused with someone only twice the level of a typical Shinigami Captain."

"Only?" Rukia didn't seem amused, "Don't take the Captains so lightly."

"Looking back on it all, I could probably fight them all at once on my own with my current strength. They've improved since then, obviously, but if Aizen's remark was based on their power from that point in time, then chances are good his own power wasn't all that impressive. He'd probably used his zanpakuto's ability to confuse people to make everyone think he was ungoldy strong. Not to mention...if he's been in limbo all this time, it might even be possible he hasn't gotten stronger."

"But how do you suppose you can beat him, even knowing that? His illusions are so absolute that no Captain could see through it until he himself allowed them to."

"You remember how all we Espada fell out of the sky?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the moment Aizen and Gin disappeared from Soul Society, the Hougyoku going with them. If even the Hougyoku's power can't penetrate the barriers between the realms, then I doubt Aizen's hallucination can. I'll wager it's triggered by sight first, then everything else is overwhelmed by what's seen."

"So if you don't see it, you won't be affected by it, and you won't fight Aizen or Gin by the strengths they pretend to have."

"Exactly."

"You can't fight them blind, Ichigo."

"Not yet, I can't."

"Just because Tousen could, doesn't mean everyone can...he's been blinde since coming to Soul Society. Hundreds of years of experience."

"Yes, but I have a power none of them do. Not even the Vizard know about this."

"What?"

"Because I'm fused with a Hollow that became an Arrancar, I can use Arrancar abilities...I'm not good at it yet, but I can already use their techniques for jumping between realms and even detecting reiatsu."

"How is that any different from what you can do as a Shinigami?"

"Simple...Shinigami can sense the pressure of another force, and sense a general location, kinda like hearing someone yell. But it's vague, the sound needs to be constantly reverberated for the Shinigami to be able to lock onto it. But my ability...it's like radar. I can sense where every Shinigami near us is, exactly. I can tell you that Renji and Ishida are to our west by about three hundred paces, and your brother is about thirty behind us."

Rukia unceremoniously shoved him into the water without warning, her eyes wide, quickly trying to look as though she was alone despite the splash. Indeed, Byakuya then made himself known to her, standing up and walking out of the darkened corner, approaching the dock but not stepping onto it.

"...B...Big brother!!"

"You need not be surprised." Byakuya answered, his tone cool as usual, "I came merely to see if your wounds were being tended to."

"...I'm fine, now..." She answered, her heart still racing from the surprise, "Are you..?"

"You would do to keep out of battle for a while." With that, he turned and walked away again, apparently satisfied with whatever he came to verify. Rukia had a sneaking suspicion her wounds were only secondary to his true reasons, though she wasn't about to ask for him to elaborate.

Ichigo slowly dragged himself out of the pond, keeping quiet as Byakuya passed him by on his way to the doors. It left him and Rukia with an awkward silence even after he'd finally disappeared from sight. When the gates clicked together again, Ichigo finally hoisted himself out of the pond, trying to wring the water from his uniform.

"...Eehhhh sorry about that." Rukia said, though starting to laugh at him.

"Y'know, it might not be a bad idea to go back to the living world for a while." He grumbled, "There wouldn't be any annoying interruptions from anyone here. People at home tend to know when it's not their place to listen in." Finding it pointless to try and get the remaining water out of his clothes, he simply shrugged off at least the haori and underkimono, letting them hit the dock floor with a wet splat, "Plus, we can do our training and no one will notice."

"What sort of gigai would you use though..? Your own body or..?"

Ichigo remained quiet for a moment, looking at himself and thinking the question over. He could always retake his original body from Kon, but whether he was ready to accept it was still up for debate. He didn't feel as old as his body surely looked. He still didn't have the courage to track to modsoul down anyway.

"...No...I think I'd get a fake one."

"I see."

"So let's go then. There's probably still time to catch the huge Christmas tree celebration in the city. If you liked that Don Kanonji guy, you'll probably like this bit too."

"...Christmas?"

"...You don't know about Christmas!?" He reached up to rub his head, "Guess there's always room for something new..." He nodded to himself and then crossed his arms, "Yeah, that's what we'll do. I'll show you the huge Christmas festival in Tokyo, and by the time it's over, you should be ready to start our training."

"We should wait a little while, at least until tomorrow." Rukia said, "I need my zanpakuto back before I go anywhere."

Captain Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant were atop Executioner's Hill, a few of the Research staff with them, inspecting the entire site. Samples were taken from the dead wraith. Kurotsuchi was already analyzing data they'd collected, going over everything from spiritual energy density to reaction to sound resonance and particle types. It was unlike the strange Captain had ever seen; nothing like a Hollow, Shinigami or Quincy.

"Interesting!" He'd comment every so often, like a kid on his birthday, "Wait, what's this?"

"Master Mayuri?" Nemu asked, looking at him from a few paces away.

"These spirit particles...there's no decay to them whatsoever despite the beast being dead." He put his hand to his chin in inquiry, "It was strange already that it didn't desintigrate into a Plus, but this is..."

"Shall I notify the Commander-General?"

"No, not yet. I need some more time."


	25. Chapter 25

_(Sorry for the wait, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all you guys. Here's the next chapter, hope you like :3 )_

Kurotsuchi's team had already begun packing for the day and were heading back to the Research building when Ichigo returned to the cliff for Rukia's zanpakuto. He walked around slowly, looking for it, uninterested by the Captain's going-ons and discoveries. Though, his search would inevitably lead him to be in rather close proximity, being at least within earshot of Kurotsuchi and Nemu.

"This creature doesn't appear to be dead at all." Kurotsuchi muttered to himself, "Even as immobile as it is, there's no guarantee it's actually been killed."

"Might it be possible that it's not actually alive?"

"I wouldn't be where I am if fI hadn't already surmised that much." Mayuri growled, sending the peon who'd spoken away again. Ichigo ignored them, thinking he'd rather leave the fight on a good note; that'd it had been defeated without question. He continued surveying the ground for Rukia's weapon, looking back and forth for a long while without luck. Taking a break from the hunt, he took a seat a few dozen yards from the Executioner's scaffold, looking up at it in reminiscence. So many things had happened, leading up to that moment.

"I'm sure there's a way around Aizen's power...and it had to have worn off since he got taken out of Soul Society." He said to himself, looking on in thought. "Sealing the Hougyoku in a gigai was a clever idea, but stupid at the same time...if any one thing happened, Aizen's plan could've been thrown off entirely. Rukia may not know all the details about what happened back then...I need to talk to someone who does. That one kid...Hitsugaya..."

A small raise in voices by the downed fel beast caught Ichigo's attention, as did his added notice in the wraith's ethereal body resonating...pulsating...reverberating. Its body seemed to resound with a mute noise, one that could only be felt, as it so low that human ears couldn't pick it up. It made him feel a little drowsy and swimmy in the head, but it passed soon after, and he stood up to see if he could find out what had happened. He snuck within earshot of the Captain and listened closely.

"Strange and peculiar." Kurotsuchi said to himself, paying no mind to how many of his assistants were complaining of headaches and nosebleeds, "Very interesting indeed."

"That's all he's gonna say about it?" Ichigo grumbled to himself, having hoped for something more, "You're not even going to guess out loud what it might've been? How frustrating." He started walking away idly, taking up his search again. He wouldn't admit it, but deep down, the sooner he found the sword, the sooner he could show Rukia the massive Christmas celebration. It was probably one of the few holidays he himself enjoyed.

"So there really isn't even any good reason to worry about it anymore." Shunsui said to the other Captains, "That's good to know."

They were assembled in the wooden Captain's dojo, a large fire burning behind Ukitake. There was a small bit of hushed chatter between those gathered but it was cut off again.

"Don't relax just yet." Kurotsuchi interjected, "The beast isn't moving, but that doesn't mean it's dead, or that it's incapable of doing anything else."

"Has it?" Ukitake asked, covering a short cough.

"There was a brief resonance from the wraith's corpse earlier in the day. Nothing has come of it yet, but it shouldn't take my saying so for those gathered here to understand...what it did today may not cause a reaction for a period of time." He explained, "Knowlege of creatures from the other side is limited. There have only been two noted occurances of such a thing ever surfacing before."

All eyes were on him, demanding elaboration.

"As we are all aware, Soul Society has existed for many thousands of years, predating every one of us and even those living in Midian. There are countless untold stories and legends. Ancient records from many thousands of years ago describe how a strange beast appeared to the founders of Rukongai. They, too, were unable to defeat it in the beginning. They decided to use the beast's endless desire to cause suffering to their advantage and would, on more than one occasion, lure it to where they found Hollows, using it to kill them without causing casualties of their own. This is where the Shinigami created shunpo, and used it to escape the creature's wrath soon after it started attacking the Hollows. It would wander aimlessly in the farthest forests and mountains until they drew it back out again. Because of it, Hollows stopped coming directly to Soul Society to feed on souls...they started going to the living world."

"Hollows could do that back then? Regular ones?" SoiFon inquired.

"They have always been able to, but some abilities have been lost over the ages. Many were awakened again when they started becoming Arrancar, even before Aizen manipulated them. Now, only the Gillian class Menos can open portals."

"Normal Hollows can only return to Hueco Mundo on their own, they can't willingly go from there to anywhere else without help from a Menos Grande." Hitsugaya interrupted, "Most, if not all Hollows seen in the living world these days, actually are born there. They devour the souls of those closest to them in life and then mindlessly assimilate everything else they come across. Being slain by a Shinigami will send them to Soul Society, but only if their mask is broken in the process. If the Hollow is killed in any other way, it will reform in Hueco Mundo, having the potential to become stronger. A Hollow's mask should always be destroyed."

"Watching that Shinigami substitute fight the wraith, and comparing it to information gathered from those Shinigami who had encountered it before he initially exiled himself, tells me that conventional Shinigami attacks cannot harm it in any way. Particle beams of the Cero and Quincy arrow variety seem to be the only thing that can even recognize the creature's presence. Examining the spiritual particles of the wraith itself are yeilding interesting results. With the right application, certain kidou may be used against it, though melee weapons alone will do nothing. It would be as useless as trying to cut water. The blade will simply pass through it with little disturbance." Kurotsuchi added, "The Shinigami substitute used his shikai ability with some success. Unfortunately, those members of the Court who don't posess a zanpakuto capable of manifesting reiatsu may be useless in the fight against a creature such as this. Zaraki Kenpachi, Abarai Renji, Ikkaku Madarame...most of the former 11th Division would be at poor odds."

"What about manipulation of the elements themselves? Fire, ice, the earth itself." Hitsugaya asked.

"The earth can contain it." Byakuya mentioned cooly, "As may ice; however, as an attack, it's unlikely. Even my senbonzakura could do little other than annoy it."

"So then we just fight it and its ilk with kidou. All of us save Kenpachi are masters of kidou at this point." The silver-haired Captain added, "Do we need to worry about another one of these creatures appearing? How did this one get here in the first place?"

"The Gates of Hell are containing devices. Things make pass into them but nothing can come out." Unohana mentioned.

Kurotsuchi shook his head, "No, that's not entirely true. Many Shinigami have attempted to chase defeated Hollows into Hell before, and all were spat right back out again. Unlike Hueco Mundo, one can't simply leap into Hell and expect to remain there. Hell is designed to harbor only those who were particularilly wicked in life. It rejects the allowance of good souls inside."

"But the wraith..."

"...There is no guarantee it's the only one of its kind, nor is it possible to verify whether it can call for aid. The only thing certain is that it can be used to manifest the Gates in a closed state if other certain conditions are met. I will need to examin it further." The Captain finished, taking a seat again.

"We need to be sure that if this thing can willingly come out of Hell, that Aizen and Gin can't somehow do the same. Obviously, they're trying right now." Shunsui said, "There's no way of knowing how sickeningly powerful or twisted they've become after being in that realm for so long. Even the fact that they were able to remain inside, despite the fact that their souls once resided in Soul Society, should be called to inquiry."

"Are you suggesting we call them out too?" Kenpachi asked, finally breaking his silence. "Kurosaki already wants to do just that. I agree. They may be the very reason the beast came to us now if it's always been here in some form."

"That's true. If it can't actually be killed, then who knows what else it's capable of." Unohana nodded, looking a bit worried.

"We should be sure to contain it again." Byakuya said, "Perfectly immortal creatures like itself may have a way of healing after a time. Aizen and Gin may continue to use it against us if they don't believe Kurosaki is already doing their bidding."

"Is he?" SoiFon asked, a hint of anger on her voice. "Should we contain him too to make sure he doesn't single-handedly allow those two betrayers back into our world? I say we burry the wraith and ignore Aizen's threats. Obviously, they're trapped in Hell so long as no one from our side tampers with the Gates."

"I agree." Said a few voices. SoiFon nodded at them.

"No, if they can threaten us now then they'll continue to do so until they're destroyed outright or their method of communication is." Kenpachi argued, shining again with a few moments of wisdom, "We should lend Kurosaki all of our support in killing them both while they may still be weak. Just because they are surrounded by evil doesn't mean they've become strong. Hell has no structure like Soul Society, not even like Los Noches. It's nothing but madness, suffering, pain and torment for those spirits who caused it to others. Aizen and Gin could have been driven insane and be weak by it. We could use this to our advantage!"

"There's no way of knowing one way or the other. It's a risk too great to take right now." Ukitake said, the room going quiet, "So long as they remain trapped, we can bury their envoy far away from the city and hopefully not hear of it again. We've gone fifteen years without hearing from them, there's no reason to believe we can't return to that."

"Then we must find out what roused their interest...or gave them the power to contact us in the first place." Hitsugaya suggested, "If Ichigo Kurosaki's return to Soul Society is in fact connected, then perhaps if he's kept out of it, nothing more will come of it."

"We can't deny a good soul entrance to this place.." Shunsui said, sighing in disgreement, "Forcing him to remain in purgatory will only serve to anger him over time. We already don't want his inner Hollow to regain control...forcing him to stay away from this place, from those he's befriended, it may just instigate the Hollow's return. He should be allowed to go wherever he wants, just like we can."

"So then we find out what about him caused Aizen and Gin to act. Ichigo wasn't dead, after all, just disconnected from things." Kenpachi finished, returning to his usual quiet ways.

"Could it possibly be their ties to the Hougyoku?" Ukitake suggested, "It was lost after Aizen used the King's Key, but that doesn't mean it was destroyed. If being in the living world was the only thing keeping Ichigo and Aizen from reconnecting, then returning to Soul Society might've given Aizen that opportunity. He could still have the orb, and that in and of itself could be the sole reason he's able to communicate outside of his firey prison."

"The Hougyoku's power was never fully documented." Kurotsuchi said, "I, too, have considered its role in this scenario. If Aizen has it in Hell with him then it's power may still reach us here." He nodded to himself, looking at the wooden floorboards, "In the living world, spiritual energy is incredibly disconnected from the souls that reside there. It's why no living person can see a soul, unless they are strangely sensitive. No power from Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or Hell can reach there without special circumstances taking place. Those limitations aren't so evident between our spiritual realms. Kurosaki's return might as well have been a signal flare to that man, being the only entity tied to the Hougyoku that's still alive."

"Other than the Vizard." Ukitake added.

"And Urahara Kisuke. All of whom reside in the living world."

"Kurosaki claims he was disconnected even from his zanpakuto until just recently." Kuchiki added, "Unable to converse with that spirit, yet able to weild it. Konso may have had an effect on this connection, as well as his residing in the living world until just recently."

"We'll keep a close eye on him, then." SoiFon said, "From a distance." She eyed Ukitake wryly, making sure he knew she wasn't planning anything on the side, "I'll report everything he does, his leave taking and returns. I'm already aware that he plans to leave Soul Society for a period of time as of yet undeterminned. He wishes to train Kuchiki Rukia."

Eyes cautiously went to Byakuya, but he remained motionless, not even reacting.

"Shall we stop him?"

"No, for now, let him do as he plans." Ukitake said, "He has a deep connection to Rukia, that much is obvious. Her presence roused his spirit enough to retake control from his Hollow, after all. I doubt he would ever allow harm to come to her...and if he wishes to help her get stronger, then all the power to him. We'll call this meeting to a close then. Relay what informtion you wish to your lieutenants and continue your normal duties. Captain Kurotsuchi, finish what research you can before the end of tomorrow night. We'll be relocating the thing's body and burrying it like Captain Kuchiki did before. Speaking of...Captain Kuchiki, I'd like you to stay for a moment. Everyone else, you're dismissed."

The other Captains all began to stand, slowly making their way to the double doors that let them back out into the open air. Byakuya, obviously, remained, still seated until the others were gone, then standing.

"Commander-General." He said flatly.

"Please forgive me for my orders," Ukitake said, feeling guilty for it despite being of higher rank and having the authority to do so, "But since she is a Shinigami and in my Squad, her role in this is important. I only ask that you allow her the opportunity to grow stronger. I know you don't wish her to be put in danger because of your promise, bu--.."

"Say no more." Byakuya said calmly, his eyes looking away from those looking at him, "She is your soldier. I will merely watch her from a distance."

"Trust Ichigo." Ukitake said finally, knowing that was the main source of Byakuya's unshown tension and apprehension, "Trust in him to do what he swears he will always do. Trust in Rukia's judgement."

"Very well." He answered, still inwardly dubious, but remaining cool-headed about it.

On the Executioner's Hill, Ichigo's search finally came to an end. Laying under a rift of dust, he found the lost blade, picked it up and headed back to the 4th Squad Recovery House. His movements were quick and exact, and he arrived in very little time, most of the trip spend descending through the air from that high pinnacle. It was already well past sundown and the lights were very low, everyone inside fast asleep, even Rukia. Ichigo carefully slid the door open and entered without a whisper of sound, setting the zanpakuto across a sword rack on a dresser at the end of the bed, and then took his usual seat not too far away. Instead of sleeping, he simply watched the sleeping Shinigami, thinking on what he'd heard from the research team earlier in the day until he inevitably passed out in the chair.


	26. Chapter 26

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to post so many of these, but eh...anyway. I wrote an extra optional chapter that fits between 25 and this one, but you __**don't have to read it **__for the rest of the story to continue like normal. If you do read it though and consider it part of the whole story, it contributes heavily to a severe WTFkery that happens a little later regarding Aizen and Gin. Still, it's only optional. I wrote it just for fun while I thought up what to write for the actual next chapter. It's M-rated though, in case that makes a difference.)_

Just as the Captains had discussed, a massive whole was carved into the Executioner's Hill. Byakuya lead the effort by releasing his dimensional Bankai to make sure the beast wasn't playing dead, removing its option of escape, while he also aided in creating the immense pit beneath it. The barren cliffside became like a long hollow pipe that least a great distance beneath Rukongai, and once they were sure the wraith had plummeted far into it, the pit was covered again. The pressure of the land itself would ensure the creature would never escape.

By high noon, Ichigo had already returned from the living world to regroup with Rukia. She'd reclaimed her Shinigami uniform and zanpakuto and was eager to see what he'd been so excited about. Still, it was a little nerve-wracking to see him create that Arrancar's barrier portal again. They leapt through it and descended in a freefall, Rukia only lagging behind a little bit, her legs almost entirely healed now. Credit where it was due, Ichigo felt rather badly for those in the living world who would suffer that sort of injury for months or even years before returning to life like normal. The Shinigami healers had Rukia's shattered legs repaired and useful again in only a few days. Spiritual bodies must be significantly easier to heal than those of actual bone and flesh.

Either way, he still insisted he carrier her, and she sat casually on his back like old times. He took her quickly towards the Urahara Shop.

"The Gigais should be ready really soon, according to sandal-hat." Ichigo explained, "He claims he's gotten rather speedy at making them."

"We'll have to be certain he's not playing any tricks again like before." Rukia mentioned.

"No, he has nothing to hide anymore." Ichigo said, "He's exposed everything to me now."

"Has he?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain...but I trust him completely at this point. Besides, he covinced me to drop my hunt for those Gates...I owe him at least the benifit of the doubt for one occasion." He landed on the dirt path just in front of the shop and let Rukia back down on her own feet. They approached the doors, but as expected, they opened on their own, revealing Kisuke with that usual coy grin on his face, his eyes shaded by his hat.

"Welcome back!" He announced, "Just in time!"

"I owe you for this," Ichigo said, "For doing it on such short notice."

"I'll start a tab for you!" Urahara said jovially, fanning himself again.

"Let's see em then."

"Of course, this way!"

They followed the excentric former-Captain into his shop and found just beyond the walls, two gigais in their exact likeness laying on two mats on the floor.

"Feels like nothing's changed anymore." Ichigo said, eyeing the gigai as though it were still his original body, kneeling down on it before disappearing within. Rukia did the same, and a moment later, the gigais rose to life. Ichigo sat up, strengthing slightly and then standing, looking himself over carefully.

"Impressed?" Urahara laughed, "I even dressed them like you would!"

"Yeah, it'd be awkward if you didn't." Ichigo grimmaced, "Thanks though. We should probably get moving. Time's important."

"Before you go, don't forget these." Urahara's free hand reached into his pocket and he tossed the two Shinigami what appeared to be pez dispensers, a Chappy one for Rukia and a plain one for Ichigo, "There, you'll be able to use these mod souls to push your own spirits out of your gigais with these. Guaranteed not to take your bodies on a road trip!"

"Yeah...let's hope." Ichigo put the trinket into his back pocket, "Let's go then." Rukia nodded and Ichigo raised his hand, knowing full well that even in a gigai, he still retained the ability to use most of his soul's techniques. Urahara watched intently as those strips of air peeled away, the sound of a record scratching resonating through the air as that portal opened further and wider. It appeared to be leading them to the side of a small alley, people were walking by in front of it a distance away but completely oblivious. "They can't see the portal, but we'll have to be careful they don't see us coming through it either."

"I know." Rukia noted, hopping through it as a break in the crowd left them with a clear opportunity. Ichigo followed, looking back for a moment to thank Urahara, then letting the portal close again. The two then stepped out from the alley and into the open. Lights and decorations were everywhere, not a single shop window was barren. Rukia was mesmerized. Elaborate decorations everywhere; entire buildings were covered floor to roof in green, red, gold and silver. It was enough to completely forget the troubles they'd faced in Soul Society.

"You know...seeing this place again, makes me think we could just go right back to Karakura. That the Winter War never took place and the people would still be there." Ichigo said, looking up at the leafless trees all done up with lights, "Knowing it's not true just makes me want to take those two bastards out even more.."

"At least it's only two." Rukia added.

"Yeah." Ichigo crossed his arms, people passing by them in every direction, "But one thing about it still bothers me."

"What?"

"That only Gin's made himself known. Aizen hasn't said a thing yet."

-

"He's left." A Shinigami of the Executive Militia knelt before SoiFon as he relayed the news, "He has the ability to create gateways on his own."

"So that's how he got back without us noticing." SoiFon nodded to herself.

"Don't make it sound like such a surprise, Captain." A voice told her, "Do you really believe that the boy's inner Hollow would be erraticated with just Konso?"

"Mayuri." SoiFon grumbled, turning to look at him as he approached from the open doorway to her dojo, "To what do I owe this...privilage?"

"You're far too obvious about what you want to do." He answered, his arms behind his back casually, "Even as much as you desire to obey the laws and your orders, your true intentions seem to crawl their way back to the surface like maggots on a corpse. You want that boy dead."

"He's too much of a threat."

"But you can't go against orders, you know."

"I don't need a lesson from you. What do you want here?"

"A fellow Captain can't simply be wandering by?" His humor was dry and callous, hardly amusing, "There are many things I can see you would like to do, and only the orders against it hold you back. Myself, I want to study that anomaly. It's...difficult as of late."

"Didn't he voluntarilly go to you once and offer to let you do just that?" SoiFon had her arms crossed, feeling a bit threatened by the strange looking man, "You turned him away, that's your own fault."

"He hadn't demonstrated any knowlege of Arrancar power at that point. As just a Vizard-like individual, I had nothing further to find out about him. This, however, is relevant to my interests."

"So infect him with that surveilance bacteria you pride yourself on, or send your own Shinigami after him. You're willing to sacrifice them as walking bombs anyway, what stops you from having them attack Kurosaki?"

"What kind of scientist would I be if I employed the same falliable techniques each and every time I studied something? My men would never so much as give that boy a reason to think about using his Hollow's power. Even all at once, he could easily defeat them all. It's a worthless endevor, that. Bacteria can only do so much anyway." He shook his head and looked up and away, slightly annoyed, "I feel my time is being wasted on explinations. I have a proposition."

"Oh really." Her tone was flat and unamused, "I'm not interested in being one of your experiments."

"You wouldn't be my subject, don't forget that. Surely you know your own men couldn't take that boy on anyway, only someone of Captain-level power could substantiate any sort of threat to him." He reached into his haori, pulling out a small vial of orange, bubbling liquid, "This...is something I have used in the past. I have modified it a number of times and enhanced its effects to near perfect quality."

"You're suggesting I go against my orders so you can study that abomination? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"This liquid is capable of perfectly creating a physical manifestation of your reiatsu for a period of time. You, yourself, wouldn't be doing anything...but you would be lending your strength to a certain cause relative to your own interests. Consider this manifestation to be a clone of yourself, but that can't be traced back to you. This 'clone' would posess all of your strengths but no similarities in apperance, ability or attack-type. It would merely be a full-strength berserker, and I can programme it to hone in on a specific target."

"So use it on yourself." SoiFon shrugged, "You're Captain-level. Drink your own cocktail."

The bacl-and-white faced Shinigami grimmaced, lowering his hand, looking disappointed, "My strength comes from my ability to...how would one say it...severely screw with someone? It's not physical strength, unfortunately, and even if I enhanced myself in that regard, this 'cocktail' would still only copy my original reiatsu. Honestly, I would rather use Kenpachi, but he has a certain affection for that contemptuous brat and it's highly doubtful he would agree."

"It's not beyond you to slip it into his drink." She was still less than thrilled.

"Are you going to continue to try to validate yourself with arguments or are you going to take up my offer? It's only out of the kindness of my heart that I extend this to you. You can take it, and silently claim victory over that boy should your clone defeat him, satisfying your own desire to destroy him...or you can leave it, and indeed I will go sneak it into Kenpachi's cup. The clone will only last for two to three days, and you obviously know where your target is...all you need to do is accept and tell me where to find him, then forget about it until the results come in."

The pig-tailed woman glared at him for a long while, thinking hard on his offer. It was difficult to deny she wanted credit for 'saving' Rukongai from the threat of that Hollow, but doing so would invalidate and contradict every single one of her most personal values. Upholding order, following the rules, obeying the commands of her superior officers...and Ukitake's word was as important as the former Commander-General's, even if she disagreed. Mayuri watched her intently with wide, expecting eyes, and his grin extended as she turned and nodded to him.

"Fine. I accept." She slowly and dubiously approached, "The brat is in Tokyo with Kuchiki's adoptive younger sister. There's a large celebration taking place, it shouldn't be difficult to find him."

SoiFon hadn't noticed that not one single other person in the room had moved, even to breathe, in the time span since Mayuri's arrival. Her assumption was that they were merely staying still out of respect, having no place to interrupt between two Captains. However, her inward distrust of the scientist only became obviously well-founded as he stabbed the vial into her chest and the sights around her began to shift strangely.

"Shh." Mayuri said, his eyes looking menacing under the effect of the toxin, "It's expected. Don't be afraid."

She could vaguely see a ghostly shadow beginning to form beside her, and after a few more slightly jarring, painful moments, she fell to her knees, seeing an exact duplicate of herself standing there.

"Y...You said...it wouldn't look like me..."

"Did I?" Mayuri looked up in thought, feigning his forgetfullness, "I don't recall...hmm."

Unfortunately, and much to SoiFon's chagrin, her replica was indeed a perfect look-alike to herself...and it stood there entirely naked there, emotionless and still. Mayuri had no difficulty removing SoiFon's Captain's coat from her, placing it on her clone and coaxing it to follow him. It did, and he began heading back to the doors, looking back only for a moment to signal his own secret forces to come out of hiding and evacuate the premesis. One remained, appearing to step right out of the shadows next to the weakened Captain.

"Don't be afaid, Captain." Mayuri said, looking neutral again as he usually did, "It's for a good cause." He and the clone disappeared beyond the doors, that one remaining Shinigami moving to help the felled Captain back to her feet.

"...What...did that bastard do to me!?" She was brimming with rage, but incapable of acting, feeling so weak that her limbs could literally not hold her weight up. She felt like a puppet in that Shinigami's arms.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is only following orders."

"..Or..ders...?"

"I should move you now. Your men will awaken soon."

-

"How boring..." Gin muttered to himself, watching the going ons of others lives through unknowingly infected eyes, "It was definately more interesting before. Don't you think?"

There was no answer, only the faint, far off cries and screams of torment that were always present. By now, they no longer bothered the silver-haired defacto Captain. The only thing that incited a reaction from him was the silence that had plagued his leader since they'd been pulled into that plagued realm.

"It's so incredibly boring here...I want to get out." Fox-like eyes remained closed as they usually were, but it seemed as though there was light glowing beneath the surface. "Staying trapped in this stupid place...it's enough to drive someone insane." He cackled quietly to himself for a moment, then opening his eyes as if to watch with more zeal than before, "Keep running, keep running, Ochigi...keep running and you may find us again. Don't worry. Everything is going according to his plan. Soon we'll be free and we'll release you again; we'll all be able to take back our rightful place as rulers over all spiritual realms. And don't you fret either, Master...soon you'll have a body too. When the moment is right, I'll let you awaken again, and we'll destroy what's left of Soul Society once...and...for all."

He looked down to his thin hands, and further to the glowing sphere held in them.

"It's still at full strength...even after keeping up this barrier for so long. We'll be free for sure, once he opens the gates."


	27. Chapter 27

"And have you found her renegade group yet?"

"Three of the five have been apprehended. The whereabouts of the last two are known and they will be brought down within the hour."

"I feel bad doing this to her.."

"Feelings are wasted on those too weak to control their subordinates. Don't pity her."

Kenpachi watched silently with Yachiru on his shoulder as Mayuri and Ukitake spoke amongst themselves. They watched intently, waiting for any sign that the Commander-General may take back his order, though hearing none.

"The rest of her squad, Special Forces and the Executive Militia will go on to believe there has been no change in leadership. Might I recommend drugging them as well for now?"

"No...they'll follow the fuax Captain's orders. It's just these few we must contend with."

"They have done a fairly good job tracking Kurosaki, however, perhaps we should let them continue?"

"Ichigo isn't some animal we need to hunt. He has the right to come and go as he pleases. Kuchiki is our trump card anyway, and we will always know where she is." Ukitake disliked that fact immensely, but her safety was paramount. "I don't approve of this continued air of distrust towards him, and I agreed to let you bug my soldier, but I'll have no more of this. We must focus, instead, on developing techniques that can destroy that wraith we've burried. I don't want it under the city any longer than it needs to be, much less as a ticking timb bomb...who knows what it's capable of? Who knows how many more might come after it?"

"If I may be so bold, we've just stripped a fellow Captain of her spiritual pressure to ensure she doesn't unknowingly take responsibility for her men killing someone they couldn't possibly stand a chance against. Who are we to worry a dead and burried Hell beast? We should be focusing on the ideas that we've gone this far to protect." Kenpachi said, leaning against a wooden pillar a small distance from the other two Captain, "He may be an outsider, but stands a better chance of defeating Aizen and Gin than we do in this state. Mayuri, you could probably develope some sort of chemical that can counter Aizen's shikai effect, right?"

"It's potency and efficiancy can't be guaranteed considering Aizen may still posess the Hougyoku. Gin can be easily dealt with, but the Hougyoku is capable of so much more than either defacto Captains can on their own."

"If it could only produce Arrancar of similar strength to our own, then there's no reason to suggest anything different will come later. I've seen it hundreds of times, before and even since becoming a Captain. Nefarious characters will always try to same tricks. Aizen's only trump card is being able to make us believe his tricks are working more effectively. If we can somehow become immune to his shikai, we'll be able to see through his illusions. Aizen and Gin won't stand a chance against all of us. Numbers are still greatly in our favor."

Yachiru cheered and complimented her Captain's words, but only so loudly that he could hear them. She fell quiet again when Mayuri turned their way.

"Aizen's shikai is only the first of our conserns. His and Gin's Bankai have always been the greater threat. The fact that they were so strong, they didn't even need to USE it...THAT is what we must be conserned about. Illusions and falsehoods aside, you can't deny the damage that was caused back then. Suppose Aizen has somehow managed to actually gain favor with the denizens of Hell, hmm?"

"You sound worried, scientist." Kenpachi's grin widened, "Scared of a couple demons? We've faced countless before."

"Hollows, Arrancar, Quincy, Shinigami, Vizard, normal spirits...they are all predictable enough. It's easy to defeat an enemy that you've been able to study for centuries. Unfortunately, Hell is a place no one can test, sample, research...all we have are stories, and a beast you've burried beneath the city. Suppose numerous creatures like it return to Soul Society? Do you believe your one, singular shikai ability is going to be enough to contain them?"

"That's enough, from both of you.." Ukitake said, feeling a bit weak and sitting down because of it. "I'm still in favor of maintaining the status quo. We have no reason, so far, to believe anything else will come of this. The demon is under ground, unable to taint anyone else...and without that, Aizen and Gin can't communicate with anyone on this side of the Gates. We're becoming frantic over a threat that can't possibly be substantiated. They're trapped there forever, and I believe Ichigo has resigned to that fact as well. You see how his focus has changed since the beast was slain."

"The threat can't be ignored though," Kenpachi said flatly, "And like any good warrior, I'm sure every Shinigami in Seireitei will agree that not even bothering to prepare would be stupid outright. We would rather face a foe that defeats us after a battle on equal grounds than a massacre. I, for one, would love to get a chance at fighting that betrayer." His eyes lit with a bloody furious lust for carnage, "If his mirage was removed, I still believe he'd be a formidable opponant...one I might even be able to go all out on!"

"Mn...yes, your reiatsu-draining eyepatch.." Mayuri mumbled, "I can prepare what poisons and elixers that I can, but from my point of view, I would rather not go LOOKING for a fight. Be prepared for one, but don't instigate it. We shouldn't always have to be on the move for the sake of saving a fool's backside."

His own Lieutenant watched quietly from near the doors, hoping to remain inconspicuous.

"So then we'll have a new branch of kidou created." Ukitake suggested, "Captain Kuchiki and 4th Division's Lieutenant Isane are proficient enough at it that they, above all of us, would know how to develope new techniques. We must take into consideration the fact that, as it's been said, Quincy and Hollow powers are capable of harming these Hell beasts...if it's possible to manipulate those spiritual particles in our favor, then at least in this instance, we should consider it."

"Taking on a Hollow's powers is taboo--.." Yachiru started, her mouth quickly covered by Kenpachi's large hand. He hushed at her quietly.

"...It's true, and I have a hunch that many Captains will be against it outright. For this occasion though..."

"Then create a weapon." Shunsui said, having just arrived, coming in through a small crack in the front door, "Something that can be used and then put away again later."

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up." Ukitake nodded.

"I had a small run-in." He mused, Nanao following him in before closing the door behind them.

"What he means is he drank and over slept again."

"Shh, Nanao!"

"So lazy..."

-

"I need to check back in at the hospital before people start to wonder where I've gone." Ishida said, looking on at the faces of those Shinigami who had long helped protect the people of his original home town, "I'm not sure what the final decision regarding Ichigo or that wraith will be, but I still have things I need to attend."

"We'll keep you posted." Captain Hitsugaya said, his arms crossed over his chest, "For now, there's nothing going on."

"Yeah.." Renji looked a bit misplaced, his mind elsewhere.

"How unfortunate. After something so catastrophic, I'd expect there to be more interest." Ishida shrugged, "But I suppose it's possible you're just not allowed to tell me what's actually going on. I can understand that. Please don't hesitate to send for me if you require the assitance of a Quincy."

"We're ready to escort you back, sir." One of the two lesser Shinigami waiting behind him said, the Dangai opened and ready to take him back.

Ishida looked them over curiously, "...Escort?"

"It's customary that a guest of Soul Society travelling back to the living world be escorted by two Shinigami." Matsumoto explained.

"I see. Well, let's be off then. I'm sure I will hear back from someone soon?"

"Probably. I'm sure someone will tell you what the Captains and Central 46 decide in the end."

"Wait...Central 46?" Ishida paused, looking back at them again, "Weren't they all killed?"

"Soul Society isn't run exclusively by Shinigami." Hitsugaya said flatly, "We have a checks and balances, and when calm returned to the city, Central 46 was reestablished. Right now, they're the ones running the think tank on what we're going to do about this situation. Suffice it to say...it may take some time for them to reach a decision."

"I suppose it's not my place to ask, but I'm curious...you do have a new system in place to assure no one's faking their decisions now?"

"We do." Matsumoto answered, "Our time's up, though...we've got work we need to do, just like you."

"Right. Until next time, then...may it be on the battlefield or in death, I'm sure we'll meet again." They nodded to one another, and Ishida turned back to the gates, briskly running in alongside those two escorts. The light behind him faded and the swirling vortex of the 'place between worlds' greeted him. Almost immediately, he felt hesitant to go on, and the pair with him stopped too.

"Sir?"

"Wait.."

There was no 'cleaner' that day, according to the schedule, but that didn't stop Ishida from being cautious that it might still show up. Of course, the cleaner wasn't what he was thinking about at that moment. The two Shinigami looked to be getting anxious themselves, though probably too inexperienced to be able to sense the tingling in the air that Uryuu could. Unexpectedly, he pulled the Quincy cross from around his wrist and let his bow appear, pointing it up into the void above the edges of the ditch that formed their passage way.

"We have to get moving, the gates to the living world won't be open for much longer!"

"Go on then!" Ishida barked, "Souls like you shouldn't risk being trapped in this place on my behalf!"

They didn't budge, drawing their zanpakuto, not knowing what was to come.

"...You there," Ishida glared at the Shinigami on his right, "What -exactly- is this place?"

"A bordering dimension between Soul Society and the living world.." He answered, not sure what kind of information Ishida was looking for.

"Would it lead to Hueco Mundo?"

"I...I don't know.."

"How about Hell!?"

"It's never been tried!"

The dubious feeling closed in on him, Ishida could literally feel the presence crawling over his skin and down his back. He dared to shoot a series of arrows into the void, hoping to ward off what might be coming their way. Instead, he looked to the gates, then to the escorts, then back again, agreeing frantically to get through them before anything else could possibly happen.

"Yes...yes, just a little further!" Gin cried, watching the trio with as much zeal as a sport's fan. He knew what was chasing them, and encouraged it to move faster still!

"Almost there!" Ishida yelled, running with everything he could fathom, yet not willing to leave the two other men behind to be trapped. "GO!! NOW!!" He grabbed them by their haori jackets and flung them both foward, seeing them disappear in the bright light before it was quickly engulfed in darkness. "The door is gone!?"

"Not quite!"

"Who's there!?"

"An old aquaintence of a friend of yours."

"That voice.." Ishida thought, "It's not possible...I was right!"

"Oho?"

A strange image appeared before the Quincy, as if emerging from the very darkness that clouded the door behind him. It stepped out of the black, dressed all in white from head to toe, save the shoes which were a curious inversion of the Shinigami's waraji and tabi socks. The figure's hands were behind its back, but it was obvious rather quickly who it was, and Ishida once again drew up his weapon.

"Not another step. Remove your smoke from the door." He ordered, taking careful aim at the fox-faced man's head.

"No need to be so scared, Quincy." Gin snickered, looking derranged...at least as much as one like him could, anyway. His eyes were closed, like they'd always been, and his grin still went eerilly from ear to ear. "It'll be over soon."

"Don't try anything."

"...Wait...just...one more moment..." He looked up, then back at the murky ickor that floated behind his target. Before another word could be spoken, two arms reached out of the black and grabbed the Quincy, pulling him quickly in. Gin watched, blood-red eyes open wide with zealotical excitement, hearing Ishida's attempts to regain his freedom and the pain he must be feeling as it was denied outright. Gin just laughed, cheering on the entity within the darkness, furthermore...he clapped as the smoke finally began to billow away. As Ishida came back into view, he was alone, kneeling on the ground with his back towards the former Captain.

"Did it work? Did it, are you there, Sosuke Aizen!?"

"...It's...so good, to be mobile again." A voice answered, one encompassing both Uryuu's and the man in question. Ishida stood up, the bow gone, in its place, a sword. "Complete and utter posession...what a marvelous thing."

"I'm afraid I can't welcome you back properly in this state." Gin said, his image fading some, "But I will find you with the body I've taken over. It won't be long before Ichigo opens the gates and lets us out, and we can discard these worthless shells."

"Don't be too hasty, Gin." Ishida answered, his voice normalizing slowly, "It has been a long time since either of us has been free to do as we please. These bodies in particular will likely make it easier to convince him to do what we want."

"Then I suppose I'll meet you somewhere soon. You know how to contact me."

"Indeed." Ishida's hand came up and opened, displaying there before his eyes, none other than that legendary Orb of Distortion itself. "This will be fun. But...I think...I'd like some tea first..."


	28. Chapter 28

The night was pressing on and many people had already left the otherwise popular sightseeing areas of Tokyo. There were reports of a rather nasty storm coming their way and there wouldn't be time for much more fun. Having the advantage of being able to go anywhere they wanted at any time, Ichigo and Rukia decided to stay a little longer, watching the lights in nearby shops gradually turning off. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and all shops would be closed the next day, leaving everyone with the chance to enjoy the holiday in their own way.

Rukia looked at her foamy drink with utmost curiosity, a strange picture having been designed into it with the white color of the foam and brown from chocolate syrup. Ichigo watched her with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for the moment she'd ask something crazy, like back when she couldn't figure out the juice boxes. Instead, she just grabbed a spoon and stirred it, deciding her art was better anyway. She jumped slightly as a rather loud crack of thunder sounded off in the distance, leaving splatter on her face.

"Go figure, huh?" Ichigo said after the rumble had faded, looking up and out through the window he sat next to. The sky was almost black with stormclouds. People were starting to hurry outside, some covering their heads with newspapers, others with small paper umbrellas, no one having expected such a storm to come that night.

Rukia was still busy wiping the foam from her nose when she looked outside. Small streaks of water were beginning to descend from the heavens, dotting the concrete road. "It's just like back then."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked back at her, still toying with the spoon in his iced tea.

"Grand Fisher." She said, clarifying, "It was raining then too."

"Oh."

"It's hard to believe it's been so long since that happened. To think, Aizen had been planning his betrayal even back then. I can't ever forgive him." She stared at the light brown drink before her, the room darkening and the sound of heavy rain washing out the ambient music of the small cafe. "I used to wonder if Urahara was in league with Aizen, telling him he'd hidden the Hougyoku inside my gigai so he'd know who to go after when Soul Society would come after me. I know now that it's not true...but that man still gives me the chills for some reason."

"He's a bit weird." Ichigo said, taking a sip, then watching the ripples as he set the cup down again, ice jingling against the glass, "But he's nothing to be afraid of. If he were trying to help Aizen then I doubt he would've gone so far as to convince me to stop looking for the Gate."

"I wish he wouldn't have.." Rukia said quietly.

"Eh? Why? They can't ever get out if I don't help them."

"Let's hope it's only you they need then." She sipped at her drink again, thunder rolling through overhead. Behind her, barely audible over the pouring rain, the store manager warned nearby patrons that it might be best to stay inside until the storm was over. Japanese store owners would never, under any circumstances, try to remove customers from their establishment. It would be far too rude. Ichigo agreed it might be a good idea to stick around, at least for a little while.

"I wonder..." He said quietly, only loud enough for Rukia to be able to hear, "If it really is just me? Why would that be?"

"Nothing was going on before I brought you back to Soul Society." Rukia answered, "But you saw how quickly I passed out. That creature must've been drawn out by you for some reason."

"But other than my inner Hollow, what makes me different from every single person on the other side? Countless souls there had arrived by Konso, others by Dangai, many more had been there for centuries already without incident, right?"

"Yes." Rukia nodded, "But I think it's been said before...you're the only one who had any connection to the Hougyoku before it disappeared, and all the other Espada and Arrancar died because of the seperation. You're the only one who lived."

"Do you suppose any other Arrancar might've lived? Maybe the less powerful ones...those that Aizen may not have spent so much power on. There are countless experiments running around Hueco Mundo, probably."

"You're a strange case, Ichigo." Rukia leaned back in her chair, loosely crossing her arms, "I wouldn't spend so much time thinking about it. No other person is going to bother opening those gates, not even if Aizen or Gin asked them to somehow. Whatever reason there is, they know it, and they came after you specifically. So long as you don't..."

"But then what was with what you said before?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wished Urahara hadn't stopped me."

"No I didn't."

"What? Yes you did, just a second ago."

"Why would I wish you would let Aizen free? Honestly."

"Nevermind." Ichigo looked back up through the window, leaning the back of his head against the large pane of glass, "What's important is that we get stronger in case they find a different way. We can't be caught unprepared."

"Agreed." She finished the last bit of her small coffee and stood up, "We should probably go now, Ichigo."

"...Ichigo..?"

"Yeah, I'll pay for this real quick. Stay here." Ichigo stood up and collected the small paper from the table, reaching into his back pocket where Urahara had left him some money for use during their stay in the living world. It wasn't much, but Ichigo wasn't exactly a big spender either, so it worked out. Counting the small bills and coins, he barely noticed someone standing in front of him, almost running into the person but side-stepping right before collision. He continued on, similiarilly not noticing that same person repeating his name again quietly.

"Thank you very much, sir." The manager said, "Feel free to stay until the rain clears."

"Thanks." Ichigo collected his change and started heading back towards the front of the cafe where he could see Rukia waiting. He barely made two steps before someone grabbed him by his shoulder; that same man he'd almost run into. "Ehh...?"

"Ichigo..?"

"Who're.."

"Kurosaki??"

"Uhh.." Ichigo looked the man in the face, seeing desperation and shock written all over it. Matted chesnut brown hair framed that face, and the man's expression changed from surprised recognition to anger. He pushed Ichigo back, his back hitting a thin pillar with a sharp pain to go with it.

"You LEFT us!" The man yelled, his fists clenched. Everyone in the cafe went silent at the roar, watching the two dubiously. "You took off through that doorway and left us all to DIE back there!"

"..What!? Who are you..!?"

"You probably don't even care enough to remember my name, since you didn't care enough to warn us about what would happen in Karakura." The man's eyes were wet with reluctant tears, "Chizuru and Tatsuki were the only ones other than me who got out...and yet here you stand, completely unharmed, not even a day older-looking than you were back then!? What the HELL, Ichigo!?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him, but knew within that it wasn't her fight. All she could do was hopefully prevent anything from being broken.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man." Ichigo grumbled, "You must be crazy."

"Crazy!? We ALL watched you go! That man with the striped hat even told us what you were planning to do! You have any idea how crushed Tatsuki was when she found out you never saved Orihime!?"

"Why did...Kisuke..." Rukia whispered to herself, "How are they spiritually aware? They know he's a Shinigami? What about..."

"Ever since that WOMAN over there came, you've done nothing but LIE to us!" The man pointed straight at Rukia, just as she'd hoped he wouldn't, "We've all seen you running around in those strange black robes, carrying that huge sword!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo rubbed the spot on his back where it had collided with the pillar, "The Karakura Incident must've made you nuts!"

Low, quiet whispers trailed through the cafe at the second mention of that town's name.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said flatly, "We should go."

"Yeah, that's it, run away again, leave us all in suspense." The man said, "However...I, Asano Keigo will never forgive you!!" He threw a punch, narrowly missing the pillar, stumbling forward from the inertia. Ichigo had easily dodged.

"Keigo?"

"That's right, your supposed old friend!" Another punch, another evade, this time Keigo fell into some chairs. He turned around, wiping away some water that had flown up at him as the chairs rattled against the table near them, glaring at Ichigo angrilly.

Ichigo just stared, not even surprised, looking just as much annoyed as anyone might if they were randomly attacked by someone. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "Can't say I've ever heard your name." He turned towards the door and opened it, waiting for Rukia to leave before following suit.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI." Keigo yelled, not willing to let them go so easily. Rukia paused, looking back hesitantly, though not showing how awkward she felt about the situation. She'd learned enough about bluffing from her older brother.

She stared Keigo straight in the eyes, wanting to say she was sorry, but frowning instead, "Don't know who you're talking about." She put her arm above her eyes to shield them from the downpour and Ichigo followed her outside, leaving Keigo in a fit of anger in the cafe. He didn't stay there though, rushing outside into the pouring rain to hunt them down.

The rain didn't bother him now, all he wanted was to be vindicated for what had happened fifteen years ago. He ran quickly after the duo and pulled Ichigo back again, this time throwing him to the ground, quickly pinning him there, grabbing him with both hands by the collar of his now wet Tshirt.

"You abandoned us..." Keigo growled through bitter tears, "You couldn't even tell us what was going to happen...to give us time to get away...Mizuiro, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru...they're all dead because you wouldn't tell us anything. Tatsuki even tried to fight it out of you, I saw it in your eyes that she struck a chord of familiarity when she broke the window with your head! She should've pushed you straight out, for all the good it would've done! Look at you, too...you look exactly the same as you did back then, BOTH OF YOU DO. YOU'RE HAVING SUCH A GREAT TIME HERE, MERRY CHRISTMAS...ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD AND GONE."

"SHUT UP." Ichigo yelled. He tried twisting away, but Keigo put his full weight on Ichigo's chest and kept him right where he was, raising one arm in an intending fist.

"...This is for Mizuiro...my own, only friend..." Blood flew to the dripping wet concrete, flowing away to distant stormdrains. Ichigo's nose bled heavily, but Keigo went on, "And Mahana..." Another direct hit, right between the eyes, "Ryo..." Right in the teeth, his lip splitting, Rukia wanting to intervene but sensing it wasn't her place, "Michiru...!!" People from a few shops were watching curiously, not sure what to do, staying inside the avoid getting involved, most even trying to ignore the fight. "YOU KILLED THEM. THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU."

Ichigo glared up at the man, mouth and nose bleeding badly, one eye squinting slightly, though he didn't retaliate even though knowing he could easily overwhelm him.

"Ichigo.." Rukia said quietly.

"Yeah, that's right," Keigo taunted, "Call out to your little prodigy. You think I don't know you're like him too? That man with the striped hat hadn't yet told us to leave when you and your red haired friend showed up to use the portal, too."

Rukia clenched her teeth, but said nothing, staying right where her feet were planted.

"You wouldn't warn us either. None of you would. All those weird supposed transfer students...we knew what you all really were...don't think everyone is always so oblivious just cuz we couldn't see you from the very beginning." Keigo started to laugh to himself slowly, "To think, I used to dismiss seeing you weird people in those strange clothes as just being actors in some weird new movie, that I just didn't look hard enough for the cameras or directors. But then I saw you wearing the same thing, carrying the same weapons, and I knew there was no movie at all. I trusted you...Tatsuki was the only one strong enough to bother questioning it when Orihime went missing. Tell me, what happened to her, exactly, hmm? You're in such good condition. Where is she?"

Ichigo hesitated, his face throbbing, but finally he relented. He'd been avoiding this for far too long.

"She's dead."

Keigo tensed, his eyes wide in shock.

"She's dead, Keigo. That's why none of us came back."

"Wh...she...what?" His hands loosened on Ichigo's shirt, his whole body coming off that adrenaline rush, now feeling heavy and limp. "..H..How...?"

"I killed her."

"Ichigo, you weren't responsi--"

"NOT NOW, RUKIA." Ichigo barked, avoiding looking at her. She fell silent regardless. Keigo looked on intently, still overwhelmed. "Keigo...I killed her. That's what happened."

"B...but why...what did she ever do...how could you still come back and face us if..."

"It was after." Ichigo looked to the side, avoiding Keigo's bewhildered stare as well, "I couldn't stop it...I couldn't stop any of it...I failed."

Keigo rose from where he sat, standing on shaky feet, taking a few steps away from the downed teen. He couldn't believe it.

"Please...tell me you're just...making that up, that you're just lying again..."

Ichigo slowly twisted to a sitting position, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, "I didn't know you knew. That ALL of you knew. How can I lie now, knowing for a fact that you were aware?"

"You killed her..."

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo looked down at the ground, seeing his blood slowly trickling away. He tensed, feeling as though he had failed again. He turned, sitting on his knees, hands palm-down on the wet ground. "I'm really, really sorry...I didn't mean for it all to turn out like that..."

"She loved you, Ichigo..." Keigo muttered, taking the opportunity to unrelentingly kick the orange-haired former-friend right in the stomach with that pointy business shoe, "And you snuffed out her life. What...why...how could you do something like that?"

Both Shinigami were silent at the mention of Orihime's feelings, Ichigo trying to recompose himself after having the wind kicked straight out of him. It was obvious that neither of them were even remotely aware of Orihime's feelings before her disappearance or even after.

"If you want to keep beating me up, I'll accept it without retaliation." Ichigo said between pained breaths, "I have no excuses for what happened. Everything is just...so damned hard to explain...I wish I had more time..."

"You can say you killed her with such a straight face, don't you feel even slightly guilty!?" He punched down at the back of Ichigo's head. Rukia watched for only two more strikes before finally lunging forward, putting herself between Keigo and the downed Shinigami.

"STOP IT." She ordered, "This isn't punishment anymore, this is just stupid! Beating him up won't bring Orihime back! What happened back then wasn't his fault no matter HOW often he takes the blame for it!"

The rain fell harder in waves all around them, thunder and lightning coming in slowly as well. All three were soaking wet and bitterly cold, but none was willing to show it.

"I'm so sorry, Keigo..." Ichigo still faced the ground, still kneeling in that position of unbiased humility, blood tricking down the side of his face from where Keigo's punches had lacerated his scalp, red liquid trickling through his hair.

"There were circumstances that were far beyond Ichigo's control." Rukia continued, remaining stubbornly between the two males, "His actions weren't his own. He was being controlled by and even greater evil than you could possibly understand. Orihime's death was a tragic and horrible thing, but it wasn't because Ichigo wanted it that way."

"I can't understand..." Keigo said solemnly, water dripping from the tips of his hair, "You're right...I don't think I can...and I can't forgive anymore, either..." A look his his eyes appeared, the same as when he'd realized Ichigo was actually standing there, but his intents were quickly dispelled as a figure in white grabbed both of his arms from behind and pinned them there. Rukia looked up in surprise to see none other than Ishida, holding his former classmate in physical restraint.

"My apologies for being so late." He said calmly, "Miss Rukia, if you'd please use the memory wipe device Urahara has entrusted to you."

Rukia looked surprised still, and Ichigo remained behind her on the ground with his head low, though he knew what was going on. Rukia reached into the pocket of her coat and withdrew a greyish device, looked once more at Keigo and then away again, pushing a button. Smoke burst forth from it, penetrating every wall and window in the area as quickly as rushing water. When the smoke faded, people looked around, wondering what was going on, and Keigo was there in the rain, on his hands and knees, completely alone. His hands hurt, but he couldn't remember why. It suddenly struck him that he'd forgotten to finish an important document for a meeting after Christmas and started to beat the ground angrilly. He figured he must've been doing just that and had blanked out in the midst of it. He just couldn't explain-away his feeling of intense internal pain, sorrow and anger...he'd never feel that way over something related to work.

Rukia and Ishida helped drag the battered Ichigo to a safe distance, completely out of sight and sound.

"How did you know where we were, much less get here so fast?" Rukia asked, looking at the Quincy as they set Ichigo down to lean back on the bench they sat him down on. "We didn't tell anyone we were leaving, much less where..."

"It doesn't take long for missing people to become noticed in Soul Society, you should know that, Miss Rukia." He answered, his eyes calm, no bitter frown like usual when handling Ichigo. "I contacted Urahara in Kyoto and he told me I'd find you here. I don't think it's safe to stay in such small groups at a time like this. We have two former enemies knocking on our door again, after all. Am I incorrect, Miss Rukia?" His eyes bore down into hers.

"Oh, yes, of course." She answered, "Aizen and Gin."

"Keigo..." Ichigo muttered.

"He doesn't remember anything now, Ichigo. We have to start training soon. It'd be a shame to be unprepared, like you said."

"Secret training, hmm?" Ishida smirked coyly, "Interesting."

"It's good that you found us out here, Uryuu." Rukia said, sounding rather out of character suddenly, given what had just happened, "It's almost felt like it's been too long already...you know?"

"I do."


	29. Chapter 29

The escorts that had traveled through the Dangai alongside Ishida were presented to a small gathering of three Squad superiors, including their own; Kenpachi and his tiny pink-haired Lieutenant. Shunsui, his Lieutenant Nanao, and Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai Renji were present as well. Mayuri showed up shortly thereafter, Nemu trailing quietly behind.

"So I see you've made it back with all your limbs." He said callously, "You had the Research and Communications teams in an uproar when you disconnected. What's the meaning of it?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" They both said, bowing low, mostly out of fear, "There was a problem in the Dangai..."

"The cleaner?"

"No, something else. Something alive within the space. Our guest shot at it but we were pushed out of the gates and it was blocked off by a strange black substance, preventing us from going back through."

"But he made it safely to the other side still, correct?" Byakuya asked, "According to your reports, no one was harmed."

"That's right, Captain."

"You're dismissed then." Kuchiki finished, paying little attention to them as they bowed and scurried from the room. "The dimensional space between worlds. It's never been known to harbor anything but souls in transit."

"There was a fluctuation with the space meters during the time period specified by those Shinigami." Mayuri pointed out, "The exit to the living world was cut off for a few seconds and spiritual energy spiked."

"That space, it connects more than just the living world with Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Each realm has a specific safe gate to pass through for those admitted, such as we Shinigami with Hell Butterflies, but does it connect...maybe...?" Shunsui put his hand on his chin, taking a seat on the edge of a short, room-wide stair between two tall support pillars, "We know Hollows use that space."

"It's a membrane that seperates the living world from all possible spiritual realms." Kurotsuchi motioned to Nemu, who dimmed the lights in the room. Within the center, red lights shot up like lasers to eventually make a three-dimensional, rotating image of the four realms, each spinning around one another like marbles in oil. "This one is Soul Society." He pointed to a medium-sized sphere floating towards the top of the image, "And the one far to the bottom is the Living World. It's the smallest, only because the souls residing there have very little spiritual energy. Behind it is Hueco Mundo, which is the same size as Soul Society because it, like this place, is made up entirely of spiritual particles..from the smallest grain of sand to the largest creature. The last, which you probably picked out on your own, is Hell itself." The large, globular black and red sphere slowly rotated like an infected star, ready to collapse and explode, "We know incredibly little about this place...its make-up, the entities residing in it, what heir-archy may be present, and so forth. All we know about is in regards to the gates themselves."

Quietly, as Kurotsuchi continued explaining, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto entered the room, nodding to Nemu as they closed the door and took their places in the small audience.

"When a particularilly detatched soul becomes afflicted while in a living state, the spiritual particles making it up become to deteriorate. It gives the living human a sort of mania, their soul trying desperately to break away and pass on even though the person is still alive. Studying so many humans, I've come to know that they regard the things people do in this state as 'evil' not entirely unlike how we know it. From our point of view, evil is simply a rebellious personality that seeks to dominate, conquer, destroy and harm for the sake of the person's own pleasure, but in the living world, this evil is only personified by the fact I mentioned before. A living human can't survive without their soul, but that soul can't seperate from that body unless the body itself dies."

"That doesn't make any sense." Renji piped up, stepping in closer to the digital image, staring through it to the strange looking Captain on the other side, "If the body and soul were to seperate without the body being dead, then how do you explain Ichigo?"

"Hn?"

"We Shinigami use faux bodies when we go to the living world. Ichigo never had one, he always seperated physically from his own, living body. Captain Ukitake even awarded him with a badge that would allow him to easily do just that, remember?" He looked through the red lights, up towards the ill-looking dark orb, glowering at it, "By all accounts, Ichigo's soul seperation might as well have killed him, yet his body continued to live o--"

"Don't be stupid." Kurotsuchi interrupted, "A Shiningami can inhabit any body. That's the only reason his own body didn't die the second his soul was first stripped from it. If he were a normal soul, being ripped from his living body would indeed have killed him. Point being, when this actually happens, the spirit in and of itself is self-destructing. Humans sometimes say people are born evil, and in this case, it's true. Those living humans who are evil without guilt or awareness of their wrong-doing are really dissolving souls. The Gates of Hell seem to be present whenever the Soul seperates from the body."

"So then what about Hollows?" Renji grumbled. "Killing them has brought the Gates up a number of times."

"'Evil' spirits can die of unnatural causes before the spirit seperates itself, and the body releases its soul normally, carrying on to become a Hollow if they are tormented somehow. However, like malignant diseases and poisons, the soul is still affected. A Shinigami's zanpakuto would normally exorcize the Hollow and return it to the state of a Plus, but these souls merely self destruct the moment they are hit. They return to normal humanoid form only for the few moments that take place between being slain as a Hollow, and the Gates appearing to pull them in."

Another projection filled the center of the room, the four orbs changing into two. Kurotsuchi pointed at the first, which was light teal in color and had a subtle, living glow about it.

"When a soul's existence comes to an end, we know their spiritual particles break down and return to the surroundings. We make graveyards even here only out of habit, though there are never any bodies to bury after a time. As such, the world we know is constantly changing, spirits becoming part of it, and spirits being born of it. Tainted souls don't do that though. As my studies have gone, Hell seems to serve as one massive compose heap for these 'evil' spirits. Whether they completely break down into what one might assume to be a plasma-like state, and Hell is really just one giant, endless, homogenous existence, or whether these spirits retain their original form and coexist...I can't know. All anyone can say is that souls are pulled into the Gates in tact."

There was an extended silence that overtook the room, everyone thinking on what those words meant. It was far more extensive than they expected. Many had likened Hell to the place of eternal punishment that many living humans had claimed it to be.

"Hell...is only a word." Kurotsuchi said again, this time quieter, no longer needing to gain their attention. "A name. Just as the term 'flower' immediately tells us of a small, colorful plant, or 'sword' reminds many of us of our zanpakuto...Hell is merely the name given to the place where corrupted things go to. How each person believes that place to be is their own perogative."

"Mayuri, if you could..." Shunsui said in a hushed tone, "Explain what you've come to know about the wraith."

Again, the projection changed, reforming instead in the organic shape of what appeared to be a mutated hydra. It had a long, serpentine body with two tentacle-like projections facing out the front end, between them being what could only be described as a meat-grinder. A circular mouth with teeth curving out of it like a tree-spade that moved forward and back to 'open' and 'close' the mouth. There were numerous tendrils wriggling beneath the body, and a long tail flowing out behind it.

"This is what it looked like, were one able to view it with their eyes." Mayuri explained. "I realized shortly into my studies that the spiritual particles of the beast would not dissipate and return 'home' like other bodies do when slain. Hollows to Hueco Mundo, Shinigami to Soul Society, and so forth. That was because the beast was never truly alive to begin with. Its body was held together by a sort of plasma, and the spirit energy within it took this shape; crude and primitive, it must have been the only form the environment would allow it."

"Captain..." Shunsui urged him on, trying to get to the point quickly before the others started losing interest in the lecture.

"...Suffice it to say, the plasma of the creature's make-up is the very same sort that the 'janitors' devour in the Seperating Realm. We have never needed to use the Seperating Realm for anything because of our World Penetration Gates, the Senkaimon. It tears a hole straight from Soul Society to the Living World without coming in direct contact with that space between. The problem lies in the fact that sixteen years ago...four particular outsiders and one exiled ninja were sent through that place and tore open a hole in both Soul Society and the Living World, leaving ample time for residue to pour out like oozing pus and infect both sides. Still, that's not all.."

Hitsugaya stepped forward and spoke up, his voice much louder than the former two, "It was affected by the Hougyoku, wasn't it?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Mayuri said, all ears rather piqued now. "The creature, for all intensive purposes, must have been incapable of taking form before theh Hougyoku was removed from Kuchiki Rukia back then. It was taken out of Soul Society so quickly though that it couldn't do much other than wander that mountain where it was found earlier. There is no doubt in my mind that it was fully active when Aizen created the King's Key and returned to Soul Society with it and the Hougyoku, and again returned to a dormant state when Aizen was forcibly removed. I repeat that the creature isn't actually alive, so it couldn't possibly die like the Arrancar that were defending Aizen at the time did. And, of course, finally...it was reawakened by Kurosaki Ichigo's return to Soul Society."

"...because of his own connection to the Hougyoku." Hitsugaya finished, "The mass bouts of unconsciousness must have been caused by the creature's instability here, caused by Ichigo's constant coming and going from this place."

"That's correct as well. Its spirit energy was still slightly pulsating even after it's defeat, though at an incredibly weakened state. If it weren't for the fact that it was killed within the walls of the Court of Pure Souls, it's likely that what energy remained might have still been enough to cause those mass, temporary comas to non-Shinigami living in the lower city. Any Shinigami permitted within the Court has a high enough reiatsu to withstand such an influx."

"So then why is it that only a Hollow or Quincy's power is able to cause any significant damage to it?" Renji asked.

"Ceros and Quincy arrows are pure and simple things. They are exceptionally dense consentrations of spiritual energy that can only destroy whatever they touch. In simpler terms...spirit energy is like sugar. A little can be sweet and satisfying, but too much can cause one to feel ill. Shinigami don't use such power because we are protectors and guides to spirits, not annihilators. Kurosaki Ichigo was able to afflict the creature in his final fight with it due to the spiritual energy compacted within his Getsuga Tenshou attack. High ranking, or very skilled application of Destruction and Binding kidou would likely work on it as well. Physical attacks are worthless."

"If I might interject..." Lieutenant Nanao stepped forward now, to the surprise of many around. "If it's not too much trouble, we should return to the fact that this creature leaked out of the Dangai. It's obvious that the Seperating Realm surrounds all four spiritual worlds, including Hell. We shouldn't overlook the fact that this wraith managed to connect those it touched with Ichimaru Gin, and we all saw the black spout that errupted from it after the Quincy shot it..."

"...and who it hit..." Hitsugaya finished.

"Ichigo was never possessed." Renji said, "His eye changed, but he never spoke as Gin like Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi did..."

"...and the black substance that blocked the Dangai gates..?" Nanao added.

"It momentarilly sealed the Quincy in the Seperating Realm." Mayuri said, looking at the projection of the creature still.

Shunsui forced the lights on again, a sense of alarm going straight through each person present.

"This is a Top Level Emergency. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kenpachi...depart immediately for the Senkaimon. We'll get permission to remove your power limiters from Central 46 while you're going. Your top priority is to locate and detain Kuchiki Rukia and Ishida Uryuu!!" The three Captains and their Lieutenants were gone in an instant. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you have until their capture to..."

"I understand." Mayuri and Nemu disappeared quickly as well, knowing exactly what the remainder of that order would be. There was no time to spare. Of course, what kind of scientist would Mayuri be if he hadn't already concluded the very thing Nanao had? Such a result was already accounted for before that meeting had even begun.

"How could we have been so blind to this..." Shunsui said to himself, pulling his hat low over his eyes in shame, "All the legends and stories in the Living World of Hell-spawned demons and people being posessed...Ichimaru must have found a way to connect to that creature the moment Rukia opened the Dangai to bring Ichigo back in secret...and they've had fifteen years to plan what they'll do now..."

"Captain.." Nanao said quietly. She was greatly beginning to miss the lazy and laid-back man she once served, he who had been sobered by the near-destruction of Soul Society by the very menace he was now being threatened with once again.

"We'll have to report this to Unohana, Ukitake and Central 46 quickly." Shunsui said, heading towards the doors, "If it's even _half _possible that Aizen and Gin have found a way to take control of those two souls..."

"What about the faux SoiFon?"

"I worry more for the sake of the real one." Shunsui said, "We'll have to use her strength against her will. Send the order for her copy and her most loyal and obedient subordinates to be stationed at the Senkaimon in case the first team needs reinforcements. We can't possibly know what we're dealing with..."

-

Rukia and Ishida were a small distance ahead of Ichigo, stopping only to look back at the slow teen, waiting for him to catch up.

"Come now, Ichigo." Rukia mused, "You'll never make it to the outskirts of the city if you're just moping around."

"Knock if off, Rukia..." He answered, walking slower now than before. "Don't you care at _all_ about what just happened? Didn't you see the look on his face?"

"He doesn't remember anymore anyway. You forgot how we have those memory bombs? Keigo will probably think he fell and hurt himself, like your family thought a truck had crashed into your house when that Hollow first attacked way back then. He won't remember seeing your face, much less care what you saw on his."

"God damnit!" Ichigo yelled, "You're always the first to react sympathetically to what others are thinking and yet here you stand now, telling me to just bugger off about it!? All those wounds are fresh and new again! Everything he could've possibly moved past was pulled right back to the front of his mind again just now! I might as well have just killed him too, for all the good it would've done, at least he wouldn't be hurting so much! Your memory thing can't get rid of the torment he must be experiencing...and now he doesn't even know why..."

"Don't be so weak, Ichigo." Ishida said calmly, an ever so slight smile lingering on his face, his eyes glancing softly as though without a care in the world, "If you _had_ killed him then he would've forgotten what happened anyway."

"But at least then he wouldn't be in pain anymore...he wouldn't even remember a girl named Orihime or about how some jerk like me kept letting everyone down."

"He'd have probably turned into a Hollow for all the pain you caused him." Rukia muttered. "Then you'd have to kill him again."

"Stop being so cold!" It didn't help at all that his head was throbbing, and even more painful reminder of what his presence had just caused. "I keep failing...I keep hurting everyone around me...and even when I don't do anything, I make people suffer. I'm supposed to protect them from that! Don't you get it!? There's no victory to be had here! Even if I somehow managed to get Aizen and Ichimaru to stand right here in front of me, beating them won't make Orihime come back, it won't make the others come back...it won't make up for ANYTHING that my actions have caused. Everyone is dead and Keigo's right, I could've saved them if I had just TOLD them what was going on!" His words were angry now, his fists clenched. "Even the situation in Soul Society is because of me...and all I did was go back. The second I took that first breath of that air, people started hurting."

"You feel like you should be punished?" Ishida asked, that smile eerily still present, "Summon Hell's Gates by your own blood and send yourself to Aizen and Ichimaru's feet. Go on, Ichigo...seek out your punishment for everything you've done. Go ahead, kill yourself."

Ichigo fell silent, looking at the Quincy in disgust, unable to believe what had just been said. He shook his head, looking at the pair as though they too were turning against him. However, he relented, taking back his stare to look at the ground instead.

"If I could sacrifice my own life for the guarantee that everyone else would be spared the pain I've caused...I would gladly give it. I'd let them kill me a thousand times over if it meant it would do anything at all." He reached into his pocket and withdrew the pez-dispenser-looking item, clicking it once to retrieve the modsoul 'candy' it contained, and popped it into his mouth. His gigai and soul seperated with a pop, and his Shinigami-self reached up to where the handle of Zangetsu expectedly was. Grabbing it, he made little work of the strangely frightened modsoul enhabiting his gigai, the entire faux body disappearing to nothing but dust at the erruption of an unexpected Getsuga Tenshou.

"Ichigo?" Rukia was perplexed, but dismissed it quickly.

Ichigo's back remained facing the pair, and he rested the large clever-like zanpakuto over his shoulder, "But I know it's a stupid wish anyway. You can't undo what's been done, and you can't stop the inevitable. So that's why..." He reached up his free hand towards his face, fingers tensed, then pulling across as though to summon his mask again. He saw his skin go ghostly pale, strands of hair void of color as well, perfectly white. His eyes were pitch black, save the irises, which glinted gold-yellow in the dark night. Rukia and Ishida grinned, unbeknowest to the Hollow-fied Shinigami whose back was still turned to them. "That's why...I'll find a way to at least utterly destroy those two tyrrants and rid them of at least that much!!"

The cries of Hollows could be heard like a qued chorus in the distance, drawn like moths to the light of Ichigo's skyrocketting reiatsu.

"I won't rest until I find a Hollow that'll summon those gates!"

"DON'T MOVE."

Ichigo felt frozen in place, those words rocking him to his core. The air around him felt colder, sparkles of ice and snow drifting past him from behind.

"Don't move."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, stand down."

"Byakuya..." He whispered, feeling for the first time as though he was personally to be held accountable to that man.

"Rukia!" Ichigo could hear Renji's voice ring out above them all just then, followed by several orders for him to stand down. "Rukia, don't go any...where..."

"Shoot him dead, Shinou."

He heard the telltale sound of a blade singing forward through the air, and its impact in its target. Renji's feet touched down mercifully on the ground with enough control to not fall over, though Ichigo dared not to turn even his head to see if he was still okay. He'd heard Rukia's voice. His heart pounded harder as he tried to discount the words she'd spoken.

"Aw...I missed." Her voice sounded again. "Guess it's been too long."

"So the theory was right, after all." Hitsugaya said. "It's good to see you're still alive, Kurosaki."

"...For all that it might last." Her voice spoke again, this time slightly different. "Skewer him!"

The blade sung again, but this time, all could see and hear the deflection. Zangetsu was raised into the air and a long continuous blade shot out above Ichigo's head. He finally convinced himself to look back, turning slowly, gold eyes meeting closed ones. He saw Renji kneeling in his peripheral vision, but his primary target was the sadistically grinning figure standing ahead. That fox-like visage was unbearable, making Ichigo feel completely weak. Zangetsu hit the ground at his feet and he looked limp like an unkept puppet.

"I missed again! Good thing, this time though." Rukia said, her voice now sounding like two in one, just like a Vizard's. "I was hoping you'd deflect that."

"RUKIA!" Renji hollered again, "Can you hear me!?"

"She's gone!" She answered, retracting the extended blade back into its much smaller original size, "She's BEEN gone! You're all so terribly trusting of one another."

The cries of the Hollows could be heard again, this time they were much closer. Blind to the fact that the collective reiatsu was much too high for them to possibly handle, they came in droves anyway, maddeningly thirsting for that power to fill the emptiness within them all.

"That's enough." Ishida finally spoke, "We have guests beyond these two." He waved to them curtiously, "It's been a long time."

"Don't try to resist." Hitsugaya said.

Across from him on the top of a slightly taller building was Kenpachi, Yachiru cheerfully attached to his shoulder like always, "Is it time to have some fun yet, Kenny?"

"This isn't right." He answered, "It's no fun when it's these kids."

"Aw, you said you had fun fighting IchiIchi before!"

"This is different." The tall berserker said flatly, "I don't like it."

Beyond them all, Matsumoto's small personal phone rang, and she withdraw it to see the confirmation that their reiatsu limiters had successfully been removed. She gave a subliminal signal to Hitsugaya, who clearly got the message, nodding slightly to the other two Captains present.

Kenpachi was the first to descend closer to them, his exceptionally long zanpakuto at the ready, "You two are turning out to be incredibly pains in the ass."

"Zaraki." Ishida answered, "I see you're doing well."

"Quit the formalities. I don't wanna kill the kid you're in but I won't hesitate."

"I'm surprised you all figured it out so quickly. I suppose I can give credit to Kurotsuchi?"

"Captain!" Matsumoto called, getting Hitsugaya's attention again for the split second it took them all to notice that there were Hollows surrounding them, though still at a slight distance.

"Lieutenants, keep them occupied!" He ordered, seeing a hesitant and slightly-bleeding Renji retreat from the innermost part of the gathering, meeting Matsuomoto above them all in the air, followed by the child-like Yachiru, who cheered Kenpachi on from even there. Hitsugaya turned his attention back to the two figures in the middle, "You've already given us grounds to annihilate you where you stand. You have one last chance to back down before full force is used to erase you from this world."

"Oh..." Ishida said, his hands behind his back casually, smiling up at the young Captain, "I do encourage you to try."


	30. Chapter 30

The thunder rolled across the sky in arcs, the vibrations felt as far as the ground. There was little rain to speak of, but the air was thick with the smell of it. Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Byakuya surrounded Rukia and Ishida, Ichigo standing off to the side. He could hear the three Lieutenants high above fending off the Hollows, but he no longer cared whether one would bring up the Gates. His targets were right in front of him; a hilariously ironic concept given that he'd just wished they were.

"Not like this..." He whispered to himself, his hands shaking at his side. He thought he'd been so careful, making sure nothing could've possibly happened to her. "How could you?" He asked, louder this time, retaking Ishida's attention away from the Captains' threats, "How could you do this to them!?"

"He seems upset." Rukia huffed, "Should we explain it to him?"

"There's no reason to." Ishida's eyes turned to the sky, knowing, even hoping one of those Hollows would open the doors. There were so many, the chances of one NOT being worthy of the feat was incredibly low. It was only a matter of time now. He turned his eyes back to the Captains awaiting his surrender, "You should know that destroying these bodies will hardly harm us personally. Attacking us would be pointless."

"Don't bother, Aizen." Kenpachi growled, "Your days are numbered. Your pet in Soul Society is gone and the Dangai will be outlawed. Killing those kids will be a small price to pay to banish you back to Hell for good."

"I'm afraid doing that will only delay an inevitable outcome." The Quincy reached his hand outward, a gesture one might assume would be to wield the famed bow, but instead, a sword appeared in his hand instead. He smirked coolly, then grasped it with the other hand at the hilt, "You will all perish. Kyouka Suigetsu..."

Ichigo's eyes flew open, those words striking him tremendously. He looked up at the Captains, "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

_"Why can't you just tell me what their abilities are? I'll be able to plan ahead for what to do instead of just brawling with them." Ichigo grumbled, Urahara stancing not far ahead of him, Benihime at the ready. "It's stupid to go into a fight like this without knowing something about who you're fighting!"_

_"As much as I agree," Urahara mused, preparing for another attack, "No such data exists. The most absolute of secrets each Shinigami is allowed to keep is the abilities of their zanpakuto. If such information were to be so easily distributed, whelps like you could learn their weaknesses far in advance and use it against them."_

_"I can't spend all this time just building strength and stamina...Rukia's life is hanging in the balance and you're saying you can't even tell me what these guys are capable of!? You know enough about everything else."_

_"Sometimes the best way to defeat your opponent is to find their weakness while in combat!"_

"Shatter."

"Oh, so it's like this huh?" Ichigo could hear Kenpachi laughing not far away, "It'll be like Tousen all over again! Hahah!" Obviously the berserker had heeded his words, but none of the others could he heard. Ichigo assumed the worst.

"That's quite clever, Kurosaki." Ishida said, "Learn that from Ochigi?"

"No." He dropped to one knee and searched quickly for Zangetsu, picking it up again, "I learned a very long time ago that a warrior's best ability is improvisation. You exposed your secrets, I took advantage. What will you do now?"

"Gin. Have fun."

"Of course!"

Ichigo heard the telltale sound of the static boom, the Espada's form of shunpo. He could still sense and react quickly enough and managed to narrowly block a sword-strike rising from his lower left side. Still, he didn't dare open his eyes, not even to see where his attacker was trying to strike from next. It was close-call after close-call, blocking but not attacking back.

"You're going to die so easily if you don't watch what you're doing." Rukia told him, "Being blind is almost as bad as being trapped in Lord Aizen's shikai!"

"Don't you say another word." Ichigo growled, "You don't deserve to use it."

"Seems to have fooled you long enough!" The voice laughed at him mockingly, accented by the clang and clatter of sword-blades meeting, banging off one another at swift speeds. "Ichigo, ICHIGO!"

"STOP USING HER VOICE." His mind knew for sure that it wasn't Rukia, but his heart and body wouldn't follow suit. The impostor could sound just like her if he chose. He wouldn't let himself attack though, only defend.

"Hahah!" Gin laughed, his own voice ringing through now clearer than before, "Toying with you is so much more fun when you're angry."

Ichigo jumped back a few steps, knowing his surroundings were still the same. It was difficult to avoid running into things if he wasn't absolutely certain he knew exactly where they were, so after a few clumsy steps, he jumped back up to walk in the sky. Ichimaru obviously followed. Below, Ichigo could hear the fight between Aizen and Kenpachi taking place, Kenpachi on the offensive while Aizen, in Ishida's body, easily avoided even those calculated strikes.

"Sode no Shirayuki...Dance!"

The air felt cold again, Ichigo heard the chimes of Rukia's zanpakuto releasing nearby. He tensed, knowing what was to come next. "He can use Rukia's zanpkauto...that can only mean one thing..."

"First dance...Tsukishiro!"

He wouldn't stand to be frozen by the weapon of someone he cared for, especially not when under the command of someone he loathed. He took off like a shot, streaking diagonally through the sky, though feeling the ice at his heels the whole time. Seemed Ichimaru had a better grasp of what Rukia's zanpakuto was capable of than even she did.

He suddenly stopped in mid-air, willingly letting himself be overtaken by the frozen flow. Ichimaru ascended nearby, mocking him again, though he couldn't hear through the solid mass surrounding him.

It did, however, give him a moment to think. There was absolutely no way he could be contained in ice for very long, and he hoped Ichimaru wasn't aware.

"There's one slim chance...I have to take the risk..." He thought, "Because her zanpakuto's abilities can only be used by Rukia's inner soul. Even if Ichimaru can control it, that means she's still there!"

-

Hitsugaya stood alone in that street now, Matsumoto and the others gone entirely. He gritted his teeth, Ichigo's call still ringing in his ears, feeling stupid for not doing what he said sooner. Too late though, he'd born witness to Aizen's shikai being released. He couldn't be sure if he was the only one. He felt his zanpakuto rattling in his hand, freezing itself so cold that it burned for the instant he held onto it.

"Hyourinmaru!" He called out, seeing the weapon disappear in a mist forming before him. The temperature was dropping quickly, and even the ice-specialist Captain felt his very bones quivering to the bite. "What's going on!?" His words came out with foggy breaths. He looked up in shock to see a massive, ominous shadow moving through the mist. "It's not real...it's Aizen...it's his tricks!" The shadow roared, rushing down towards him with speeds difficult to keep up with. Hitsugaya yelled sharply and jumped back, seeing red fly from his left arm where the thing had attacked. "It's...a trick...it's not...real..." His limbs were feeling numb from the cold, his movements slowing. He had a moment to look up and see the image of his own inner soul recoiling its head and neck, looking just as menacing as it did the first time he'd seen it manifest so many years ago.

"How can he possibly know what Hyourinmaru's true form looks like!?" The pale-haired Captain thought, too cold to speak. The dragon's deafening roar inspired him though. Enemy as it may be, he knew better than anyone what was capable of bringing it to its knees, and he would NOT be the one begging not to die in this fight. He forced his lips to move, even if it would only be enough to whisper, "I call upon the winds of the cardinals. North, the blistering ice. East, corruption of the sands. South, bringer of warmth and life. West, rain-letter. Way of Binding 16, Converge!"

Hyourinmaru's roar was cut off by the torrential sound of howling winds, the mist blowing away, the air feeling warmer. One massive tornado began forming as the four winds met and spiraled around one another, enveloping the enormous ice dragon at its base, eliminating its ability to fly or even move. Hitsugaya could feel his body warming to the relenting air, and as soon as he felt able to move, he swiftly stepped to where he knew he'd originally dropped his zanpakuto.

"Aizen's illusions can seem and feel real...but knowing they're not makes it possible to defeat them!" Completely invisible, he felt the edge of his trusted blade and grasped it with his right hand, the other limp and useless from the dragon's attack. He tucked it quickly into the sheath across his back, careful not to touch it again should Aizen try to make it feel burning cold again. He focused on every other ability he knew, his zanpakuto worthless now.

"Way of Destruction, 54...HAIEN!"

-

Byakuya was unimpressed with how subtle the illusion was. It only removed the presence of everyone he'd known was around him.

"Careless. I still know where you stand. Bankai."

The area grew darker, massive sword-blades shooting out of the ground in two long rows. The illusion of the dark street disappeared, and Byakuya was confidant his Bankai's reach was far enough to envelope where he knew Aizen and Ichimaru had been standing a split second before. There, he could see two figures slowly appearing, dark at first but clearing.

"It has been a long time coming. Be grateful to be slain by my Bankai." Byakuya said, "Scatter."

The huge swords erupted into a vibrant display, millions of tiny pink cherry blossoms breaking away from the blades they were once unified to form. They crashed down as though an ocean wave, and Byakuya closed his eyes, feeling it to be a betrayal of his late wife's memory to watch her sister die by his own hand. The voices of those two soon to be victims fell on deaf ears as those scattered blades plummeted down upon them. A few moments passed, and he opened his eyes again, strangely falling to his knees. His hands were soiled by the dirty road beneath him; the only part of the area to remain visible through his Bankai.

"Hisana...I've disobeyed you again..."

The cherry blossoms slowly started returning to shape the blade of Senbonzakura, leaving the Bankai so gradually disappear as well. Byakuya betrayed the desire to look ahead, dreading the sight of Rukia's body there, bloodied and battered from being sliced from every possible angle. Ishida mattered rather little to the noble, and even the possibility that Aizen was now dead had little impact on him. He'd been forced to raise his own hand against the person he'd sword to protect, and for that, he could not forgive himself. He wouldn't even ask the memory of his deceased wife for that much. He didn't believe himself worthy of it anymore.

After a period of time, he pushed himself back to his feet, slightly unstable with regards to his balance but regaining it quickly. He was sure it was over. It would only be a matter of moments before the others would soon being to reappear, the illusions from Aizen's shikai fading along with his own remaining life. Slowly, he stepped forward, sheathing his zanpakuto before removing the long, pale green, slightly silvery scarf from around his shoulders. Rukia's tattered body was before him now; skin, tissue, hair and bone almost unrecognizable from the mass that was piled on top of what was once Ishida Uryuu.

"I am sorry, Rukia." He said carefully, quietly, holding the scarf with both hands above her, "My one wish was to keep you safe, to make sure you would always be happy...it's what Hisana wanted. I promised her that I would do that for her." His brows furrowed into a frown, angry and frustrated, an entirely uncharacteristic emotion for the man.

His moment was shattered though by the slow clapping that started at a slight distance behind him. Byakuya didn't move, didn't react, didn't change his expression. He no longer gave a damn about anyone else nearby, and even further disregarded it when the thought came to mind that it might just be Yachiru.

"Arrogant enough to believe you've actually won?"

Byakuya didn't respond, but he did stand perfectly still.

"Congratulations, Captain Kuchiki, you've killed your sister in cold blood, and for nothing."

The world seemed to spin quickly and sharply to the right, forcing Byakuya to stare at the Espada-dressed Aizen Sosuke. The man still clapped, his carefree smile ever-present.

"Your own Lieutenant was the one who slew the Hollow. The Gates appeared, pulling the tainted soul inside...and Ichigo himself gave us the chance to come out...and now, as my first act, returned to this world as I truly am...I'll subject you to knowing nothing but pain and suffering for what you've done to your poor, defenseless sister."

Byakuya saw himself before his family grave. He knew this was an illusion again, but at this point...what did it matter anymore? Aizen had him right in the palm of his hand, using Rukia's murder against him in the worst possible way.

-

Kenpachi was surrounded by blackness, unwilling to open his eyes, just like Ichigo. They could hear one another's battles, but were too far from each other to do either any favors. Kenpachi was getting into it now anyway, feeling the thrill of the fight, his caring for the life of the Quincy fading with each strike as he blindly swept through the damp street.

"You'll never catch me, Zaraki!"

"Don't need to, don't want to, this is getting interesting finally!" He slashed hard, hearing the sound of a car being crushed under the weight of his attack.

"Kenny!"

Zaraki stopped dead in his tracks. That voice.

"Ah, children, delightful vermin aren't they?" He could hear Yachiru struggling, but still wouldn't open his eyes. The shot open, however, at the sound of a shrill scream and the crack of a twig breaking. "Ah, gotcha."

Kenpachi's vision was blurry for a moment, but he had enough time to see Ishida standing before him with that sword again, and had unfortunately seen the blade unsheathe from its scabbard with the ceremonial release command to accompany it. In an instant, he saw his surroundings change, and instead of the living world, he was back in Rukongai...back in Zaraki, the 80th District. He was in rags again, his blade in worse condition than ever, and the gates to Kusajishi were just beyond him. He knew that Yachiru was there, that's how they first met. Instinct told him something was different though.

Despite it all, even knowing it was all a trick couldn't keep him from acting out the scenario as though it were as real as his memories of it.

-

Ichigo forced the ice to break easily enough, using the moment of surprise to sneak up on Ichimaru from behind. He twisted Rukia's arm painfully around her back and forced her to drop her zanpakuto, but his gold and black eyes refused to believe for a second that anyone but Gin could feel it.

"Let her go, Ichimaru." He said, his voice low and demanding, "Do it NOW." He twisted on those frail wrists, hoping against hope that Rukia herself would never know it had happened.

Gin only laughed through the pain, "You're pretty strong, y'know? Just what I'd expect from an Vasto Lorde of Lord Aizen's!"

"I don't belong to him and I'm not an Espada. That dream of yours died when you and him stupidly tried to use the King's Key. This is here and now, and so help me I'll find a way to rip you from Rukia's body if I have to..."

"Ahh!" He yelped, the pain in the tiny female wrists extending to her elbows and shoulders, "Hah...haha...you can't...all you can do is open the Gates! Open 'em and we'll have no reason t' use these bodies!"

"Don't try to make me look stupid, you know I won't let you two out."

"Aw...Ochigi was way more fun than you are."

"He's gone!"

"So is Rukia!"

"Liar!"

"It's so funny to watch you reacting like this...haven't you wondered how long I've been in control of her? At what moment she ceased to exist as you know her?"

Ichigo tensed but wouldn't let go, not believing Gin's words, or at least hoping not to.

"To think...if you had paid more attention, you would've known from the second you saw it that she wasn't herself."

"Shut your mouth." Ichigo growled, "You can't say someone doesn't exist when you take control of their power. I know that better than anyone now."

"You mean Tousen?"

"Not your business."

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else!"

"Stop wasting my time! Get out of Rukia!"

The girl's face twisted into such a grin, it gave the Hollow-fied Shinigami chills. Ichimaru just giggled there for a moment, completely insane, as though holding back the hilarity of some dark secret. "Oh...that brings back memories..."

"I don't wanna hear it..."

Ichimaru's voice lowered to nothing but a hush of a whisper in Ichigo's ear, "I got away with far too much while she was locked away, y'know?" He could feel Ichigo's hands wanting to grip tighter, but holding back for Rukia's sake, "It was just so easy...Captains can access that place whenever they want. No one questions anything. The funniest thing...is she never resisted anything!"

"Don't waste your breath on these lies...she would've told someone something once her name was cleared. Don't be stupid."

Ichimaru wriggled quickly free, kicking Ichigo in the stomach as he jumped away to face him from afar. "It's not a lie! That's the best part! She was so ashamed, she never told anyone! According to her own very soul, she felt she deserved it all!"

_"His voice feels like snakes around my neck...I wish he'd stop starting pointless conversations." Rukia grumbled to herself._

_"Ah, I heard that, Miss Kuchiki." Gin snuck up behind her, that fox-like look on his face as it always was. "Pointless conversations? Why would you say such a thing about a man with the same rank as your big brother, hm?"_

_"..M-my brother...is nothing like you...Captain..."_

_"Scared?"_

_Rukia held her tongue. She was on her way to the Senkaimon for a routine Konso ceremony in Karakura, and hardly wanted to be held up by a man such as this one._

_"I'm insulted...I'll have to get you back sometime." Ichimaru turned around and headed back towards the Court of Pure Souls, his blond-haired Lieutenant following close behind with a solemn look on his face._

"It was already too much fun to pick on her when her brother wasn't around. When Aizen put his plan into motion, it was just so easy to torment her even more! I had to get my kicks in before the little brat got axed." Gin's expression was so disgustingly unsuited to Rukia's face, but he grinned anyway, his eyes closed in that weird way.

"You're not going to get anything out of me by making me listen to this." Ichigo sneered, "It just proves what a sick, pathetic bastard you are."

"But it's so much fun because Rukia has been under my control since you and that Quincy beat our demon! Everything you and her have done has really been with ME!" He laughed again, watching the realization dawn on the pale Shinigami what his words truly meant. "Now do you see? It's so much fun to watch people squirm."

_Rukia was focused, looking out the slender, small window that peeked out to part of Rukongai. She could sense the changing reiatsu of both the Shinigami she'd been imprisoned by, and the outsiders she'd told not to come for her. It only angered her more when it seemed like Ichigo was winning...she so badly wanted to keep him uninvolved._

_"Deep in thought, are we?"_

_Rukia jumped a bit, staring in reserved horror at the silver-haired Captain who stood a few feet away from her in that dark tower._

_"Your friends won't ever make it up to the Court, don't worry. In fact, Central 46 has moved up your Execution Date again, isn't that something?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I told you I'd get you back for your rudeness from before you left."_

_"So you've come to belittle me while no one else is around to see? You won't even be able to brag about how you put me in my place. Just like you said...my Execution date is coming up quickly. No one will care what happens to me."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Wh--.." She found herself on her feet, staring out the window, almost able to see the sheer drop threatening to engulf her just outside. "What are you doing!? Throwing me out!? Let me go! You have no right to do this!" Her mouth was quickly covered, Ichimaru pulling her head slightly back so he could whisper directly into her ear._

_"You're going to be punished, and you're going to die. I'm just going to have a bit of fun before then. After all, no one will care what happens to you, and no one will ever know anyway."_

His words crawled their way to Ichigo like the very snakes Rukia once around her throat.

"It was so funny at the time...she was so desperate not to be seen through that empty window, she actually pushed back! Hah!!"

Ichigo's fists were clenched, "You're a monster..."

"But you won't DO ANYTHING, AND THAT'S WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT IT!" He stretched out his arms, "You're just like her, so desperate to do what you think is right, so helpless! You won't hit me out of anger for what I've done because you don't want to hurt her, and yet you refuse to do exactly the thing that'll guarantee her release!"

The air went quiet, cut only by Gin's sadistic cackling. He turned, sensing something in the distance, still grinning widely.

"Seems your friends have done all the work for you, this time."

Ichigo had no response.

"Don't you see it? They finally got a Hollow that's gonna get taken through!"

Still nothing.

"The Gates are opening, Kurosaki! Behold 'em in all their terrible glory." Ichimaru set off for the rising bones, seeing the three Lieutenants backing away from the entity they thought they'd just slain. He stood there in the sky, those massive skeletons and chains as ominous as ever. He took only a quick moment to send the three Shinigami, tired and wounded from the nonstop onslaught of Hollows, straight back down to the streets far below. It was only moments before Aizen arose to the gates as well, having exhausted his interest in watching all three Captains be trapped in their nightmares.

"It's finally time." He said, his voice twisted again into sounding like two at once, "Where's the catalyst?"

"Back there." Gin pointed back with Rukia's thumb, her wrists visibly red from where Ichigo had held him. "Should I get him closer?"

"What did you do to him? He looks pretty upset." Aizen asked, genuinely amused again.

"Oh, nothing really." He saw something glinting within the gates, the skeletons pulling the doors far apart, multiple arms reaching out to pull the tainted soul inside. "We don't have much time. You have the Orb's projection still?"

"Of course." He reached into Ishida's belt-bag and withdrew the distorted sphere. "This is it...we're getting out." He held up the Hougyoku with both hands, as if presenting it to the void. Light shot forth from inside it, shooting forward to meet with the sparkling item beyond the doors, forcing them to open wide with a sweeping, loud clang. Gin let Rukia's eyes open to observe the splendor that was Hell in the moonlight, the clouds far above parting just enough for the glow to shine through. Aizen smiled, the writhing, countless bodies in that illuminated darkness shimmering like the reflection of his ambitions, quivering in the rippling waters of a lake. He lowered his head and his hands as he heard the telltale war cry of a particular Shinigami coming straight towards them in a furious rage.

"Here he comes."

"We're ready."

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT BEYOND THE DOORS!" Ichigo screamed, hurtling himself, along with Zangetsu, straight into the murky wastes, disappearing from sight.

"Ichi...go..." Renji said in rasped grunts, barely able to see straight from where he'd been buried with street rubble far below. Yachiru and Matsumoto were unconscious from the impact. He saw yellow light shooting out of the gates like lightning, the skeleton keepers trying to close them but unable. "What's..."

"Quiet your mouth for a minute." A voice told him, "This is where things will get interesting. You won't want to miss it because you're too busy talking." Renji looked back, seeing a black and white blob accented on top with a halo of purple. It was none other than the crazed Research Institute leader, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, "Bankai."


	31. Chapter 31

The atmosphere was peaceful. It was dark all around, but it wasn't ominous or scary. The place felt full of life and yet...there was nothing. To the slightly knowing, the expanse of this place looked quite a bit like a darkened, dead star, with nebulae of color streaking here and there in strange formations. Dots of light shone in the far off distances, giving the otherwise silent scape a tranquil air about it.

Ichigo was limp in that space, his fingers barely able to keep hold of Zangetsu's hilt. He floated through, like debris on the ocean's surface, able to do nothing but err to the waves and currents. He couldn't breathe, but in that place, it didn't feel necessary. There was no heat or cold, either...

This place...is just...was.

"So this is Hell..." He thought, his gusto from moments before knocked right out of him, as though a filter had gone through him at the event horizon of the gates, removing every preconceived emotion or desire from him. His anger was gone, the need to destroy Aizen and Gin was gone, he could barely even recall their names for all they were worth. "This place..?"

He could see light shining from behind him, and he looked there, seeing as well the tiny sliver of light that shone like a laser through the emptiness to something far away. He couldn't see through the gates, back to the Living World, though he knew what lay beyond them.

Ichigo...

"Zange..tsu..?" He answered, looking lazily at the blade. He could see the man's reflection in the blade as if it were his own, and he narrowed his eyes to focus on it.

He remembered again what he was there to do and gripped the blade tightly, trying to move, though finding it difficult. The 'air' around him felt thick like molasses, and the more he tried to resist it, the harder it was to do just that. He managed to get Zangetsu to point up and away from him, and with every ounce of his strength, tried moving towards the line of light that connected the Projection outside to what he could only assume was the real Hougyoku. Putting the blade in the beam's way did nothing, the light passing right through it like it weren't there to begin with. He could hear something groaning far off, but dismissed it, even as the noise grew louder...closer.

It sounded like a combination of a Hollow's cry, and the song of a whale. As one groan ended, two more would pick it up, then ten, more and more joining. There was a discord in their harmony, a sadness and a need, and it was easy to see what their laments were caused by. The skeletons at the gates could not close the massive doors. The clusters of color were moving, reacting to the unrelenting light of the Living realm. It's as though the entire expanse of 'plasma' was reacting to the foreign presence, only having been willing to tolerate it for the span of time that transpired as a new soul was pulled back inside.

"They can't be allowed outside..." Ichigo thought to himself again, determined to fight against the void's effects on his goals, "Everything depends on this..." He turned, forcing his right hand outwards, trying to angle himself properly so his back would face the point of light connected to the silver line. Blue-green energy formed in his palm, then shot forward, that sound of record-feedback echoing loudly enough to conceal the cries of whatever entities were heading his way. Just as Ichigo had hoped, the pressure of the tainted Cero was enough to push him backwards through the darkness.

Outside, the ground rumbled with the force of Mayuri's reiatsu; the disgustingly shaped, large, caterpillar-like manifestation of his Bankai shaping itself. Rusty-red gas spewed forth from the baby-head's mouth, covering the area in a thick mist.

Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Kenpachi all stopped dead in their tracks, their attention gathered by what sounded like bells tolling. It reverberated in their heads, causing quite a bit of pain, forcing each of them to their knees after a time. The bells grew louder and louder until it felt as though their skulls might explode from the resonance, and just before they met that precipice, the noise faded, lingering only as echoes in their minds. They each slowly opened their eyes, seeing normality around them again, the illusions and torments gone from their presence. Kenpachi was the first to stand again, rubbing his forehead while he looked around to survey the situation. None of it mattered when he saw the small blot of pink laying on the ground a small distance away.

"Yachiru!"

Rushing forward, he passed Byakuya, who likewise felt rather crappy after the effects of the sound. The red fog was all around them, and the Captain could only seek to wonder what had caused it. It wasn't long before he saw Hitsugaya regaining his senses too, and there, beyond him, Mayuri and his large Bankai.

"He's late."

Renji forced himself to sit, his whole body aching from the impact. His ribs hurt intensely, making it easy to presume most had probably been cracked or even broken.

"Captain..Kuchiki..." He muttered, using the released form of Zabimaru as an anchor to push himself to his feet.

Byakuya was still feeling rather shaken from what he'd been forced to endure, and it was showing. The heirloom hair-pieces in his hair were broken, most of the cracked pieces having fallen away. He still had his scarf clenched tightly in his hands, his eyes red and sunken-looking, making it seem as though he'd been, or at least come close to the verge of breaking into tears. The memory of that illusion would likely leave a lasting impact on the Captain, but for the moment, he was beginning to regain awareness of the fact that it was, still, just that...a ruse. He hadn't actually killed his adoptive sister and he hadn't betrayed his promise to Hisana. There was still much to be done though for the sake of protecting that young Shinigami, and he started heading towards the small gathering, wrapping the scarf back around his shoulders as he walked.

Hitsugaya was already aware that the illusion was flawed, perhaps his encounters with Momo in the past having made him so bitter towards Aizen that he could somewhat resist the reality his shikai created. He knew the illusion was real enough to harm him, but that didn't mean his actual surroundings were gone. The illusion was only as effective as the depth of the person's belief in it. Seeing such a perfect manifestation of Hyourinmaru, when Aizen couldn't possibly know what it was, made it difficult to completely disregard its presence. It didn't strike him until he'd stood up that perhaps Aizen's abilities went farther than simply the magic tricks he'd shown thus far. It was difficult to disregard the idea that maybe Aizen's shikai could penetrate the affected person's mind and let their own imagination be used against them.

"Yachiru, Yachiru!" Zaraki shook the tiny Shinigami gently, trying to wake her up, relenting as he saw her eyes clench slightly.

"K...Kenny..?"

"She'll be fine." Mayuri said, almost coldly, "We don't have time to waste, however. Gather your strength and dismiss whatever you saw."

"You managed to break the illusion." Byakuya said, trying to regain his resolve, looking stoic as ever.

"I added a remedy of sorts to my Bankai's already potent poison. It caused a reaction in your minds, triggering extra-sensory nerves and forced them to react as though to a very loud noise. However, it was the sudden silence that brought the illusion to an abrupt end." He seemed rather proud of himself, "I essentially reverse-engineered hypnotism."

"So what's going on up there?" Hitsugaya asked, approaching the downed form of Matsumoto.

"Aizen is attempting to use the Hougyoku through the doors." Mayuri answered.

"Then what are we standing here for!? We should stop him!" He was ready to take to the air by instinct, but Mayuri shook his head, causing him to stop. There wasn't a soul in Seireitei that didn't have enough respect (or fear) of what Mayuri knew to give them the reason to dismiss his judgment. If he said to stay, you stayed; that was all. "Then what do we do?"

"Wait and watch. SoiFon's reiatsu doll is already en rout to here, and the forces following will attempt to close the doors."

"So you're just going to send them as canon fodder?" Byakuya asked, "Using Shinigami as bombs or dummies is forbidden."

"Ah, yes, I'm aware. There's no problem."

Kenpachi was still preoccupied with Yachiru and couldn't be bothered with what else was going on.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Ichimaru asked, his arms crossed, looking in through the doors. The struggling of the gate-keepers was well heard, but their attempts to force the gates shut were futile, as though a large rock were stuck in the entrance, keeping the doors open by force.

"Nothing can be certain at this point, Gin." Aizen answered, "Be sure none of those impudent Shinigami try to stop it."

"They're just standing down there." He said, shrugging, "I think they broke your shikai though."

"There's nothing any of them can hope to accomplish when they're so easily set back by only my initial release." Aizen explained, feeling confidant despite Mayuri's breaking of the charade, "If they find themselves assaulted by my Bankai, they'll all die."

Ichimaru smirked, but it soon faded as he saw numerous Senkaimon gates opening simultaneously on all sides. Through them, numerous black-clad soldiers came through, their faces covered in cloth to conceal their identity, only their eyes visible. The doll resembling SoiFon came through as well, standing rather apart from the rest of the soldiers, wearing the original leader's vestments. None but the Captains present knew that it wasn't the real SoiFon.

Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane came through at the end as well, quickly rushing to where the others were gathered, offering to lend healing to any who needed it. Isane was already heading Hitsugaya's way, his arm easily needing attention.

"There's sure a lot of them." Gin mused, "Should be easy to pick them all off with Shinsou..." He was reaching down to the sheath tucked into Rukia's obi, only to find that it was empty, and abruptly remembered Ichigo had twisted the blade out of his hands earlier. "Oh, that's not good."

"Special Forces." The fake SoiFon announced, "Your targets are before you. Take them down without hesitation."

The elite ninjas of Soul Society disappeared, reappearing at high speeds, darting this way and that, surrounding the duo before the doors. Gin stanced, ready to fight them off with only his hands and kidou if necessary, while Aizen continued channeling the image of the Hougyoku. At present, there was no sign that anything on the other side of the doors was changing, but Aizen remained confident. The assault began, Gin making quick work of the first wave, twisting this way and that to deflect blades and shurikens. His dubiousness over the effectiveness regarding these 'Elite Special Forces' was fading with each failed technique, even despite how numerous they were. His footwork was masterful and it was easy to see the soldiers coming, even though they were moving with shunpo. Through the calamity, Gin saw SoiFon discard her coat, charging straight for him with the trademark hornet-stinger finger piece on her hand.

She moved faster than her soldiers, apparently only having expected them to serve as a slim distraction. That extended claw slashed back and forth, but Gin danced easily around each strike, punting the woman a bit backwards with a quick palm-hit each time she left herself open.

"Is this all you can do?"

"Is that all that's going to happen?" Hitsugaya asked, breaking the group's reserved silence, "This is stupid, we should be up there. Gin can fend off one Captain-level fighter, but not several, especially disarmed as he is."

"There's a reason the fake is up there right now, Toushiro." Mayuri grumbled, impatient. "Going up there now would be a rather stupid thing to do. Just watch. It'll become clear in a moment why we're not getting involved."

"Are you sure about this?" Unohana asked, "We've barely had time to get here ourselves, much less inform that new Shinigami about what's going on."

"Instinct is a powerful thing, Captain." Kurotsuchi answered, "When the time comes, each and every one of us has felt it...that moment where everything became clear and we knew exactly what to do. This weapon you've found will have that moment as well."

Gin just laughed at SoiFon's attempts to strike him, deflecting her hands with little effort. Clearly, he was very superior to her in terms of skill and experience, but perhaps she was playing weak to get him to feel overconfident. Indeed, there were several moments already where she could've made the slightest change in angle and would have made a direct hit on Rukia's tiny frame, but in retrospect...Gin wasn't her true target. She wittled her way closer and closer, pushing him back as frequently has he pushed her, but he didn't seem aware of how close he was letting their fight get to Ishida. As long as Aizen was channeling, he couldn't fight.

"Be ready, here it comes." Mayuri said, his voice anxious.

A quiet, female voice called out into the stormy, night air, "Resurrect the past, Shouhekinori!"


	32. Chapter 32

SoiFon reached out one last time in a final strike towards Gin. He caught her arm, little to her surprise, but unbeknown to him, her attack had landed just as she'd expected. Ishida's head turned, Aizen's eyes glaring back to where he'd felt an unexpected pinprick.

"You let her hit me."

"What?" Gin turned, looking at where he'd expected SoiFon's arm to be sticking no where in particular. The black pictograph of a butterfly spread out over Ishida's back, and even though that meant little for the moment, it was enough to put Gin's heart in his throat. He gritted his teeth, SoiFon's arm pinned between Rukia's right arm and the side of her chest, and with a quick twist, the arm cracked and bent in half. SoiFon's image didn't even react to the motion, her mission had already been accomplished. Aizen knew well what could happen if Gin would let her get another hit in. No Shinigami would let a broken limb stop them from using an essential part of their body. SoiFon WOULD manipulate that broken arm if she had to. "Lord Aizen.."

"All this power I've given you and you can't even stop this little girl?" For the first time, Aizen's voice was something other than neutral. Now, it was mildly annoyed, "How pathetic."

"..Aizen..!?" Gin was getting worried. He'd always assumed he was enough of an asset not to be cast aside like Tousen had, but now he was beginning to doubt it. Neither had time to give it much thought when they heard that new voice calling out in the distance.

"Resurrect the past, Shouhekinori!"

Yellow light descended on the three. They could hear a low humming sound, coming from all sides.

"Second Movement...Ayame, Shun'o!"

Immediately, the light caused the air within it to vibrate intensely. Aizen returned his focus back to the Hougyoku, "So close.."

Even as the air felt like a thousand pins poking at every inch of their skin, they couldn't help but notice that the gates beyond the light were beginning to react as well. The skeletons were finally getting headway on closing the doors, perhaps the effect of the silver line weakened by the strange barrier. They couldn't move though, their bodies frozen as though trapped in yellow glass, the projected Orb of Distortion losing power with Aizen's inability to channel his reiatsu into it.

"What...is that!?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's the power that rejects the will of destiny," Mayuri explained, "You've seen it before, don't tell me you've forgotten."

"But that's impossible!"

"And yet here you see it before your very eyes."

"It's that girl.." Byakuya said to himself quietly, surveying the area for where the figure might be.

Chains flung out over the last bit of the open doors, pulling tightly to help with the final tug to close them. Merely two feet open now, Aizen and Gin were losing hope, knowing that if they didn't regain their own bodies before those gates sealed closed, the Captains were resolved to destroying them even in the bodies they had possessed. Black lightning shot forth from the tiny opening, something shooting out of it, the doors then finally closing with a roar of a slam, then disappearing just as they normally would.

"They're gone...the doors are closed!" Renji yelled, "We've won!"

"Wait..." Kurotsuchi was anxious again, not having expected anything more of the doors other than seeing them close.

"Kurosaki flung himself inside just after the gates first appeared." Byakuya explained, "He might have escaped."

Aizen and Gin felt light, seeing the dummy-version of SoiFon evaporating before their eyes. The yellow light grew brighter around them, and it pulled on their souls. The orb in Ishida's hands shattered and broke, crumbling to dust and sifting through his fingers like sad. Aizen quickly grew frustrated, still unable to move the body, not even knowing who was attacking. That voice though...sounded incredibly familiar. Without another moment to think, however, he felt himself ripped right out of that Quincy vessel, seeing the body remain below him as he himself drifted upwards. Gin felt the same, seeing Rukia disappear far below.

"Is this...the end? Are we finally going to die?"

Rukia and Ishida's limb figures started falling from the air. Renji started forward but Byakuya was well ahead of him, leaping quickly to catch the falling girl before she could hit the ground. Kenpachi jumped to catch Uryuu, grabbing him under his left arm, opposite where he'd been holding Yachiru. He landed not far from where the bolt of black had escaped from the gates, seeing a long crater that drifted far down the rain-soaked street. Isane and Unohana rushed past him quickly, sensing what couldn't yet be seen. Though, when they saw what they knew they'd find, both slowed down, both incredibly wary of what happened the last time they approached a supposedly downed Ichigo Kurosaki.

Isane felt a little ill, but continued forward with her Captain's encouragement. Not far ahead of them, they saw the white-skinned, white-haired, Shinigami-uniform wearing figure they both expected, and furthermore, the fact that he wasn't moving. Zangetsu was cracked in half, laying in two pieces a little further down the road. Renji wasn't far behind now, stumbling forward, a little of his pain alleviated from the short time Unohana had been able to treat him.

"Don't go near.." She warned him, but he ignored her and walked right by.

The red-haired Shinigami went quickly, stopping only to give the downed figure a swift kick to the stomach, "You idiot, always going and trying to be the hero! What kind of moron goes to Hell for something, huh!? Idiot! You could've been trapped there forever!"

Renji kicked the downed Shinigami again, though not quite as hard as before, Ichigo's complete lack of response gave Renji a pit in his stomach. Unohana warily approached to Ichigo's other side, kneeling to see what the damage was, other than Renji beating him up. He felt cold, however, and the white color of his Hollow-fication started to fade, leaving only the normal Ichigo there laying on the ground.

"I don't...I don't know what's in that place." The woman said quietly, "But whatever lies beyond those doors...has clearly pulled the life right out of him."

"Come again?" Renji didn't want to believe what she'd said, "That's not possible."

Ishida was slowly coming to, his head spinning. Kenpachi let him down on the ground and helped stabilize him as he tried to stand upright.

"What's...what happened?"

"You aright, kid?"

"I don't know. My head hurts. Where are we? What's going on?"

"You're in the Living World. You were heading here yourself before."

"I don't remember anything after going into the Dangai.."

"You probably won't." Mayuri said, stepping up behind them, "Being under the control of another entity would naturally cause a lapse in memory. They may recall over time."

Hitsugaya was slowly catching up to them, finding it a little difficult to help balance a much taller individual while trying to walk. Matsumoto unceremoniously used his head as the top of a cane, though for once he didn't scold her. Byakuya was following suit, Rukia in his arms, her eyes slowly opening. He turned to set her back down on her feet, holding her by her shoulders until she felt stable enough to keep from falling over. It didn't take long for her to notice what everyone else was already looking at. Nothing else meant anything, all she knew was someone dear too her was on the ground whereas everyone else was still standing.

"What...what happened!?" She called, stumbling past Hitsugaya and Isane, "Why is he..!?" She tripped, but Renji quickly caught her. She dropped to her knees afterwards, staring at the unmoving figure before her, "What's going on?"

No one said a word; none could. How could they explain what had just happened? They could only watch in silence as what they knew was revealed to the woman.

"Ichigo?" She tried pushing on his shoulder, as one might when trying to wake someone out of a deep sleep; he didn't react. She nudged him again, over and over, more frantic each time, and the longer it went on, the worst the gathered audience felt. Renji worst of all; not because he'd kicked him while he was down, but because he knew Rukia wasn't mourning someone she thought of as just a friend. He was jealous of that 'idiot' even in his apparent death. The light had gone from his eyes long ago, but Rukia wouldn't accept it.

From the opposite side of the long scar in the earth, footsteps lightly stepped, coming closer to the group. Unohana looked up as she heard them, the gave a light sigh of relief at who she saw.

Renji and Ishida both looked completely perplexed at the person they saw, disbelieving it entirely.

"No...how can...it's her..!?"

"Sorry I took so long to get back. Captain Kurotsuchi told me to stay as far away as I could."

"You did well, very well." Unohana said, "Now...please, come do one last thing. Use your power on this boy. This is beyond my abilities."

The figure knelt next to her Captain and nodded, her blade still withdrawn. Renji had to pry Rukia away from the body to give the Shinigami access, and though she protested, her cries were soon quieted by the soft yellow glow that surrounded Ichigo before her.

"Second Movement...Ayame, Shun'o.." The new arrival said again, the glow intensifying. Soft glinting particles slowly started gathering around the body, moving towards, and then into it. "Recovering spirit particles for someone with as much reiatsu as him can take some time."

"You're sure you'll be successful?" Isane asked, curious and yet dubious.

"I...don't remember why, but I can sense that I've done this once before." She answered, "I could sense this man's reiatsu from a great distance away, though...who is he?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya answered, his Lieutenant still using his head like a crutch even though she was able to stand on her own now, "You probably don't remember him anymore."

"Did I know him? From before...I died?"

"How can this be possible?" Ishida asked himself, still stunned. It was strange how he and Renji seemed to be the only ones who were all that surprised. Rukia's reaction was questionable given her circumstance. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up from her work, looking right at the older Quincy, "Me? Oh...I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself before. I'm Orihime Inoue...recent graduate of the Shinigami Academy and new 5th Seat of Division Four."

"...Graduate?" Renji repeated, "You...must be the one we'd heard rumors about before."

"Rumors?"

"We'd been hearing about a prodigy in the Academy who'd not only mastered kidou, but achieved initial release of the zanpakuto within days of enrollment." Renji didn't bother to mention that he and Rukia had been searching for her since that incident fifteen years ago. It was easy to assume her death at Ochigi's hands had erased her memory of her living existence. It was exceedingly rare for Shinigami to have any memories of their prior life whatsoever, and it was plain that she didn't recognize anyone there.

"Oh...it took longer than that..." She smiled to herself, confidant in her abilities, "Was more like three weeks...but I suppose that was pretty quick compared to the others."

"At four years, most Shinigami students still don't achieve initial release." Rukia said, her voice rather quiet, "...How long have you been..?"

Inoue looked up in thought, her hair done up in a half-bun like back when she'd disguised herself as a Shinigami with Ishida, "Oh...probably, about...ten years maybe? I'm from Junrinan, 1st district."

"Junrinan.." Hitsugaya repeated, "...You ended up there too?" His words were too quiet to hear though, other than to Matsumoto and Byakuya. There was a jump from those closest to the yellow light, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath. Inoue just nodded, sensing the worst was over now.

"We should try to get back to Soul Society and allow the Special Forces to work on a memory wipe and reconstruction of this place." Inoue suggested, adding to the impossibility of her presence. She wasn't the aloof, imaginative, airheaded girl any of them knew before. Perhaps it was just a front she put on before...no one could know for sure. "I can continue this at the dojo." And, of course, she exchanged glances with Rukia, giving a reassuring smile, "Your friend will be okay."

Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi and Matsumoto turned their attention away from the group, hearing a slight scuffle behind them. They assumed it was just some living residents who were surveying the strange and extensive damage, and while people were beginning to come out of the still-standing buildings, there were voices rising above the sullen quiet of the street that caught their ears. Mayuri turned to look as well, Nemu standing farthest away from them, closest to where the voices were coming from.

"What is it?" She asked, looking back, seeing a tall figure looming over someone she couldn't make out. "I don't...who are they, Master Mayuri?"

Byakuya's eyes widened, and he quickly made for his zanpakuto, but there was something about the way the figures were acting that told him to hold.

"...Why are you doing...this...to me..?" A pleading voice begged. "Haven't I been loyal..!?"

"The answer is simple...I don't need you anymore."

"How could this be?" Byakuya whispered to himself, seeing Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in much the same confused state he was in.

"There's no doubt they're aware we see them." Mayuri noted, "They're probably being noisy just for the show."

"But how are they there!?" Hitsugaya asked pointedly, though trying to retain some quietness, "The doors were closed, Inoue used her event-denial ability on them...they should be dead and gone!"

Kurotsuchi stepped closer, nodding to Nemu for her to come closer to the rest of the group, keeping an eye on the two beyond her, "Must be because of Kurosaki entering the gates. He was expelled from there shortly before the doors closed...they must have anchored their true selves to him right before that moment and got dragged out along with him.

Kenpachi cared little for what was being said, enraged for what had happened to Yachiru. The pair were now wide open, outside of the bodies of people that would've otherwise been innocent victims, and ripe for the taking.

"Zaraki!" Hitsugaya called after him, with little luck in a reaction. "We have to stop him."

Kenpachi's battle cry caught the duo's attention, but the brown-haired man just looked up and rose his arm, deflecting the jagged blade with ease. The other figure was knocked to the ground and seemed to have little interest in taking part in the fight. Kenpachi wasn't paying him any mind anyway, his attacks were focused on the man still standing.

"You're a slimy dog for the tricks you play." He growled, though grinning ecstatically for the fact that he was free to fight without hesitation.

"You're all too caring." The man answered, pushing Kenpachi's zanpakuto away easily, then moving back to brush a strand of brown hair from his cool eyes, "It is and will always be your downfall."

"Lord Aizen..." Gin whimpered, unsure what to do. He already knew he'd been discarded, but he still felt some responsibility for the reasons for it. He hadn't counted on SoiFon attacking Aizen while fighting him. His punishment was already being carried out before the yellow light had fallen on them; he could sense Aizen was ready to act on the fact that his subordinates were all expendable. All he could do now was sit and watch as the berserker and the defacto Captain battled there in the street, one on one. He felt a sudden tightness around his body though, his arms being forced to twist behind his back painfully. He fell to his side, looking around for what could've assaulted him, but seeing nothing.

"Way of Binding number one...Restraint."

It was a woman's voice, and a rather bitter-sounding one at that. The tightness continued, Gin's arms hurting quite greatly, but he refused to make a sound. Rukia approached him with quick steps, assured in her actions and caring not for either punishment or being caught up in Kenpachi and Aizen's brawl. Right now, she wanted vengeance.

"You bastard...you never knew when to give up..."

Though no one could see it, Byakuya was quite intrigued by Rukia's actions, and a wry smile crossed his face. He had no intention of stopping her.

Zaraki forced Aizen into the air, their blades banging off one another quickly and persistently, neither gaining the upper hand.

"I can't even begin to describe how much I hate you, Ichimaru Gin." Rukia continued, "You thought you could use me against my family and friends like that!?" She pressed one foot down on Ichimaru's thin neck and pushed hard, "Doing and telling things you have no right to expose?"

"...You...remember...already..!?" Gin struggled to speak against the pressure on his neck, but he smiled anyway, "So quick...I always liked...that about you...Kuchiki.."

"You dare raise MY blade against those I care about the most..." She held out her hand, "Third Dance...shirafune." Crystal-like shards came flying towards her outstretched palm, reshaping the hilt and blade of Sode no Shirayuki back to perfect condition; no doubt it had shattered when Ichimaru had dropped it before. Within seconds, it was normalized again, and she wasted no time putting the cutting-edge to Ichimaru's throat, moving her foot only slightly towards his collarbone. "How does it feel to be the one without control? To be entirely incapable of resisting, unable to defend yourself? Do you have the strength to face anyone after such a humility? DO YOU?" The blade made a slight cut, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"It doesn't matter now." Gin answered, still smiling, "I got no one to be embarrassed to."

"Then no one will mourn you either." She drew the blade up again and readied to strike it point-down into the man's chest. Pulling quickly, the sword descended, and just as quickly as she's started the motion, her blade was deflected to hit the concrete instead. "What!?"

"Don't kill him..." Matsumoto said, locking Rukia's blade down, "I know he's done a great many terrible things...but don't kill him..."

"Get out of my way!" She struggled to free her blade. "I have the right to destroy him for everything he's done to me!"

"We're Shinigami...Rukia Kuchiki...guides and defenders of souls, not executioners...if not for the immediate defense of someone else's life, you can't take his..."

"Stop making excuses for him, he deserves to die..!"

"Ran..giku..." Gin said quietly, seeing the orange-haired woman defending him despite knowing he wasn't worthy it it. His demeanor changed sharply that moment, genuinely distressed now that this woman, someone he'd known since they were children, was standing to save his life even after everything he'd done.

Matsumoto pushed Rukia back easily enough, then pulled one arm around her small frame to pin her arms to her sides, "We'll take him back...it'll be done the right way, if any way at all..." She looked at the downed man, feeling sympathy for him even now, but then turned away, taking Rukia with her back to the rest of the group. Byakuya and Hitsugaya approached instead, Kuchiki picking him up unceremoniously and the shorter Captain retrieving Shinsou so it couldn't be potentially used later.

Isane had already contacted Soul Society and a Gateway had been prepared, opening shortly after Gin's apprehension. Byakuya passed him on to the Shinigami waiting on the other side, but then returned, ordering both Rukia and Ishida to go back with the others.

"Big brother..." Rukia said, still bitter, but worried for Byakuya's safety, "Let Captain Kenpachi deal with Aizen...come back with us.."

"Zaraki isn't winning on his own. Should he fail, it's my duty to take up arms after him. Go now, I won't say it again." Strangely, he put his hand on her shoulder before departing, making sure there wasn't anyone left before heading to where the path of destruction was trailing. Aizen would die here and now, once and for all.


	33. Chapter 33

(_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aright, sorry for my former outburst (and delay in updating) XD I deleted the warning-chapter just as I said I would, since ALC's "reviews" were removed finally. On with the goodness!)_

It was never an honorable gesture to interrupt a Shinigami's battle with a formidable opponant. As it had been asked about in the past, the fact remained that there would only be one warrior per enemy, and no more...therefore, Byakuya Kuchiki waited and watched for the moment where Kenpachi might fall in combat. Having Gin taken back to Soul Society was already a victory for them, and his formal execution would usher a wave of relief over all those who had been involved in that fight since he, Aizen and Tousen defected from the Thirteen Protection Squads. Byakuya was anxious, however, wanting a crack at the betrayer himself and give him a taste of what it's like to be at the receiving end of a horrible nightmare. He was determined to show Aizen was it was like to feel fear and helplessness, an expression he'd lacked to such a degree that all the Hollow of Hueco Mundo bowed before him for it.

He watched from the top of a small restaurant, Kenpachi and Aizen's battle taking place high above. Both appeared to be fairly stoked about it, neither having landed a single blow against the other, but each feeling confidant that the other was still hiding the bulk of their strength.

"Come on, come on!" Zaraki taunted, "Stop with the act, I know you've got more to show than this." Yachiru was still tucked under his left arm; he refused to set her down for fear she might be used against him again. He was dubious even of having her alone in Soul Society. No telling what Gin might try there.

"I don't need to show you my true strength in order to defeat you." Aizen mocked, looking cool and casual as he always did.

"Seems you couldn't even get outta Hell with it, can't be that great...prove me wrong!" Zaraki laughed, charging forward again, his trademark yellow sphere glowing around him.

Aizen held that jagged blade at arm's length with ease, leaning in close to sneer at the Captain, "There are powers in this existence you couldn't possibly comprehend." He flung Kenpachi backwards as easily as one might discard a small doll, replacing his blade by his side and watching with cool eyes as the man impacted the earth far below. He hardly seemed interested in finishing the fight, instead turning his attention to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, how very nice to see you again."

The nobleman stood as relaxed as he had before, showing no sign of wariness that might make Aizen overconfident. "You've given us quite a bit of trouble. Unfortunate for you that it will come to an end soon."

"Oh?"

Senbonzakura exploded into a flurry of shimmering blades, swirling in a merciless torrent straight for the brown-haired man.

-

Soul Society was in full alert, squadrons of the best fighters being assembled to head out to the living world. Shinigami's honor or not, Aizen's power was too unpredictable and there had to be an air of certainty that they could still win. They were aware that the Hougyoku required the strength twice that of an average Captain to be activated, but that was fifteen years ago and there was no way of knowing whether Aizen had gained strength since then. There was no way of knowing how the Hougyoku had been used, other than in the creation of Arrancar. They could only hope their worst fears would never manifest.

Gin was already placed in reiatsu restraints and was being relocated to the Shrine of Penitence; there was no question as to why, nor any need to get permission from Central 46. They would only be notified of the actions taken. Rukia still held firmly bitter at Matsumoto for stopping her, and watched angrilly as his slimy self was removed from her sight. It gave her the creeps, even now, that he smiled as he was taken away...like he knew something that no one else did, or that the whole charade was appealing to him even in the face of his own doom. She sheathed her sword finally and gave chase to the Fourth Squad members who were carting Ichigo away.

Hitsugaya was busy gathering his usual brigade, sending swift orders through his squad's ranks. It wasn't long before he felt organized enough to take a moment away from it all and search for his Lieutenant. Shinigami were rushing all around him, all but a scarce few looming overhead by several feet, making it difficult to see anything beyond them; he continued his search from the ledge of a short wall, perched like a small white-haired bird. There, he spotted her in the distance, looking towards the high tower at the top of Seireitei.

"Matsumoto."

"Captain.." She sounded sullen, unlike her normal self.

"We don't have a whole lot of time." Tourshiro said quietly, looking away from the orange-haired woman, "We have to be ready for the invasion. We can't given Aizen time to escape or gather reinforcements. With the Hougyoku, he can still create Arranc--"

"...I know." She said sharply, quickly, "I...I know. We have to go."

He couldn't comprehend why Rangiku felt any sort of remorse for Ichimaru, but her quiet lament was still obvious. He knew little of her history and it made it difficult to rationalize things about her, but he knew to trust her with her thoughts and that even in the face of this situation, she would still do what was right. The pair turned and headed for the Gates, gathering at the forefront of their squadron, which was still small, but growing.

"We'll be ready to move out in a few minutes. Hopefully, Kuchiki and Kenpachi can hold Aizen still until then." Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. He looked over the faces of his soldiers; men and women alike, ready to fight for their lives to destroy that ultimate enemy.

"Do you think we can win?" Matsumoto asked, looking down to her Captain.

He closed his eyes and shook his head indifferently, "We either win, or we all die. Whatever the outcome, I don't think anyone would be willing to live on in his twisted world."

"I suppose you're right.." She answered.

"Yeah." Came a voice, one familiar to them, "If there's no hope of victory against him, then the most mercy we can ask for is to be the first ones to die."

"Ikkaku..?" Matsumoto asked, seeing the bald fighter not far off, gathering up his own squad in Kenpachi's place. Presently, as 3rd-seat, he was the highest ranked member of his squad. Yumichika was close by, but didn't have anything to say at the moment, nervous like the rest and anxious at the same time.

"I think we can win though."

"We don't have any idea what Aizen's capable of." Rangiku said pessimistically, "Gin was only easy to catch because he lost the will to fight. Aizen thinks this is all a game."

"Don't worry, Rangiku." Ikkaku said, smiling all cocky-like as he usually did in the face of battle, "So do I."

-

Orihime was quick to set-up shop in the 4th Squad dojo, keeping away from the busy infirmary where actual injuries were to be treated. Renji, Rukia, Lieutenant Isane and Captain Unohana were there with her, keeping a watchful eye on the downed Shinigami's vital signs while that orange light pulsed all around him. His breathing was weak, but at least he was alive.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have gone in there like that." Renji muttered, "Trying to be all heroic and crap. When will you learn?"

"He needs time, like I said." Orihime said quietly, the dojo peaceful and silent aside from them, "I can tell he's not good at controlling his reiatsu...so this will take longer than it would otherwise, since he's letting a lot of spirit energy go as I infuse it back into him. It's like trying to fill a bucket with holes in it."

"But he'll be okay eventually." Rukia repeated.

"How come he can't contain his spirit energy?" Orihime asked, not in the slightest feeling like she was being too upfront. "Did he flunk out of the Acade--.."

"No." Rukia said sternly, not moving her eyes from where they were locked on Ichigo's face, "It's nothing like that."

"Tsh...gotta explain everything again," Renji grumbled, watching from a few feet away, leaning against the dojo wall. No one seemed to want to take the reigns on that matter and he sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Aright aright, I'll explain it..." Orihime's ears were at attention, "A really long time ago, this moron tried fighting off a Hollow. At the time, he wasn't a departed soul, he wasn't even a Shinigami...he was a normal living human, who just happened to be able to see spirits. Rukia was on a mission to escort a pesky Plus to this side and wound up getting caught up with this kid and his Hollow. He got her badly hurt, and he too--..."

"I gave him my power." Rukia finished, "...I gave it to him."

"Wha-!? All this time!?" Renji was at arms in surprise, "They always said he stole it from you!"

"How would he have known how, huh? He didn't even believe in Shinigami back then, I was the first he'd probably ever seen."

"You freely gave up your Shinigami power?" Orihime asked, still focused on healing, "That's against th-"

"I know, I know...it's against Soul Society's laws. I'm well aware." Rukia felt hounded and irritable, "But it's also a Shinigami's duty to protect people...living and dead alike. I was too hurt, I could barely stand...I told him if he wanted to save his family, much less ourselves, he'd have to become a Shinigami himself. He agreed, and I gave him this power..."

"She had too much taken away and got stranded in the living world." Renji added, "She spent a good few weeks there before folks here started getting suspicious. Captain Kuchiki and I were sent to bring her back, and when we found this twit in a Shinigami uniform and Rukia without one, we knew something bad had happened. Unfortunately...it seems everyone instantly presumed Kurosaki stole Rukia's power. Either way, the fact that her power was in another soul now was brought to Central 46's attention. They decided her act was punishable by death, and she was put into the Shrine of Penitence. It all just gets complicated after that, I'm sure you already know the big Aizen story by now."

"I've heard things." Inoue answered stiffly, "But the study of traitors isn't a regular part of the Academy's training...so what I know is only by what I've been told by others."

"Then it's probably all messed up." Renji grunted, "It's a pretty damn long story. No way you'd know it all."

"So then tell me."

"Tsh..I already said too much."

Rukia relaxed a little bit, sitting cross-legged rather than on her knees, folding her hands together and looking down at them, "It was over fifteen years ago when it started. Captain Sousuke Aizen, formerly of 5th Squad, had long had a plan in mind to obtain the Orb of Distortion and use it to gain immense power, eventually leading him to desire the King's Key. To his advantage, his zanpakuto had the shikai ability to create a near-perfect hallucination."

"I sensed something was wrong when Captain Aizen had been supposedly murdered." Unohana interjected, "Something wasn't right with his body."

"That's right...Aizen staged his own murder in order to put the hierarchy of Soul Society into chaos. Ichigo, at the same time, was infiltrating Soul Society with a few of his friends in order to try and prevent my execution." Rukia paused a moment, unsure whether she should mention that Inoue was one of those friends. She shook her head and continued without it, "He was determined to pay me back for saving his family, by in turn saving me...and so all of these Captains and other Shinigami were trying to keep him and the others from accomplishing their goals. With them and Aizen causing a commotion, no one was able to tell that even more sinister things were taking place."

"The destruction of Central 46, you mean?" Inoue asked.

"That's right. Aizen and Ichimaru Gin had slaughtered the 46 and were issuing orders in their stead, constantly shortening my sentence date."

"Why?"

"Because Aizen was somehow aware that the gigai I had been given while stranded in the living world had been fused with the Hougyoku. Former Captain Urahara had been exiled from Soul Society because of that Orb. I suppose it's logical to believe Aizen knew what would happen to me once word got out that I'd lost my Shinigami powers to a human. It only made sense for the Orb to be buried inside my gigai, since there was no other way to destroy it other than by the Executioner's blade...and since that's where I would inevitably end up..." She tensed her hands, bunching fabric between her fingers, "I was in the Shrine for a short while, and I did get put before that Phoenix-like blade."

"At the same time, Captain Hitsugaya and I became aware of Central 46's fate." Isane added. "It was chaos there towards the end."

"Yeah..." Renji muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ichigo saved me from the blade right as it was about to strike, but its proximity made the Hougyoku obvious..." Rukia continued, "Aizen showed his true colors moments later by reaching right inside my soul to pull the thing out. Despite Ichigo's strength, Aizen cast him off like he was nothing but a fly, and when he had the orb in his possession, he ordered Ichimaru to kill me. My big brother got to me in time, but Aizen, Gin, and their ally Captain Tousen all got pulled into Hueco Mundo before anyone could do anything about it."

"And the Winter War?"

"That happened a while later...for a time, Aizen just sent his newly created super-Hollows to the living world to screw with everyone. I'm still not really sure what he was trying to do for a while, but I know that one time, they sent Arrancar there for the very purpose of distracting us from keeping an eye on one of our own allies. Aizen had taken interest in her power and was determined to take advantage of it for himself. He kidnapped her while the Arrancar fought us. That ally happened to also be one of the people Ichigo had brought to Soul Society to try and save me. Like you said...he leaks reiatsu like a leaky bucket...and that power awakened the strength in some of his closest friends. When that one was taken away, Ichigo once again took up arms to try and save her, just like he'd saved me. He, the Quincy Ishida Uryuu, their friend Chad Yasutora, and later myself and Renji, all went to Hueco Mundo to get her back, even though Soul Society had ordered us not to."

"You all must be very good friends if you'd go all the way to Hueco Mundo to save one of them."

Rukia nodded, "Ichigo fought his way to the bowels of Los Noches in his bid to save her. Consequently, back in the beginning, when Renji and my brother had come to bring my back to Soul Society, Ichigo was stripped of his Shinigami powers. Urahara, the same man who'd given me my gigai, was there to help him, guide him, even train him. Part of the training he used to get Ichigo his power back...also had a side effect."

"I think I've heard this part...about a Shinigami who had Hollow powers without the Hougyoku's involvement?"

"Yes, that's right...that's Ichigo. For a long time, Ichigo couldn't control his Hollow...it would manifest at the worst times. After the first Arrancar invasion, Ichigo finally relented to the fact that he couldn't control his Hollow anymore and sought help."

"Yeah, I remember when that happened..." Renji nodded, "He'd gotten his ass handed to him pretty hardcore by that blue-haired guy. Grimmjow? I think that was his name. I'd been fighting someone else not far away and when all the Arrancar suddenly retreated, I ran up to see if Ichigo's stupid self was okay. I told him that he'd won solely because he was still alive...but he was pissed. He was on the verge of losing it, saying he lost, that he couldn'y protect anyone...I think that was the moment he knew he needed to find a way to control that Hollow of his. It was getting in his way."

"How did you know all that, Renji?" Rukia leered back at him.

Renji shrugged, "Just cuz I don't have sentimental moments with the moron doesn't mean I'm not aware of what's going on. I could sense it. Heck I could see his eye changing right there in the street. Any idiot could see that." He whacked Rukia over the head comically as punishment for doubting him.

She winced, one eye closed as she rubbed the bump, grumbling. Turning back to Inoue, she sighed, "But...yes...his Hollow. You've probably heard about the Vizard...well, Ichigo sought them out. He used their knowledge to get control of that Hollow and then used its power at will in Hueco Mundo in his attempts to save his friend. The problem arose during his last battle there...he was cut down by an incredibly powerful Arrancar and left for dead." She could see Isane cringing at the memory of what was about to be said. "When 4th Squad arrived to help heal everyone's injuries, going against Soul Society themselves, Lieutenant Isane approached Ichigo's body to bring it back to Soul Society for aid. Instead...he started moving against his will. His Hollow had managed to take over and was ignoring Ichigo's injuries. We were forced to retreat and left him behind..."

Renji finally moved in to sit with the group, plopping down unceremoniously, "Aizen took advantage of Ichigo's weakness and let his Hollow gain power in Hueco Mundo. Like other Hollows, it too craved spiritual energy and looked all over for other Hollows to devour. It grew stronger...changing its shape like powerful Hollow do...somehow, after a while, Aizen managed to get it to become a Vasto Lorde. When it did, Aizen took it back to Los Noches and made it into one of his most powerful Espada." Rukia moved her hands to Ichigo's haori and underkimono, parting them slightly to expose the raised, scar-like mark on his abdomen. "While Aizen made the King's Key in the living world, he had Ichigo's inner Hollow destroying Soul Society. It was actually about to kill Rukia..."

"...but Ichigo managed to regain control just in time to stop Ochigi from doing so." Rukia finished, "Aizen returned to Soul Society and he had former Commander-General Yamamoto killed, then used to King's Key. He, Gin, and the Hougyoku all disappeared from the city, and all the Espada he'd brought with him were falling from the sky like dying birds. They were all suffocating, like the Hougyoku's presence was the only thing that kept their bodies stable. Removing it made them weak and they started dying...and so did Ichigo. He had regained his mind but his body was still an Espada's...we wanted to spare him the fate the others were experiencing...and my brother used Konso on him."

"Konso? On a Hollow? That's different.." Inoue was intrigued, "Did it work? Normally you use the sharp part of the blade to purify Hollows.."

"In a weird way, it exorcised the Hollow from Ichigo's body, but at the same time, Ichigo disappeared like all souls do. The problem was that he was already in Soul Society when Konso was performed. You can't return to a place you're already at...and my best guess is that the spiritual particles inside him tried to cover for that and made their way to the living world instead. He was stuck there for fifteen years."

"I'm starting to wonder..." Inoue whispered, "Was I...I mean...did I die during the Winter War? I came to Soul Society fifteen years ago, that is..."

Rukia and Renji exchanged glances, but Renji looked at the healer sternly and seriously, "You probably won't believe anything I say at this point, but the truth is...we knew you when you were still alive."

"W-what..!?"

"Mmm." Renji nodded and leaned back upwards again, "You were Ichigo's friend, as a matter of fact, and the very one Aizen had kidnapped. You think what you're doing now is new to us? Back then, it just wasn't a zanpakuto...your power was in your hairclip things. Ichigo's leaky ways gave you the power to distort time and space, I guess...you could reject an event from ever happening. Right now...do you understand what you're really doing to Ichigo?"

"Well, that is...I'm healing him, right?" She looked uncertain suddenly, not sure she was doing the right thing anymore.

"No...you're rejecting the fact that Ichigo ran his stupid ass into Hell. You're basically restoring him to the way he was right before that moment."

Inoue looked scared suddenly, the light fading from where it had engulfed the Shinigami laying between them. She shook her head, "No, that's not right...the Winter War was won, Aizen was gone, if what you say is true then I wouldn't be dead. I shouldn't be here as I am."

"The war didn't end without casualties." Renji explained, "I know it's hard to take in...but you gotta believe me, cuz I'm not making it up. We were all friends back then, and Rukai and I have been looking for you since.."

"Since what? Since I died? How could I have died if Ichigo won?"

"He didn't win, not by a long shot. The war ended because Aizen disappeared." Rukia said, her voice low, "Every single Soul Society casualty was caused by Ichigo's inner Hollow, before he regained control. I'm sorry, however...that you were also one of those victims.."

"You shouldn't be telling her this." Isane said, "You know better than to do that."

"I don't believe you anyway." Inoue said, "That's one heck of a story. It's nothing like what I heard before." Her sword clicked back into its scabbard and she stood up, "He'll recover on his own now. I don't need to be here anymore.." She took off rather quickly, as if humiliated, her footsteps echoing until the sliding doors at the end of the hall could be heard opening and closing.

Renji and the others sighed, "That's not what I was expecting."

"You're not supposed to tell someone about their old lives." Unohana scolded, "I know she used to be your friend...but she's nothing like that girl anymore. She's totally different, unaffected by the experiences she had in the living world. She's grown up differently here. Telling her all of that might have consequences."

"Our apologies..." Rukia said, bowing her head low, pulling Renji down as well, "It's just...difficult to explain...without telling her.."

"For now I'm going to have her believe what she wants. I wouldn't recommend trying to convince her of anything else. She won't just suddenly remember her old life just because you told her these things. It was all wiped clean when she died, just like everyone else. This just serves to confuse her." Unohana stood, Isane following close behind as she left the dojo. "Tend to your friend now. I'm going to tend to my soldier. We'll need to be ready for when Central 46 accepts the bid to invade." She was gone, the trio remaining there in the neutral darkness of the dojo.


End file.
